


Горящий детектив

by klotho_borg



Category: Hollyoaks, In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Police, Crossover, Detective Kieren Walker, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Холлиоакс приезжает новый детектив - Кирен Уокер со своей командой, и здесь для него оказывается слишком много работы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сначала была темнота и пустота, в которой не было ничего, и ощущению этому вполне можно было порадоваться. Но эта темнота не была приятной или равнодушной, она не дарила покой и обещала отдых телу, как после сна. Она была мерзкой и муторной, ее хотелось сбросить с себя и вымыться, чтобы даже следа не осталось, но сейчас это было невозможно. Все, что могла дать эта темнота - краткую передышку между возвращением в реальность. Где-то там, в этой мерзкой реальности, Стивен почувствовал отвратительный запах и закашлялся. Пахло горелым.

Сти осторожно приподнял тяжелую голову и попытался взглянуть на мир из-под челки. Существенно ничего не изменилось - он все еще был привязан к стулу, левая скула неприятно саднила, а во рту чувствовался металлический привкус крови. Но в комнате, где его держали, никого не было. Это был шанс. Сти в очередной раз попытался выпутать руки из грубой веревки, но ничего не вышло, лишь разодранные запястья отозвались новой болью. За дверью, судя по звукам, что-то происходило, кто-то куда-то бежал. И запах гари, который вырвал Сти из забытья, все усиливался. 

Дверь распахнулась.

\- Пожар! Хватай мальчишку и сматываемся!

\- Да может ну его на хрен? Все равно кончать хотели.

\- Ну тогда доделай, блять! Только быстро.

Вошедший преступник был самым страшным из всех похитителей Сти - у него было абсолютно блеклое, ничем не примечательное лицо, по которому соскальзывал взгляд, но очень проницательные жуткие глаза. Сти вжался в спинку стула, осознавая, что сейчас, возможно, идет его последняя минута жизни. Страха почему-то не было. Точнее, того страха, который обычно бывает в таких ситуациях. Не было ни воспоминаний, ни просьб к Господу Богу, вся жизнь не пролетела между глазами. Мысли бестолково кружились в голове, налетая друг на друга. Будет больно? Темно? А что потом? Он так и не позвонил детям, потому что куда-то задевал свой мобильный, и не закрыл магазин… Ах черт, его же похитили, как он мог закрыть?

Мужчина со страшными глазами тем временем глумливо улыбнулся и достал пистолет:

\- Что, сладкий, не ожидал так быстро?

Сти смотрел на него во все глаза, почему-то не собираясь закрывать их и преждевременно возвращаться во тьму. Наверное, именно поэтому, он различил, как из-за двери метнулась тень - детали были неразличимы в такой темноте.

\- Сюрприз, - знакомым низким голосом сказала тень.

Преступник неловко покачнулся и упал, выронив пистолет. Сти обмяк на стуле, разом чувствуя все - свое дыхание, бьющееся в горле сердце, боль в разных участках тела и подступающую истерику.

\- Брендан, - прошептал он. - Господи, Брендан.

Брендан быстрым движением вытащил магазин из упавшего пистолета, зашвырнул его подальше, и только потом шагнул к Сти.

\- Стивен, как ты? - строго спросил он. - Посмотри на меня.

\- Как хорошо, что ты не пошел, - невпопад ответил Сти. - Ты не ранен?

\- Черт, это я должен спрашивать, - он присел перед стулом и неизвестно откуда взявшимся ножом, освободил ноги пленника от веревок. - Тебя били?

\- Совсем немного.

Брендан посмотрел на него каким-то диким взглядом, и покачал головой.

\- Тот человек…

\- Я не убил его. Поэтому нам нужно сматываться как можно скорее. Склад горит.

\- Это ты поджег его?

\- Да.

Сти почувствовал, что запястья наконец-то свободны, но вместо того, чтобы растереть их, или хотя бы встать, он судорожно вцепился Брендану в плечи, заставляя его замереть на месте. 

\- Это была ловушка, им нужен был ты. Они бы убили нас обоих, если бы ты послушал их и пришел.

\- Стивен, я здесь, все в порядке, все будет хорошо, если мы уйдем, - Брендан неловко прижимал его к себе, поза для объятий была дурацкая, и они чудом еще не упали.

\- Брендан, я так испугался за тебя. Я бы умер, если бы с тобой что-то случилось, ты понимаешь?

Брендан сгреб его лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

\- Я знаю, - веско сказал он. - И я бы тоже не смог без тебя, Стивен.

Сти кивнул и закрыл глаза, ощущая на губах осторожный, почти невесомый поцелуй.

\- А сейчас нам нужно уходить. Ты можешь идти?

\- Да.

Как они выбрались из здания заброшенного склада, где его держали, Сти запомнил плохо. Он помнил, как судорожно цеплялся за руку Брендана, как не послушался его приказа не дышать, пока они бежали по задымленному коридору, и как потом кашлял на улице, не в силах надышаться. В себя он пришел уже в машине, когда осознал, что больше не держит Брендана за руку. 

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Подальше. В город. Не знаю. Прямо, - Брендана, несмотря на его показное спокойствие, тоже ощутимо потряхивало.

\- Нет, стой, мне нужно домой! Там телефон. Эми обещала привезти детей и позвонить.

Брендан ударил по тормозам и включил аварийку.

\- Стивен, ты в своем уме? Какой телефон? Нам нельзя возвращаться, там могут быть эти люди, и полиция…

\- А что “полиция”? Расскажем все им. Брендан, пожалуйста. Я не помню телефона Эми наизусть.

\- Мы можем вызвонить ее через Шерил, как-нибудь еще… Тебя сегодня похитили и едва не убили!

\- Пожалуйста, - Сти ощущал, что поступает крайне глупо, но по-другому сейчас он не мог. - Она больше не согласится отдать Леа и Лукаса, если не увидит меня.

Брендан тяжело вздохнул и повернул ключ зажигания.

\- Я сделаю все так, как ты скажешь. Поехали.

Всю дорогу они провели молча, разве что перед самим въездом в Холиоакс Брендан спросил, где Сти оставил телефон. Тот честно ответил, что не помнит, где имено - дома, или в разгромленном магазине. Он ожидал проклятий или каких-то более сильных эмоций, но Брэндан еще раз тяжело вздохнул и подвез Сти к дому. 

\- Ищи телефон в доме, а я посмотрю в магазине. Встречаемся у машины через полчаса. Даже если никто из нас ничего не найдет, ты меня понял?

Сти закивал и опрометью бросился в дом. Уже спустя пять минут он понял всю бесперспективность затеи искать телефон в полутемной квартире, пребывая при этом на грани истерики. Он сшибал предметы, пару раз не вписался в дверные проемы, все валилось из рук. Наверное, им с Бренданом не стоило разделяться, в конце-концов, у него был второй телефон и поиски могли пойти гораздо быстрее. С этой мыслью в голове, Сти выскочил из квартиры, едва не забыв ее закрыть, и помчался к магазину.

О том, что что-то здесь не так, Сти догадался еще за квартал до магазина, увидев свет от мигалок на полицейских машин и услышав шум толпы. Уже подойдя ближе, он заметил, что толпа для ночного Холиоакса собралась немаленькая. А потом…

У полицейской машины, держа руки за головой, стоял Брендан. Какой-то полицейский нудно зачитывал ему его права и уже тянулся за наручниками. Сти окликнул Брендана и рванулся сквозь толпу, едва не сшибая с ног людей, которые попадались ему на пути. Кто-то цепко схватил его за локоть.

\- Вы только посмотрите, этот идиот опять его защищает! - громко высказались из толпы.

\- Пустите, отпустите его! Зачем вы его забираете? - кричал Сти. 

\- Стивен, иди домой, - не оборачиваясь прокричал в ответ Брендан.

\- Это еще кто? - нахмурился полицейский. - Мистер Брэди задержан до выяснения обстоятельств избиения и похищения мистера Стивена Хэя…

\- Мистер Стивен Хэй это я!

Возникла неловкая пауза. Полицейский замялся.

\- Ну, - наконец решил он. - В участке разберутся. 

\- Да отпустите же его, он не виноват, он спас меня!

\- Что здесь происходит? 

Этот голос Сти почему-то сразу вычленил из общего гула толпы. Абсолютно спокойный, без надрыва, без жажды того жуткого местечкового любопытства, которое иногда пугало Сти в окружающих его довольно милых на первый взгляд людях. 

Сти невольно обернулся и увидел высокого худощавого мужчину, который только что подошел к толпе. В неровном мигающем свете от полицейских машин, его спутанные волосы казались то алыми, как всполохи огня, то медно-рыжими. Освещение так же играло злую шутку с глазами незнакомца - они казались просто огромными, и к тому же, абсолютно черными. После всего случившегося Сти захотелось ущипнуть себя за руку - он не был уверен, что правда видит этого человека. Но, как оказалось, его видел не только он.

\- Детектив Уокер, - полицейский замялся еще больше. - Вы вроде бы не должны быть здесь.

Детектив спокойно подошел к полицейской машине, игнорируя и толпу, и слова своего подчиненного.

\- Дин, в чем проблема? Почему каждое задержание у тебя превращается в балаган?

\- Потому что аресту сопротивляются. 

\- Задержанию, а не аресту, Дин. Вы сопротивляетесь? - обратился детектив к Брендану.

\- А вы сами как думаете? - раздраженно ответил он.

\- Вот этот сопротивляется, - оклеветанный полицейский ткнул пальцем в Сти.

\- Потому что он пытается задержать человека за мое же похищение! 

Брови у детектива поползли вверх, отчего его глаза стали казаться еще больше.

\- Похоже, произошло недоразумение. Дин, убери наручники. Вы можете опустить руки, - медленно произнес он. - Вы - мистер Брэди?

Брендан кивнул.

\- На вас сегодня написали заявление, в котором вы обвиняетесь в похищении и причинении вреда здоровью мистера Стивена Хэя. 

\- Это я, - вставил Сти и ухватил детектива за локоть. - Пожалуйста, это чудовищная ошибка. 

Детектив не стал отшатываться или сбрасывать его руку - вместо этого он пристально посмотрел на Сти и тихо спросил:

\- С вами все в порядке? Вам нужна медицинская помощь?

Сти отчаянно замотал головой. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот разрыдается у всех на виду.

\- Пожалуйста, не уводите его. Он ни в чем не виноват, он спас меня, если бы не он, я бы сейчас с вами не разговаривал здесь.

\- Успокойтесь, мистер Хэй. Хотите проехать в участок вместе с нами? 

Сти кивнул, в замешательстве глядя на Брендана. 

\- Лучше бы ты поехал домой, Стивен, - тихо сказал он.

\- Нет, я поеду в участок. И пробуду там, пока тебя не выпустят.

\- Пойдемте со мной, - мягко сказал детектив, отводя Сти подальше от толпы. - Поедем на моей машине. 

Второй раз за день Сти садился в чужую машину, чтобы ехать неведомо куда, не считая того момента, когда его запихивали в багажник. Автоматически включился свет и больно резанул по глазам. Детектив тоже чуть поморщился и часто заморгал, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть. Затем от обернулся к Стивену и еще раз внимательно осмотрел его:

\- Вы уверены, что вам не нужно в больницу?

Сти только сейчас вспомнил о том, что вообще-то, его действительно избили, и этот человек, да и все, кто был там, могли подумать, что это сделал Брендан. 

\- Это не он, не мистер Брэди сделал. 

\- Успокойтесь, - детектив вздохнул. Глаза у него оказались не черными, а просто карими, а волосы рыжими. - Я верю вам. Просто на мистера Брэди написала заявление ваша бывшая сожительница, мисс Барнс. Она утверждает, что раньше такое уже случалось.

\- Такого - не случалось, поверьте. 

\- Черт, у меня с собой даже ничего холодного нет, а автомобильная аптечка не подойдет, - задумчиво сказал детектив и включил зажигание. - Ладно. Поедем в участок, там разберутся. 

Сти понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать эти слова - незнакомый человек, коп, волновался из-за него и всерьез предлагал медицинскую помощь.

\- Скажите… А вы правда детектив?

Тот весело улыбнулся Сти и вырулил на дорогу.

\- А что, не похож? 

\- Абсолютно. 

\- А на кого похож?

\- На… - Сти задумался. - Художника. Простите, если сказал что-то не то. 

\- Внешность обманчива, мистер Хэй, - сказал детектив и полностью сосредоточился на дороге.


	2. Chapter 2

В участке царил уже привычный глазу хаос. Кирен отодвинул с прохода коробку и пропустил вперед мистера Хэя, стараясь сделать как можно более непроницаемое лицо. Да, участок несколько поменялся и в эту характеристику теперь входило многое. Например, вездесущие коробки. Детектива Уокера с рабочей командой перевели в отделение Холлиоакса уже месяц назад, и за такое время любой переезд должен был завершиться. Но коробки с самым разнообразным содержимым продолжали появляться и перемещаться с места на место с завидным постоянством. Особенно много их становилось ночью - почему-то Эми была уверена, что разбирать коробки нужно именно в это небогоугодное время. 

Эми знала, как выводят Кирена разбросанные по участку вещи, поэтому выскочила из-за своего стола с доброжелательной улыбкой, готовая заболтать его до умопомрачения, но тут же замерла, увидев еще одного посетителя.

\- Эми, лед, аптечку, а еще горячий чай и, наверное, плед, - сказал Кирен и повернулся к мистеру Хэю. - Пройдемте в мой кабинет.

В кабинете он наконец-то снял перчатки и пальто, в котором уже начало становиться жарко. Его посетитель с удивлением разглядывал стены кабинета - картины, ну конечно же, они на всех производили впечатление, а Кирен просто лучше сосредотачивался, когда смотрел на знакомые пейзажи. Ах да, мистер Стивен Хэй кажется что-то говорил по поводу его схожести с художником…

Кирен бросил на Стивена еще один незамеченный взгляд. Выглядел мистер Хэй просто ужасно - синяк и большая ссадина на скуле, разодранные запястья, которые он пытался спрятать в рукавах куртки. 

\- Мистер Хэй, - сказал Кирен, садясь в свое кресло. - Давайте поговорим с вами до того, как я проведу допрос с мистером Брэди. 

\- Он не виноват, - как заведенный повторил Стивен и умоляюще взглянул на него. 

Кирен подавил в себе острый приступ жалости. Все они так говорят, даже когда приходят с поломанными ребрами и выбитыми зубами. Он видел разгневанное лицо бывшей сожительницы и, кажется, матери детей этого Стивена, и помнил все, что она говорила про их отношения с Брэди. Хотя… Тот ведь действительно не сопротивлялся при аресте, а это весьма нетипичное поведение для таких случаев. 

В дверь постучали и в кабинет наполовину вошел Филипп, еще один помощник Кирена, который вообще не обязан был оставаться на дополнительную смену, но никогда не отказывался, если там была Эми.

\- Детектив Уокер, там Дин привез задержанного и спрашивает, куда его девать.

\- Он издевается что ли? - Кирен приподнялся из-за стола.

Филипп неловко улыбнулся:

\- Ну, у него есть варианты: одиночная камера, обезьянник или комната для допросов. Мне кажется, он вас начинает побаиваться.

\- Ох, ради всего святого. Пусть ведет мистера Брэди в комнату для допросов. А сам пусть уберет в одиночной камере. Я его предупреждал.

Кирен обернулся к Стивену и неловко развел руками:

\- Извините, у нас тут немного дурдом, я с командой всего месяц у вас в Холлиоаксе и все никак разобраться не можем.

Честно говоря, Кирен терпеть не мог признавать свои ошибки перед незнакомыми людьми, и при этом играть роль душки-полицейского. Его и так не воспринимали всерьез из-за слишком мальчишеской внешности. Но со Стивеном этот прием сработал - он впервые за вечер улыбнулся, и, похоже, отвлекся от своего оцепенелого состояния.

\- У нас народ несколько заторможенный, что есть то есть. Провинция, что поделать. А вы из...

\- Лондона.

\- Скотланд-Ярд?

\- Нет, что вы, я еще не настолько хорош. Нас сюда прислали после инцидента как раз со взятием заложников. Лондонскому начальству не понравилась работа вашего отделения, произошли некоторые кадровые перестановки, и вот я здесь, вместе с самыми лучшими людьми, которые согласились поехать со мной.

Стивен снова помрачнел, что-то вспоминая:

\- Заложники... Когда полиция упустила преступника. Это Брендан Брэди с отцом были тогда в заложниках.

Кирен кивнул, вновь становясь серьезным.

\- Теперь вы понимаете, мистер Хэй, что это дело для меня имеет приоритетную важность?

И их снова прервали. В дверь почти сразу после стука ввалилась Эми с подносом в руках.

\- Чай, лед, аптечка, - оповестила она и тут же начала командовать: - Чай пока еще слишком горячий, только вскипятила, лед держите у щеки, сейчас еще мазь от синяков поищу, и сидите не дергайтесь, пока я вам руку бинтовать буду.

\- Эми, - вклинился в поток болтовни Кирен. - Мы еще не закончили.

Эми Дайер так гневно посмотрела на него, что если бы Кирен заботился о своей репутации, как шефа, уволил бы ее на следующий день. 

\- Как это “еще не закончили”? 

\- Мне нужно еще пять минут, прежде чем я пойду работать с подозреваемым. 

\- Пять минут.

Кирен спокойно выдержал взгляд Эми, насмешливо приподняв брови, мол, кто здесь еще начальник? Дайер фыркнула и вышла из кабинета, неразборчиво пробормотав что-то про таймер.

Мистер Хэй снова улыбался, послушно прижимая к скуле лед, и у Кирена немного отлегло от сердца. Похоже, врачебное вмешательство тут и правда не требовалось.

\- Ваши сотрудники…

\- Профессионалы, - усмехнулся Кирен и снова устроился за столом. - Мистер Хэй, я задам вам несколько вопросов, чтобы прояснить для себя кое-какие детали. Разговор не под запись и без протокола, обещаю вам, что за стены этого кабинета ничего не выйдет.

Тот лишь нервно усмехнулся: 

\- Да какая уже разница, вы же сами видели толпу.

\- И все же.

\- Да, я готов отвечать на ваши вопросы, детектив Уокер.

\- Хорошо. - Кирен ненавидел такие вопросы, но если бы он не умел их задавать, то не работал бы в полиции. - Скажите, мистер Брэди раньше применял по отношению к вам физическое насилие?

Стивен кивнул. 

\- Присутствовало ли насилие сексуального характера?

\- Боже, нет! Что вы, конечно же нет, - Стивен забывшись убрал лед от скулы и нервно провел рукой по волосам. - Я представляю, что можно подумать, глядя на нас, на меня сейчас… Но я вас уверяю, все совсем не так, как выглядит. Мы встречаемся… Господи. Мы знакомы почти пять лет. У нас сложные отношения, знаете, мы как итальянская семья - постоянно спорим, ругаемся, миримся, иногда деремся. Я и сам, как вы сказали, применял физическое насилие по отношению к Брендану. Но он не обратился в полицию, как и я.

\- Кто-нибудь из ваших знакомых знал об этой стороне ваших отношений?

\- Ну, моя бывшая девушка, пара бывших парней, Шерил, сестра Брендана… Да вы знаете, наверное, весь Холлиоакс был в курсе. Городок у нас маленький, сплетни все любят, я скорее бы удивился, что кто-то не знает.

\- Понимаю. Держите лед у лица, пожалуйста. Когда мистер Брэди в последний раз поднимал на вас руку?

Стивен гневно взглянул на него и сжал губы.

\- Это было очень давно.

“Врет”, - отвлеченно подумал Кирен, но дальше тему развивать не стал.

\- Мистер Хэй, мы все находимся здесь из-за заявления, написанного мисс Барнс. Она пол-дня рассказывала мне, какой мистер Брэди опасный психопат, как она боится за вашу жизнь, когда вы находитесь рядом с ним, и что добром это все не кончится. У нее есть основания так считать?

\- Нет. Она не знает его. Он вообще очень сложный и замкнутый человек, ему плевать на всех, кроме его семьи, и он бы никогда… Черт, - Стивен отвернулся и попытался вытереть набежавшие слезы. - Она забрала моих детей, поставив меня перед выбором - или он, или дети. Она действительно считает его опасным. 

\- А вы?

\- А я люблю его, - Стивен поднял покрасневшие глаза на Кирена, но в них уже не было слез. - Я знаю, что он может быть ужасным, отвратительным, грубым, бескомпромиссным. Но он бывает и другим. Со своей сестрой, со мной, с детьми. И хотя иногда мне хочется что-нибудь разбить об его голову, я, наверное, никогда никого так сильно не любил.

Кирен придвинул к мистеру Хэю уже немного остывший чай, стараясь скрасить неловкость такого откровенного момента. Он пытался запретить себе думать о чем-либо кроме дела и фактов, но уже видел, как все внутренние барьеры, отделяющие работу от эмоций, трещат по швам. Ему невольно вспомнилась реакция семьи, когда он сообщил, что будет работать в полиции. “Милый, но как же так, ты же такой ранимый”, - сказала тогда мама, а Джем еще ехидно подбавила, что он никогда не посадит ни одного преступника, потому что будет их жалеть. Спасибо хоть, что отец поддержал.

“Это не твои проблемы”, - напомнил себе Кирен. - “Просто два незнакомых человека, которые встретились тебе на жизненном пути. На работе. Ты можешь им помочь только в рамках выполнения своих обязанностей”.

\- Мистер Хэй, расскажите вкратце о том, что случилось сегодня, и я вас отпущу.

\- Меня похитили три человека, по заказу кого-то, кто раньше работал с Бренданом. Держали на складе за городом, несколько раз ударили по лицу. Руки я растер сам, пытаясь выбраться из веревок, а потом начался пожар, пришел Брендан и спас меня, вытащив из-под дула пистолета. Если вкратце, то так.

\- У вас не мелькало такой мысли, что мистер Брэди мог подстроить ваше похищение?

Стивен уставился на Кирена так, будто у него вдруг выросли рога.

\- Нет. Я в этом был уверен. Мы хотели закончить наши дела в Холлиоакс и уехать. У нас все было нормально.

\- Хорошо, мистер Хэй, я верю вам. Вы сможете описать внешность ваших похитителей?

\- Да, конечно, я их хорошо запомнил. Я даже адрес склада могу сказать, точнее, примерное его местонахождение.

\- Пишите, - Кирен придвинул к мистеру Хэю листок бумаги с ручкой. 

Стивен закончил писать и немного замялся, поглядывая на него.

\- Детектив? Можно я останусь в участке, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно оставайтесь, мисс Эми Дайер окажет вам медицинскую помощь. 

\- Нет, я прошу остаться пока Брендан здесь. Или хотя бы до утра. Вы можете допросить меня, как свидетеля, уже после него, да?

Кирен посмотрел в глаза Стивену и кивнул, ощущая себя побежденным:

\- Идите к мисс Дайер, мистер Хэй. Она наверняка уж нашла плед.

Стивен уже шел к дверям кабинета, когда вдруг остановился и заговорил, не глядя на Кирена, а подчеркнуто гипнотизируя стену.

\- Вы знаете, детектив, как иногда бывает, когда вся жизнь сосредотачивается вокруг одного человека. Вроде умом и понимаешь, что в мире есть еще куча потрясающих и интересных вещей, и можно успеть столько всего увидеть и сделать. Но без этого одного человека все не так, все это хочется показать ему, разделить с ним. Каждый день и… без него все не имеет смысла.

Кирен мысленно пообещал себе отправить смс сестре, о том, что она была совершенно права на счет его чувства жалости. Или сопереживания, как говорил Саймон, но роли это уже не играло. Просто этому парню напротив него удалось найти именно те слова, после которых давно забытым звоном отозвалась душа. 

\- Мне знакомо это чувство, - медленно сказал Кирен. - Мистер Хэй. Я обещаю вам, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы разобраться в этом деле.

Стивен кивнул и солнечно улыбнулся напоследок.

Кирен мысленно поздравил себя с началом первого серьезного дела в Холлиоаксе и потянулся к телефону.

\- Алло, - голос у Саймона был хриплый и заспанный, и Кирен только сейчас догадался скосить глаза на часы - почти полночь.

\- Разбудил?

На том конце провода насмешливо хмыкнули.

\- Извини, не успели мы переехать, как я опять стал задерживаться на работе, но тут появилось одно очень важное дело.

\- Я заметил, когда ты не пришел на ужин. Решил не звонить - вдруг ты поехал на задержание.

\- Так и было. Эти люди… Почти как Рортон.

\- Да уж, провинция, а ты как хотел. Но я не думаю, что в мире может найтись хоть что-то ээээ… сравнимое с Рортоном.

Кирен улыбнулся в трубку.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто мы с тобой такие уж столичные жители.

\- Дублин вполне себе столица Ирландии, - в голосе Саймона слышалось привычное расслабленное ехидство.

\- Ну конечно, как я мог забыть, - Кирен неловко откашлялся, не зная как перейти с домашнего тона на деловой. - Саймон. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Саймон, который иногда понимал Кирена с пугающей для последнего четкостью, тут же оставил шутливый тон.

\- Слушаю.

\- У нас похищение, точнее, с похищенным я говорил только что, но его бывшая обвиняет его нынешнего сожителя. Сам же похищенный утверждает, что это ложь и клевета, а задержанный его спас. Сейчас я иду на допрос, но мне нужны улики подтверждающие, хотя бы непричастность человека к самому процессу похищения. Мистера Хэя похитили из магазина, а держали на складе за городом. В магазине уже работают эксперты.

\- Я понял, склад. Подробности спрошу у Эми. Иди работай.

\- На складе был пожар…

\- Еще проще. Сейчас оденусь и выеду на место. Кирен, делай то, что нужно, и ни о чем не беспокойся. Экспертиза будет.

Кирен благодарно выдохнул.

\- Спасибо, Саймон. Я… был очень рад тебя услышать, сумасшедший вечер, да и ночь такая же предстоит. Будь осторожен.

\- Не за что, что угодно для тебя, тем более в рамках работы, - Саймон на другом конце провода точно улыбался сейчас. - Ты тоже поосторожнее на допросе. Я позвоню, как что-нибудь прояснится.


	3. Chapter 3

Перед тем, как отправиться на допрос, Кирен захватил с собой блокнот с ручкой и диктофон. В коридоре было тихо. Мигали разноцветными лампочками телефоны на столе у Эми, откуда-то со стороны кухни слышался ее легкий смех. Кирен заглянул к Филиппу и дал ему несколько распоряжений по поводу экспертизы, на случай, если Саймон позвонит. Затем постучал в дверь кухни и попросил у выглянувшей Эми два кофе. 

Эми радостно улыбнулась - ей определенно нравились их сегодняшние “клиенты” - симпатичный парень и суровый интересный мужчина, за всем этим просто обязана скрываться какая-то тайна. Эми Дайер, на памяти Кирена, была единственным человеком, который не только пошел в полицию из-за сомнительного романтического ореола вокруг профессии, но и спустя годы работы здесь, сохранял такие убеждения. “Полицейские - целители жизни”, - говорила Эми. - “Когда все совсем уж плохо и никто не может помочь, звонят нам. И мы приезжаем”.

Подозреваемый сидел за столом в комнате допросов тихо и изучал идеальную покраску стен. Стены закончили только две недели назад, почему-то вспомнилось Кирену. Прошлый цвет был так ужасен, что тошнило даже его. В конце-концов у них тут полицейский участок, а не камера цветовых пыток. Впрочем, как он уже успел заметить, во всем Холлиоаксе были некоторые проблемы с покраской стен. Или цветовосприятием.

\- Мистер Брэди, - Кирен кивнул, дождавшись, когда на него взглянут. - Извините за задержку, сейчас принесут кофе. 

Задержанный удивленно приподнял брови и нахмурился.

\- С каких пор полиция превратилась в курорт?

Кирен улыбнулся и присел напротив, разложив блокнот и диктофон. 

\- Можете считать, что это новая лондонская мода.

\- Ах, вы из Лондона. Конечно, как я сразу не подумал, - Брэди оценивающе прищурился, глядя на Кирена. 

Тому почему-то стало весело и легко. Кирен любил вызов и словесные пикировки, по крайней мере, знал, как с этим работать. А так же он знал то, что обычно может прятаться за показной крутостью и поведением “меня ничего не волнует”. Ничего хорошего.

\- В нашу первую встречу я не представился - детектив Кирен Уокер. 

\- Брендан Брэди, - он насмешливо пошевелил прикованной к столу рукой, - подозреваемый по делу. 

\- После того, как я ознакомился с заявлением на вас, я прочитал материалы дел, по которым вы проходили…

\- Вот как. Знаете, звучит как приговор.

\- Я этого не говорил. К тому же, я не делаю выводов на основании фактов, которые не относятся к делу. Тем более, когда их и так предостаточно. Я уже немного переговорил с мистером Хэем на счет сегодняшних событий…

Кирен заметил, как в расслабленно-нагловатой позе задержанного что-то неуловимо изменилось. Спина напряглась, лицо будто бы застыло, а глаза стали уставшими, как у родственников, которые просиживают часы у палаты с тяжело-больным любимым человеком. Так смотрят, когда больше всего на свете боятся потерять, но не исключают такую возможность.

\- Стивен ушел домой?

\- Нет, он здесь. С ним моя помощница - поит его горячим чаем, болтает и обрабатывает его раны.

\- Почему вы не отвезли его в больницу?

\- Потому что у него началась бы истерика, если бы он увидел, что я привез его не туда. К тому же, все повреждения поверхностные и неопасные.

\- Вы не можете знать наверняка, - Брэди откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Кирена так укоризненно, будто Стивен Хэй был его горячо любимым младшим братом, а он за ним не уследил.

\- Зато вы можете. Вы видели, что с ним все в порядке, и все что ему нужно для душевного спокойствия, это знать, что с вами происходит, - сказал Кирен и подбавил немного сдержанного возмущения в голос. - Не говорите мне, как делать мою работу. В моих интересах разрешить все как можно быстрее и отпустить вас.

А вот тут Брэди, похоже, действительно удивился. Наверное, не часто такое слышал от копов на своем веку.

\- Почему? 

“Потому что я не пришел на ужин”, - подумал Кирен. - “И снова ночую на работе”, а вслух сказал:

\- Потому что, если то, что сказал мистер Хэй - правда, то мне незачем вас удерживать. И к тому же нужно искать настоящих похитителей.

Брендан внимательно посмотрел на Кирена, а затем кивнул на диктофон.

\- Что ж, детектив, начинайте.

Кирен посмотрел на диктофон и покачал головой. Идея, почерпнутая еще на курсах, уже не казалась такой удачной. 

\- Вы знаете, я больше доверяю своим личным записям. Позволите? - Он взял блокнот и поставил дату и время допроса. - Расскажите пожалуйста, что вы делали сегодня, начиная с самого утра.

Ход с диктофоном оказался удачным - Брэди заметно расслабился, хоть и снова посмотрел на Кирена со странным удивлением. 

\- Утром мы со Стивеном проснулись около восьми - я сейчас живу в его квартире, если что - позавтракали, он направился в магазин, а я в клуб, немного подготовить его к встрече с клиентами. Мы приняли решение закончить все дела в Холлиоксе, я продаю клуб “Шез-Шез”, покупатели уже нашлись, а Стивен думал выставлять на продажу магазин. 

Кирен кивнул, делая пометки. Пока что рассказ совпадал с тем, что он уже знал.

\- У вас должна была быть встреча с клиентами?

\- Да, и она была. Мы договаривались встретиться в три часа, они вроде как приехали в Холлиоакс, но около часа я зашел к Стивену и мы пообедали. 

\- То есть, до часа вы были заняты в клубе, а мистер Хэй - в магазине.

\- Именно так.

\- Видели что-нибудь необычное? Если мне не изменяет память, то ваш клуб находится напротив магазина. Быть может, вы заметили каких-нибудь наблюдателей или каких-то странных людей?

\- Если вы заметили, то в клубе нет окон, - поддел Брендан, но совершенно беззлобно. - Нет, я ничего такого не видел, это я знаю точно, потому что если бы заметил что-то подобное, то увел бы оттуда Стивена. У меня небольшая паранойя после недавних событий, знаете ли.

Кирен снова кивнул.

\- Что было дальше?

\- Клиенты обещали приехать в три, но я прождал их до четырех, это я точно помню. А потом я перестал смотреть на часы - отвлекся на работу с бумагами. Так что покупатели явились где-то около пяти, точнее сказать не могу. Я показал им клуб, мы обсудили детали продажи, немного поторговались, и закончили где-то около семи. 

Кирен кропотливо записывал цифры, подписывая их летящим размашистым почерком. Потом разберется. Сейчас главное - рассказ.

\- А дальше, - Брэди сжал руку, на которой был наручник в кулак, что не укрылось от внимания Кирена, - я пошел домой. Мы со Стивеном договорились встретиться там. Но дома его не было. Я думал подождать его, но догадался позвонить. Он не брал трубку. Я позвонил еще раз - всякое бывает. Но ответа все не было. Он мог забыть телефон, но тут я заметил конверт под входной дверью. 

Кирен остановился, поставив жирную точку. 

\- Конверт? Записка от похитителей?

\- Да. Отпечатанная на принтере. О том, что Стивен похищен, и от меня требуется явиться на место встречи, чтобы обсудить выкуп.

\- Она сохранилась у вас?

\- С собой нет, я оставил ее дома. Бросил на пол и побежал в магазин. Что я там увидел, вы и сами знаете - все разгромлено, как будто дрались несколько человек, побитые витрины.

\- Дверь в магазин была закрыта?

\- Прикрыта, но незаперта. Я стоял посреди магазина и просто смотрел на это все, когда мне позвонили.

Кирен сжал губы, чтобы не задать очередной дурацкий вопрос, зато сделал логичную заметку - возможно, за Бренданом следили, раз так оперативно позвонили, именно когда он явился на место преступления.

\- Мне еще раз повторили, что Стивен у них, дали ему трубку. Он сказал, что это ловушка и они его ударили, по крайней мере, я слышал звук, а дальше... 

\- Кофе?

Кирен едва не подпрыгнул на месте, а когда обернулся, смерил Эми гневным взглядом.

\- А еще дольше идти нельзя было? - язвительно спросил он. - И вообще-то надо стучаться.

\- Я постучалась, мистер ворчун! - Эми поставила стаканчики и махнула юбкой в сторону Кирена с видом оскорбленного достоинства. - Если кому-то это все еще интересно, то со Сти все в порядке. Дала ему плед и чай с успокоительным. Если еще что-то понадобится, то позвоните в серебрянный колокольчик.

Кирен одновременно чувствовал угрызения совести и возмущение поведением Эми. Та стремительно вышла из комнаты, но дверь, на удивление, прикрыла очень тихо, пожалев его нервы.

\- Сти? - только и мог обескураженно поинтересоваться в пустоту Кирен.

\- Прозвище Стивена, его все так называют, - отозвался Брэди и Кирен с изумлением увидел легкую улыбку у него на губах. - Видимо, они там уже успели подружиться.

\- О, да, Эми способна подружиться даже с камнем. Извините за это явление. Зато у нас теперь есть кофе.

\- Ничего страшного. Она была… вовремя. Я помню на чем я остановился. 

Кирен вновь взял в руки блокнот.

\- Можно вопрос, мистер Брэди? Как вы узнали, где держат Стивена?

\- Я узнал похитителя, - Брендан поднял глаза на Кирена и придвинулся к столу ближе, понизив голос. - Я вынужден вас предупредить, детектив, что если вы полезете в эту историю, то боюсь вы найдете и множество других, которые могут вам не понравиться. Как я могу доверять вам?

Кирен не отвел взгляда, мотнув головой в сторону выключенного диктофона:

\- Я предоставил вам все условия, мистер Брэди. И даже сказал, что мне необходимы только факты, касающиеся этого дела.

Брендан молчал, все так же не отводя глаз от Кирена, а затем кивнул скорее какому-то своему внутреннему решению.

\- Хорошо. Брайан О’Калахан. Мы с ним раньше… работали вместе, назовем это так. Я знаю его привычки, повадки и стиль. Ирландская мафия вообще довольно консервативна. Не знаю, на что он рассчитывал, похищая моего человека, но уже через полчаса я был почти уверен, что нашел его местонахождение. Еще час наблюдений за складом дал мне все, что я хотел. Я поехал на заправку, купил две канистры бензина, и вернулся.

\- То есть, пожар - ваших рук дело?

\- Верно, - Брэди снова откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на него таким взглядом, словно Кирен уже знал каждое сказанное дальше слово. - Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

Тут уже пришел черед Кирена удивляться.

\- Вы утверждаете, что никто не пострадал?

\- Не был убит моими руками, скажем так. И не сгорел - это я точно знаю. Даже мудак, который целился в Стивена, когда я вошел, я просто дал ему по голове.

Кирен чуть было не ляпнул глупость вроде “Но почему, мне сегодня несколько человек рассказали о том, какой вы псих” и мысленно отчитал себя за профессионализм и столичный тон ведения допросов. Брендан смотрел на него так, будто каждая мысль всплывала у него над головой, как диалоги в комиксах.

\- Отвечая на ваш вопрос, замаскированный молчанием, детектив - потому что если существует хоть малейший шанс на то, что после этого всего я смогу остаться вместе со Стивеном, я воспользуюсь им. 

Брендан отвел взгляд и взялся за кофе, шумно прихлебывая и разрушая атмосферу от своих же слов. Кирен несколько раз моргнул, озадаченно вспоминая слова мистера Хэя. Сложный человек - да, лучше и не скажешь.

\- Вы говорили, что узнали похитителя, мистера О’Калахана. Вы представляете, где его можно сейчас найти?

\- Примерно. Но для этого мне нужно выйти отсюда и сделать пару звонков. Кроме того, мне кажется, он и сам появится, стоит мне вернуться в Холлиоакс.

\- Да, вполне может быть. Но в мою задачу входит не только найти преступника, а еще и сохранить вашу безопасность. - Кирен почувствовал раздражение, увидев очередной удивленный взгляд Брендана Брэди. - Я могу рассчитывать на вашу поддержку в этом деле?

\- То есть, вы хотите, чтобы я не высовывался?

\- Верно.

\- И выпустите меня под честное слово?

\- Нет. Я проверю ваше алиби, но для этого придется подождать утра. К тому же эксперты уже выехали на склад, но результаты тоже будут не раньше завтра. Сожалею, но вам придется провести эту ночь в участке. Могу вам предложить одиночную камеру - там довольно тихо и только что помыли полы.

На этот раз Брендан Брэди выглядел не удивленным, а шокированным.

\- Скажите, детектив, вы сейчас серьезно, а не издеваетесь?

Кирен позволил себе широко улыбнуться и с триумфальным выражением на лице отхлебнуть кофе.


	4. Chapter 4

Темно-зеленый цвет травы плавно перетекал в светло-серый на изгороди и сливался с синеватым утренним туманом. Сти смотрел на картину и так и эдак, то подходя ближе, то отходя на пару шагов почти упираясь в стол детектива. Обычный сельский пейзаж, который при любых других обстоятельствах вряд ли был бы вообще замечен, теперь просто приковывал взгляд к себе.

Сти заметил, что картины висят в определенном порядке, и чтобы проверить эту догадку, переместился за стол детектива Уокера поближе к его креслу. Посмотрев на кабинет и стены с этой точки зрения, он пораженно выдохнул. Картины не образовывали оккультную фигуру, но и не были развешены как попало: один пейзаж визуально дополнял другой и Стивену на мгновение показалось, что он видит впереди дорогу, мокрую траву и даже может почувствовать запах накрапывающего дождя. 

\- Вы нашли идеальное место для просмотра, мистер Хэй.

Сти ойкнул и поспешно обошел стол, вернувшись в кресло для посетителей. 

\- Извините, просто у вас в кабинете потрясающие картины. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но я как будто провалился в них. Эти места… они вообще существуют?

\- Это Рортон, деревенька в Ланкашире, - детектив подошел к той картине, которая была к нему ближе всего и чуть-чуть, на долю сантиметра поправил ее. - И в ней очень часто стоит именно такая погода.

\- Постойте, но разве вы не из Лондона? - заинтересованно спросил Сти, и тут же потрясенно распахнул глаза. - Боже мой, это ведь вы все нарисовали! А я говорил, что вы похожи на художника, но вы только отшутились!

\- Простите великодушно, мистер Хэй, - детектив в шутливом молитвенном жесте прижал руки к груди. - Но я правда больше не художник. Рисование для меня стало чем-то сродни приятному хобби, ну и, пожалуй, привычке.

У детектива была очень приятная заразительная улыбка, совершенно невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ. Сти улыбался, чувствуя, как его начинает отпускать напряжение сегодняшнего безумного дня. Или, возможно все дело было в начинающем действовать успокоительном, магии горячего чая и болтовни Эми. Кстати, последняя успела рассказать про Кирена, то есть детектива Уокера, множество историй и заверила Сти в том, что его дело в руках самого надежного человека в Англии.

\- Как же вы решились уехать из таких красивых мест?

\- Обстоятельства, - неопределенно сказал детектив и вмиг убрал улыбку, превращаясь из компанейского парня в полноправного хозяина этого кабинета. - Что ж, мистер Хэй, по-хорошему, вы сами должны записать свои свидетельские показания, или хотя бы пройти стандартную процедуру допроса, но, - детектив быстро взглянул на него, - я не думаю, что в вашем состоянии стоит это делать.

Ну вот, опять. Сти уже не чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым и несчастным, а наоборот, был готов рассказать детективу все, что он потребует, написать и даже начертить схемку.

\- Я в состоянии ответить на пару вопросов, сэр. Тем более, если это касается судьбы Брендана.

\- Именно этим мы сейчас и займемся, - кивнул детектив. - Буду с вами откровенен - ваши показания ничего не дадут. Чтобы отпустить мистера Брэди хотя бы под подписку о не выезде мне необходимо проверить его алиби на момент вашего похищения, а так же поработать с уликами.

\- Послушайте, но я же видел кто меня похищал! - Сти возмущенно повысил голос и тут же устыдился - детектив говорил с ним мягко и вежливо, несмотря на обстоятельства.

\- Да, но вы сожитель мистера Брэди. Раньше он поднимал на вас руку, а вы ему все простили - свидетелей предостаточно. Если в суде попадется хороший прокурор, то он не оставит от защиты, выстроенной на ваших показаниях, и камня на камне.

\- В суде?! - Сти потрясенно представил себе возможный суд, Брендана на скамье подсудимых, а до этого месяцы в изоляторе. Нет, он просто этого не вынесет.

\- Простите. У мистера Брэди предостаточно врагов, - сочувственно сказал детектив.

\- Ему нельзя в суд, - Сти лихорадочно припомнил все пригрешения Брендана, на которые он готов был закрыть глаза ради него. Он, а не суд.

\- Я знаю, - веско сказал Уокер. - Поэтому я собираюсь сделать все, чтобы это дело не дошло до суда с мистером Брэди в качестве подозреваемого. Я собираюсь поймать настоящих похитителей и заказчика.

\- Так позвольте мне помочь, - это прозвучало почти жалко, но Сти было наплевать. - Я в порядке, правда, мне не нужна медицинская помощь, и уже даже психологическая. Все, что мне нужно - это Брендан. И я не уйду отсюда без него. 

Детектив несколько секунд молча смотрел на Сти, так, что ему показалось, что его сейчас выставят из этого кабинета вместе с его проблемами, истериками и любовью. И он останется ночевать на улице, под стенами полицейского участка, потому что идти домой и видеть там Эми было просто невыносимо. Но Уокер просто потянулся за блокнотом и ручкой, и, перевернув несколько страниц, задал первый вопрос:

\- Расскажите о сегодняшнем дне, мистер Хэй. С самого утра и как можно подробнее.

Сти кивнул, давя в себе подступающую панику от ответственности момента. Если он что-то скажет не так, то Брендан отсюда не выйдет.

\- Утро. Утром мы проснулись, позавтракали, разошлись по работам. К Брендану должны были приехать потенциальные покупатели клуба, я уже говорил, что мы собирались уехать, вот только завершим все дела… Я пока еще не нашел покупателя, да и если честно, подумываю оставить магазин совладельцу и просто уехать. Брендану я еще об этом не говорил, совладельцу тоже. В общем, пока магазин работает, - Сти почувствовал, что его уносит куда-то не туда. - Так. Дальше… дальше был обычный день. А, да, мы пообедали вместе, Брендан приходил.

\- Во сколько примерно это было? - не отвлекаясь от записей уточнил детектив.

\- Около часа, кажется. У него была встреча на три назначена. Да, час, точно.

\- Потом?

\- Потом… Ну, началось. - Сти почувствовал, как у него резко пересохло в горле. Почему-то в комнате стало душно, и одновременно кожу продрал озноб.

\- Вам плохо? - мгновенно среагировал детектив. - Может, все-таки врача?

\- Нет-нет, все нормально, я просто вспоминаю… Как можно более детально.

Сегодняшние события уже казались давно прошедшим душным кошмаром, особенно после чудесного спасения и горячего чая в участке. Но стоило Сти на мгновение прикрыть глаза, как он увидел все снова.

\- Их было трое. Двое зашли в главную дверь, а один с черного входа, со спины, получается. Тот, который стоял сзади меня, схватил меня за локоть, вот здесь, чуть повыше. Второй спросил меня где Брендан, я ответил, что не знаю, а он засмеялся и сказал, что скоро он сам к нам придет. Я попытался вырваться, и у меня получилось, я побежал к дверям, но третий… Он просто отбросил меня на одну из витрин - вы же видели осколки? Это я упал на нее спиной. 

\- Вы пытались звать на помощь?

\- Да.

\- И никто не отозвался? Из всей улицы? Я правильно понимаю, что все это происходило при свете дня?

Сти взглянул детективу в лицо и едва не отшатнулся. Зрачки практически сливались по цвету с радужкой, и удивительно большие глаза из тепло-карих превратились в черные, жуткие. 

\- Выходит, что так, - прошептал Сти.

Ему вдруг стало по-настоящему страшно. Старый-добрый Холлиоакс, в котором его знал каждый второй, а каждый третий был в курсе всех их с Бренданом отношений. И никто не пришел на помощь, тогда как на задержание Брендана прибежали посмотреть пара соседних улиц, не меньше.

Детектив, судя по выражению лица, сейчас думал о том же. Он сердито тряхнул рыжей челкой и вновь вернулся к записям.

\- Извините, продолжайте пожалуйста. Что было потом?

\- Меня вырубили. Очнулся я уже связанным в багажнике машины, но мы быстро приехали, можно сказать, что я даже не успел испугаться. Меня выволокли и практически внесли в старое здание, это был тот самый склад, я сразу его узнал. Меня держали на втором этаже, привязали к стулу. О Брендане и о том, что они планировали сделать, говорили не стесняясь меня.

\- Что же они планировали?

Сти сглотнул, подбирая слова.

\- Это должна была быть месть. Они постоянно созванивались с кем-то по телефону, с главным, организатором похищения, что ли. Он дал приказ выманить Брендана на переговоры якобы о сумме выкупа, а потом тоже привезти его сюда. И… убить меня на его глазах, а потом убить его, - Сти бесстрашно взглянул в жуткие глаза детектива. - Насилием сексуального характера они мне тоже угрожали.

Уокер молчал и даже ничего не записывал в блокноте, держа ручку занесенной над бумагой, но не касаясь ее.

\- Вы запомнили какие-нибудь особые приметы похитителей? Возможно, татуировки, какие-то необычные украшения или, скажем, акцент?

Сти честно попытался вспомнить что-то подобное, но в голове все как будто расплывалось.

\- Извините, мне, кажется, нужно время, чтобы подумать и вспомнить, - промучавшись несколько минут сообщил он.

Детектив кивнул.

\- Что было дальше?

\- Брендану позвонили. И дали мне трубку. Я закричал, чтобы он не шел на переговоры, потому что это ловушка, и тогда меня ударили в первый раз. После я нарвался на еще несколько ударов.

\- Вас бил один человек или несколько?

\- Один. Тот, который был третьим в магазине, у него были страшные глаза. Очень пронзительные. Он же потом пришел меня убивать. То есть… По порядку, я помню. Я отключился в какой-то момент, а пришел в себя от запаха гари. За дверью бегали мои похитители, кричали, что нужно уходить, а меня - прикончить. И тогда вошел тот страшный человек и направил на меня пистолет. И тут появился Брендан.

\- Что он сделал?

\- Вырубил похитителя. Отобрал у него пистолет и начал отвязывать меня. Потом мы бежали до машины Брендана. Все.

Детектив молчал, не глядя на Сти, и отвлеченно вертел в пальцах ручку. Сти не выдержал первым, прервав паузу:

\- Почему вы больше не спрашиваете меня? Я могу описать внешность похитителей, вспомнить детали...

\- Мистер Хэй, - Уокер снова улыбнулся ему и заговорил тем же мягким тоном, которым увещевал его пройти в участок. - Вы устали, измучились, перенервничали. Вас сегодня похитили, черт возьми. Дайте себе передышку. Мы продолжим завтра. Вы выспитесь...

\- Я не хочу спать!

\- Свидетельские показания нужно давать в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Принимать, между прочим, тоже. Вам нужно отдохнуть. А мне подумать. Поверьте, вы уже сказали достаточно для того, чтобы начать работу.

Сти почувствовал как поникли плечи и разом навалилась вся усталость прошедшего дня. Детектив был прав - сейчас он ничегошеньки не вспомнит, а то, что вспомнит - перепутает.

\- Я могу переночевать в приемной? - спросил Сти, поднимаясь из кресла для посетителей. - Эми сказала, что пустит меня.

\- Пойдемте, - все так же мягко сказал детектив, и провел почти переставшего соображать Сти по коридору, мимо Эми, и мимо выхода, слава Богу.

Пока детектив искал ключ и открывал тяжелую металлическую дверь, Сти еще не понимал куда его привели. Но когда дверь открылась, лампы из коридора осветили часть комнаты и лежащего на кушетке Брендана. Он лежал даже толком не раздевшись, в абсолютно расслабленной позе на спине, закинув по привычке руку за голову. Брендан прищурился, силясь разглядеть посетителей в ярком свету, и присел на кровати. У Сти перехватило дыхание от нежности. 

\- Стивен? - удивлено сказал Брендан поднимаясь.

Сти всхлипнул и бросился к нему, едва не сбивая его с ног и заключая в нелепые объятия. Он не мог ничего сказать, горло подводило, язык не слушался, а слова разлетались в голове разноцветной мишурой. Сти мог только дышать, уткнувшись носом в сгиб шеи Брендана, чуть касаясь теплой кожи губами. Он чувствовал как Брендан пытался неловко приобнять его или успокаивающе погладить по спине. Сти только мешал ему, не расцепляя рук и не позволяя принять более удобную позу. Он столько раз терял Брендана, что теперь просто боялся отпускать. Словно сквозь вату до него доходили слова детектива Уокера.

\- ... никакой разницы, где он будет спать, в вашей камере или через стенку от нее. Я думаю, вреда от этого не будет. Отдыхайте.

Брендан ответил так тихо, что детектив его наверняка не услышал, но слышал Сти.

\- Спасибо.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Его подставили, это очевидно, но на мой взгляд, его подставили дважды, специально чтобы он сел в тюрьму. То есть, чтобы повесить на него это похищение, а так же то, что всплывет в процессе расследования.

Саймон оторвался от микроскопа и насмешливо прищурился, кривовато усмехнувшись.

\- Ты сейчас приписал ирландской мафии кучу абсолютно незаслуженных очков, - сказал он.

Кирен пожал плечами, с хрустом вгрызшись в яблоко. Он сидел в лаборатории Саймона, на одном из незанятых столов и размышлял над делом вслух, одновременно болтая ногами и ужиная, чем бог послал, а точнее, Эми. Смс от Саймона пришла спустя три часа, после того, как Кирен совершил должностное преступление, впустив в камеру к подозреваемому свидетеля и, к тому же, жертву. По этому поводу Кирен не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести, а так же мелочно знал, что ничего за это ему не будет, даже дисциплинарного взыскания. На данный момент полицейское отделение Холлиоакса было полностью под его опекой. К тому же, он работал сверхурочно, и за это ему никто не доплачивал. В то время, как детектив Кендал систематически являлся на работу в полдень, а так же немного под градусом.

Саймон сообщил, что он уже в лаборатории и Кирен решил отложить документы по предыдущим делам, заведенным на Брендана Брэди, и немного проветрить голову. А еще извиниться перед Эми.

С Эми они столкнулись в коридоре, потому что она тоже шла к Кирену мириться и несла яблоки в качестве утешительного приза им обоим. Кирен извинился за свое поведение, и сказал, что Эми самая лучшая секретарша, о которой можно только мечтать. Эми расчувствовалась и чуть не задушила Кирена в объятиях, в который раз сообщив ему, какой он милый душка, и оставила тарелку с яблоками. 

Саймон, увидев на пороге лаборатории такое явление, комично приподнял брови, и Кирен рассмеялся, едва не уронив яблоки на пол. Определенно, какая-то доля безумия в их сложившейся команде была, но именно за это Кирен обожал свою работу.

\- Ну а мне кажется, что ты отказываешь ирландской мафии в умственных способностях.

\- Кирен, я жил в Дублине пять лет, а до этого десять в Корке, а до этого в таком дремучем городишке, что Рортон и Холлиоакс просто центр цивилизации. И я знаю ирландцев, уж поверь мне. Они все крайне, - Саймон прищелкнул пальцами, чтобы подобрать слово и, судя по его выражению лица, не выругаться, - необязательные. Абсолютно ни над чем не заморачиваются. Над преступлениями в том числе. Знаешь, почему среди ирландцев так много преступников, кстати? Статистика и хреновое экономическое положение в стране ни при чем - просто они чаще попадаются. Иногда мне кажется, что им просто лень заметать следы.

Кирен улыбнулся и фыркнул от смеха, чуть не подавившись яблоком. Огрызок он прицельно бросил в сторону мусорника и попал. Саймон только покачал головой, но ничего не сказал, вернувшись к образцам и микроскопу.

\- Что за дурацкие стереотипы, ты вот, к примеру, совершенно не похож на свой собственный образ ирландца. По твоим отчетам можно восстановить происходившее на месте преступления по секундам.

\- В семье не без урода, - охотно согласился Саймон. - Но мне крайне лестна ваша оценка моей работы, детектив.

\- Ни капли лжи.

Саймон хотел было что-то ответить, но только улыбнулся и снова вернулся к работе.

В полицейском участке Холлиоакса была существенная проблема в помещениями - все комнатушки были маленькими и к тому же заваленными каким-то хламом. Поэтому лаборатория Саймона находилась в подвале, рядом с моргом. Половина оборудования была в нерабочем состоянии, а другая казалась устаревшей лет на десять. Но Саймону Монро, без всяких преувеличений лучшему суд-медэксперту из всех, которых знал Кирен, было на это наплевать. Он любил вызовы. 

Кирен спрыгнул со стола, на котором сидел и подошел к тому, за которым работал Саймон. Свет в лаборатории был таким ярким, что выбелял кожу Саймона, делая его похожим на сосредоточенного вампира. Кирен и сам представлял, как выглядит сейчас - как оживший зомби, с уже проступающими синяками под глазами, и это еще только начало.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что все гораздо проще? - сказал Кирен, задумчиво поглядывая на улики, но не касаясь их. 

\- По крайней мере без двойного блефа. Подставить человека, повесив на него убийство это просто, а вот с похищением ерунда какая-то получается. Слишком много мороки. Я вообще удивлен, почему этого Стивена не прикончили раньше и затеяли всю эту историю с псевдо-выкупом.

Кирен поморщился было от циничности замечания, но внезапно для самого себя зацепился за новую мысль.

\- Верно, мне тоже очень интересно, почему это все не произошло раньше. Они с Брэди знакомы несколько лет, их бурный роман обсуждают все, кому не лень, и любой, кто хочет отомстить или как-то ранить его, сразу видит мишень. Кроме того, у Брендана есть сестра, сыновья, и он очень заботится обо всех, кого считает своей семьей. Сейчас, погоди, не перебивай, дай сформулировать… Почему именно сейчас? Брэди с этим О’Калаханом работали довольно давно, и как бы они друг другу не насолили, почему-то на месть тот решился только сейчас. Что его подтолкнуло?

Саймон пожал плечами.

\- Месть это блюдо, которое нужно подавать холодным? Почему бы тебе просто не поинтересоваться у этого Брэди, что же они не поделили с предполагаемым похитителем?

\- С этим… небольшая проблема. Я не хочу дергать за потенциально опасные ниточки и находить доказательства других его возможных преступлений. Я не хочу, чтобы Брендан Брэди сел в тюрьму.

\- Вот как, - произнес Саймон после некоторого молчания. - Они тебя все-таки задели. Только вот чем? Обычная история, разве что, немного интригующая и эмоциональная.

Кирен пожал плечами, не отворачиваясь и не отпуская взгляд Саймона. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы он понял, так, как он угадывал иногда его настроение, мысли и какие-то невысказанные желания. И Саймон снова каким-то непостижимым образом сделал это.

\- Люди помогают людям, - негромко сказал он. - Так? Ты удивительный человек, Кирен Уокер.

\- Вовсе нет. У меня нет никаких супер способностей. Я самый обычный.

\- О, нет, у тебя есть супер способность. Ты переворачиваешь все с ног на голову, ты ставишь реальность вверх тормашками и взрываешь окружающим мозги. Мне так точно.

\- Значит, у тебя хорошая регенерация, - Кирен усмехнулся.

\- Как у Росомахи. Но вернемся к нашему делу. Единственное, что я тебе могу посоветовать в данный момент, так это дождаться экспертизы. Поговорить со свидетелями, еще раз поговорить с жертвой и этим Брэди, а еще лучше - уговорить ту девицу забрать заявление. Но это ты и сам знаешь.

Кирен скептически скрестил руки на груди.

\- Думаешь, это реально?

\- Я не слишком разбираюсь в психологии и методах влияния, но по-моему, если ты будешь достаточно настойчив и убедителен, то все возможно. У тебя всегда получалось хорошо воздействовать на истеричных дамочек, ты им парадоксально нравишься.

Кирен задохнулся от возмущения.

\- Боже мой, от кого и что я слышу! Ты не разбираешься в психологии и манипулировании? Да ты мог быть проповедником в секте, и основать новую религию, не говоря о финансировании.

\- Но как видишь, я не проповедник, а скромный судмедэксперт, - Саймон усмехнулся и было ясно, что такое сравнение его крайне забавляет, а в чем-то даже льстит ему.

И тут Кирен заметил одну странность: Саймон свободно перемещался по лаборатории, перенося образцы и подходя к микроскопу, при этом продолжая поддерживать разговор, но почему-то постоянно огибал Кирена. Где бы он ни находился, между ними оставалось расстояние минимум в три шага. Кирен с трудом подавил улыбку и приблизился к Саймону, который снова склонился над микроскопом.

\- Что-нибудь дельное уже есть? - как можно более серьезным тоном спросил он.

\- Ну, то, что это был действительно поджог это очевидно, но это тебе и так известно. Чтобы узнать что-то про похитителей, мне нужно получше поработать с уликами. Возможно, даже отправить что-то на экспертизу в Норфолк. Господи, ненавижу Норфолк. Фильм “Тупой и еще тупее” просто отдыхает по сравнению с ними.

Саймон поднял голову и едва не столкнулся лбом с Киреном, который бесцеремонно заглядывал ему через плечо. Кирен выпрямился и поспешно отошел, но расстояние между ними все равно составляло не более полушага. 

\- Кирен, ты мешаешь мне работать, - тихо и проникновенно сказал Саймон. - Не думай, что я тебя выгоняю, но…

Кирен шагнул вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам Саймона, заставляя его замолчать и удивленно выдохнуть прямо в поцелуй. Он не мог даже толком обнять Кирена, из-за того, что работал в стерильных перчатках, поэтому поцелуй получился неловким и неудобным. Но приятным.

\- Эй, а как же наше соглашение, точнее, твое правило соблюдения субординации на работе? - поинтересовался Саймон, когда Кирен оторвался от него. 

Тот лишь по-хулигански улыбнулся.

\- У нас тяжелая ночная смена. К тому же, я все еще чувствую себя виноватым из-за ужина.

\- Какой ужас, - притворно вздохнул Саймон. - Хотел бы тебя утешить, что мы обязательно сходим куда-то на неделе, но это же Холлиоакс - куда мы сходим?

\- Куда-нибудь обязательно сходим. Вопрос в другом - когда? - Кирен снова потянулся за поцелуем, но тот получился до неприличия коротким, потому что Саймон отстранился и строго посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Кофеин?

\- Не так уж много.

\- Ох, Кирен, тебе же не рекомендуется, это я тебе как частично врач говорю. Будешь как белка из мультика бегать по стенам, а на третий день свалишься и Эми будет отпаивать тебя горячим чаем. Марш спать. Свидетелей опросишь завтра.

\- Свидетелей я опрошу действительно завтра, а сегодня еще немного поработаю с бумагами и моими мозгами. А спать лягу уже сегодня вечером, чтобы не сбивать режим.

\- Ты больной, - Саймон произнес это с какой-то странной нежностью в голосе и покачал головой. 

\- Вот только не ври, что ты сам решил сделать по-другому.

\- Ладно, подловил, - Саймон неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в угол стола. - Утром я планировал съездить на место похищения и пройтись по уликам еще раз, потому что я отсюда вижу, что того, что собрал мой “напарник” недостаточно. 

Саймон закатил глаза, одним выражением лица показывая, что он думает о профессионалах в полиции Холлиоакса. Кирен улыбнулся и направился к двери.

\- Ладно, тогда не мешаю тебе. Будь на связи. 

\- Естественно. И Кирен, - Кирен обернулся и увидел, что Саймон больше не улыбался, - помни, что я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Если ты поверил Брендану Брэди, то и я верю ему тоже.

\- Я знаю.


	6. Chapter 6

Ночь, а точнее, ее остаток, получился беспокойным. Сти то проваливался в тяжелые душные сны, то открывал глаза, с трудом соображая где он, а потом судорожно прислушивался сквозь темноту к сонному дыханию Брендана. Они каким-то чудом уместились на узкой кушетке, и Брен крепко обнимал Сти, устроив его голову себе на плече. Да, было немного неудобно и жарковато, но Сти ни на что бы не променял эту ночь, если бы его еще раз спросили, где бы он хотел оказаться. 

Сквозь зарешеченное окошко под потолком пробивались солнечные лучи - сначала розоватые, потом медленно светлеющие. Сти лежал тихо, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить Брена, но он завозился первым, устраивая их обоих поудобнее.

\- Отлежал тебе руку? - тихо спросил Сти.

\- Все в порядке. Спи, наверное, еще рано, - так же тихо ответил Брен.

\- Не могу. Знаешь, мы так давно не были вдвоем… Просто вдвоем, без проблем, давления со стороны, родственников, соседей, каких-то непонятных людей. Они постоянно окружают нас. И я думаю, что это так хорошо, просто побыть вместе, пусть даже в таких неподходящих обстоятельствах, - Сти приподнял голову, пытаясь различить в полу-тьме выражение лица Бреднана. - Я снова слишком много говорю?

\- Нет, - Брен коротко коснулся губами его лба. - Ты говоришь очень правильные и нужные вещи. Просто… это больно. Почему-то.

Сти прижался к Брендану ближе, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно. Дальше уже только вплавиться под кожу, стать одним организмом, чтобы точно никогда не потеряться. Какие же дурацкие мысли лезут в голову…

\- Я понимаю. Правда понимаю.

\- Стивен, я думаю, нам нужно поговорить о том, что будет, если я вдруг… - начал было Брендан, но Сти поспешно закрыл ему рот ладонью.

\- Нет. Нет, нет и нет. Все будет хорошо. Я верю Кирену, он отличный детектив.

\- Ах, он для тебя уже Кирен? - насмешливо поинтересовался Брен, перехватывая его пальцы.

\- Эй, перестань! Так-то он для меня детектив Уокер, а вот для Эми Дайер, той секретарши в приемной, которая успела засыпать меня сотней историй о том, какой он классный - вполне себе Кирен. Знаешь, он в своем первом деле раскрыл какую-то религиозную секту, причем это еще не будучи даже полицейским. И он показался мне хорошим человеком.

\- Да. Все, кто есть вокруг меня - удивительно хорошие люди.

\- Я - нет, - серьезно сказал Сти и приподнялся на локте, вглядываясь в лицо Брендана. - И ты это знаешь. Мы с тобой стоим друг друга.

Брен нежно провел пальцами по его лицу, убирая мимоходом мешающую челку. 

\- Стивен, я не могу гарантировать тебе твою безопасность. Ты же видишь, что происходит. Я не справляюсь. Делаю ошибки. Все, чего я хочу, это чтобы с тобой все было в порядке. И даже если для этого придется расстаться…

\- Это правда все, чего ты хочешь? - Сти наклонился, увлекая Брендана в долгий тягучий поцелуй. 

Это было больно. Да, черт возьми, это было очень больно. 

Сти оторвался от губ Брена и уткнулся лбом ему в подбородок. 

\- Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

\- Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь, Стивен.

\- Знаю. Все, чего хочу я - быть рядом с тобой. Все время, которое нам отпущено.

Брендан прижал его к себе так сильно, что у Сти кажется хрустнули ребра. 

\- Я тоже безумно хотел бы этого, Стивен, - прошептал он. 

\- Так может, стоит попробовать?

Договорить им не дали - в двери страшно заскрежетал ключ, и спустя несколько секунд она со сдавленными ругательствами распахнулась. На пороге стояла Эми, сияя и помахивая связкой ключей.

\- Доброе утро, мальчики! Завтракать будете? Впрочем, о чем это я, конечно будете. Поднимайтесь, - судя по всему ее ничуть не смущала совершенно однозначная поза “мальчиков”.

\- Нет, это уже точно не полицейский участок, а минимум хостел, - проворчал Брен, аккуратно садясь на кушетке, так, чтобы Сти не свалился.

\- Многофункциональное помещение, ага, - легко согласилась Эми.

\- Тебе за это ничего не будет? - поинтересовался Сти.

Эми посмотрела на него со странным удивлением:

-Мне? Ха! Сейчас в участке практически никого нет: Дин спит, детектив Уокер с Филиппом ушли опрашивать свидетелей, внизу судмедэксперт работает и пара трупов. Лежат, не надо на меня так смотреть! Самое страшное, что может случиться это детектив Кендал - отвратительный мужик - но он обычно является примерно к полудню, а тогда уже вернется Кирен и нас спасет.

\- Отличный план, - похвалил Сти.

\- А то. Я просто мастер планирования.

Эми повела их в общую кухню, ту же, где она накануне вечером поила чаем Сти. Маленькая комнатка вообще-то предназначалась для отдыха сотрудников полиции, а не для утренних посиделок с задержанными и свидетелями. Возможно, в этом заключалась большая ошибка государственной судебной системы.

Эми быстро перемещалась по кухне, заваривая чай и чуть ли не жонглируя продуктами, и при этом не переставала щебетать обо всем на свете. Темы разговора менялись практически без всякой связи: как Эми любит переезды, и как ее вдохновляет вся эта суета, как не любит провинции, потому что люди здесь странноватые, она сама из глухой деревушки, поэтому знает, как у них в Холлиоаксе скучновато по сравнению с Лондоном, зато по сравнению с деревушкой Эми еще ничего так. Брендан смотрел на Эми во все глаза, словно не верил, что это правда происходит. Сти улыбнулся и взял его за руку, успокаивающе погладив пальцами. Брен метнул на него взгляд “Ты тоже это видишь?”.

Эми тем временем опять сбилась с мысли, а точнее перешла по только одной ей ведомым ассоциациям на детектива Уокера.

\- Мы с ним оба из Рортона, знаете ли. Я приехала к бабуле на каникулы, а там он - красивый, просто словами не передать. И расследует преступление. Я всегда обожала детективы и просто не могла не навязаться. У него тогда клиническая депрессия, между прочим, была, совершенно мертвый ходил. Но при этом на каком-то запредельном упрямстве пережил все это и раскрыл религиозную секту “Второго восстания” всего за две недели! Я была сражена. Да все были сражены, чего уж там. 

Сти попытался представить серьезного и ироничного детектива Уокера нескладным рыжим подростком, переживающим кризис личности, но у него ничего не получилось. Он хорошо помнил себя, и мог бы поставить себя на чужое место, но обратно почему-то не выходило. Даже из той пары разговоров, что были у Сти с Киреном, детектив казался потрясающей силы личностью - цельной, взрослой и волевой. Ему хотелось верить. 

\- Вы не думайте, что я это какой-то секрет разбалтываю, Кирен вообще не скрывает свое прошлое, да и меня бы не держал при себе, если бы ему не нравилось мое поведение. Я просто вот к чему. - Эми остановилась и серьезно посмотрела сначала на Сти, а потом на Брендана. - Он правда, все-все может. Я в него верю со страшной силой, еще больше, чем в детстве в Санту верила. Кирен правда необыкновенный. И он распутает ваше дело. Не бойтесь.

\- Почему вы думаете, что мы боимся? - спросил Брендан.

Эми пожала плечом.

\- Потому что все боятся. Это естественно. Когда вокруг происходит что-то, выбивающееся из привычного ритма жизни, что-то, что не подконтрольно вам. Хорошо, когда есть человек, на которого можно опереться. Правда?

\- Да, это действительно здорово, - поспешно сказал Сти и умоляюще посмотрел на Брендана. Но того было уже не остановить.

\- Вы меня извините, мисс Дайер, но здесь, в Холлиоаксе, не слишком привыкли опираться на копов.

Эми совершенно не задели эти слова.

\- И это очень плохо. Я понимаю, что полиция тоже виновата в том, что происходит здесь, но… Люди часто несправедливы к другим людям. По разным причинам: цвет кожи, ориентация, профессия, увлечения. Я считаю, что это неправильно. Пока не узнаешь человека поближе, ему нужно доверять.

\- Внезапный вывод, - озадаченно сказал Брендан. 

Эми определенно сбивала его с толку, да и не только его. Сти вообще с трудом представлял как с ней работают остальные коллеги, ладно уж детектив Уокер, которого она, судя по всему, просто обожала.

\- Отнюдь. Почему мы навешиваем ярлыки, сразу, едва только скажем незнакомому человеку “Привет”? Вы знаете, когда мы приехали к вам в Холлиоакс, нас в полицейском отделении встретили прохладно. Мы чужаки в городе, где все друг к другу привыкли, это понятно, к тому же “столичные штучки”, приехавшие диктовать свои правила. Но… неужели нельзя нам дать пятнадцать минут, я не знаю? Просто мы такие же как вы. Хоть и приехали из Лондона.

Полюбовавшись на лица своих собеседников, на которых явственно читалась потерянная нить разговора, Эми выставила им тарелку с бутербродами и чай. 

\- Значит, вам здесь, в Холлиоаксе не нравится? - решил поддержать разговор Сти, вычленив из предыдущего монолога хоть что-то понятное.

\- Нет, вовсе нет. Тут довольно мило, но… Сложно, - Эми развела руками. - Вот за распространение сведений, порочащих доброе имя полиции Кирен бы меня прибил, но у вас тут правда не все в порядке с документацией, да и вообще… Но особенно с документацией. То, как она ведется - просто прошлый век. Подумать только, я для работы принесла собственный ноутбук, иначе на тех компьютерах, что есть, совершенно невозможно даже отчет написать.

Брен улыбнулся глядя на Сти и многозначительно приподнял бровь. Тот понимающе вернул улыбку - они действительно в плане ведения дел больше полагались на натуральный счет и записи от руки, чем на компьютерные программы. Выходит, если придется таки уехать из Холлиоакс, нужно будет многое менять.

\- Но вообще здесь довольно мило, и чем-то напоминает нашу с Киреном малую родину. Не знаю, как Кирен, но вот у меня даже легкая ностальгия...

За дверью послышались стремительные шаги, а затем ее резко распахнули и в комнату влетел мужчина в белом халате с папкой в руках.

\- Эми, где Кире… - мужчина скользнул взглядом по комнате и заметил Сти с Бренданом, - то есть, детектив Уокер.

\- Пошел опрашивать свидетелей вместе с Филиппом. 

\- Уже? - мужчина вскинул левую руку с часами и присвистнул. - Точно, уже утро. Утро, Эми.

Он поцеловал Эми в подставленную щеку и сунул ей в руки папку.

\- Утро, Саймон. Это что - уже отчет по экспертизе?

\- Предварительный. Некоторые детали придется отправить в Норфолк, я ему уже говорил о такой возможности, - Саймон бесцеремонно открыл дверцу холодильника и покопавшись там, извлек пакет молока и стал пить прямо из него. 

\- О, Саймон, мне жаль, но я еще не оплатила официальную междугородную линию…

\- Ничего страшного. Я позвоню напрямую Джону на мобильный. И пусть только попробует затормозить мою экспертизу, - Саймон вытер губы от остатков молока и выбросил пустой пакет в мусор. - Я поехал на место преступления за повторным сбором улик. Детектив в курсе, но передай ему не беспокоить меня во имя сохранности жизней экспертов из первой смены. 

\- Поняла. Бутербродик тебе сделать? - Эми тут же засуетилась. Саймон еще раз взглянул на часы.

\- Нет, не успеваю.

\- Может, в дорожку?

\- Ладно, пока я за курткой и инструментами схожу. 

Саймон выбежал так же стремительно как вошел, Эми отвернулась к плите и принялась жонглировать продуктами, Брендан даже бровью не повел, сосредоточившись на еде, а Сти сидел с отвисшей челюстью.

\- Что это было? - поинтересовался он в пустоту.

\- Саймон Монро, наш судмедэксперт. Лучший из лучших, между прочим. Характер очень своеобразный, но Кирен с этим справляется. 

Брендан хмыкнул, и проворчал прямо сквозь бутерброд:

\- Ну, конечно.

\- Что, никто ничего не заметил?

\- Чего? - Эми повернулась и заинтересованно посмотрела на Сти. - Он всегда так разговаривает, когда у него завал по работе. А так-то он спокойный парень.

\- Ага, - Сти озадаченно кивнул и потряс головой. Надо же, и привидится такое…

После появления странного судмедэксперта Эми как-то посерьезнела и быстро покончив с завтраком, ушла к своему столу - работать. Сти и Брендана она оставила в приемной, неопределенно махнув рукой на диван, и даже не сказав, что надеется на их честность.

Сти пораженно наблюдал за переменами в поведении этой странной девушки. Из жестов исчезла веселая суетливость, все лишнее и наносное как будто отпало, обнажив настоящую Эми Дайер - сосредоточенную, серьезную и чуточку грустную девушку. Как там она говорила, “вы нас совсем не знаете, дайте хотя бы пятнадцать минут”?

Как оказалось, не один Сти пристально наблюдал за новой знакомой.

\- Не такая уж и вертлявая раздолбайка, ага? - негромко сказал Брендан.

Сти возмущенно пихнул его в бок.

\- Эй, она профессионал!

\- Ох, Стивен, это копы. Они могут казаться какими угодно - милыми, добрыми, понимающими. Но доверять им не стоит.

Сти хотел было сказать что-нибудь язвительное по поводу того, почему же они тогда сидят здесь и ждут копа, которому не доверяют, но промолчал. Спустя полчаса Брендан вопреки своим словам задремал, прислонившись к плечу Сти. Эми молча подошла и протянула плед, а затем вернулась к работе, стараясь даже стучать по клавишам ноутбука потише.

Сти не спал, а наблюдал за происходящим вокруг, впав в какое-то странное оцепенение. Он смотрел за тем как работала Эми: разбирала бумаги, перепечатывала куски каких-то документов, и распечатывала что-то на стареньком принтере. Мерно тикали часы - их стрелки как будто нехотя перемещались с одного деления на другое. Перевалило за десять, и откуда-то из коридора выглянул Дин - полицейский, который вчера арестовывал Брендана, - обвел приемную безучастным вглядом и ушел в сторону кухни.

Когда пробило одиннадцать, дверь в участок противно заскрипела и громко хлопнула. От этого звука резко проснулся Брендан, и Сти с недовольством уставился на посетителя. Это был мужчина средних лет, с заросшим бородой лицом, во влажном после дождя плаще. Он громко топал на пороге и пытался стряхнуть капли хотя бы с волос, напоминая этим жестом большую собаку.

\- Погодка кошмарная, - сообщил он, тщательно вытирая ноги.

\- Доброе утро, детектив Кендал, - отозвалась Эми, даже не отрываясь от монитора ноутбука.

\- Детектив Кендал, сэр, - поправил ее вошедший. - Все еще проблемы с субординацией, милая?

Эми пристально посмотрела на детектива и послушно повторила ничего не выражающим тоном:

\- Детектив Кендал, сэр. Извините, сэр. Тяжелая ночная смена, сэр.

И тут Сти вспомнил этого человека. Детектив Гэри Кендал только начинал работать в полиции в бурные подростковые годы Сти, но вся местная шпана уже была наслышана о нем. Несмотря на то, что сам Гэри считал себя хорошим честным и правильным копом, методы ведения допроса и добычи показаний у него были весьма своеобразными. Сти напоролся на него всего раз, но запомнил тот случай на всю жизнь.

Сти отчего-то вспомнился взгляд Кендала - пристальный, пронизывающий, злой. Сходство с недавним похитителем было минимальным, но отчего-то по коже пробежали мурашки. Сти вцепился в руку Брендану, инстинктивно ища защиты, хотя бы иллюзорной. Брен удивленно приподнял брови и успокаивающе погладил его ладонь большим пальцем, мол, что случилось. И в этот момент детектив Кендал заметил их.

\- Так, а это у нас что еще такое? - поинтересовался он угрожающим тоном.

Эми выглянула из-за ноутбука и осмотрела приемную так, словно видела ее впервые.

\- Это? Посетители. Ожидают детектива Уокера.

\- Ах, посетители. Ах, детектива Уокера. Опять ваши лондонские штучки? Почему этот, - Кендал махнул рукой в сторону Брендана, - здесь, а не в камере?

\- Потому что, приказ детектива Уокера.

\- Да ты похоже, дерзишь мне, Эми, - Гэри переключил свое внимание со Сти и Брендана и двинулся в ее сторону. - По-твоему, я здесь никто, а детектив Уокер - самый главный? Отвечай.

Эми встала из-за стола, чтобы оказаться глазами на одном уровне с Гэри.

\- Нет, сэр. Но я подчиняюсь его приказам, потому что он - мое начальство.

\- Ты - секретарша, Эми. И моим приказам в этом здании, в этом городе, черт возьми, ты подчиняешься тоже. Поэтому сейчас я отведу этого человека в камеру, а ты запишешь об этом в журнал.

Казалось, что еще секунда и сейчас Эми отступит и сделает то, что ей сказал Кендал, но она лишь тихонько вздохнула и твердо сказала:

\- Нет, сэр. Это не ваше дело, сэр.

\- Повтори, что ты сказала, - Гэри перешел на свистящий шепот.

\- Это не ваше дело, сэр. Это дело детектива Уокера. Происшествие случилось во время его дежурства.

Гэри молчал пару секунд, буравя Эми взглядом, а потом взорвался диким криком.

\- Какого хрена! Просто какого хрена вы, лондонские чистюли, приезжаете в мой офис и начинаете диктовать свои правила?! И главное, кто, секретарша - соплячка, в жизни остывшего трупа не видавшая! И этот мудак Уокер, который думает, что он самый умный, а так же его помощник-дебил, и ах да, его судмедэксперт! Как мы вообще без вас тут справлялись! Вы преступника и под своим носом разглядеть не сможете, конечно, вы просто посадите его в приемной и предложите чаю! Аристократы, блять!

Сти казалось, что от криков Кендала трясутся стекла. Эми стояла прямо, как истукан, глядя на Гэри невидящим взглядом, который порой в качестве психологической защиты от начальников-самодуров применяют предприимчивые подчиненные. Босс проорется, а с сотрудника как с гуся вода. Вот только Кендал не был босом Эми.

Но больше всего в данный момент Сти занимало выражение лица Брендана, которое не сулило ничего хорошего. Еще пара секунд, и Брендан бы правда отправился в камеру, по куда более весомой причине, чем ложное обвинение в похищении. Но сложившуюся атмосферу неминуемой драки разрушил спокойный и чуть усталый голос:

\- Интересно, почему нужно обязательно орать на тех, кто оставался в ночную смену?

Когда вошел детектив Уокер, никто почему-то не заметил. Кендал тут же обернулся к нему, и с вызовом сказал:

\- А, Уокер. Что за цирк ты тут устроил?

\- И вам доброе утро, детектив Кендал, - Кирен прошел через всю комнату, снял и повесил отсыревшее пальто на общую вешалку. - Филипп, отчет жду через два часа.

Молодой человек, вошедший вслед за детективом, кивнул и поспешил исчезнуть, на секунду задержавшись около Эми и что-то шепнув ей на ухо. Эми блекло улыбнулась. 

\- Так у вас какие-то проблемы, детектив Кендал? - поинтересовался Кирен, отвлекая внимание на себя.

\- Я думаю, что скоро у нас у всех будут большие проблемы, раз преступники разгуливают на свободе, - Гэри снова махнул рукой в сторону Брендана, и Сти пришлось умоляюще стиснуть его руку, призывая молчать.

\- Какая поразительная осведомленность о том, кто же здесь преступник, для того, кто ушел с работы вчера в пять часов вечера, - детектив Уокер сложил руки на груди и насмешливо смотрел на Кендала. - Подумать только, с одного взгляда! Ни экспертизы, не вещ-доков, ни даже слов потерпевшего - я угадал? Потрясающе.

\- Не забывайся, - рыкнул Гэри, но Кирен стремительно подошел к нему и взглянул прямо в глаза.

Сти вдруг понял, что детектив Уокер сейчас тоже в бешенстве. Тщательно сдерживаемом, но все-таки. И выбирая с кем остаться в закрытой комнате - с орущим Кендалом или с таким показательно спокойным Уокером, Сти не был уверен, что выбрал бы последнего.

\- Это вы не забывайтесь, детектив, - Кирен сделал акцент на последнем слове. - И больше не орите на моих подчиненных. 

\- Или что?

Детектив Уокер пристально смотрел на Гэри и вдруг отступил, как будто разочарованно качая головой.

\- Надо же, а я ведь хотел попросить у вас помощи.

Детектив Кендал открыл рот и с трудом закрыл его, чтобы открыть снова и шокировано выдавить:

\- Что? Ты? Меня?

\- Есть области, в которых я некомпетентен, - детектив просто пожал плечами.

\- Да ладно!

\- Давайте продолжим в кабинете, - Кирен развернулся и на ходу обратился к Эми. - Эмма, для меня есть что-нибудь?

\- Саймон оставлял предварительный отчет об экспертизе, но у него там что-то уехало в Норфолк, а что-то он пошел собирать сам…

\- Предварительный? Подождет. Ты сделала документ, который я просил?

\- Да, детектив Уокер, - она протянула ему бумагу.

\- Спасибо большое, - Кирен вдруг обернулся к Брену и Сти и осведомился: - Подождете еще немного?

Вопросительная интонация. Сти понял, что еще немного и он просто не сможет сдержать душащий его истерический смех. Детектив Уокер был слишком эксцентричным даже для Холлиоакса. И это было потрясающе.

Когда оба детектива скрылись в коридоре, Эми возмущенно грохнула об стол папкой с предварительным отчетом об экспертизе и вопросила в пустоту:

\- Нет, ну это же надо, почему эта чертова дверь скрипит только когда к ней подходит Кендал?

\- Охренеть просто, - тихо подытожил Брендан.


	7. Chapter 7

Кирен прошел в кабинет, ощущая как внутри него клокочущим вулканом бушует ярость. И, как ни странно, детектив Кендал не являлся ее первопричиной, а скорее, досадным дополнением. Методы работы коллег Кирен не любил обсуждать, а тем более, критиковать, особенно, если они приносили результат. А вот вранья с детства терпеть не мог.

Свидетели солгали ему. В наглую, прямо в глаза, под запись на диктофон и в протокол. Кирен увидел это так ясно и четко, что его едва не затошнило от омерзения. Возможно, Брендан Брэди был действительно не самым милым и дружелюбным человеком на свете, но настолько топить его при первой же возможности было слишком. Кирен не мог ухватить причину этого - то ли им просто не понравился Брэди, то ли во всей этой истории все-таки есть двойное дно, что бы там Саймон ни говорил про ирландскую мафию. 

И Кирен уже был готов поставить на второй вариант как минимум сотню фунтов.

\- Ну и? - детектив Кендал, про которого Кирен успел забыть, пытаясь справиться с приступом гнева, уже развалился в кресле для посетителей, протянув ноги под его рабочий стол.

Неформальная обстановка? Что ж, можно и так. Кирен опустился прямо на край стола, подвинув документы, чтобы не мешали.

\- Во-первых, что за концерт ты устроил перед посторонними в участке? Ты мог бы высказать мне все в лицо за закрытой дверью. Еще немного, и я поверю, что ты тоже меня боишься, как Дин. Просто у тебя другой способ защиты.

\- Слишком много умных слов, Уокер, - Гэри насмешливо улыбнулся, пренебрежительно пошевелив пальцами. - Если бы ты посадил Брэди в камеру, а Хэя выгнал взашей из участка, то этого разговора бы не было.

\- Я не собираюсь никого сажать в камеру, пока на это не будет веских причин, а выгонять кого-либо из участка взашей не собираюсь в принципе, - ровным голосом сказал Кирен.

\- Господи, это же два уголовника! Один крупный, а другой помельче. Не удивительно, что спелись. Если бы ты знал, чем они занимались в прошлом...

\- Я знаю. - Кирен приподнял кипу документов и полюбовался удивленным выражением лица Кендала. - Да, согласен, увлекательное чтиво, вот только не имеет никакого отношения к текущему делу.

\- Да что ты. Весь город уже говорит о том, как Брэди решился наконец пришить надоедливого любовника, но что-то пошло не так, и пришлось выкручиваться. 

\- Кто говорит? 

Кендал вопреки своей расслабленной позе, напряженно прищурился, словно перебирая в уме все образы всех сплетников Холлиоакса и разочарованно мотнул головой.

\- Источник слухов не определю, - признался он.

\- И не надо. Эми поработает над этим, - покладисто сказал Кирен и как бы невзначай заметил: - Скорость распространения слухов впечатляет. Или тут всегда так?

В глазах детектива Кендала появилась легкая заинтересованность. Попался.

\- Неужели что-то покруче бытовухи в нашем тихом болотце? - все еще как можно более отвлеченно спросил Гэри.

\- Ирландская мафия похитила человека и едва не убила.

\- Это тебе Брэди сказал? А не думал, что по его заказу?

\- А смысл? К тому же, если бы было так, то Стивена Хэя бы уже никто никогда не увидел, а мы бы ничего не доказали.

\- И то верно, - вдруг согласился Кендал. - Хорошо, допустим это не Брэди, и ты хочешь это доказать. Я-то тебе зачем?

\- Я сейчас говорил со свидетелями, которые должны были подтвердить алиби Брэди. И они мне солгали.

Кендал подобрался из расслабленной позы, уже всем своим видом выдавая заинтересованность и даже некий азарт.

\- И как ты узнал об этом, мистер Детектор Лжи?

\- Потому что они солгали в мелочи. Вчера я допрашивал Брэди и Хэя без протокола, и они оба называли одно и то же время, когда они вместе обедали - час дня. К Брэди должны были прийти покупатели его клуба, по его словам они пришли в четыре. А сами свидетели сказали мне, что пришли ровно в час, как и договаривались.

\- Да ладно, это же тупо. Во сколько похитили Хэя?

\- Как раз около четырех-половины пятого, по моим прикидкам, - Кирен наклонился к Гэри и медленно, почти по слогам проговорил: - Очень тупая подстава.

\- Да. Черт, а ведь Брэди с Хэем сговориться о показаниях бы даже не успели.

\- И не подумали бы. Ты бы их вчера видел.

Кендал многозначительно хмыкнул.

\- Скажем так, я наслышан.

\- Да кто же в этом городе такой языкастый? - возмутился Кирен.

\- Да все. Открой глаза, Уокер. Эми уже растрепала всем, что ты тоже из провинции, у вас там что, все по-другому?

\- У нас люди более замкнутые. И ничего не происходит. - Кирен бросил взгляд на картины, висящие на стенах. - Ну, почти.

\- Ладно, что ты намерен делать?

\- Просить тебя о помощи.

Кирен соскочил со столешницы, обогнул стол и порылся в одном из ящиков. Затем он положил перед Кендалом маленький диктофон новой модели.

\- Мне нужны правдивые показания. Ты умеешь их получать. Различными способами.

Гэри присвистнул, но диктофон взял.

\- Ты хоть имеешь представления о моих способах, чистюля?

Кирен поморщился.

\- Потрудись сделать так, чтобы эту запись могли воспроизвести в суде.

\- В суде? Ха! Вы ставите фантастические задачи.

\- Я прошу тебя об услуге, как более компетентного в этих вопросах коллегу. Тебя весьма хорошо рекомендовали, да и я сам вижу, что в городских слухах ты как рыба в воде и разговорить кого-либо для тебя не проблема.

\- А что мне за это будет? - Гэри насмешливо вытянул губы и подбросил диктофон, поймав его в опасной близости от пола. - Твоя благодарность?

\- Забудь о моей благодарности, Кендал. Мы с тобой по сути хотим одного и того же: чтобы я и моя команда убрались из Холлиоакса. Меня прислали на смену старой гвардии, и ты рвешь и мечешь, поскольку сам претендовал на место начальника, пусть даже временного, а теперь вынужден считаться со мной. Я понимаю тебя. Я сам, знаешь ли, не собираюсь отказываться от хорошей карьеры - слишком уж много я отдаю этой работе, чтобы ничего не получать взамен - и я буду счастлив уехать отсюда как можно быстрее, закрыв достаточно громкое дело о похищении и покушении на убийство. 

Кендал встал, глядя на Кирена с доселе не виданным пониманием. 

\- Я и не знал, что ты карьерист, Уокер, - протянул он, пряча диктофон в карман. - Ладно, по рукам. Я достану тебе точное время прибытия этих плохих парней, а так же все, что сумею из них выжать. 

\- Контакты и то, что они уже выдали, можешь взять у Филиппа. Спасибо, Кендал.

\- Пока не за что. И эй, Уокер? - Гэри остановился в дверях и хитро прищурился. - Ты уже думал о том, что будет, если ты ошибся, и Брэди наколол нас всех, прикинувшись невинной овечкой? 

\- Да. В таком случае, это будет только моя ошибка, и я передам это дело тебе. А ты его триумфально закроешь. Можешь даже сам защелкнуть на Брэди наручники.

\- Заметано, - Кендал звонко хлопнул ладонью по дверному косяку и вышел.

Кирен дождался пока его шаги в коридоре стихнут и упал в кресло, вытягивая ноги. Он искал к чертовому Кендалу индивидуальный подход целый месяц, и преуспел только после бессонной ночи на яблоках и кофе, когда его колотило от ярости. Определенно, это что-то говорило о его профессиональных качествах. И даже похвастаться было не перед кем: Саймон не оценил бы, сказав, что он всегда знал, какой из Кирена превосходный манипулятор и знаток человеческих душ, Эми бы просто его затискала, Филипп бы сказал что-то вежливое и нейтральное, а в семье умилились бы, как и всегда. Все, кроме Джем, которая тут же бы придумала какую-нибудь остроумную подколку.

Кирену захотелось открыть дверь кабинета и зловеще захохотать - в участке бы точно никто не удивился, даже Стивен Хэй. Но вместо этого он поправил на столе документы, подошел к двери и позвал к себе Брендана Брэди.

Раунд два, гонг.

За вошедшим Бренданом в кабинет заглянула Эми, и поинтересовалась, не нужно ли им чаю, а заодно все-таки всучила Кирену предварительный отчет по экспертизе. Кирен рассеянно открыл папку и заметил, что и тут Эми успела похозяйничать: к нескольким листикам уже были прикреплены разноцветные стикеры с пометками и смешными рожицами. Профессионалы.

\- Это было впечатляюще, - сказал Брендан Брэди, устроившись в кресле для посетителей после кивка Кирена.

\- Что именно?

\- Ваше появление. Если оно не было тщательно срежиссировано.

Кирен фыркнул и едва не выругался, что разрушило бы его имидж идеального полицейского. Адреналин и негатив уже почти успели выветриться и теперь Кирен снова чувствовал странную легкость в общении с Брэди. Ему было весело отвечать на его мелкие провокации, шутить и чуточку превышать служебные полномочия. Легче ему было только в общении с Саймоном. 

Очевидно, в этом была замешана какая-то ирландская магия.

\- Вы всерьез предполагаете, что с детективом Кендалом возможно что-то срежессировать?

\- Ну, сценку “плохой коп - хороший коп” - вполне.

\- Детектив Кендал не плохой коп, - Кирен устало потер бровь и стоически подавил зевок. - Просто у него сложная жизненная ситуация и уязвленное самолюбие. Может показаться, что в ситуации “четыре лондонских чистюли против суровых полицейских Холлиоакса” хуже нам, но это не совсем правда. Им страшно, они думают, что мы пришли как… вестники Апокалипсиса, что ли, и дальше их всех просто попросят с их мест и заменят.

\- А на самом деле?

\- А на самом деле мы что-то вроде аудиторской проверки. Которая может в процессе вести дела и рекомендовать какие-то нововведения в обычный ритм работы, если сочтет нужным. Но, к сожалению, нам не доверяют. - Кирен развел руками. - Если бы они только прислушались…

\- И дали вам пятнадцать минут… - задумчиво протянул Брэди.

\- Простите?

\- Ваша секретарша, мисс Дайер говорила так.

\- Ах, Эми… - Кирен улыбнулся, взял лежащий поверх прочих бумаг недавно распечатанный документ и протянул Брендану. - Внимательно ознакомьтесь с текстом и только потом подпишите, если со всем согласны. 

Брэди недоверчиво взял листок и вгляделся в буквы. Через несколько секунд его брови поползли вверх. Почти у всех ирландцев встречалась эта черта - комично приподнятые брови и морщинки на лбу, красноречиво выражающие удивление. Кирен находил это очень забавным, а в исполнении Саймона даже милым.

\- Подписка о не выезде, - сказал Брэди, дочитав до конца. - Проверка алиби оказалась успешной?

\- Да, - Кирен сделал максимально нейтральное выражение лица и протянул Брендану ручку. - Только прежде чем вы подпишете, я хочу вам напомнить о том, о чем мы уже говорили. Не лезьте в это дело самостоятельно. 

Их взгляды встретились, а Брендан так и не донес пальцы до ручки, замерев, как будто раздумывая.

\- Я понимаю, что не могу вам дать никаких гарантий, а доверие ваше я еще не заслужил, - продолжил Кирен. - Но черт возьми, не могу же я вам поклясться, скажем…

\- Вы можете дать мне слово, - абсолютно серьезно сказал Брэди.

Кирен кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Вот вам мое слово: я обещаю, что найду похитителей мистера Хэя и заказчика преступления. Они получат по заслугам и больше никогда вас не побеспокоят.

Несколько секунд Брендан всматривался в глаза Кирена, а затем кивнул и взял ручку.

\- Ваше полное имя внизу слева и ваша подпись справа, - облегченно уточнил Кирен.

Брендан расписался и передал документ с ручкой обратно.

\- Я могу быть свободен? - педантично уточнил он.

\- Да, но я бы еще хотел сказать вам пару слов вместе с мистером Хэем. Позовете его?

Когда Стивен вошел в кабинет, он посмотрел на Кирена с такой надеждой, что тот тут же поспешил заверить его, что все в порядке.

\- Спасибо вам, - облегченно выдохнул тот, радостно улыбнувшись Брендану. 

\- Пока не за что, - Кирен встал из-за стола, показывая, что разговор будет коротким. - Мистер Хэй, мы с вами так и не договорили на счет свидетельских показаний и фото-роботов преступников. Можем разобраться с этим завтра.

Стивен закивал.

\- Да-да, конечно же. Когда вам будет удобно?

\- Наверное, ближе ко второй половине дня. Оставьте контакты у Эми, я свяжусь с вами. Что еще… - Кирен похлопал по карманам и обернулся к столу, на котором спрятанные за документами лежали новенькие визитки. Он взял две и вручил их и Брендану, и Стивену. - Вот, возьмите, не теряйте. Верхний номер - приемная в отделении, возьмет трубку Эми или ее напарница. Если что-то совершенно срочное, то можете звонить по второму номеру, это мой личный. Доступен в любое время дня и ночи. 

Когда Стивен с Бренданом переглянулись, Кирен повторил с нажимом:

\- Если что-то случится, вы заметите нечто подозрительное, что-то вспомните или найдете - сразу звоните.

\- Конечно, детектив, - сказал Хэй, спрятав визитку в карман. 

Кирен проводил их до приемной и на выходе пожал обоим руки под изумленными взглядами констеблей. Эми помахала из-за своего стола каким-то документом и крикнула, чтобы заходили на чай. Кирен почти физически ощущал, как падают их очки в воображаемой турнирной таблице коллег из Холлиоакса. 

\- Если хотите, я могу подвезти вас до дома, - сказал Кирен и заработал очередной удивленный взгляд от Брендана Брэди. 

Просто кошмар какой-то, уже даже Стивен адаптировался и среагировал куда лучше.

\- Нет, я думаю, мы дойдем пешком, тут не так далеко. Брен, ты как? - поинтересовался он.

\- Да, дойдем. Спасибо.

\- Ой, да. Спасибо вам, детектив Уокер. За все.

\- Я ровным счетом ничего не сделал. Даже кофе варила Эми. Моя работа только начинается. Ну, не буду вас задерживать. До свидания.

\- Всего хорошего. 

Они вышли из участка и зашагали по дороге рядом, почти касаясь плечами. Кирен переместился к окну, чтобы лучше видеть. Стивен - Сти, удивительно подходящее ему детско-тинейджерское прозвище - постоянно поворачивался и что-то говорил, улыбаясь. Со спины было невозможно угадать выражение лица Брендана, но Кирену отчего-то казалось, что он тоже улыбался и изредка поглядывал на Стивена. 

\- Хорошие, правда? - Эми подошла абсолютно неслышно, и выглянула из-за плеча Кирена.

\- Да, хорошие, - Кирен усмехнулся. 

Кендал был прав на счет этих двоих. И Эми была права. И сам он был прав, и собирался выполнить свою работу так, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

\- Ты же не обидишь их, Кирен? - серьезно спросила Эми.

Кирен легко рассмеялся и быстро обнял ее за плечи.

\- Нет, конечно. Извини, что я немного задержался и тебе пришлось выслушивать тираду от Кендала.

\- Да Господь с ним, - легко отмахнулась Эми. - Я его и не заметила. 

\- Бери Филиппа и идите домой. Это приказ.

\- Эй, а как же ты? Вдруг понадобится помощь?

\- Дневная смена уже пришла, а я побуду здесь недолго, только напишу план действий на завтра и позвоню Саймону.

\- Ну ладно, - с сомнением протянула Эми. - Если Саймону, то я тебе верю. Он тебя загонит домой. 

\- Непременно, - Кирен улыбнулся еще раз, и ушел в свой кабинет.

Спустя полчаса ему захотелось кофе, но было крайне лень вставать и идти на кухню. Все источники адреналина улетучились, все проблемы четко выстроились по рангам и вполне могли подождать до следующего утра, все котята были спасены, а невиновные жертвы отправлены по домам отсыпаться. Спать. Какое сладкое слово. Кирен с усилием сжал веки, а затем помассировал их - ощущения были такие, будто под них насыпали песка. 

Кирен еще раз просмотрел бумаги на рабочем столе: записанный неразборчивым почерком рассказ Брэди с подчеркнутыми цифрами, краткие пометки из разговора с Хэем, отдельно выписанное время событий, сравненное с лже-показаниями, список дел и вопросов, которые надо задать при следующей встрече. И подписка о невыезде. 

Кирен взял документ, просмотрел его еще раз, под конец зависнув взглядом на размашистой подписи. Рядом стояло полное имя, крупным разборчивым почерком: Брендан Шеймус Брэди. Кирен гипнотизировал эти слова несколько минут, пока не понял, почему он собственно это делает. 

Кирен подскочил из-за стола, вылетел в коридор и преодолел расстояние до кабинета Филиппа с рекордной скоростью, при этом стараясь не бежать. В оставленных на столе бумагах, возле протоколов, лежали пометки к разговору со свидетелями, сделанные педантичным Филиппом. Кирен так же подходил на рецепшен отеля и спрашивал, кто заказывал им номер. “Мистер Эс. Брэди”, - сказали тогда, а Кирен еще попросил Филиппа на всякий случай записать это, вместе с датой и временем брони.

В записях значилось: “Шеймус Брэди”. Кирен словно услышал насмешливый голос Саймона, говорящий ему о том, почему в Ирландии так много преступников.

Кирен вернулся в свой кабинет и набрал номер Саймона. Трубку взяли уже после второго гудка.

\- Да, Кирен?

\- Я знаю, как ты относишься к звонкам во время работы, поэтому заранее прошу прощения.

\- Ничего страшного, я тебе даже благодарен за то, что ты оторвал меня от размышлений на тему пятнадцатого способа убиения экспертов из первой смены.

\- Что, все так плохо? - сочувственно поинтересовался Кирен.

\- Они затоптали улики. Теперь мне придется выполнять тройную работу и выносить мозги Норфолку.

\- Норфолку полезно.

\- А мне? - Саймон горестно вздохнул.- Ладно, как там у тебя дела?

\- Сходил к свидетелям. Отпустил Брэди под подписку о невыезде, подкинул Кендалу работы.

\- А почему не послал в жопу?

\- Кого - Брэди или Кендала?

\- А без разницы. Они мне оба не нравятся, - на заднем плане у Саймона что-то хрустнуло и посыпалось стекло. - Черт дери. Ладно, все равно я уже заканчиваю. Ты по делу звонишь или как?

\- Я страшно хочу уйти с работы, но мой трудоголизм не позволяет справиться с этим заданием в одиночку, - сказал Кирен, подбавляя горестных нот в интонации.

Саймон рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, Кирен, даже в данной ситуации и нашем с тобой клиническом случае одном на двоих, это звучит… многообещающе.

\- Не настолько, потому что я страшно хочу есть и спать. И, кажется, опять буду вскакивать среди ночи и нестись записывать идеи по делу.

\- Это меня уже давно не пугает, - отмахнулся Саймон. - Но я не верю, что ты звонишь просто чтобы попросить забрать тебя с работы. 

\- Это было бы слишком легко, - Кирен намеренно тянул время, улыбаясь в трубку.

\- Ну давай, удиви меня.

\- Мне нужна твоя консультация, как ирландца.

Пауза. 

\- Знаешь, - сказал Саймон задушевным тоном, - это дело уже начинает меня пугать. Ладно. Что тебе нужно прочитать на гэльском, или, может, спеть?

\- Нет, с гэльским пока подождем, - Кирен рассмеялся. - Мне всего лишь нужна краткая справка касательно ирландских традиций. Я ведь правильно помню, что у вас принято давать второе имя ребенку в честь отца или матери?

Саймон снова замолчал. Кирен вскинул запястье, чтобы засечь, сколько времени это займет.

\- Вы опять взрываете мне мозг, детектив Уокер, сэр. Откуда в деле взялись дети? Ладно, расскажешь потом, иначе я забуду, что я хотел сделать. Касательно твоего вопроса - я помню только традицию у католиков называть девочек вторым именем в честь матери отца. А вообще кто-угодно может назвать ребенка в честь отца или матери, знаешь ли. 

\- Да, я понимаю, - Кирен устало потер лоб. - Но решил, что спросить лишним не будет. 

\- Не будет. Постарайся меня дождаться и не уснуть носом в документах, ладно? Я буду через полчаса.

\- Обещаю, - Кирен еще раз улыбнулся в трубку и завершил вызов.

Он в который раз посмотрел на документы, а затем на список дел, которые нужно сделать завтра. И со вздохом нарисовал на руке звездочку маркером, чтобы точно ничего не забыть.


	8. Chapter 8

Спустя несколько минут, как они вышли из участка, снова стал накрапывать дождь. Сти безуспешно пытался поднять воротник так, чтобы вода не капала ему за шиворот. Брендан с минуту наблюдал за его потугами, а потом остановил и поправил все сам.

\- Ужасная погода, - пожаловался Сти, широко улыбаясь вопреки своим словам.

\- Бывало и хуже, - философски отозвался Брендан и понизил голос. - Мне кажется, у нас появилась проблема.

\- Еще одна?!

\- Да. У тебя дома сейчас Эми с детьми, если я не ошибаюсь.

\- О, черт! - Сти хлопнул себя по лбу. - Надо же, ночью я еще об этом помнил.

\- Можем пойти в клуб или в квартиру Шерил. Только придется лезть через окно.

\- Ага, ты еще скажи, обратно в участок вернуться и попросить детектива выдать нам ключи от камеры, чтоб он сам не бегал. Брендан, что за детский сад?

Брен пожал плечами.

\- Если ты забыл, то Эми будет не слишком рада меня видеть. Скорее всего, будет скандал.

\- И что? Скандал будет в любом случае, потому что скандалить собираюсь я. Но позже. Сейчас я хочу спать. На нормальной кровати, в своем доме, с тобой рядом. И никто мне не помешает.

Сти протянул руку, и Брендан даже не раздумывая взялся за нее. Помимо усталости и дикого желания поспать, Сти ощутил острый прилив нежности. 

\- Пойдем. Я поговорю с Эми. Там Лиа, наверняка соскучилась за тобой, - он потянул Брена за руку, и они пошли дальше.

Подумать только, пару лет назад Сти отдал бы все, лишь бы пройтись с Бренданом Брэди вот так, по улице, просто взявшись за руки. Да и сейчас тоже. Но если раньше это желание было больше эгоистичным, и направленным во внешний мир - хотелось, чтобы все видели что они вместе и, возможно, даже завидовали, то сейчас просто хотелось держать Брена за руку. Без всяких подтекстов. Желательно, всегда.

На счет одного Сти угадал точно - Лиа бросилась к Бендану сразу, а тот привычно подхватил ее на руки. Сти присел перед Лукасом и поцеловал его в светлую макушку.

\- Ну как вы тут? - поинтересовался Сти. - Скучали?

\- Ага, - Лукас радостно улыбнулся и обнял его за шею.

\- Не по всем присутствующим. Сти, почему этот человек находится здесь?

Сти тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. Эми стояла на пороге кухни, скрестив руки на груди и всей своей позой ясно давая понять, что дальше никто не пройдет без предварительного согласования и подписанного ею пропуска.

\- Поставь на ноги мою дочь, Брендан Брэди. Отпусти ее. Быстро.

Лиа прижалась к Брену спрятав лицо у него на плече, а сам он выглядел готовым скорее умереть, чем отпустить ее от себя.

\- Я кажется сказала…

\- Эми, прекрати. - устало сказал Сти. - Не нужно устраивать сцену при детях. Лиа, милая, пойдешь ко мне?

Брен аккуратно передал ребенка ему на руки, и Сти коснулся лбом ее лба.

\- Мама будет ругать дядю Брендана? - шепнула Лиа.

\- Нет, никто никого ругать не будет. У нас с дядей Бренданом был ужасный день, и мы страшно устали. Вы посидите с Лукасом в своей комнате, пока мы поговорим, ладно? А потом я обещаю, что расскажу как дядя Брендан меня спас.

\- Угу, - Лиа обняла Сти, спрыгнула у него с рук и увела Лукаса по коридору.

\- Зачем ты врешь детям? - тут же продолжила Эми, едва они скрылись с глаз.

\- Давай поговорим о том, кто врет детям. Зачем ты написала на Брендана заявление?

\- Потому что мне нужно было сделать это давно, чтобы как-то защитить тебя! Этот человек должен сидеть в тюрьме. 

\- Так, хватит, - Брендан обернулся было, чтобы уйти, но Сти крепко схватил его за руку и удержал на месте.

\- Не смей так про него говорить, - ровным голосом сказал он. - Он этого не заслуживает. 

Брендан застыл на месте, все еще готовый уйти в любой момент. Сти не знал, что ему сделать и как передать свои мысли - на Брена редко действовали слова, нельзя было угадать, какой поступок он оценит, а какой не заметит. Спустя несколько лет их общения, после всего что они пережили, Сти все еще не мог сказать, что знает этого человека. Поэтому в данный момент он действовал больше по наитию, чем анализируя свои слова и действия. Эми не должна была так говорить, а Брен не должен слышать таких слов.

\- Брендан, иди в спальню. Ты устал, я же вижу. Я договорю с Эми и приду. 

Брендан улыбнулся.

\- Отправляешь меня, как детей?

\- Как члена семьи, который очень устал, - Сти коротко коснулся его губ губами и подтолкнул в сторону спальни. - Я справлюсь. Нам давно нужно было поговорить.

Брендан скрылся внутри квартиры, и Сти облегченно выдохнул. Ему казалось, что они с Бреном попали в какой-то третьесортный фильм ужасов, и теперь им нельзя разделяться, потому что в таком случае выживет только один. 

Эми все еще стояла на проходе в кухню, не изменив ни позы, ни выражения лица. Сти вдруг подумал, что может быть, она действительно волновалась за него и переживала, только по-своему. Однако, все это не вязалось с ее сердитым тоном и смыслом слов.

\- Ну и что это за балаган? - продолжила она, поджав губы.

Сти вздохнул и привалился плечом к стене, едва удержавшись чтобы не съехать по ней.

\- Этот балаган - моя жизнь, Эми.

\- Об этом я и хотела поговорить, - Эми сделала участливое выражение лица и подошла ближе. - Посмотри, что он делает с твоей жизнью, с тобой. Ты мог бы избавиться от этого, ты мог бы быть счастлив.

\- Я счастлив сейчас, - Сти инстинктивно отступил на шаг назад.

\- Нет. - Эми взяла его руки в свои. - Брендан Брэди разрушает твою жизнь, Сти. Он опасен. С ним тебе никогда не будет спокойно, ты всегда будешь жить, как на вулкане и каждую минуту гадать, поцелует он тебя или ударит. Он преступник, милый. Это всегда будет его сутью, ты этого не изменишь, как бы не старался.

Сти стоял и слушал это в каком-то странном оцепенении. Эми прекрасно знала его, и поэтому безжалостно била по больному, по самым затаенным страхам. Как и положено старым-добрым друзьям.

\- Поверь, Сти, все чего я хочу, это чтобы с тобой все было в порядке. А рядом с Бренданом Брэди так не будет никогда.

Если Эми и могла как-то заставить Сти сомневаться в сделанном выборе, то эти слова свели на нет все ее старания. Сти вспомнилась сегодняшняя ночь, полутемная камера и горячий шепот Брендана. Те же слова, тот же смысл - для безопасности Сти им нужно расстаться, - но как же по-разному они прозвучали. Брен говорил отчаянно, как человек, решившийся отдать самое дорогое, лишь бы выторговать у судьбы поблажку хотя бы для одного из них. Эми говорила нравоучительно, со скрытым “а я же предупреждала” торжеством, касаясь замотанных запястий Сти. Она была безжалостна и слепа, она не знала Брена и не хотела знать, и тем более не верила в него. Сти не мог винить ее за это, но и позволять вмешиваться в его жизнь тоже больше не мог.

Он мягко отстранил руки Эми и обогнул ее, невежливо подвинув с прохода. В конце концов, это его дом.

\- Эй, ты слышал, что я сказала? - возмутилась она.

Сти обернулся, покачал головой и с жалостью посмотрел на нее.

\- Нет, Эми, ты говоришь неправду. Ты не хочешь, чтобы у меня все было в порядке. Ты сама не знаешь, чего хочешь, и от этого все проблемы. Ты не можешь выбрать: то ли тебе хочется каким-то магическим образом вернуть меня, то ли отдать мне детей, а самой ехать строить личную жизнь, то ли взяться за карьеру. Ты сама не знаешь, что делать со своей жизнью, а лезешь в чужую. Ту, которая ближе - мою - потому что я всегда буду рядом.

Эми несколько мгновений шокировано смотрела на него приоткрыв рот, а затем медленно произнесла:

\- Это все он. Брендан Брэди, чудовище, он и из тебя вылепил себе подобного. Посмотри во что ты превратился! Он заслонил для тебя все: семью, друзей, детей! Подумать только, между своими любимыми малышами и этим уголовником, ты выбрал его.

\- Я не выбирал! - Сти бессильно стукнул ладонью по столу - боль отозвалась жжением в запястье. - Это ты заставила меня делать этот чудовищный, абсолютно несправедливый выбор. Это все ты, Эми. Просто посмотри что ты делаешь со мной. 

\- Я не…

\- Вчера ты обвинила человека в серьезном преступлении только потому, что он тебе не нравится! Не соответствует твоим идеальным стандартам образцового гражданина. И я уверен, что ты даже не думаешь о том, чтобы извиниться. 

\- Я не просто так обвинила его, в прошлом уже бывали случаи, - прошипела Эми. - Не нужно делать чудовище из меня.

\- Посмотри на меня, Эми! - Сти стянул куртку, показывая бережно забинтованные руки. - Вчера меня похитили, били, угрожали изнасиловать и убить на глазах у Брендана, а потом убить его! А он пришел и спас меня. Если бы не он, то я бы здесь не стоял. Всю ночь мы провели в полицейском участке потому что ты написала заявление не о моем похищении, а о виновности в этом Брендана Брэди. Ты даже не удосужилась позвонить мне этой ночью и спросить как я, и что со мной!

Эми жалобно моргала, обескураженно глядя на Сти. “Я ведь когда-то любил ее, правда любил”, - подумал Стивен и понял, что не испытывает сейчас ничего кроме огромной усталости и сожаления.

\- Сти…

Он мотнул головой, аккуратно складывая куртку на стуле.

\- Нет, Эми. Если бы ты действительно хоть немного любила меня. 

Она всхлипнула и подошла было к Сти, но он уклонился от ее объятий и прошел в коридор. 

\- Идешь к нему, да? - Эми по-детски шмыгнула носом и продолжила уже с большим вызовом. - Снова меняешь детей на того, кто совершенно не достоин ни тебя, ни их?

Сти глубоко вздохнул и обернулся. Даже жалость уже кончилась. У него ничего больше не было для этой женщины. Они - чужие люди, каким-то капризом судьбы оказавшиеся под одной крышей.

\- Эми, как у тебя вообще поворачивается язык говорить такие вещи? - устало спросил он. - Я еле стою на ногах. Мне нужно сменить повязки, помазать чем-нибудь синяки и поспать больше трех часов. Ты хочешь, чтобы дети видели меня таким? Боже, я не удивлюсь, если из-за Брена ты запретишь мне вообще видеться с ними.

Эми растерянно заморгала.

\- Сти, я никогда не имела это в виду, я только ему…

Слова вылетели прежде, чем Сти задумался что и о чем он говорит:

\- Он это я. Я не могу видеть, как ты запрещаешь ему общаться с Лиа. Посмотри, как они привязались друг к другу.

Они с Эми еще немного постояли, так и не зная, что сказать друг другу еще. Все сказанные слова были слишком хлесткими и жестокими, чтобы так просто принять их. Сти кивнул и снова направился в сторону спальни.

Он вошел крепко зажмурившись, на ощупь закрыл за спиной дверь, прислонился к ней и только потом открыл глаза. Брендан действительно лежал в кровати, под одеялом, переодевшись в домашнюю футболку и с тревогой смотрел на Сти. 

Сти стал быстро раздеваться, зашвыривая одежду и обувь куда попало, морщась от боли и странного омерзения. Хотелось разорвать и сжечь все тряпки, в которых он провел этот день, а потом долго стоять под струями воды в душе и тереть себя мочалкой, пока вся грязь не сойдет. Но сейчас он слишком устал чтобы идти куда-то дальше кровати.

Сти в полном молчании разделся до трусов, а затем нашел в шкафу футболку, надел ее и залез к Брендану под одеяло. Он долго устраивался и копошился, пытаясь выбрать наиболее удобную позу. Брен не мешал ему, и никак не комментировал. Только когда Сти наконец улегся, он спросил:

\- Все в порядке?

Сти обнял Брендана, прижимаясь щекой и ухом у его груди, слушая как гулко бьется его сердце. 

\- Да, - сказал он. - Все хорошо. Все очень, очень хорошо.


	9. Chapter 9

На следующий день погода изменилась в лучшую сторону. Тучи разошлись, ярко светило солнце, высушив все лужи кроме совсем глубоких. Ничто не напоминало о вчерашнем дожде, кроме порывистого ветра, забиравшегося под куртки и портившего всем прически. И отвратительно хлопавшего плохо прикрытой дверью… Нет, ну это невозможно!

Сти отложил ручку, встал из-за стола и пошел закрывать расшатавшуюся дверь. Наверное, он слишком сильно хлопнул ею об косяк, потому что детектив Уокер оторвался от планшета и вскинул голову, прищурив глаза на солнце.

\- Извините, просто нервы, - покаянно сказал Сти. - Не могу слышать, как она хлопает.

\- Да-да, конечно, - детектив улыбнулся. - Это вы извините, я когда рисую, совершенно забываю об окружающем мире. К тому же, мне не слишком удаются портреты, и я очень стараюсь.

Сти рассмеялся, возвращаясь на место.

\- Вы самый скромный художник из всех, которых я видел.

\- Потому что я не художник, - детектив Уокер указал карандашом на бумаги перед Сти. - Если будут какие-то вопросы, то задавайте, не стесняйтесь отрывать меня от шедевра.

Сти хмыкнул и вернулся к своим бумагам, снова сосредотачиваясь на вопросах и на том, чтобы не наляпать в собственных показаниях ошибок и опечаток. Они с детективом уже час сидели на вчерашнем месте преступления и разбирали все, что вчера произошло. Выглядело это весьма сюрреалистически: разбитая витрина с раскрошенным стеклом, выбитая дверь, постоянно хлопающая на ветру и Сти с Киреном, мирно пьющие чай посреди этого бедлама.

Методы детектива Уокера, какими бы странными они не казались, действительно работали. Утром Сти еще колебался, стоит ли ему идти в магазин, и не случится ли у него какого-нибудь отвратительного нервного срыва. Но едва он увидел Кирена, который с порога поинтересовался, какой цвет использовали при покраске стен, его магическим образом отпустило. А потом в знакомой обстановке ему вспомнилась почти каждая минута вчерашнего дня и он начал говорить.

Сти предельно точно описал похитителей; детектив внимательно слушал его, делая какие-то пометки. Потом он начал задавать более детальные вопросы о случившемся, а затем выдал ему бумагу и список вопросов и предложил самому записать показания. Сти прилежно засел за уже письменное изложение случившегося, а детектив с комфортом устроился на диванчике, так, чтобы свет падал получше, и… стал рисовать фотороботы преступников. Сти едва удержался от того, чтобы отправить Брендану смс, чтобы он заглянул посмотреть на это. 

Вспомнив про Брендана Сти улыбнулся. Утро прошло неплохо, особенно для их ситуации. Эми дала им выспаться, но со Сти подчеркнуто не разговаривала, а при виде Брендана и вовсе выходила из комнаты. Впрочем, она ничего не сказала, когда к Брену пришла Лиа и начала рассказывать ему о том, как они с Лукасом ходили в зоопарк. Следя за детским перебивающим друг друга рассказом, Брендан немного ожил, и утро было спасено.

Потом Брендан проводил Сти до работы, точнее теперь уже до “места преступления”, сдал его детективу с рук на руки, и отправился в клуб доделывать какие-то свои дела. Сти на секунду показалось, что детектив Уокер посмотрел на Брена с каким-то беспокойством, но тут же подавил свою паранойю. Все будет в порядке, этот человек поможет им, ведь он уже сдержал обещание.

Сти наконец закончил с показаниями и посмотрел на детектива Уокера. Тот повернулся к окну и задумчиво смотрел на улицу, вертя в пальцах карандаш. Не похоже, чтобы он был так уж поглощен рисунком. Наверное, его что-то отвлекло.

\- Кхм. Я закончил, детектив, - сказал Сти, аккуратно собирая и выравнивая листы. 

\- Отлично, - Кирен повернулся, отложил планшет так, что рисунок было не разглядеть и с азартом посмотрел на Сти. - Скажите, мистер Хэй, вы не откажетесь провести небольшой следственный эксперимент?

\- Ну, я не знаю, а что нужно делать?

\- Практически ничего. Вы хорошо помните, где именно стояли, когда похитители вошли? 

\- Да, конечно.

\- Можете стать туда? А я выйду на улицу.

Сти сделал все так, как сказал детектив, и с любопытством ждал, что же произойдет дальше. Уокер вышел, медленно меряя улицу шагами и стал так, что пропал из поля зрения Сти - мешала деревянная часть двери. Затем он двинулся влево и стал виден из окна, поверх разбитой витрины. Отсчитав несколько широких шагов, он снова остановился, а потом вдруг присел и что-то начертил на земле. После этого он вернулся в магазин, к абсолютно сбитому с толку Сти.

\- Эксперимент удался, - довольно сказал он. - Можно вас попросить еще? Помните, где именно стояли похитители? Сможете теперь постоять там?

\- Э, да, но зачем…

\- Я хочу найти свидетелей, - Кирен махнул рукой в сторону улицы. - Кто-то должен был идти мимо. Это была половина пятого вечера. Светло, людная улица.

\- Они не признаются, - Сти грустно покачал головой.

\- А это уже моя забота, - у детектива зазвонил телефон и он, извинившись, поднял трубку. - Да, Филипп. Да, подходи, ты будешь мне очень нужен.

Филипп появился, когда детектив стоял на улице, а Сти уже на диспозиции третьего похитителя. Кирен схватил помощника за рукав и заставил его застыть на месте, а сам снова стал мерить улицу шагами в разные стороны. Филипп созерцал происходящее с поразительным спокойствием, разве что приветливо улыбнулся Сти и помахал ему рукой, когда заметил его внутри магазина.

Кирен вернулся, записал в блокнот какие-то только ему понятные цифры и торжественно вручил его Филиппу. 

\- Сегодня вечером - первая летучка и общий мозговой штурм. Скажи Эми, чтобы пришла вовремя, - сказал детектив, перед тем как отправить Филиппа и снова обратил свое внимание на Сти.

Он просмотрел записанные показания, кивнул, поставил внизу дату и свою подпись, а так же попросил расписаться Сти.

\- Возможно, мой вопрос покажется вам странным, но не знаете ли вы - мистер Брэди всегда подписывается своей обычной росписью? В смысле, нет ли у него привычки иногда пользоваться вторым именем?

\- Эм, вторым? - Сти поначалу даже не понял о чем речь. - А, Шеймус. Нет, Брендан всегда пишет только первое имя и фамилию, это я знаю точно, я у него работал. И потом, Брен бы никогда не подписался бы именем своего отца.

\- Простите за бестактность, у них ведь не совсем хорошие отношения?

\- Ну… Можно и так сказать, - Сти впервые за все время общения с детективом Уокером почувствовал себя неуютно. - К сожалению, больше я сказать не могу, это не мои секреты.

\- Понимаю. Секреты мистера Брэди не нужны и мне. Закроем эту тему, - сказал детектив и наконец-то протянул ему результат своих трудов над фотороботом.

\- Ох, вот это да. 

На бумаге был довольно правдоподобный набросок одного из похитителей Сти, того, кто постоянно говорил по телефону.

\- Похоже? - с интересом спросил Кирен.

\- Да-да! Очень. Это потрясающе и действительно очень похоже. Это тот самый человек, который вроде как был главным, и постоянно на связи с организатором похищения. У него был очень заметный ирландский акцент.

\- Отлично, - детектив тепло улыбнулся. - Я забыл сказать вам еще две очень важных вещи, вы уж извините, бессонная ночь поспособствовала. Вы должны написать заявление о своем похищении.

\- Снова на Брендана?

\- Нет, ну что вы, просто заявление о произошедшем. Таким образом мы откроем два параллельных дела, которые, как только я найду достаточно улик против невиновности мистера Брэди, сольются в одно.

\- Скажите, а если Эми… мисс Барнс, заберет заявление? - Сти спросил на удачу, не слишком рассчитывая на положительный ответ.

\- Ну, это все наша полицейская волокита, но вообще если такой вариант приемлем для нее, то я только “за”. Звоните в любое время, как соберетесь. Вы ведь еще не договорились? - прозорливо сказал детектив.

Сти помотал головой. 

\- Нет, и, если честно, я не думаю, что смогу ее убедить. Мы вчера вроде как поругались. Но я не мог не спросить, понимаете, не хочу, чтобы это обвинение висело над Бренданом. 

\- Я понимаю. Неприятно когда человека обвиняют в чем-то совершенно незаслуженном, - сказал детектив. - Возвращаясь к важным вещам, которые я хотел вам сказать: сходите в больницу и снимите побои, справка приложенная к делу, очень поможет в его дальнейшем продвижении в суде.

Сти поежился и неловко улыбнулся.

\- Вы извините, детектив, но мне как-то до сих пор не верится, что все это происходит со мной. Обычно у нас такие проблемы решаются своими силами, в обход полиции.

\- Это неправильно - решать такие проблемы в одиночку, тем более, когда есть те, кто могут вам помочь.

Детектив пристально смотрел на Сти, и на мгновение ему захотелось рассказать ему то, о чем они с Бренданом договорились не упоминать никогда. Сти доверял Кирену абсолютно иррационально, как человеку, как тому, кто просто не мог быть полицейским, рисуя фотороботы подозреваемых, подвозя свидетелей до участка на собственной машине и прося секретаршу сделать всем чаю. Но он был совершенно не уверен, что ему стоит знать все о происходившем в Холлиоаксе.

Снова хлопнула дверь и хрупкий момент был разрушен. Сти недовольно выглянул из-за плеча детектива, чтобы посмотреть, что там такое и застыл на месте, увидев взволнованного Дага.

\- О Боже, Сти! - Даг бросился к нему, не обращая внимание на другого человека, и заключил его в объятия. - Эми звонила мне, говорила какие-то ужасы, что тебя похитили, ты в порядке? - Даг отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на лицо Сти. - Это Брендан?

Да сколько можно.

\- Нет, Даг, это не Брендан, и со мной уже все в порядке, - Сти высвободился из объятий и сделал два шага в сторону. Он с неловкостью посмотрел на Уокера, но тот сохранял приветливое и абсолютно нечитаемое выражение лица. - Мне очень интересно каких таких ужасов тебе могла рассказать Эми, если она сама толком ничего не знает.

\- Ну… - начал было Даг, но внезапно обратил внимание на еще одного человека в помещении.

\- Это детектив Уокер, он ведет дело о моем похищении. Детектив, это Даг Картер - мой партнер по бизнесу.

Кирен пожал Дагу руку и улыбнулся, но Даг просто не мог все не испортить.

\- Уокер? - переспросил он, бросив дикий взгляд на Сти.

\- Да, - заинтересовано ответил детектив. - А что, у вас есть знакомые с такой фамилией?

Сти едва заметно покачал головой и округлил глаза.

\- Эм, был, один… - замялся Даг. - Приятно познакомиться.

\- Вы вчера были не в городе, мистер Картер, я так понимаю? 

\- Да, я уезжал…. по семейным обстоятельствам. На свадьбу к кузине, а магазин оставил на Сти. Ох, если бы я только знал.

\- Не вините себя мистер Картер, никто не может предугадать, что случится в следующий момент, - Кирен сказал это абсолютно спокойным тоном, но даже Сти почудилась в этих словах какая-то скрытая угроза. 

Даг тоже услышал это и едва заметно поежился. Сти почувствовал злорадство - а не нужно было с порога обвинять Брендана во всех смертных грехах. Детектив в это время собирал разложенные на столе бумаги в папку и собирался уходить.

\- Мистер Хэй, если вы еще что-нибудь вспомните, или появится что-то новое, то звоните. - Кирен пожал ему руку на прощание, и понизив голос добавил: - Помните, о чем я вас попросил.

\- Да-да, конечно, я обязательно все сделаю. До свидания.

Детектив Уокер вышел на улицу, осторожно, но крепко прижав дверь к косяку, и быстрым шагом направился в сторону клуба “Шез-Шез”. Даг продолжал смотреть ему вслед, а Сти еще раз обвел взглядом окружающий его бардак и осколки стекла.

\- Это он к Брендану пошел? - осведомился Даг.

\- Ага, - сказал Сти, скрываясь в подсобке.

\- Эй, может, все-таки расскажешь мне, что здесь у вас происходит?

Сти высунулся и протянул Дагу швабру и ведро.

\- Только в обмен на помощь с уборкой.


	10. Chapter 10

Кирен вошел в клуб и осторожно поднялся по лестнице, с интересом обозревая интерьер. Да, с комнатой для допросов можно было даже не стараться - очевидно, жизнь в Холлиоаксе что-то делала с цветовосприятием нормального человека. Правда, возможно, это только в звенящей тишине кислотно-зеленые стены и странная подсветка выглядели жутковато, а с клубной музыкой и мигающими лампами все было куда лучше. 

Кирен оглядел пустой зал и увидел на барной стойке старую книгу в потертой обложке. Он открыл ее и перевернул несколько страниц - Библия. Кирен улыбнулся себе под нос - когда он впервые увидел Саймона, тот читал Библию, тоже очень старую. Делал он это прямо на рабочем месте, в стерильных перчатках, аккуратно переворачивая пожелтевшие страницы пинцетом. Как оказалось потом, Саймон готовил ее к молекулярному анализу, и практически благодаря одной его экспертизе было раскрыто запутанное убийство пожилой дамы с огромным наследством. А картинка рабочей задумчивости врезалась Кирену в память намертво.

\- Детектив, - услышал Кирен знакомый голос за спиной, и обернулся.

\- Мистер Брэди, - они уже привычно, без неловкости пожали друг другу руки. - А я думал, искать вас или кричать на весь клуб.

Брендан коротко улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо, что вам не пришлось. Нервы сейчас у всех ни к черту. Вы присаживайтесь. Выпить даже не предлагаю, вы же на службе.

\- Спасибо за понимание, - Кирен присел на низенький диванчик и положил рядом с собой папку. Брэди зачем-то забрал с собой Библию с барной стойки и, не зная куда ее деть, положил на столик между ними.

\- Могу предложить вам чаю или кофе, если хотите.

\- О, нет, я только что от мистера Хэя, меня уже напоили чаем.

Брендан снова странно замер, как делал это уже, когда Кирен упоминал имя Стивена.

\- Он в порядке?

\- Да, все прошло очень хорошо. Мы записали свидетельские показания, а потом пришел его партнер по бизнесу, Даг Картер.

Брэди насмешливо фыркнул. 

\- Партнер по бизнесу. Это его бывший муж.

\- Как мне его представили, так я вам и называю, - Кирен пожал плечами, отмечая легкую, чуть самодовольную, улыбку Брендана. 

Интересно, все ирландцы настолько ревнивые? За Саймоном такого никогда не водилось, но, возможно, все дело было в том, что они оба работали, как проклятые, и не оставалось времени не то что на ревность или поводы для нее, а иногда даже на сон.

\- В любом случае, хорошо, что он сейчас не один, - добавил Кирен.

\- От Дугласа очень много толку будет, если что. Но вы правы, хоть кто-то.

\- Вот именно. К тому же, для похитителей еще пока слишком рано возвращаться на место преступления, вы же сами это понимаете. Сейчас они залегли на дно, и у меня есть немного времени на сбор информации.

\- Да, вы правы, - Брэди откинулся на спинку своего дивана и пристально взглянул на Кирена. - Сколько вам лет, детектив?

Кирен рассмеялся от внезапности вопроса и того, каким тоном он прозвучал. Вероятно, Брендану он кажется не по годам развитым юнцом, который при этом говорит довольно здравые вещи.

\- Возраст Христа, - он легко постучал пальцами по обложке Библии. - Тридцать три года. 

Брэди удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Вы абсолютно не выглядите на свой возраст. Я бы дал двадцать четыре максимум.

\- Ну, у всех есть свои секреты. В нашей семье все стареют поздно, но быстро и капитально - с сединой, морщинами и прочим. Зато сейчас моя внешность дает небольшие преимущества в работе. 

\- Под прикрытием?

Отчего-то эта фраза прозвучала резко, абсолютно выбиваясь из предыдущей плавной манеры разговора. Кирен решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, но ответил на это абсолютно честно:

\- Ненавижу работу под прикрытием, она мне и не доставалась почти никогда. С детства не терплю ложь, знаете ли. А внешность помогает во время больших совещаний - меня просто не замечают, не задают вопросов, сидит себе мальчик, черкает в блокноте - ну и пусть. Очень удобно быть незаметным.

\- А потом вместо повышения вас отправляют в забытый Богом Холлиоакс? - сказал Брэди, снова возвращаясь к своему привычному чуть насмешливому тону.

Вот так-то лучше.

\- О, нет, в Холлиоакс и другие командировки меня отправляют, потому что я неблагонадежный, - в ответ на очередной удивленный взгляд Кирен поспешил пояснить. - Дело в том, что еще в юности у меня была попытка суицида. Так что я, если можно так сказать, стою на учете у высшего начальства. Редкие продвижения по службе, нудные старые дела, долгие командировки. Но мне нравится.

\- С попыткой суицида вас вообще могли не взять в полицию, уж извините, - недоверчиво сказал Брендан.

\- Я был настойчив. 

Брэди вглядывался в его лицо долго и пристально, но Кирен так и не смог понять, поверили ли ему, или нет. Впрочем, это не играло абсолютно никакой роли.

\- Вообще-то я пришел по делу, - Кирен положил папку с бумагами перед собой и достал оттуда листок с импровизированным фотороботом. - Посмотрите пожалуйста. Это Брайан О’Калахан, о котором вы мне говорили?

\- Да, это он, - Брендан взял рисунок в руки и рассмотрел его детально. - Очень похож. По описанию Стивена рисовали?

\- Да. Сравню еще с полицейской базой данных, ведь наверняка он за что-то привлекался.

\- Мелкие кражи, по-моему лет восемь назад. Ничего существенного. Но это он. У вас хороший стиль.

Кирен хохотнул.

\- Это не мой стиль. В работе я обычно стараюсь рисовать по-другому, как учили в академии - первоначально меня взяли именно на место художника-криминалиста. 

\- Все равно поразительное сходство, - Брендан передал лист обратно.

\- Хорошо. Мистер Брэди, мне нужен будет ваш телефон. Номер и время вчерашнего звонка от похитителей.

\- Их номер не высветился на экране.

\- Ничего страшного, мне нужно просто время.

Брэди достал телефон и не выпуская его из рук, показал Кирену историю звонков. Не бог весть какое доверие, но уже что-то. 

\- Что-нибудь еще?

\- Да, - Кирен до последнего колебался, разглашать ли эту информацию, или подождать хотя бы до отчета от Кендала, но все-таки решил рискнуть. - Мистер Брэди. Не продавайте клуб этим людям.

Брендан сузил глаза и наклонился к Кирену.

\- Почему? Вы что-то узнали о них?

\- Они хотели вас подставить. Очень глупо, к слову. Они сказали мне, что пришли к вам говорить на счет покупки клуба в час, в то время, как вы утверждали, что были в это время вообще с мистером Хэем. 

На лице Брендана было даже не удивление, и не шок, а что-то абсолютно невыразимое. Как будто за спиной Кирена открылась дверь в потусторонний мир, и оттуда полезли чудовища, а Кирен перестрелял их из табельного оружия.

\- Вы поверили мне, - наконец произнес он. - Мне, а не им.

\- Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой я не должен был верить вам.

\- Вы проверяли мое алиби, у вас на столе было заявление на меня, и вы видели состояние Стивена и слышали все, что про меня говорили.

\- Мистер Хэй подтвердил ваши слова и к тому же постоянно повторял, что вы невиновны, - Кирен отчего-то смутился. - Мне кажется, вы опять говорите мне, как я должен делать свою работу. 

\- И в мыслях не было.

\- Вы знали раньше этих людей? Покупателей клуба?

\- Впервые видел. Информацию о том, что я продаю “Шез-Шез”, я распространил среди знакомых и оставил объявление в интернете. Рекламой не занимался особенно, просто чтобы людям было на что ссылаться. Со мной связались по э-мэйлу, потом по телефону. Документы их я не видел.

\- Их видел я, на подделку не похожи. Что ж, спасибо вам, мистер Брэди, это очень ценная информация, - Кирен поднялся и протянул руку, прощаясь. - Если что-нибудь вспомните, или я зачем-то понадоблюсь, то…

\- Да. Спасибо вам, детектив, - Брендан задержал его руку в своей, продлевая рукопожатие. - Снова скажете, что не за что?

Кирен улыбнулся.

\- Уже кое-что начинает вырисовываться.

В кармане у Кирена тихо тренькнул телефон, оповещая о пришедшей смс. Кирен извинился, достал аппарат - Саймон, конечно же. Всего одно слово, набранное заглавными буквами: “Норфолк!”. Следом пришло следующее сообщение: “Я их пристрелю когда-нибудь”. Кирен улыбнулся, быстро распрощался с Брэди и слетел вниз по ступеням, набирая ответ. 

“Скорее отравишь. Уже иду, начнем летучку сегодня пораньше”.

Он вышел из клуба “Шез-Шез” и втянул носом прохладный воздух, который показался немного влажным. В здании была странная, давящая атмосфера, причину которой Кирен никак не мог понять. Возможно, все дело было именно в цвете стен. Хорошо, если только в них.


	11. Chapter 11

В этот раз летучка началась без опозданий, даже учитывая то, что Кирен спонтанно перенес начало. Филипп пришел за пять минут до указанного времени, Эми ввалилась в кабинет точно в срок и тут же убежала делать всем кофе, пока Саймон в коридоре ругался с Норфолком. Констебли Холлиоакса пролетали мимо него на полной скорости, стараясь не вслушиваться в сплошные ругательства, перемежающиеся разве что только предлогами. В обычное время никто бы даже не подумал, что спокойный ироничный судмедэксперт знает такие слова и может так орать. 

Кирен уже давно не обращал на это внимание - что бы Саймон ни говорил, Норфолк заслуживал каждого слова. Очевидно, для этих людей мат был своеобразным топливом для двигателя процесса их работы.

Саймон вошел вместе с Эми, галантно пропустив ее вперед, и упал в кресло для посетителей.

\- Успешно? - поинтересовался Кирен.

\- Ленивые мудилы. Возможно, к завтрашнему утру и раскачаются. Но я еще напишу смс Джону.

\- А он?..

\- В командировке. Спасибо, Эми, - Саймон принял у нее чашку и вгрызся в полученное печенье.

\- Все для тебя, дорогой.

\- Раз все собрались и даже адекватны, пожалуй, начнем, - сказал Кирен, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Сначала результаты работы каждого, потом традиционно подбиваем итоги и проговариваем дальнейшие действия. Эми, что со слухами?

\- Переменчивы, как погода в Лондоне. - Эми отсалютовала печеньем и смахнула крошки с юбки. - То есть, все время дождь и ветер, но при этом они разные.

\- А конкретнее?

\- Ну, все смотрят на отношения Брендана и Сти, как на реалити-шоу, и делают ставки. А еще, по-моему, страшно завидуют. Из-за этого все слухи, которые ходят вокруг них не имеют четкой окраски - люди отлично обсуждают и то, как Брендан похитил Стивена, и то, как спас его.

Кирен нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди:

\- Надеюсь, ты не разглашала материалы следствия?

Эми фыркнула и возмущенно округлила глаза:

\- За кого вы меня принимаете, детектив! Я, конечно, без царя в голове, но не настолько. 

\- О, Эми, иногда мне кажется, что ты самая умная в нашей маленькой команде, - Саймон укоризненно взглянул на Кирена, и заработал за это еще одно печенье.

\- Я не то имел в виду. Слухи по Холлиоаксу расходятся быстрее, чем круги на воде. Дело сложное, и суть его не в том, кто исполнитель похищения, или заказчик, а как это доказать и найти их. Речь идет о безопасности мистера Брэди и мистера Хэя. Это все очень серьезно.

\- Я понимаю, - Эми закивала. - Я не рассказывала ничего больше, чем может рассказать глупая секретарша, исключительно чтобы подогреть интерес публики.

\- Хорошо. Что-нибудь странное в разговорах не мелькало?

\- Пока нет. Все обсуждают ваше вчерашнее явление. Кстати, ты всех страшно впечатлил. То есть, теперь обсуждают еще и нового хорошенького загадочного детектива.

\- Я счастлив, - саркастически хмыкнул Кирен. - Филипп, что у тебя?

\- Никаких свидетелей. Никто не видел ни мистера Хэя, ни загадочных похитителей, ни мистера Брэди.

\- Все время между четырьмя и семью часами?

\- Да.

\- Просто какой-то бермудский треугольник, а не улица, - Кирен раздраженно взял со стола блокнот и обвел карандашом большой вопрос напротив графы “Свидетели, магазин”.

\- Зато я нашел бабулю, которая следит за всем подозрительным в городе, - продолжил Филипп. - Точнее, она сама меня нашла.

Эми заулюлюкала, и они с Саймоном хлопнули друг друга по рукам.

\- Поздравляю, ни одного дела без бабушки-информатора. Вот это стиль, друг, - сказал Саймон. - Серьезно, я завидую. Хотя бы потому что у меня только чертов Норфолк.

\- Милый, ты уже разжился выпечкой? Я пока ничего не готовила на вечер, - заботливо поинтересовалась Эми. 

Филипп отреагировал на все это с абсолютным спокойствием - странные информаторы, которые чаще всего оказывались бабушками, грозили перерасти в его фирменную фишку.

\- Нет, эта бабушка больше занята наблюдением за происходящим, чем кулинарией. 

\- Жаль. Не люблю возиться с духовкой.

\- Что-нибудь дельное выяснил? - вклинился Кирен.

\- Касательно дела - только то, что уже говорила Эми. Подробности романа мистера Брэди и мистера Хэя, эм, вряд ли это все пригодится, и в принципе это подтверждает то, что уже знаешь ты. Но она сказала нечто странное, не знаю даже куда это отнести…

\- Ну?

Филипп замялся, а все присутствующие в комнате затаили дыхание. У Филиппа было потрясающее чутье на важные для расследования маленькие факты, которые он каким-то странным образом выцеплял даже из самой абсурдной болтовни свидетелей. Кирен уже привык к тому, что когда Филипп говорил “Мне показалось” это значило, что сейчас будет произнесено нечто важное.

\- Миссис Джи, то есть миссис Гаррет - у них у всех тут странная тяга к сокращениям, - говорила про захват заложников больше месяца назад. То есть, я уже потом понял, что она про это говорила, когда она начала ругать работу полиции. Она говорила, что ей встречался один странный человек в капюшоне, но на ее слова никто не обратил тогда внимания. И она добавила, что сейчас все так же, как тогда.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

\- Филипп, ты только что перезагрузил нам мозги, - наконец сказал Саймон. 

\- Это не я, а миссис Джи, - невозмутимо ответил Филипп.

Кирен потер висок, который резко прострелило внезапной болью.

\- Можешь попросить эту свою миссис Джи сообщать тебе о своих наблюдениях? 

\- Уже, - кивнул Филипп. - И я продолжу поиск свидетелей. Я тоже не слишком верю в заколдованную улицу, кто-то что-то должен был видеть.

Кирен взял чашку с кофе из рук Саймона, который, конечно же, заметил его короткий нервный жест, и благодарно улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо. Ситуация такова, что нам очень нужна наружка, но никто нам ее, естественно, не предоставит. Еще раз отмечу то, что я беспокоюсь о жизнях мистера Брэди и мистера Хэя не просто так - похитители могут вернуться, и скорее всего, так и будет. Я хочу, чтобы на этой чертовой улице постоянно кто-то находился, причем из праздно-шатающихся горожан. 

\- Я думаю, это можно устроить, - сказала Эми и загадочно улыбнулась.

\- Тогда по свидетелям у меня все. Саймон, что у нас с Норфолком и твоей экспертизой?

\- Долгая и взаимная любовь в мозг, - сказал Саймон. - У меня есть одна теория, и если она верна, а Норфолк пошевелит своими задницами и закончит экспертизу, то к завтрашнему утру у нас будут готовы железобетонные доказательства на одного из похитителей.

\- Ладно, ждем завтрашнего утра. Что ж, остался только я, - Кирен отхлебнул кофе и сел за стол. Мысли путались, из головы отчего-то не шел странный взгляд Дага Картера и реакция на его фамилию, а так же фраза Брэди про работу под прикрытием. Он что-то упускал, что-то очень важное, что пряталось в этом странном городе в переулках, между дико раскрашенных стен.

\- Если ты еще не готов сразить нас дивной речью о преступниках, то мы не будем тебе мешать, месье Пуаро, - шутливо сказала Эми, но взгляд ее был несколько обеспокоенным.

\- В этом деле слишком много всего, - признался Кирен. - Я никак не могу собрать все воедино. Но мы нашли одного из похитителей - Брайан О’Калахан, о нем говорил мистер Брэди, его опознал по фотороботу мистер Хэй. Филипп, пробьешь по базам? И… поищи общие точки пересечения с Брэди.

\- Конечно. 

Кирен замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. 

\- Подумай, пока еще есть время, - сказал Саймон и коварно усмехнулся. - Как минимум, до окончания моей экспертизы. 

\- Уж извини, дорогой, но до окончания экспертизы от Норфолка Кирен уже раскроет дело, - сочувственно и одновременно язвительно сказала Эми, похлопав Саймона по плечу.

\- Ну, работать с детективом Уокером - это всегда вызов, - Саймон бросил на Кирена такой взгляд, что его можно было посчитать нарушением всех их договоренностей насчет отсутствия флирта на рабочем месте. И одновременно местью за поцелуй в лаборатории позапрошлой ночью.

\- Детектив Уокер только что провел самую хреновую летучку в своей жизни - спасибо Эми, хоть перекусили. Что ж, продолжаем работать в том же ритме, ждем каких-нибудь новостей от бдительных бабулек и прочих информаторов, а так же от Норфолка. Всем спасибо, все могут быть свободны.

Все забрали свои чашки и вышли из кабинета; Саймон на прощанье ободряюще похлопал по плечу Кирена, а уже в дверях снова потянулся за телефоном. Кирен критическим взглядом осмотрел свой стол: блокнот с его неразборчивыми каракулями, касающимися дела, тоненькая папка с показаниями - правдивыми и ложными, и стопка документов по предыдущим делам, заведенным на Брендана Брэди. Да, негусто.

Эми вернулась за тарелкой из-под печенья, и Кирен поманил ее к столу, указав на документы.

\- Ты уже разобралась в их архивах? Тут не хватает одного дела…

\- Я знаю, того самого знаменитого, про заложников, о котором все говорят. Его нигде нет, - Эми взглянула в глаза Кирену и тот понял, что она немного обеспокоена. - Как сквозь землю провалилось. У них не так все печально с сортировкой, но я уже как только ни искала и ничего. Я продолжу поиски, мне и самой уже интересно.

\- Да, спасибо… - Кирен поджал губы, задумчиво постукивая ручкой по столу. Эми не спешила уходить. - Это все очень странно. Тебе в городе ничего не показалось необычным?

\- Более, чем уже есть? - она фыркнула. - Нет, Кир, на самом деле обычный городишко, своеобразный, с чудинкой, как и все города, да и мы сами, если разобраться. 

Кирен улыбнулся. Сравнения Эми всегда доставляли ему удовольствие возможностью посмотреть на мир под другим углом. 

\- Действительно. Возможно, это мое воображение разыгралось. Саймону пока ни слова про утерянные документы о деле с заложниками. Пусть не отвлекается от экспертизы.

\- Как скажешь. И вы все равно не забывайте прислушиваться к своему воображению, детектив, - сказала напоследок Эми и выпорхнула из кабинета.

Кирен еще раз просмотрел записанные рукой Стивена Хэя показания и сверил их со своими пометками. Затем он созвонился с офисом в Лондоне и запросил информацию на Брайана О’Калахана. Положив трубку стационарного телефона, он взялся за мобильный и закусил губу, просматривая список контактов. 

С годами он старался звонить по этому номеру все реже по работе и чаще по праздникам, которые были педантично вбиты в календарь. И хотя инспектор Коули говорил, что всегда рад его звонкам, да и сам Кирен не видел ничего такого в том, чтобы позвонить к своему бывшему наставнику и спросить помощи по делу, но все равно старался пореже беспокоить его.

Трубку взяли почти сразу.

\- Кирен, рад тебя слышать, - по голосу инспектора Коули было слышно, что это действительно так.

\- И я тоже, Сэмюэль. Как у вас дела, как вы?

\- Скрипим помаленьку, ничего нового - работа и рутина. Слышал, что тебя опять отправили в командировку. Я им уже сказал, что однажды тебе все надоест и ты уедешь в Ирландию, и свою команду прихватишь, если они не прекратят.

Кирен рассмеялся.

\- Не уеду, вы же знаете. 

\- Не уедешь, но они-то этого не знают. У тебя там что-то случилось, нужна консультация или просто поболтать?

Кирен помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Что-то вертелось в голове, но он сам еще не мог оформить это в слова. А рассказывать всю ситуация про Брэди, Хэя, их запутанные отношения, Холлиоакс и похищение можно было до утра. К тому же Кирену вспомнился цепкий пристальный взгляд Брэди и его роспись на документе, после того, как Кирен дал слово, что раскроет это дело. 

\- Сложно сказать. Я только начал дело, у меня в голове все немного перемешалось. Хотелось позвонить вам просто чтобы услышать что-то ободряющее, если честно.

\- О, мой мальчик, похоже ты становишься сентиментальным, - Сэмюэль в трубке рассмеялся, а потом надсадно раскашлялся. - Извини. Так и не бросил курить. Так не рановато ли для сантиментов?

\- Не начинайте, сегодня мне уже намекали на мой слишком юный возраст для такой должности.

\- Всего один раз?

Кирен улыбнулся. Ну да, за ободряющими словами о том, какой он умница и как со всем справляется, он мог позвонить маме или отцу. Кроме них в его окружении пребывали только бесчувственные стенд-ап комики и мастера искрометной иронии. Даже родная горячо любимая сестра сначала бы поупражнялась в остроумии, а потом… снова бы поупражнялась в остроумии.

\- Представьте себе. На самом деле, Сэмюэль, я все-таки хотел бы кое-что попросить у вас.

\- Да-да, слушаю тебя?

\- Вы не могли бы попросить пробить по своим каналам, кто звонил на определенный мобильный номер в определенное время? Номер был скрыт, но не думаю, что нельзя узнать его у мобильного оператора.

Инспектор замолчал.

\- Нет ничего невозможного, Кирен, но ты же понимаешь, что эту информацию не так-то просто достать? Мне придется задействовать влиятельных людей. Ты уверен, что это необходимо на данном этапе расследования?

“Не лучше ли подумать сначала собственной головой, которая зачем-то тебе дана?”, - перефразировал в уме Кирен.

\- Да, я понимаю. Пожалуй, сейчас и правда слишком мало информации, я продолжу сбор. Но если это все-таки понадобится…

\- Я всегда помогу тебе, - ласково сказал Коули. - Как ты там, Кирен, все в порядке? Ты давно не звонил, помимо обязательных звонков на праздники. А тогда и не поговоришь толком.

\- Я в порядке, Сэм, спасибо за заботу. Все очень хорошо, работы хватает.

\- А он все про работу, ох ты ж Боже, - Сэмюэль снова рассмеялся, но уже не кашлял. - Ты хоть домой уходишь иногда?

\- Конечно же, Саймон следит за тем, чтобы я не засиживался на работе.

\- Кому ты рассказываешь, Саймон сам чертов трудоголик! Не уверен, что вы с ним даже объединив усилия способны найти выход из участка.

\- Но мы с ним вдвоем вполне можем найти дорогу к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.

Сэмюэль снова расхохотался до надсадного кашля, и долго не мог выговорить ни слова от смеха. Кирен подумал, что, возможно, он сам виноват в том, что вокруг него собрались одни диланы мораны.

\- Ох, Кирен, звони почаще, - отсмеявшись сказал наконец Коули. - Мне очень не хватало твоего юмора и твоего ума. В Скотланд Ярде порой бывает туго с этим.

\- Не преувеличивайте, пока вы там, я спокоен за Скотланд Ярд. - Кирен посмотрел на часы и с сожалением сказал: - Извините, Сэм, но мне сейчас нужно еще немного поработать. 

\- Я и не сомневался. Что ж, удачи, детектив. И держи меня в курсе на счет этого расследования, признаться, я заинтригован.

\- Едва я узнаю что-то, из чего можно будет слепить хоть какую-то картину дела - сразу позвоню, - пообещал Кирен и попрощавшись повесил трубку.

Без Сэма Коули на проводе мир снова стал чуточку сложнее и мрачнее. Но Кирен был уже готов к этому. Он нарисовал в блокноте временную линию преступления и расставил пометки, кто где когда был. Затем выписал самое непонятное в этом деле: Шеймус Брэди и загадочная глупейшая подстава от покупателей клуба, Брайан О’Калахан и тупость ирландской мафии, то, что Стивен с Бренданом вернулись домой после всего этого и напоролись на сознательных горожан и полицию… Кстати, почему они вернулись? 

Кирен обвел слово “возвращение” и поставил знак вопроса. Чуть подумав, он перевернул лист и начал делать быстрый набросок: дом и таинственный человек в капюшоне. “Все так же, как и тогда”. Что имела в виду бдительная старушка, может, стоило самому поговорить с ней?

Затем он повернулся к компьютеру и открыл полицейскую базу преступников. Чуть подумав, он вбил в графу поиска фамилию “Уокер”. Его предсказуемо засыпало чужими портретами и именами - Уокеров на белом свете, и среди криминального мира, было очень много. Кирен вздохнул и вышел из программы - что он вообще планировал там найти?

В дверь постучались, и после разрешения войти в кабинет заглянул Саймон, но не вошел, а привалился к дверному косяку, пристально разглядывая Кирена.

\- Я вот не пойму, что сейчас тебе нужно - поговорить с кем-нибудь насчет дела, или посидеть в углу и подумать над ним?

Кирен улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле, глядя на Саймона.

\- Я и сам не знаю, что мне сейчас нужно. Кстати, я звонил Коули.

\- О, и как он?

\- Хорошо. Сказал звонить почаще, и перестать гореть на работе.

Саймон удивленно приподнял брови:

\- Что я слышу, ты второй раз подряд подбиваешь меня уйти с работы пораньше!

\- Но у нас все равно не получается.

\- И это отлично, иначе бы я подумал, что тебя украли инопланетяне, а мне подсунули фальшивку.

Кирен рассмеялся, быстро выключил компьютер и встал из-за стола. 

\- Я думаю, сегодня мне можно совместить обсуждение дела и сидение в углу. Ты закончил с Норфолком?

\- Ну, я традиционно послал их.

\- Отлично. Пошли и мы. Домой.


	12. Chapter 12

Даг смотрел на Сти абсолютно ошалелым взглядом, пытаясь сказать что-то уже несколько минут, но каждый раз обрывая себя на полуслове. Сти терпеливо ждал.

\- Я просто поверить не могу, что с тобой случилось все это. Что тебе пришлось все это пережить.

Сти пожал плечами и аккуратно высыпал стекла в пакет. Они с Дагом уже почти закончили уборку, оставалось только вынести мусор.

\- На самом деле, все не так страшно, как кажется.

Даг покачал головой.

\- Нет, Сти. Это очень страшно. Я постоянно боюсь за тебя, когда ты рядом с Бренданом.

Сти разогнулся, раздраженно грохнув пустым ведром об пол.

\- Пожалуйста, Даг, хоть ты не начинай эту песню. Эми вчера пыталась обвинить Брендана во всех смертных грехах, и теперь мы с ней не разговариваем.

\- Я не обвиняю его, я просто говорю о том, что чувствую. Ты не боишься?

Сти вздрогнул, вспомнив вчерашние, точнее, уже позавчерашние события. Мысль о собственной возможной смерти даже сейчас казалась ему далекой и ненастоящей. За себя он не боялся. Зато леденящий ужас, из-за которого он вел себя как отвратительная истеричка в полицейском участке, он помнил хорошо. Ужас от того, что с Бренданом может случиться что-то плохое, и что он больше никогда его не увидит.

Поскольку на него все еще смотрели в ожидании ответа, Сти молча мотнул головой. Очевидно, Даг воспринял это как-то по-своему.

\- Ох, Сти… - Даг порывисто вздохнул и раскрыв объятия шагнул к нему. 

Сти шарахнулся в сторону, снова почувствовав странное омерзение к происходящему, и к себе самому.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он. - Мне кажется, я еще не отошел после похищения, боязнь прикосновений.

Хлопнула дверь. Сти дернулся в ту сторону, резко обернувшись, и увидел Брендана, изучающе рассматривающего их с Дагом. 

\- У вас дверь хлопает, - наконец сказал он. 

\- С самого утра, раздражает страшно, - подтвердил Сти.

\- Неси инструменты, я починю.

Сти с подозрением посмотрел на Дага и Брена, мысленно взвесил шансы того, произойдет ли что-нибудь нехорошее за две минуты его отсутствия, и скрылся в подсобке. Когда он вернулся, все были на месте, целы и невредимы. 

\- Я сделаю кофе, - сказал Даг и ушел на кухню.

Брендан пожал плечами и принялся возиться с дверью. Сти присел на диван у входа, боком привалившись к спинке, поджав одну ногу под себя и положив голову на скрещенные руки. Сегодня он работал всего пару часов, но усталость была такой, словно он отпахал две смены за барной стойкой, как в старые-добрые времена. Даже глаза слипались, несмотря на то, что из кухни потянуло запахом свежего кофе.

Брендан отвлекся от двери и мельком посмотрел на Сти.

\- Эй, ты как? 

\- В порядке. Просто снова хочется спать, хотя с утра я чувствовал себя нормально.

\- Это нервное. Организм восстанавливается после встряски. Сейчас закончу и можем пойти домой.

Сти отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Сначала в больницу. Детектив Уокер попросил сходить к врачу и снять побои, чтобы приложить к делу.

\- Детектив, - Брен хмыкнул и чуть приподнял дверь, выравнивая ее в лудке. - Хорошо, схожу с тобой.

\- Правда? Кстати, детектив сидел прямо тут и рисовал фоторобот человека по моему описанию. Я никогда такого не видел.

Брендан усмехнулся.

\- Да, он показывал, что получилось. 

\- Интересно, почему такие люди идут работать в полицию. 

\- Вероятно, все дело в обстоятельствах. 

Сти улыбнулся и обнял колено руками.

\- Поразительно, но он сказал мне тоже самое про свой переезд из Рортона.

\- Кофе, - Даг поставил перед Сти две чашки и даже пододвинул одну в сторону Брендана.

\- Спасибо, Дуглас. 

Даг присел рядом со Сти, сложив руки на коленях, словно не зная куда себя деть.

\- И что ты думаешь делать? Я имею в виду, магазин. Продаем его?

Сти отхлебнул кофе и удивленно покосился на Дага.

\- Зачем? Из-за парочки разбитых витрин? Закажем стекло, поставим и будем работать в обычном режиме.

\- Да, но ведь тебе наверное неприятно находиться здесь. Если ты захочешь уволиться, то я пойму…

\- Что за глупости. Закрыть первое начатое дело, подставить тебя, отказаться от работы и денег только из-за каких-то придурков? Тут даже и думать нечего.

\- Другие варианты есть всегда. Ты говорил, что планируешь уехать.

Сти бросил взгляд на Брендана, который продолжал чинить дверь, делая вид, что он совершенно не заинтересован в происходящем диалоге.

\- Мы планировали уехать, как только закончим все дела. Но я останусь в Холлиоаксе как минимум до окончания следствия. Сам понимаешь.

\- Да-да, конечно, - Даг кивал, не глядя на Сти, а рассматривая витрину без стекол.

Сти почувствовал укол жалости, с которой он ничего не мог поделать. Он испытывал к Дагу самые теплые и светлые чувства, он мог бы даже сказать, что это любовь, не будь в этой реальности Брендана. 

Их жизнями управлял кто-то хитрый и со странноватым чувством юмора, который почти не оставлял пространства для маневра. И самой жизни оставалось мало, так мало, что приходилось изворачиваться на оставшемся пятачке, как на заполненном людьми танцполе и делать вид, что все в порядке.

\- Готово, - голос Брендана вывел его из оцепенения, и Сти встал критически осматривая дверь.

\- Здорово - как новая! Все просто супер, спасибо Брен.

\- Ты сомневался? - насмешливо ответил Брендан, собирая инструменты. 

Сти поцеловал его в щеку прежде, чем подумал, что делать этого при Даге не стоило. Должны же быть какие-то рамки приличия и совести. А, собственно, к черту.

\- Я могу помочь вам заказать стекло, - предложил Брендан.

\- Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь сам, - Даг тоже поднялся и забрал опустевшие чашки. - Идите, куда вам там надо было, а я пока еще повожусь немного.

Они вышли скомкано попрощавшись, и несколько минут просто брели по улице каждый погруженный в свои мысли. 

\- Я бы тоже хотел спросить, что будет дальше, - сказал Брендан.

\- А что будет? Все будет хорошо? - наудачу предложил Сти, но добился в ответ не улыбки, а лишь задумчивого хмыканья.

\- Думаю, Эми с детьми нужно выехать из города. Детектив, как бы хорош он тебе не казался, как бы любезен с нами не был, не может гарантировать нам безопасность. 

\- Да, я тоже думал об этом. Сегодня поговорю с Эми, хоть мы и не разговариваем. Надеюсь, она хотя бы выслушает сначала.

\- Выслушает. И даже сделает, как ты скажешь.

Сти рассмеялся.

\- Ну, это что-то из области фантастики - Эми, которая делает, как я скажу.

\- Она любит тебя. Очень много людей любят тебя, Стивен. 

Сти забежал вперед Брендана, останавливая его. 

\- Эй, ты чего? Что ты уже придумал себе?

Брен поднял на него глаза и у Сти появилось нехорошее чувство узнавания - так тоскливо Брендан смотрел только, когда что-то окончательно для себя решил, причем какую-нибудь глупость.

\- Тебе тоже нужно поехать с детьми и Эми. Тут может быть небезопасно.

\- Нет. - Сти положил ладонь на шею Брендана, притягивая его к себе.

\- Они могут вернуться. Детектив тоже так думает.

\- Мне все равно. Я не оставлю тебя одного, да еще и с зависшим обвинением над головой. Брендан, пожалуйста, - жалобно попросил Сти, целуя его в уголок губ. - Не делай так, как ты обычно делаешь. Не решай за меня. 

Брендан обреченно выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй так, что у Сти едва не подогнулись колени. Они целовались отчаянно, перехватывая инициативу, пытаясь таким безмолвным способом доказать что-то свое. Так у них всегда получалось лучше, чем разговорами. 

Наконец Брен оторвался от его губ, и Сти прижался лбом к его лбу, нежно поглаживая пальцами шею.

\- Ладно? - прошептал он.

\- Ладно.

\- Дети с Эми уезжают, а я остаюсь.

\- Да, - Брендан снова коснулся его губ в легком дразнящем поцелуе. - А как же твоя боязнь прикосновений после похищения? 

\- На тебя она не распространяется.

Из больницы они оба возвращались уже затемно, отсидев очередь и получив все необходимые справки. Брендан вынес все это стоически, а Сти удалось даже немного поспать у него на плече. Старый улыбчивый врач странно оживился, когда узнал имя нового детектива и пожелал Сти больше не болеть и не попадать в такие передряги.

Сти с Бренданом шли неспешно и обратная дорога грозила затянуться, поскольку обоим не хотелось домой. 

\- Ты звонил Шерил? - поинтересовался Сти, поддев камешек на дороге носком ботинка.

\- Нет. Что я должен ей сказать, что меня снова чуть не посадили?

\- Зачем сразу так сгущать краски? Ты мог бы сказать, что мы задерживаемся, но у нас все хорошо. 

\- Она по моему голосу почувствует, что у нас тут что-то происходит, и приедет, - Брендан постучал пальцем по виску. - Иногда мне кажется, что у нее вот тут маленький радар, которым она улавливает, когда со мной что-то не так.

\- Такой нужен и мне! - Сти рассмеялся.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, оповещая о пришедшей смс.

\- Ого, - удивленно сказал Сти, просматривая сообщение. - Ты не поверишь. Эми пишет, что приготовила ужин и ждет нас. 

\- Нас? - Брендан даже остановился, заглядывая в телефон Сти. - Может, мне не приходить?

\- Даже не думай. Я не выдержу этот разговор, о чем бы он ни был, если тебя не будет в качестве поддержки.

Брен сжал его ладонь, и они снова пошли держась за руки, как и вчера. Только до самого дома Сти не отпускала мысль о том, что впервые за все время, что они знали друг друга, Брендан сам взял его за руку. 

Дома действительно оказался накрыт ужин, как будто их ждали после тяжелого дня. Эми улыбалась, ворковала с детьми и перебрасывалась со Сти ничего не значащими репликами, типа “Как салат?” или “Еще картошки?”. Брендан старался молчать и есть побыстрее, чтобы потом скрыться в спальне, но Лиа перелезла к нему на колени и стала вдохновенно рассказывать про встречу со старыми школьными друзьями. Эми не одернула их и вообще никак не отреагировала на это, и Брендан заметно расслабился.

Когда ужин закончился, Эми встала и пристально посмотрела на Сти.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Мне снова выйти? - спокойно осведомился Брендан.

Сти неприятно зацепило это “снова” и он встал из-за стола, подхватывая куртку.

\- Нет, выйдем мы.

Эми пожала плечами, обулась, взяла из рук Сти пальто и вышла первой. На улице было действительно холодно и Сти подумал, что это был очень глупый жест, ведь можно было поговорить в другой комнате. Все, что он делал в последнее время, было интуитивными решениями, чем результатами долгих раздумий, и это странным образом работало. Может быть, и сейчас разговор стоил замерзшего носа и пальцев.

Эми стояла рядом и дышала на ладони, пытаясь согреться. Казалось, она совершенно не замечала Сти и просто вышла на улицу прогуляться перед сном.

\- Так что ты хотела обсудить? - поинтересовался Сти. - Уж извини, но после нашего вчерашнего разговора этот вечер и ужин выглядят так, будто тебя подменили лепреконы. 

\- Эй, почему лепреконы?

\- Не знаю. Или может, инопланетяне. Послушай, Эми, я вчера наговорил много лишнего, так что я хотел бы извиниться…

\- Даг звонил мне сегодня, - сказала Эми по прежнему не глядя на Сти. - И все рассказал о твоем похищении. Почему ты не сказал мне?

Сти тяжело вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. Кажется, вчерашний диалог грозил выйти на новый круг.

\- Потому что ты не хотела слушать. Ты хотела обвинять Брендана во всем.

\- Ты, кажется, пытался только что извиниться передо мной?

\- Да, Эми, прости, мне жаль, что я тебя вчера обидел, но и говорить про Брендана плохо я не позволю.

\- Сти, это выглядит, как одержимость.

\- Слушай, давай сменим тему? Мы сегодня с Бренданом говорили и решили, что вам сейчас с детьми будет небезопасно находиться в Холлиоаксе. Вам лучше уехать до тех пор, как закончится следствие, а потом… Потом мы поговорим, когда все немного остынем.

Эми теперь смотрела на него не отрываясь, скопировав его позу - скрестив руки и привалившись плечом к стене дома.

\- Ты правда его так любишь?

Сти опустил голову, стараясь не встречаться с Эми взглядом. Бесполезно пытаться объяснить происходящее кому-то, если даже люди, которые знали их историю полностью не могли понять, что же происходит, и почему они все еще вместе. Невозможно поделиться хотя бы частью своих ощущений, чтобы другие поняли, что он видит, когда смотрит на Брендана. К тому же, слова про любовь, которыми раньше Сти бросался направо и налево хотелось теперь спрятать от чужих глаз и ушей, и шептать только одному человеку в самый темный час.

\- Дело ведь не в моем ответе, верно? - наконец сказал он. - Это не играет на самом деле никакой роли? Мы все равно будем ходить по кругу, обсуждать одно и то же: ты будешь предлагать отказаться от Брендана, а я ругаться с тобой. Для детей я останусь максимум “воскресным папой”, или однажды ты дожмешь меня, и я не знаю, что из этого страшнее.

Эми закусила губу и с жалостью посмотрела на Сти.

\- Ты думаешь, я забрала у тебя детей, потому что я такая плохая, но это не так. Просто рядом с этим человеком постоянно происходит что-то страшное - является он тому причиной или нет. Дети должны ходить в школу, в зоопарк, спокойно гулять на выходных там, где им нравится. Они не должны жить в страхе, оглядываясь на то, что их однажды может похитить ирландская мафия или кто похуже. Да и ты тоже не должен.

\- Я понимаю, - Сти быстро вытер левый глаз - почему-то слезы бежали только из него. - Брендан сегодня говорил, что я тоже должен уехать с вами, чтобы быть в безопасности. И я отказался. Потому что… я не могу оставить его. Не хочу. Ты видишь в нем только монстра.

\- Нет, я не говорила, что он монстр.

\- Но ты многого не знаешь. Про него, и про меня. И я вряд ли когда-то расскажу это так, чтобы ты поняла. Просто я нужен ему. А он нужен мне. 

Эми тоже утерла набежавшие слезы и шмыгнула носом практически, как Лиа.

\- Пойдем в дом, ты замерзла, - мягко сказал Сти.

В доме Брендан сидел в окружении детей и что-то сосредоточенно рисовал в альбоме у Лиа.

\- Ну как, похоже на зайца? - спросил он.

Лиа критически прищурилась:

\- Не очень, если честно.

\- А мне нравится, - авторитетно заявил Лукас. - Можешь нарисовать мою машинку?

Брендан посмотрел на миниатюрную копию Феррари и вздохнул.

\- Нет, но я кажется знаю человека, который может нарисовать и машинку, и зайца, и даже человека, если вы опишете его внешность. Этот человек работает в полиции, детективом.

\- Ух ты, настоящим? - восхищенно спросила Лиа. - Он твой друг?

\- Знакомый.

\- Расскажи!

Эми кашлянула.

\- Сти, я хотела узнать… Даг сказал мне, что я могу забрать заявление из полиции. Это правда возможно сделать?

Сти застыл, не веря собственным ушам. Брендан тоже шокированно смотрел на Эми, даже не пытаясь что-то сказать.

\- Да, детектив говорил, что ему можно звонить в любое время, если мы все решим между собой.

\- Я думаю, мы решили, - Эми сделала несколько шагов и неуверенно остановилась, так и не дойдя до Брена и детей. - Брендан, мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Я была не права обвинив тебя. 

Брендан несколько секунд молчал и смотрел на Эми, а потом встал и подошел к ней, протянув ладонь.

\- Извинения приняты.

Они неловко пожали друг другу руки, и Лиа захлопала в ладоши от радости.

\- Ура, мама и папа Брендан помирились!


	13. Chapter 13

Кирен, конечно же, не мог не взять работу на дом. Он уговаривал себя, что это его личный блокнот, в конце-то концов, и он имеет право его забрать. Строчки плыли перед глазами. Многократно записанные и подчеркнутые факты не становились яснее, и уж точно магическим образом не складывались в связную картину.

Кирен перевернул страницу и ухватился взглядом за начатый набросок: дом и мужчина в капюшоне. Кирен взял карандаш и начал задумчиво дорисовывать дом, придавая ему все больше сходства с улицей, на которой находился магазин Стивена Хэя. Штрихи получались короткие, изломанные, и сама улица превращалась в мрачное чудовище, нависшее над храбрым человеком в капюшоне - единственным, кто еще не убежал. 

\- Джемайма прислала открытку, - сказал Саймон, входя на кухню. - Удивительно, что ей удалось сделать это, ведь мы находимся в Холлиоаксе. Ох уж эти чудеса пост-кроссинга.

\- Мне кажется, у нас уже какие-то совершенно идиотские предубеждения насчет Холлиоакса.

Кирен взял протянутую открытку и пробежал строчки глазами. Как всегда: пара шуток, которые могли понять только они двое, вопросы о работе, обязательный привет Саймону и остальным, и заверения, что с ней все в порядке. Но отчего-то внутри неприятно кольнуло - он думал о Джем в последние дни, но так и не удосужился позвонить ей или набрать смс. 

\- Я засранец, - задумчиво сказал он. - Не звонил своим уже пару дней, а Джем не слышал уже неделю. С этой работой… как старая полковая лошадь, услышавшая звуки горна.

Саймон насмешливо фыркнул, подошел к Кирену и обнял со спины, касаясь губами его виска. Кирен расслабился в его руках, откидываясь ему на плечо. 

\- Я звонил твоим вчера, пока ты спал. Они в курсе, что у нас новое сложное дело и ты позвонишь при первой возможности.

\- Это правда что-то нездоровое - так работать, - пробормотал Кирен, прикрывая глаза. 

\- Да ладно. Тебе нужно просто хотя бы полчаса не думать о деле, и тогда ты всем позвонишь и все успеешь. Неплохо получилось, кстати, хотя твоим привычным реализмом и не пахнет.

Кирен открыл глаза и увидел, что Саймон с интересом разглядывает корявый карандашный набросок в блокноте поверх его плеча. Саймон был единственным, кому было позволено видеть незаконченные работы, наброски, черновики и то, что никогда не будет доведено до ума. Благодаря ему многие работы Кирена спаслись от участи быть порванными или сожженными - пару раз на Кирена находила такая блажь.

Обычно Кирен был не против того, чтобы Саймон разглядывал его рисунки, но сейчас он сердито захлопнул блокнот и обернулся. Он притянул Саймона к себе, увлекая в поцелуй, и одновременно вытаскивая его рубашку из-за пояса и запуская под нее ладони.

\- Не хочу думать о работе, хочу думать о тебе, - прошептал он, на мгновение оторвавшись от губ Саймона.

\- Зачем же просто думать.

Саймон уже успел расстегнуть его рубашку и возился с ремнем, одновременно целуя в шею, когда раздалась трель мобильного телефона Кирена.

\- Ты не отключил звук? - Саймон укусил Кирена за ключицу - ощутимо, но не настолько сильно, чтобы оставить след.

\- Я вообще его не выключаю.

\- Конечно же.

\- Сейчас, подожди, - Кирен с трудом, но дотянулся до телефона и посмотрел на экран. - Это Стивен Хэй, нужно ответить. Я дал свой личный номер на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

\- Ага, отвечай, - Саймон не расцепил объятий, явно не собираясь так просто сдаваться.

Кирен сглотнул и нажал на кнопку “ответить”.

\- Да, мистер Хэй, слушай вас. 

\- Здравствуйте, детектив Уокер, извините за поздний звонок, - голос у Хэя был как минимум не приглушенный и даже показался Кирену радостным. - Вы говорили, что можно звонить вам в любое время…

\- Да-да. Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, просто Эми, то есть мисс Барнс, хочет забрать заявление на Брендана. Завтра она хочет уехать с детьми, если возможно, могли бы мы сделать это сегодня?

Кирен обернулся и встретился с взглядом Саймона, который не предвещал ничего хорошего, если он не положит трубку прямо сейчас.

\- Я бы с радостью, но я сейчас не в участке…

\- Мы можем подойти минут через сорок. Или мы можем прийти завтра утром, извините за беспокойство…

\- Нет, все в порядке. Подходите, я буду.

\- Спасибо!

Кирен нажал на “отбой” и покаянно посмотрел на Саймона.

\- У нас есть полчаса.

\- Мне и не снились те веревки, которые они вьют из тебя, Кирен. 

Кирен прижался к губам Саймона, пытаясь извиниться при помощи поцелуя.

\- У нас бывало и поменьше времени на все. Сейчас ускоримся, а потом продолжим. Люди хотят забрать заявление, это недолго.

\- Если бы эти люди одновременно еще и дело закрыли, - Саймон потянул рубашку Кирена с плеч, и тут телефон зазвонил снова. - Кто на этот раз?

\- Не поверишь - Кендал.

\- Я поставлю тебе засос на шее, если ты возьмешь трубку.

Кирен обхватил лицо Саймона ладонями и целовал его не отпуская, пока трель звонка не смолкла.

\- Так вот что надо было сказать! - сказал Саймон, судорожно выдыхая и притягивая Кирена ближе.

Телефон снова коротко звякнул, оповещая об смс.

\- Саймон, я только посмотрю быстро.

\- Боже…

Кирен перехватил плохо слушающимися пальцами телефон и открыл смс. “Достал док-ва у свидетелей. И, похоже, нашел заказчика”. Тут же пришло следующее сообщения: “Я в участке, но собираюсь выпить в баре прямо СЕЙЧАС”.

\- Саймон, - Кирен тяжело вздохнул. - Это важно. 

Саймон отстранился, вытирая губы и глядя на Кирена все еще немного ошалелым взглядом. 

\- Я даже и не сомневался. Но Кендал! Серьезно, Кендал лучше секса со мной?

\- Саймон, извини. Мне правда очень жаль, просто я просил его поговорить со свидетелями, которые дали ложные показания. Черт, это не оправдание. Прости меня.

Саймон покачал головой, подошел ближе и ласково погладил Кирена по щеке.

\- Все хорошо. Я не в обиде. Это действительно сложное и важное дело, и каждый час на счету.

\- Обещаю, что как только мы его закроем, мы сутки не будем вылезать из постели.

\- А до этого мне чем перебиваться? - Саймон язвительно хихикнул и заработал тычок в ребра. - Но я запомнил твое обещание.

Саймон сменил рубашку и поехал в участок вместе с Киреном, мотивировав это тем, что тоже не собирается отказываться от лишних часов работы, если уж выпала такая возможность. Но в машине он молчал, рассеянно глядя в окно, и Кирен медленно закипал, мысленно обращаясь к Гэри теми словами, которыми обычно разговаривали с лабораторией в Норфолке. 

Почему вообще считается, что мужчины думают не головой, а другим местом? Кирен бы не отказался, если бы его мозги работали поменьше или хотя бы почаще брали перерыв. Сначала ужин, вместо которого он за каким-то чертом поперся на задержание, теперь это… Инспектор Коули был прав - однажды он просто не найдет выход из полицейского участка и еще и обрадуется этому факту.

В участок Кирен влетел уже порядочно накрутив себя. Эми не было на месте, вместо нее сидела дежурная секретарша, которой выпала сегодняшняя ночная смена. Она странно посмотрела на Кирена, но вписала его в журнал. 

Кендал сидел в кабинете Кирена, как ни странно, в кресле для посетителей, зато закинув ноги на его стол. Кирен подошел и без церемоний молча двинул ему коленом под ногу. 

\- Эй! - возмутился Гэри.

\- Совсем охуел?

\- А я все думал, как ты отреагируешь.

Кирен раздраженно выдохнул и упал в свое кресло, посмотрев на Гэри из-за бумаг. Наверное, даже если бы Брендан Брэди работал в полиции, то он вел бы себя адекватнее. Кстати, Кирен был бы не против поработать с Бренданом, почему-то ему казалось, что в деле он перфекционист похуже Саймона.

\- Ты выдернул меня из дома после полного рабочего дня из-за информации, которая вполне могла подождать до утра, испортил мне вечер, и ведешь себя как гопник из трущоб, а не детектив. Надеюсь, ты доволен моей реакцией.

\- Заметь, что ты попросил меня об услуге, которой я занимался так же в свое свободное время. Так что баш на баш.

\- Ебал я в рот такие услуги.

Гэри хрипло рассмеялся, откинув голову.

\- Я и не думал, что вы там в Лондоне такие слова знаете.

\- Я живу с Саймоном, я уже материться даже на гэлике умею.

Кендал отчего-то смутился и даже подобрал под себя ноги, развалившись в кресле чуть менее, чем обычно.

\- Ну, ты того, с гэликом не кипятись сильно, - сказал он. - Ладно, проехали?

\- Проехали. Что ты там раскопал?

Гэри достал из кармана куртки диктофон и положил его на стол.

\- Разговорил я твоих лживых свидетелей, все чин-чинарем, даже без рукоприкладства. Немного алкоголя и приятная компания в моем лице творят чудеса. Покупателей этих Брендану и впрямь папашка подогнал. Ставлю на то, что и похищение Хэя тоже он спланировал.

\- Этому тоже есть подтверждения, или это твои мысли по делу?

\- Нет, этого свидетели не сказали. Только о том, что заход этот с осмотром клуба перед покупкой - липа полная, и по приказу Брэди-старшего сделанная. А я просто предполагаю, если хочешь знать, чутье у меня, что это Шеймус все заварил. Брендан Брэди просто такой человек, что… провоцирует ненависть, знаешь ли. У людей на нем как мозги клином сходятся.

\- У людей? - заинтересованно спросил Кирен. - А были еще случаи?

\- Конечно же. Про заложников слыхал, а, ну да, глупость сказал - вас же из-за чего сюда прислали. Уокер этот совершенно ебанулся.

\- Что? Как ты сказал?

Гэри усмехнулся.

\- А забавное совпадение, только заметил. Уокер его звали, с Брэди работал сначала, а потом свинтил куда-то, ну а потом ты знаешь.

\- Без понятия, на самом деле. Эми не нашла документов по этому делу.

Кендал замер, и из-за его постоянного образа хамоватого гопника проступило настоящее, не напускное желание докопаться до истины. То, из-за чего люди вообще оказываются в полиции. “Служить и защищать” - вторично и не для таких, как Гэри.

\- Или у твоей секретарши глаза на…

\- А ваша система архивации там же, - перебил его Кирен.

\- Ну нихрена себе дела. 

\- Этот Уокер - кто он? Как выглядел, когда появился, как пропал, откуда взялся снова?

\- Да хрен его знает, кто он и откуда взялся! Брэди его где-то откопал, или сам к нему прибился - тут уж только Господь разберет. Я его видел только несколько раз, пока он в клубе крутился, а потом как-то перестал замечать - ну свалил и свалил. Выглядел, - Кендал задумался. - Высокий. Чуть повыше Брэди будет. Волосы светлые, глаза светлые, лицо такое… Странное. А улыбнется, так дрожь берет. Сразу видно, что полный отморозок.

Кирен покачал головой.

\- Да уж, Кендал, исчерпывающее описание человека, в жизни не слышал лучше. Я сегодня утром нарисовал фоторобот по словам Стивена Хэя, а по твоему рассказу я даже эскиз набросать не смогу.

\- Ну вот и иди к своему Хэю и его расспрашивай! - обиделся Гэри. - Он его, между прочим, тоже видел.

\- Ладно внешность - имя-то у этого Уокера есть? 

\- Логично, что да, но я слышал, как его Брэди только Уокером зовет. 

Кирен откинулся на спинку кресла и провел руками по лицу.

\- Я чокнусь с вашим Холлиоаксом. Вот почему мы с тобой вообще говорим о том, что к делу не относится?

\- Я не знаю, Уокер, тьфу ты, теперь аж неловко тебя так называть. Ты сам спрашивать начал.

Кирен собирался было вернуться к основному делу, но его прервал стук в дверь, после которого в кабинет ввалились Саймон с телефоном и Эми.

\- Норфолк, - с порога сказал Саймон. - Доделали экспертизу, не могут переслать отчет, потому что здесь нету факса.

\- Да с телефона пусть сфотографируют и пришлют на э-мэйл, и Кирен так посмотрит! - возбужденно говорила Эми.

Гэри поднялся из кресла и гневно посмотрел на Эми.

\- Это как это, нет факса? Все у нас есть! Просто не все могут с ним работать, к нему нужен особый подход. 

\- Нет, серьезно, я не нашла, - Эми округлила глаза. - Если найдешь и запустишь, то с меня пиво.

\- Готовь сразу ящик. Пошли.

Они все вместе вышли из кабинета, включая абсолютно сбитого с толку Кирена. В приемной был не такой бедлам, потому что там не было ни Эми, ни Гэри, зато был Филипп.

\- К вам посетители, детектив, - невозмутимо сказал Филипп. 

Кирен заметил Стивена Хэя и Эми Барнс, но не успел с ними даже поздороваться, как Гэри с Эми снова заговорили на повышенных тонах, перебивая друг друга.

\- Как можно было не найти факс, он же стоял под коробкой! А ты уже все коробки в этом здании перетряхнула.

\- Под какой-такой коробкой?

\- Под коробкой из-под стиральной машинки.

\- Под… Детектив, сэр, у вас что, паранойя, простите? 

Саймон в это время снова успел набрать Норфолк, потому что он оторвал трубку от уха и рявкнул не выходя из образа сурового ирландского судмедэксперта:

\- А можно мы пойдем к факсу быстрее, поскольку в Норфолке не настолько больные трудоголизмом люди? 

\- Идем, он в подсобке, его еще подключить надо.

Они прошли мимо и Кирен обреченно прикрыл глаза ладонью, прежде чем взглянуть на Стивена Хэя. Тот, кажется, смотрел на происходящее с долей определенного восторга.

\- Извините за небольшой дурдом, - сказал Кирен. - Одну минуту. Филипп, как вы здесь оказались?

\- Мы с Эми гуляли поблизости, позвонил Саймон и сказал, что не может найти факс чтобы принять отчет. То, как он это сказал, услышали, по-моему, пол-квартала. И мы решили прийти ему на помощь.

Кирен кивнул. Или дело было в том, что он каким-то мистическим образом сгенерировал вокруг себя нездоровую среду трудоголиков, либо все дело было в полицейском участке, который просто не отпускал от себя людей, заставляя их приходить сюда снова и снова, или находиться поблизости. Хотя из всех знакомых Кирена только Эми Дайер могла гулять возле отделения полиции и не испытывать никаких проблем с этим. Ей богу, лучше бы возле кладбища.

Кирен провел в кабинет мисс Барнс и попросил Стивена подождать в приемной, или написать заявление с помощью Филиппа. Кабинеты в этом здании были действительно маленькие, а о таком чуде, как зал для совещаний, даже и не слыхали.

\- Прежде, чем вы напишете отказ от возбуждения уголовного дела на Брендана Брэди, я обязан спросить: действительно ли вы хотите это сделать, не было ли какого-то давления со стороны, и находитесь ли вы в здравом уме и твердой памяти? - сказал Кирен, присаживаясь за стол. - Это официальная процедура.

\- Да, конечно. Я осознаю свои действия и действительно хочу отказаться от претензий в сторону Брендана Брэди.

\- Вам придется написать еще одно заявление, а так же заполнить форму мирового соглашения, которую должен будет подписать мистер Брэди тоже.

\- Он сейчас остался с детьми…

\- Я так и понял. Все нормально, мы разберемся с этим, раз вы собрались завтра уезжать.

\- Это правда, что Сти угрожает опасность? - спросила Эми, глядя на Кирена несчастными глазами.

\- Я понятия не имею, - честно ответил Кирен. - Случиться может что-угодно, поскольку преступники еще не пойманы, но мы со своей стороны делаем все возможное, чтобы добиться этого.

Мисс Барнс кивнула и приступила к заполнению бумаг. Кирен пытался призвать свои окончательно впавшие в сумбур мысли к порядку, прикрыв глаза. Измученный мозг подбрасывал картинки прошедшего дня: Бендан Брэди и Библия, лежащая на столике в клубе, изломанные штрихи рисунка, летящий почерк Джем, жаркий, прожигающий насквозь, взгляд Саймона…

Кирен зажмурился и помассировал веки пальцами. Надо было оставаться дома и просто перенести всю работу на завтра. К сожалению, спустя столько лет работы в полиции этой магией ему овладеть не удалось.

\- Скажите, а меня не могут привлечь за лжесвидетельство? 

Кирен открыл глаза и удивленно уставился на мисс Барнс.

\- Кто вам сказал такую глупость?

\- Просто сама подумала, что я оболгала другого человека… - Эми замолчала, глядя на бумаги. 

Кирен подавил в себе желание воздеть глаза к потолку и спросить у вселенной, почему все путают кабинет детектива с кушеткой у психотерапевта. 

\- Нет, - как можно мягче сказал он. - Если вы подписываете мировое соглашение, то никто не сможет обвинить вас в клевете. Есть, правда, некоторые формальности, но это уже наши бюрократические заморочки.

\- Это ведь правда не он? - Эми занесла ручку над местом подписи, так и не касаясь ею бумаги. - Не Брендан?

\- Да. Мистер Брэди не имеет никакого отношения к похищению мистера Хэя, зато имеет самое прямое - к его спасению. Это подтверждают показания мистера Хэя, а так же предварительная экспертиза, - Кирен заметил, что перешел на рабочую безликую канцелярщину, что случалось с ним только в минуты приступов крайне дурного настроения.

Мисс Барнс аккуратно подписала сначала одну бумагу, а потом другую.

\- Я не знаю, что будет дальше, детектив, - вдруг сказала она. - Не знаю, что мне делать.

Кирен вдруг почувствовал, что его плохое настроение разом улетучилось, оставив лишь привычную уже вечернюю усталость.

\- Что-то будет, мисс Барнс. А что вам делать - вы подумаете и решите сами. Мне еще надо обсудить несколько вопросов с мистером Хэем. Позволите?

Она кивнула, вышла из кабинета, и буквально через минуту вошел Стивен.

\- Детектив, Брендан просил передать вам кое-что, - он положил перед Киреном на стол небольшой конверт. - Я не заглядывал, так что понятия не имею, что там. 

Кирен удивленно кивнул и предложил Хэю сесть в кресло для посетителей. 

\- Я не задержу вас надолго, просто объясню, что произошло. Мисс Барнс подписала отказ от претензий в сторону мистера Брэди, а так же мировое соглашение. Его должны подписать и вы, так как речь шла о вашем похищении и избиении. Подпись мистера Брэди тоже нужна, но это можно сделать позже. Так же его подписка о невыезде остается действительной, к сожалению - он читал документ и подписывал со всем согласившись - она действует до окончания следствия. Хотя, тут можно придраться с юридической точки зрения, что это не совсем то следствие, но это формальности. Он тоже может понадобиться мне, как свидетель.

Стивен кивнул.

\- Понятно. Ваш помощник, Филипп, помог мне заполнить заявление, вот оно. - они с Киреном обменялись бумагами - Стивен передал ему заявление, а Кирен - мировое соглашение на подпись. - Я скажу Брендану, чтобы он зашел за подписью.

\- Хорошо, но в принципе это может подождать. Что еще…

Кирена снова, в который раз за этот день и всю его работу в Холлиоаксе перебили, истерически забарабанив в дверь и влетев в кабинет одновременно со стуком. Состав компании не поменялся - Саймон, Эми и Кендал. У всех троих было такое выражение лица, будто они вывалились из ночного клуба в четыре утра наглотавшись экстази, а не отходили на пять минут распечатать факс.

\- Отчет Норфолка, который подтвердил все мои теории касательно личности одного из похитителей, - сказал Саймон, аккуратно положив перед Киреном папку. - О, кстати, хорошо, что вы здесь, и плохо, что нет мистера Брэди, очень хочу пожать ему руку и восхититься его профессионализмом. Такого точного удара, который предоставил бы нужное количество материала для работы, я давно не видел. Кстати, он не хочет поработать в полиции? Сюда даже бывших наркоманов принимают, нужно только знать, к кому обратиться.

\- Саймон, - тихо сказал Кирен. - Тебя, кажется, несет.

\- Да, но ты просто посмотри кто тут у нас! - Саймон открыл первую страницу отчета.

Все, кто был в комнате, подались вперед, склонившись над столом, чтобы поближе разглядеть что там. К листам отчета была сразу же распечатана и прикреплена фотография человека - Кирен видел, как округлились глаза Стивена Хэя, когда он увидел ее.

\- Это он, - странно глухим голосом сказал Стивен. - Тот самый человек со страшными глазами, который едва меня не убил. 

\- Страшные глаза, вы очень точно описали, - мягко сказал Саймон. - Я еще когда впервые услышал ваши показания от детектива, сразу подумал на этого человека. Это Эдгар Рэстон - жестокий убийца, в общенациональном розыске он заявлен как маньяк. Несколько лет назад он попался полиции, но чудом сбежал, и после этого перестал работать в одиночку, и начал сотрудничать с преступными группировками, чтобы обеспечить себе хоть какое-то прикрытие. Вам крупно повезло, мистер Хэй, я видел, на что способен этот человек, когда берет в руки нож. Он и с помощью пистолета может сделать с жертвой многое…

\- Саймон, - Кирен бросил взгляд на Хэя, которого уже начинало немного потряхивать от осознания, какого ужаса он избежал. - К делу. Как ты узнал?

\- Да, извините. Дело в том, что похитители мистера Хэя все-таки не настолько идиоты, чтобы оставлять явные следы. Они работали в перчатках, и несмотря на бедлам, устроенный на месте похищения, следы они подчистили. Склад порядочно обгорел, и найти улики в таких условиях весьма проблематично, но та комната, в которой держали мистера Хэя осталась нетронутой. Мистер Брэди говорил, что просто вырубил Рэстона - и это был отличный удар, потому что на полу осталось немного его крови. Очевидно, Рэстон очнулся и уходил поспешно, не успев полностью стереть ее, что сыграло нам на руку. Работа Норфолка заключалась только в том, чтобы пробить генетический материал по базам и сверить ДНК. И вот мы здесь.

На мгновение в кабинете воцарилось молчание, а потом Эми взвизгнула и захлопала в ладоши.

\- Боже, я просто обожаю когда он так делает. Он просто гений, это даже не обсуждается! Зацепиться за одну фразу, найти не стертые капли крови, и что самое сложное - заставить Норфолк работать! Ну не чудо ли? - Эми стиснула Саймона в объятиях и поцеловала в щеку, а после этого обратилась к Стивену. - Который год с ними работаю, а все никак не привыкну.

Стивен блекло улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на Кирена. Тот просмотрел первую страницу отчета и немного отодвинул его себя.

\- Два из трех всего на третий день после открытия дела, неплохой результат. Спасибо, Саймон. Продолжаем работать.

Саймон кивнул и вышел из кабинета, потянув за собой Эми. Кирен удивленно посмотрел на Гэри Кендала, который на протяжении всего происходящего просто подпирал стенку в углу, как мраморное изваяние. 

\- А, да. - сказал он. - Извиняюсь, засмотрелся. У нас раньше главным судмедэкспертом был мистер Твилепс, который очень любил закладывать за воротник, а больше за ним никаких достижений не водилось.

Выдав эту задумчивую тираду, Кендал вышел из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Кирен со Стивеном странно переглянулись, а затем Кирен не выдержав рассмеялся, и Сти вслед за ним.

\- Теперь я, кажется, понимаю ваше недоверие к полиции, - сказал Кирен, отсмеявшись, проводя руками по лицу.

\- А я понимаю, почему вы любите свою работу, - в тон ему ответил Хэй и улыбнулся.

\- О, да. С ней невозможно соскучиться. Вы в порядке, услышанное не слишком вас шокировало? Мы иногда забываемся в разговоре, профессиональная деформация...

\- Все нормально, я в полном порядке. Брендан меня спас, его больше не обвиняют, и это главное.

\- Но следствие только начинается, - Кирен кивнул в сторону заявления Сти. - Мне нужно будет, чтобы вы подписали еще одну бумагу о том, что узнали преступника. Точнее, две - по фотороботу и по фотографии из отчета. Сейчас найду вам формы.

\- Никогда не подписывал в полиции столько бумаг, даже когда сам бывал тут, - сказал Стивен, глядя на действия детектива. - Прежде, чем нас прервали, вы, кажется, хотели сказать что-то еще?

\- Как раз про фоторобот. Вот, пожалуйста, прочитайте и подпишите. 

Пока Стивен подписывал бумаги, Кирен успел мельком просмотреть отчет и сделать мысленно некоторые пометки. Да, Саймон провел хорошую работу, но это было действительно только начало. Они знали личность двух похитителей - уже что-то, но что именно это им давало? Он мог поднять трубку и объявить О'Калахана с Рэстоном в общенациональный розыск - а дальше? Искать их и привлекать к ответственности все равно пришлось бы в Холлиоаксе, просто потому что Кирен знал, что далеко они не ушли. Рэстон был действительно маньяком, а Стивен Хэй его несостоявшейся жертвой и он обязательно попробует закончить начатое. О'Калахан, на кого бы ни работал, ненавидел Брэндана Брэди и тоже не оставил бы его в покое так просто. 

Проблема, о которой Кирен старался не думать, поскольку искренне не знал, как ее разрешить, постепенно выходила на первый план. Похитители вернутся - об этом знали все, даже Стивен Хэй. И последний, похоже, принимал этот факт с каким-то потрясающим для обычного человека смирением. Что ж, в такой ситуации это было лучше, чем рыдания, проклятия и угрозы в сторону полиции, но это не отменяло предстоящую работу. Кирен должен был что-то сделать, чтобы защитить этих людей - но что? Не в участке же их запирать снова.

Кирен невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям, и отвлекся на бумаги, которые протягивал ему Стивен.

\- Знаете, детектив, у меня будет странный вопрос к вам… Вы не подскажете, каким лучше транспортом и маршрутом можно выехать из города? Мы с Бренданом волнуемся за мисс Барнс и детей, вдруг что… - Сти поднял на него глаза и замялся. - Простите, наверное, это глупости…

\- Это не глупости, мистер Хэй. Ситуация серьезная. Если вы считаете, что что-то может случиться, то стоит принять все меры предосторожности.

Стивен устало потер лоб, почесав кожу под мешающей челкой. 

\- Я не знаю. Просто им нужен был Брендан. Они хотели уничтожить прежде всего его, я это так, средство достижения цели. Они хотели, чтобы он страдал. А потом убить его.

Кирену стало не по себе от того, как Стивен спокойно говорил это. Он помнил его в шокированном состоянии, рыдающим, застывающим на месте от ужаса от рассказов про маньяка. То, каким отстраненным он был сейчас, могло объясняться только одним фактом - такое уже происходило. Он уже попадал в переделку из-за прошлого Брендана, и похоже, такой расклад стал походить на привычное течение жизни. 

Кирен медленно покачал головой.

\- Мои заверения о том, что мы приложим все усилия, и так далее, уже мне самому кажутся жалкими.

\- Нет, они не жалкие. - Хэй серьезно посмотрел на него. - Я верю вам, потому что вы очень много делаете. Вы уже много сделали и исполнили все обещания, которые успели дать.

\- Что ж, хорошо. Давайте пойдем и вместе с остальной командой подумаем над возможным транспортом для мисс Барнс и ваших детей. Вы хотите, чтобы их кто-то сопровождал, правильно?

В приемной от этого предложения разгорелись жаркие споры: Эми хотела подвезти их к станции поезда прямо на полицейской машине, с мигалками, Филипп мягко осаживал ее, говоря, что в таком случае это будет слишком заметно и даже глупо. Кирен уже думал над тем, согласится ли Саймон сопровождать чужую жену и чужих детей, особенно после сегодняшнего вечера, но в разговор неожиданно вступил Кендал.

\- Без проблем, скатаюсь с вами на такси, - заявил он и лихо подмигнул мисс Барнс так, что та покраснела. - Провожу вас и отчитаюсь. Со мной вас точно никто не тронет, даже если они полные психи.

\- А как же ваши дела, детектив, и ваше драгоценное время? - Кирен не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поддеть Гэри.

\- Констебли справятся с парой часов моего отсутствия. Ну так, вы согласны?

Мисс Барнс кивнула и они с Гэри обменялись телефонами, под удивленным взглядом Стивена Хэя. Кирен улыбнулся ему одними губами, когда тот шокировано повернулся к нему.

Когда все наконец распрощались и ушли, Гэри поймал Кирена перед входом в его кабинет и пристально глядя в глаза довольно грубо ткнул пальцем в плечо.

\- Уокер, я хочу это дело. Самое приличное, что случалось в этом паршивом городишке, если не считать эксцессов с Брэди, к которым меня не подпускали. Я хочу быть его частью.

\- Хорошо, - несколько обескураженно ответил Кирен. - Только не попрекай меня больше своим потраченным свободным временем.

\- Больше не буду. А вот если тебе еще раз понадобится консультация касательно прошлых дел, то свисти.

В кабинете Кирен застыл перед столом, глядя на сегодняшние бумаги, не зная толком за что взяться. Он подвинул отчет об экспертизе и заметил белый конверт, который передал ему Стивен от Брендана. Кирен осторожно заглянул в него и удивленно выдохнул - в конверте была та самая записка, с сообщением о том, что Сти Хэй похищен, и с Бренданом свяжутся на счет выкупа.

Кирен аккуратно закрыл конверт и вышел из кабинета в сторону лаборатории.

Саймон сидел на свободном столе, неловко поджав под себя одну ногу и нахмурившись просматривал копию отчета Норфолка, делая какие-то пометки. Кирен постучал по дверному косяку, прежде, чем войти. Саймон поднял на него усталые глаза и подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой. 

Кирен сел рядом, прижавшись плечом к его плечу. Он чувствовал острую потребность дотронуться до Саймона, положить голову ему на плечо или поцеловать за ухом, коснувшись носом волос, но выбеленный свет лаборатории более чем красноречиво говорил о том, где они находятся и кто они в данный момент прежде всего. 

\- Брендан Брэди нашел записку с требованием о выкупе, она сейчас у меня. Но тебе я отдам ее только завтра утром, уж извини.

Саймон только хмыкнул, не отрываясь от отчета.

\- Прости меня, - в который раз сказал Кирен. - Все это могло подождать до завтра, правда. Но меня каждый раз, как что-то дергает и тянет на работу. Это только моя вина.

\- Кирен, я уже говорил, что все нормально.

\- Нет, ненормально. Ты разве не сердишься?

\- Сержусь немного, но… Какое это имеет значение? Я привык к тому, что ты никогда не будешь полностью принадлежать мне - такая уж работа, что поделать. Вот это, - Саймон взвесил на ладони папку с отчетом, - имеет значение. На его счету десяток трупов, и это только те, которые нашли. Стивену Хэю крупно повезло. Кстати, вот кому надо извиняться - так это мне, за беспардонность. 

\- Ты тоже имеешь значение, - Кирен пытался найти слова, но они ускользали от него, а те, что оставались, казались пафосными и ненастоящими. - Без тебя все не имеет смысла.

Саймон вздохнул и спрыгнул со стола.

\- Ты заработался. Тебе не своим позвонить надо, а отдохнуть и хорошенько выспаться. Как оказалось, нужно приходить на работу попозже - вон Норфолк только к десяти часам с экспертизой раскачался. 

\- Мы не будем подстраиваться под Норфолк! - шутливо сказал Кирен. - Эти провинциалы, что они о себе возомнили?!

\- Сказал главный детектив Холлиоакса.

Они оба рассмеялись, чувствуя, как повисшее между ними напряжение исчезает. Кирен вышел из лаборатории первым, а Саймон остался забрать куртку и выключить свет. В полумраке коридора Кирен наблюдал за ровными скупыми движениями Саймона, который приводил в порядок и без того идеально разложенные на столе бумаги, и думал о том, что все-таки достаточно точно выразил свои мысли. Без Саймона действительно все не имело смысла. Только вот сам он вряд ли бы в это поверил.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда Сти и Эми дошли до дома, дети уже спали, а рядом с ними на стуле дремал Брендан, все еще каким-то чудом держа в ослабевших пальцах книжку со сказками. Эми застыла, глядя на эту картину, и Сти взмолился про себя всем известным ему богам и ангелам - посмотри, попытайся увидеть его так, как вижу я, хотя бы на секундочку. У Сти всегда странно сжималось сердце, когда он наблюдал, как Брендан возится с детьми, и какое удовольствие они все получают от этого.

Эми кивнула, что-то для себя решая и шепотом сообщила Сти, что она будет на кухне. Сти все-таки пришлось немного потревожить Брендана - тот проснулся, когда он потянул книжку у него из рук, и сонно заморгал.

\- Все нормально?

\- Более чем. Иди спи, я завтра расскажу, как все прошло, а пока немного посижу с детьми.

Брендан заторможено кивнул и вышел из комнаты, а Сти сел на его место, глядя на уснувших малышей. Мысли путались. Маньяки, бумаги на подпись, хорошие полицейские, плохие полицейские. Этот судмедэксперт, Саймон, уже второй раз показался Сти странно похожим на Брендана. Были мелочи, цеплявшие глаз - случайный поворот головы, знакомо нахмуренный лоб, сдержанный рык в телефонную трубку на нерадивого собеседника. Когда Сти пытался проследить за этими мелочами, найти сходства, или хотя бы подтверждения того, что он не сходит с ума, Саймон снова превращался в другого человека - незнакомого и далекого. Спокойный, уверенный в себе, как стрела, летящая к цели. Страстный, когда речь заходила о деле его жизни.

Таким порой бывал и Брендан и, Сти был уверен, таким он и хотел быть всегда.

Сти с силой провел по лицу руками, пытаясь стереть воспоминания. Он забыл снять куртку и теперь ему становилось все жарче. Нужно было идти к Брендану и спать. 

Лиа повернулась во сне, подложив ладошку под щеку. Сти отчего-то вспомнилось, как еще когда они с Эми начинали встречаться и спать вместе, так делала она. Детский, беззащитный жест.

Эми сидела на кухне, задумчиво глядя в чашку с чаем. Сти снял куртку, повесил ее на спинку стула, сел напротив и заговорил. Они с Эми проболтали час или два, как в старые-добрые времена, обо всем на свете, не задерживаясь только на одной теме. Они сами не знали о чем говорили, перескакивая с одного на другое, шепотом перебивая друг друга и хихикая, как подростки. Наконец, когда Сти в очередной раз устало посмотрел на часы, Эми сжала его руку и серьезно сказала:

\- Я не хочу уезжать. И увозить детей.

\- Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, - Сти погладил ее ладонь большим пальцем, как порой делал Брендан, чтобы его успокоить. - Я всегда буду рядом, что бы ни случилось.

\- Я знаю. Теперь знаю.

Они разошлись спать, и Сти аккуратно лег рядом с крепко-спящим Бренданом и быстро уснул.

Проснулся он от резкого движения рядом, как-будто кто-то дернулся до скрипа кровати. Сти приоткрыл глаза и попытался сфокусироваться на происходящем. Брендан полу-сидел опираясь на руки, сбросив с себя одеяло и тяжело загнанно дышал, глядя в одну точку. Так уже бывало, когда Брендану снились кошмары - редко, но при Сти пару раз бывало. В первый раз он страшно перепугался, и не знал, что ему делать, а просто лежал и смотрел, как любимый человек мучается непонятно от чего, войдя в странное состояние ступора. 

Но теперь он знал причину.

Сти тоже сел на кровати - сон мгновенно слетел с него, - осторожно обнял Брендана поперек груди, чтобы не напугать, и не навредить ни себе, ни ему. Мышцы под руками казались каменными.

\- Брен. Брен, это я, Стивен. Мы дома, все в порядке, никого больше нет. Только я. Ложись обратно. Все хорошо.

Брендан все еще тяжело дышал, но постепенно его дыхание стало выравниваться. Он чуть откинулся на плечо Сти, но не наваливаясь полностью.

\- Стивен, - тихо сказал он.

\- Да, я тут. Все хорошо.

Сти понятия не имел, что снилось Брендану перед этим его приступом, и не сделает ли он хуже, если погладит его по голове или поцелует в висок. Оставалось только быть рядом и держать его, так крепко, как только хватало сил в руках.

Брендан судорожно выдохнул и наконец лег обратно на подушку.

\- Вот так, хорошо, ложись, сейчас укрою тебя одеялом, а то ночь холодная. Водички принести? - Сти поймал себя на том, что перешел на тон, которым обычно общался с приболевшим Лукасом.

Брендан отрицательно мотнул головой и подтянул Сти к себе, устраивая его голову у себя на плече. Брен быстро уснул, оставив Сти лежать и беспокойно вглядываться в темноту, пытаясь унять беспокойные мысли. Он почему-то вспомнил, как Брендан религиозен, и сейчас небольшая поддержка высших сил очень бы не помешала.

Сти жалел, что не может сейчас сжать крест Брендана в руке и неумело помолиться. 

Когда Сти открыл глаза утром, Брендан уже не спал, а лежал рядом, изучающе рассматривая его. Сти улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем - Брен быстро коснулся его губ и отстранился, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза.

\- Напугал тебя ночью? - поинтересовался он.

Сти нахмурился - раньше они это не обсуждали, Брендан делал вид, что ничего не случилось, и даже заставил его думать, что просто не помнит того, что случается ночью после кошмаров. 

\- Нет. По крайней мере ты пока не ходишь во сне, но, я думаю, меня бы и это не сильно испугало. 

Брендан откинулся на подушку и не глядя на Сти с трудом произнес:

\- Очень плохой сон. Тот самый.

\- Ничего страшного. Я буду рядом и он больше не придет. 

Брендан посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемой нежностью и теперь поцеловал сам, долго и страстно, вылизывая его рот, пока у Сти не сбилось дыхание и немного помутилось в голове.

\- Вот теперь доброе утро. 

\- Рассказать тебе, что было вчера в участке? - мысли у Сти перепутались, но он хорошо помнил, что обещал вчера.

\- Давай.

Сти рассказал о факсе, бумагах, детективе Кендале, загадочной лаборатории, которая ничего не может сделать, когда надо, и том, как детектив Уокер управляется с этим бедламом. Он упомянул о том, как судмедэксперт Саймон нашел одного из похитителей, но опустил в рассказе подробности о маньяках и искалеченных жертвах. Брендан слушал его внимательно, но постоянно отвлекал поцелуями, после которых советовал не прерываться, а продолжать. 

Сти осознавал, чем все это может закончиться, и был не против, вот только через стену находились Эми с детьми, а он был не совсем уверен, что закрыл вчера вечером дверь в комнату на замок… А, впрочем, к черту. Он прижался к губам Брена, закинув ногу ему на бедро, демонстрируя всю однозначность своих намерений. Брендан улыбнулся, оторвался на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на Сти голодным взглядом, и тут в дверь постучали.

\- Мальчики, через полчаса здесь уже будет такси и детектив Кендал. Дети очень хотят попрощаться.

Сти разочарованно застонал и уткнулся лбом в плечо Брендана.

\- Как всегда, - пробормотал он.

\- Мы закончим позже, - Брен аккуратно поцеловал его в макушку и сказал куда тише: - Спасибо.

С детьми прощались долго, шумно и на этот раз очень весело. Лиа справедливо решила, что раз мама и папа Брендан помирились, то теперь все проблемы решены и уезжают они с Лукасом максимум на каникулы, а потом, конечно же, вернутся. Так что она дала Брендану задание до ее приезда - уговорить загадочного детектива, который умеет рисовать, нарисовать ей красивого зайца. Сти стоял рядом и пытаясь в красках представить эту сцену, расхохотался так, что долго не мог успокоиться, и серьезные укоризненные взгляды Лиа и Брендана этому не помогали.

Детектив Кендал пришел пешком, за пять минут до того, как подъехало такси. Как ни странно, никто ни с кем не успел поругаться, да и выглядел Гэри Кендал до странного расслабленно и спокойно. Если вчера Сти вообще как-то пропустил тот момент, когда и почему Кендал напросился к Эми в попутчики, то сегодня этот выбор показался ему оправданным. Никто в здравом уме не прицепился бы к девушке с детьми и с таким сопровождающим.

Когда машина отъехала, Сти еще долго махал детям вслед, а затем утомленно присел на крыльцо.

\- У меня чувство дежавю, - пожаловался он Брену, устроившемуся рядом. 

\- Не то, чтобы оно совсем не оправдано. Но в этот раз все прошло как-то получше.

\- Намного лучше. Ну, чем сегодня займемся? - Сти радостно обернулся к Брендану и посмотрел на его губы, облизнувшись.

Брендан рассмеялся и легко щелкнул его по носу.

\- Не провоцируй меня, Стивен. У меня сегодня еще дела.

\- Какие дела? Клуб сейчас на ремонте официально, а неофициально ты его продаешь… А, опять клиенты?

\- Нет. Узнаешь позже, я обещаю. Пойдем, провожу тебя до работы.

\- Не хочу на работу, - заупрямился Сти. - Даг сам разберется со стеклом.

\- Я могу тебе в красках описать, как Дуглас разберется, и что останется от вашего магазина после этого. Так что, если ты правда не хочешь...

Сти вздохнул, и, взявшись за руку Брена, поднялся на ноги. Он всегда был прав, даже когда подкалывал и говорил довольно обидные вещи. Даг был хорошим компаньоном, но его постоянно нужно было направлять и контролировать. Стоило поработать с ним всего сутки, чтобы понять, зачем ему потребовался напарник для того чтобы начать дело.

Увидев Брендана, Даг моментально напрягся и проводил его сосредоточенным взглядом, когда он махнул рукой и ушел, даже не заходя в магазин.

\- И долго он за тобой везде ходить будет? - напряженно поинтересовался Даг.

\- До конца следствия, как минимум, - обрубил Сти, и подумал, что он надеется, что гораздо дольше.

Больше о Брендане они не говорили, погрузившись в рабочие дела. Привезли стекло не того размера, и Сти долго ругался с грузчиками, а потом по телефону с фирмой, в которой Даг делал заказ. В итоге ненужное стекло увезли, а завтра пообещали привезти другое. Открытие магазина затягивалось. Чтобы день не был потрачен насмарку, Сти с Дагом обсудили новинки в меню - чем можно разнообразить ассортимент, чтобы привлечь покупателей. И хотя Сти искренне считал, что к ним в первый же день открытия у них будет толпа, чтобы узнать подробности его похищения из первых уст, новое меню было составлено.

Около четырех часов от Брендана пришла смс. Сти открыл ее и уставился на экран телефона, не веря, что он правда это видит. “Сходим куда-нибудь сегодня вечером?”

Брендан терпеть не мог писать смс-ки, особенно длинные. Он все предпочитал решать в телефонном разговоре, или же при личной встрече. Сти подавил в себе желание тут же набрать его номер, и решил поддержать игру, написав “Это что, свидание?”.

“Да”.

У Сти перехватило дыхание. Он вдруг осознал, что глупо улыбается, и у него, кажется, немного горят щеки - благо, Даг не видел. Боже, он был знаком с этим человеком несколько лет, но его до сих пор бросало в дрожь от одного его пристального взгляда, приглашение на свидание заставляло сердце замирать, а уж что с ним делало одно только имя в его устах…

Сти попытался вспомнить, когда у них было в последний раз настоящее свидание, и понял, что таковым с натяжкой можно было назвать только первое неудачное празднование Рождества. Или у него окончательно отключило мозги и отшибло память.

“Стивен?”

Сти опомнился и быстро набрал ответ: “Да, я только “за””.

“Я зайду за тобой. Не уходи никуда.”

Брендан пришел в шесть, молча кивнул Дагу и галантно протянул Сти локоть. Сти возмущенно фыркнул и взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы, и Брен не стал возражать. Сти подумал, что, наверное, еще месяц будет радоваться этому факту, как дитя.

Они дошли до местного кафе - ничего особенного и быть не могло, но едва они сели, Сти засыпал Брендана вопросами:

\- Мы что-то отмечаем, какой-то повод? То, что с тебя сняли обвинение?

Брендан невесело хмыкнул, просматривая выученное наизусть меню.

\- Нет, это мы отмечать не будем. Жить нужно так, чтобы потом не было подобных поводов для праздников.

Сти отчего-то чувствовал себя странно смущенным. 

\- Тогда, если это свидание, почему мы не могли просто погулять, или посидеть дома со стаканчиком виски?

\- До дома мы сегодня еще дойдем, и даже погуляем. 

\- Хорошо, тогда давай поедим. Будешь стейк?

Брендан не ответил, но Сти не обратил внимания, а когда поднял глаза от меню, заметил, что он смотрит куда-то в сторону. Сти проследил за его взглядом и увидел двух человек - мужчину и женщину, которые странно посматривали на их столик, а заметив пристальное внимание, и вовсе засобирались уходить.

\- Кто это? - спросил Сти, понизив голос.

\- Клиенты, которые хотели покупать у меня клуб, - спокойно сказал Брендан. - Посиди, я сейчас пойду поздороваюсь.

\- Тебе заказать что-нибудь?

\- Нет, просто подожди.

Сти кивнул и проводил Брена взглядом - тот нагнал спешно удаляющуюся парочку только в дверях и вышел за ними из кафе.

Прошло пять минут, потом десять. К Сти дважды подходила официантка, которая во второй раз почему-то посмотрела на него с жалостью. Сти заказ себе кофе, но выпил лишь половину, зачем-то расплатился и вышел на улицу. Он огляделся - ни Брендана, ни его странных клиентов нигде не было. 

Сердце забилось быстрее, Сти снова почувствовал как горло сводит от липкого ужаса.

Он взял телефон и промахнулся пальцем мимо телефонной книги, войдя в смс-ки. Последней была сегодняшняя от Брена: “Я зайду за тобой. Не уходи никуда”. Сти неловко топтался на месте, согревая дыханием замерзающие пальцы. Он бездумно перелистывал историю сообщений - от Брена их было немного, обычно он писал “Иду” или “Буду в восемь”, или что-нибудь короткое и односложное. Сти дошел до одного из первых сохранившихся на этой карте памяти сообщения, еще со времен, когда они с Дагом не поженились, а Брендана только выписали из больницы. 

“Помоги”.

Сти набрал номер и выслушал серию длинных гудков, нажал “отбой”, когда включилась голосовая почта, а затем позвонил снова. Трубку никто не брал.

Он сорвался с места и побежал по улице, плохо понимая, куда он бежит и что же ему делать. Сначала в клуб “Шез-Шез”, а дальше по обстоятельствам.


	15. Chapter 15

Кирен сидел в кабинете, закинув ноги на стол, сбросив пиджак и закатав рукава рубашки. Ему то становилось жарко и приходилось открывать старое окно, то начинало дуть в поясницу, и он чертыхаясь, шел его закрывать. Кирен утопал в бумагах. И ничерта не понимал.

Утром он еще раз просмотрел отчет Норфолка и ужаснулся. Блестящая находка Саймона перестала казаться такой уж блестящей. Чертов Эдгар Рэстон был маньяком и действительно находился в общенациональном розыске, и это значило, что едва Кирен сделает запрос на него, или отчитается кому-нибудь выше чином о том, где его видели в последний раз, в Холлиоакс тут же сбежится вся королевская рать. 

Кирен не обольщался тем, что сейчас роль надсмотрщика, то есть “более опытного коллеги” из Лондона играл он. Он прекрасно знал о том, как к нему относились в Отделе Уголовных Расследований - таких юных удачливых выскочек не любили и зажимали в карьере до появления благородной седины, а потом уже наступало и время интересных дел, и всеобщего уважения. И новых молодых выскочек, конечно же.

Саймон утешил Кирена, сказав, что если они поймают Рэстона, то как минимум премия и небольшой отпуск им гарантированы, а с Киреном, возможно, даже перестанут здороваться через губу. Кирен высмеял это заявление, но в одном они сошлись - пока что об их находках сообщать начальству не стоило. Было решено даже пока не звонить Коули, хотя он уже сбрасывал смс, с шутливым вопросом о том, как продвигается дело.

После импровизированной утренней пятиминутки, Филипп принес большую папку с документами - все, что нашлось в архивах на Брайана О'Калахана и его темные дела. Каким-то чудом Филиппу удалось даже добыть сведения у ирландских коллег. 

Бумаги в папке были разделены на две части: общая информация об О'Калахане, а так же его участии в организованных преступных группировках, и точки возможного пересечения с Бренданом Брэди. Возможного, потому что примерно половину доказать было невозможно - это были предположения Филиппа, основанные на косвенных фактах.

Кирен затравленно посмотрел на эту стопку, некстати вспомнив свои слова о том, что он не хочет, чтобы Брэди оказался в тюрьме. Погорячился, с кем не бывает.

\- Как там миссис Джи? - поинтересовался он у Филиппа, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься.

\- Хорошо, все так же следит за всеми. Приглашает тебя на чай.

\- Меня? Ты говорил ей обо мне?

\- Нет, только обмолвился, что работаю помощником детектива. В Холлиоаксе масса других источников слухов.

\- Я не хочу знать, - искренне сказал Кирен.

\- Это ты зря. Нужно быть готовым ко всему, - сказал Филипп, улыбаясь. 

\- Ладно, к делу. Давай я тогда разбираюсь в запутанных отношениях О'Калахана и Брэди, а ты бери на себя Рэстона. Найди его старые дела, подними историю с побегом, постарайся осторожно выяснить, с кем он еще работал за последние два года. Только не светись сильно, ладно?

Филипп кивнул.

\- Без проблем. Что с теми свидетелями?

Кирен достал диктофонную пленку и передал ему.

\- Расшифруй, запиши показаниями. Побольше официальной канцелярщины, поменьше реплик пьяного Кендала. Дату не ставь. Потом я их вызову к себе и мы побеседуем о том, как плохо говорить неправду и что за это бывает.

\- Хорошо, - Филипп уже собирался уходить, но развернулся в дверях и как бы невзначай спросил: - А что передать миссис Джи?

Кирен посмотрел на часы, а потом на календарь.

\- Завтра, максимум - послезавтра я с ней встречусь. Идет?

\- Идет. Надеюсь, ты любишь варенье.

Спустя два часа сидения над бумагами, у Кирена начало ныть в висках. Рассказы о делах ирландской мафии даже в сухом стиле отчетов звучали, как плохие бульварные детективы. Саймон был прав на сто процентов - следов не заметали вообще, на прикрытие - плевать хотели, почти все полученные деньги тут же спускали в такие места, в которых отследить их мог даже мальчишка-констебль, только сдавший экзамены в полицию. Кирен понял, почему Саймон сменил работу в Дублине на Лондон - там банально было нечего делать, сверил отпечатки пальцев по базе и сиди себе попивай кофе. 

О’Калахан был пусть не звездой этого ирландского бомонда, но весьма уважаемым человеком, который свято чтил преступные традиции. Он воровал, попадался, отсиживал небольшой срок в тюрьме и снова выходил воровать. Кирен понял и то, почему Брэди так легко нашел его - почерк не менялся от дела к делу, разве что с годами размах стал немного побольше. 

Вот чего Кирен понять не мог, так это того, как Брэди вообще работал с этим О’Калаханом. Точнее, его сильно удивил тот факт, что они смогли не перестрелять друг друга в первую же встречу. Но, видимо, после того как оба пережили этот первый кризис их взаимоотношений, дела пошли чуточку лучше.

Дела, которые стряпали они вместе выглядели чуть получше, на профессиональный взгляд Кирена. Брэди умел заметать следы, если хотел, но в такой компании предпочитал не сильно напрягаться. Попадаться стали они реже - да и то, если попадался, то снова О’Калахан и, наверное, клял свою невезучую ирландскую судьбу и матерился на гэлике. Даже по тем документам, что были на Брайана придраться к Брэди было невозможно - стукачом тот не был, какие бы чувства ни испытывал к подельникам.

А теперь вот так. Быть может, прокрутив у себя в голове все разы, когда он попадался, а Брендан выходил сухим из воды, О’Калахан все понял и решил отомстить. Ах вот так, ты меня подставил, а я убью твоего мальчишку, предварительно изнасиловав у тебя на глазах. Нет, не сходилось. Катастрофически не сходилось.

Кирен подождал, пока боль в висках перейдет из стадии терпимой в назойливую, а так же пока у него закончится кофе, и вышел из кабинета. Он прошел уже знакомой дорогой, по коридору в подвал, мимо морга, к Саймону.

В лаборатории царил непривычный бедлам. Саймон бегал туда сюда, от микроскопа к каким-то реактивам, что-то вбивал на клавиатуре старенького компьютера, и возвращался к собственным записям. Кирен на мгновение застыл, почувствовав себя чужеродным элементом, не зная куда и деться. 

Саймон заметил его и махнул рукой в неопределенную сторону - падай куда хочешь, без разницы. Кирен устроился на стуле, сиротливо стоящем в углу и, уловив в хаотичных движениях перерыв, спросил:

\- Что-то новое?

\- Ты не поверишь, - возбужденно ответил Саймон и улыбнулся. - Ты же помнишь, что у этих придурков машина была?

\- Ну? Следы остаться не могли, был сильный дождь.

\- Конечно. Но дело в том, что они загоняли ее в здание склада. Следы остались внутри, даже не поврежденные огнем.

Кирен вытаращил глаза.

\- Да ладно. Так не бывает!

\- Я сам сначала не поверил. Они немного смазаны и затоптаны, но это значит только то, что мне понадобится больше времени, чем обычно. Марку машины определю, но вот с номером вы уже дальше сами.

\- Да и это было бы великолепно.

\- Будет, - Саймон снова улыбнулся и взглянул на Кирена как-то по-другому. - А у тебя там что?

Кирен закатил глаза.

\- Ирландская мафия во всей своей красе. Брайан О’Калахан - работает настолько топорно, что я удивляюсь, как с ним Брэди вообще сотрудничал.

Саймон хмыкнул, возвращаясь к каким-то реактивам.

\- Ну, ты все-таки Брендана Брэди не слишком идеализируй.

\- Я не… Саймон, что за чушь?

\- А ты послушай себя.

\- Я сказал только одну фразу. Стоп, ты что, меня ревнуешь? К подозреваемому в деле?

\- А разве он все еще подозреваемый?

Кирен на секунду замер, а затем расхохотался и смеялся долго, надрывно, едва не срываясь на кашель, как Сэм Коули.

\- Саймон, ну ты даешь. Ты что, правда?..

\- Всегда ревную тебя к работе, если ты не заметил, - спокойно ответил Саймон, перемещаясь к микроскопу.

\- А мне тебя к чему ревновать? К уликам? Грязи? Вон как ты на нее смотришь, как трогаешь.

Саймон оставил микроскоп, в несколько быстрых шагов оказался рядом с Киреном и так и застыл, глядя на него сверху вниз, не касаясь и ничего не говоря. Кирен медленно встал, и Саймон продолжил движение - прижал его к себе, поцеловал, огладил по спине, опустил руки на задницу и сжал. 

\- Это из-за вчерашнего? - спросил Кирен, прерывая поцелуй.

\- Это из-за того, что и всегда.

Кирен вздохнул, сомкнул руки на талии Саймона и опустил ему голову на плечо, касаясь губами его шеи.

\- А мне ведь еще работать.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Ужасно.

Саймон тихо рассмеялся.

\- А тебе говорили не связываться со мной, еще в самом начале.

\- Я послал их в жопу тогда, и могу повторить это в любой момент, - Кирен поднял голову и увлек Саймона в новый поцелуй. - Ух ты, даже голова прошла.

\- У тебя опять болит голова?

Кирен осторожно прикусил Саймону губу, показывая, что не хочет это обсуждать, по крайней мере сейчас. Наконец они разомкнули объятия, Кирен поправил чуть замявшуюся рубашку, и пригладил Саймону волосы. 

\- Все-таки, надо работать. Дело само себя не раскроет, особенно наше. Мы крупно вляпались, похоже.

\- Да. Кстати, я хотел сказать, что задержусь сегодня, так что, если ты что-то планировал…

\- Нет-нет, ничего страшного. Я как раз думал выйти в город и посмотреть на магическое распространение слухов в Холлиоаксе своими глазами. 

\- Хорошо. Будь на связи.

Кирен вернулся в кабинет, ощущая прилив сил, который несколько поубавился, едва он взглянул на уже осточертевшие документы. А ведь он еще даже не работал с ними толком, а просто читал, как утреннюю газету.

Кирен критически осмотрел кабинет и придумал выход: он отодвинул кресло для посетителей и стул в угол комнаты, сгрузил все документы по делу на пол, и с комфортом устроился на стареньком ковре. Так даже можно было приоткрыть окно - почему-то на полу странным образом не дуло. Он достал любимый блокнот, перевернул страницу с рисунком и начал чертить.

Две временных линии: одна для Брендана Брэди, а другая для Брайана О’Калахана, точки пересечения отмечены пунктиром. Документы подтверждали то, о чем случайно обмолвился Брэди - они работали вместе около девяти лет назад, на протяжении трех лет. Кирен вспомнил возраст Брендана и попытался представить его в то время - достаточно молод, но уже не желторотый юнец. Начинал он явно раньше, а к О’Калахану прибился, чтобы поднатаскаться в ремесле, что ли.

Кирен хмыкнул и покачал головой. Он ведь не хотел лезть в прошлое Брендана, и даже пообещал ему это. Но обстоятельства складывались так, что чтобы распутать дело в настоящем, нужно основательно покопаться в прошлом. Так, что бы ни случилось семь лет назад, на сегодняшние события это вряд ли могло повлиять - слишком длинный промежуток времени, вряд ли бы ирландская мафия, горячие головы, могли спохватиться о мести так поздно. Хотя… Четыре года назад была возможная точка пересечения этих двоих, отмеченная Филиппом. Но это было только предположение.

Кирен откинулся назад, прислоняясь спиной к ножке стола и раздраженно повел плечами. Позвонить что ли Брэди и спросить напрямую, что они с О’Каллаханом не поделили? Нет, было что-то еще, что Кирен упускал. Он перелистнул несколько страниц своего блокнота и уставился на собственные пометки. Черт, надо же, опять забыл спросить у Хэя, почему они вообще вернулись в Холлиоакс. Одна заметка была интересной, она гласила: похититель один, заказчик - другой, телефон.

Кирен встал, нашел уже подписанные показания Стивена Хэя - и действительно - тот утверждал, что О’Калахан, который по мнению Брэди и был организатором похищения, постоянно отчитывался кому-то по телефону. Невольно вспомнились слова Кендала о том, что все это дело рук отца Брендана - Шеймуса Брэди. Никакими фактами это заявление подкреплено не было, но фраза отчего-то засела в голове.

Кирен отметил в блокноте - пробить по базе, не могли ли пересечься О’Калахан с Брэди, когда последний недавно сидел в тюрьме. Да и вообще проверить с кем он там общался, и не найдется ли таинственный заказчик там.

В дверь постучали - в первый раз за этот день, очень тихо и осторожно. Но Эми заглянула тут же, не дожидаясь приглашения.

\- Ого, - сказала она, обозрев количество документов на полу.

\- Чай, кофе, потанцуем? - утомленно отозвался Кирен.

\- Скорее, потанцуем, только медленно и задумчиво. Как Поттер с Гермионой в последнем фильме, - сказала Эми и прошла в кабинет.

Они с Киреном уселись на пол, Эми скрестила ноги под пышной юбкой и достала из-кармана сложенный вчетверо лист.

\- Я тут продолжала перетряхивать коробки в поисках того дела о заложниках, но нашла кое-что поинтереснее. Не знаю, пригодится ли оно в деле, но вот, - она протянула ему листок и Кирен понял, что это вырванная страница из газеты.

Эми указывала на небольшую заметку, заголовок которой гласил “Вечерняя стрельба в клубе Шез-Шез”. Кирен удивленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Эми - та была очень серьезна и, кажется, печальна.

\- Если вкратце, то месяц назад в клубе стреляли, дело не заводили, поскольку никто не пострадал, а Брендан Брэди отказался подавать заявление за материальный ущерб. Я поспрашивала местных сплетников, в частности, миссис Джи, и узнала, что стреляла Шерил, сестра Брендана. В их с Бренданом отца, с которым они что-то не поделили.

\- Итальянская семья просто, - покачал головой Кирен, ощущая, как у него в голове медленно складываются частички паззла.

\- Да, верно. После этого Шерил уехала, и Брэди-старший тоже. 

\- А Стивен с Бренданом тоже засобирались, вот только решили закончить все свои дела.

Эми водила пальцем по ткани юбки, то разглаживая ее, то снова сминая. Кирен молчал, в третий раз пробегая глазами безликие строчки короткой заметки.

\- Спасибо, Эми, - наконец сказал он. - Это очень важная информация.

\- Не за что. А то дело я так и не нашла. Кендал обещал помочь, как вернется.

\- Осторожнее с ним. Я понятия не имею, что может выкинуть в следующую минуту этот человек.

Эми отмахнулась, как от назойливого старшего брата.

\- Справлюсь. Слышала от Саймона, что ты сегодня намерен выйти в город в поисках слухов? Составить тебе компанию?

\- Нет, извини, но я хочу сходить сам. Проветрить голову, взглянуть на все своими глазами… 

\- Поняла. Если случится что-то ужасное, или ужасно загадочное - звони.

Эми вышла из кабинета, а Кирен посмотрел на часы и понял, что пора собираться, пока его снова не оставил в участке очередной приступ трудоголизма. Он собрал все бумаги, позвонил и сделал запрос на список заключенных в период и в том месте, где находился под стражей Брендан Брэди, отправил смс Коули о том, что дело еще почти полностью в тумане и выключил компьютер.

На улице он почувствовал, что ему становится жарко в его теплом пальто и решил зайти домой переодеться. Сбросить с себя строгий костюм с официальной рубашкой и натянуть джинсы с футболкой показалось забытым наслаждением. Вместо пальто Кирен решил надеть куртку, и не брать с собой больше ничего кроме ключей, телефона и бумажника.

Из-за того, что Кирен задержался в участке, а потом возился с одеждой, в город он вышел уже когда на улице было темно, а часы показывали пять минут седьмого. Кирен шел по улицам и вертел головой, как заезжий турист, которым он вообще-то и являлся. Из всего Холиоакса он знал достаточно хорошо только улицу, на которой был расположен магазин Хэя - вплоть до того, что он мог зарисовать ее по памяти. Но сейчас он направлялся в другой район. Где только Эми находила городских сплетников? В супермаркетах, в кафе, в барах?

Внимание Кирена привлекли трое человек на другом конце улицы, по которой он шел. Двое говорили на повышенных тонах, а мужчина, стоящий напротив, молчал, но во всей его фигуре ощущалось напряжение. Кирен присмотрелся и понял, что третий - Брендан Брэди, вот так встреча, а первые два…

Лжесвидетели.

Кирен ускорился, ощущая, что сейчас может понадобиться его помощь - вот только кому? Он успел вовремя - Брендан только занес руку, чтобы ударить мужчину, когда Кирен вцепился ему в плечо и дернул на себя. Брэди повернулся и посмотрел на него таким диким взглядом, что Кирен едва не отшатнулся, но заставил себя стиснуть пальцы еще крепче. 

\- Детектив, - хрипло выдохнул Брендан.

\- Мистер Брэди, - в тон ему ответил Кирен, переводя взгляд на свидетелей. - Мисс Робинсон, мистер Гарт. Рад вас видеть в этот прекрасный вечер, а я как раз хотел связаться с вами, ну надо же какая удача.

Мисс Робинсон с мистером Гартом удивленно переглянулись.

\- И зачем же?

\- Обсудить ваши показания, конечно.

Кирен видел, как Брендан тяжело дышит, стараясь подавить приступ ярости, как напрягаются мышцы на шее. Он держал его крепко, не отпускал, словно от этого зависело, бросится ли Брэди на этих людей, или нет, хотя Кирен был уверен, что этого не случится.

\- Вы с ним заодно! - сказала Робинсон и тут же осеклась под взглядом Кирена.

\- Мистер Брэди проходит свидетелем по делу похищения мистера Хэя, как и вы. А вы желаете в чем-то обвинить должностное лицо, находящееся при исполнении обязанностей?

\- Пойдем, Карен, - Грант тронул свою даму за плечо. - Нам не нужны проблемы. Вы можете связаться с нами в любое время, детектив.

\- Конечно же, - сказал Кирен, подбавив в голос интонаций убеждающих, что он достанет их из-под земли, если потребуется.

Свидетели ушли быстрым шагом, а Кирен все так же держал Брендана за плечо, разве что немного ослабив хватку. Что самое интересное, тот не пытался сбросить его руку, а, казалось, вообще не замечал ее.

\- И когда вы планировали мне сказать про Шеймуса? - сказал Брендан, пристально посмотрев на Кирена.

\- Это материалы дела, которые я не имею права разглашать до его окончания, - честно ответил Кирен и убрал наконец-то руку.

\- Да что вы говорите. А то, что это он похитил Стивена, вас не волнует.

\- Нет никаких фактов, которые подтверждали эту теорию. С чего вы вообще так решили?

\- С того, что он хочет уничтожить мою жизнь, как делал это всегда, - Брендан с шумом вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и Кирен вдруг понял, что он находится на грани истерики. Этот сильный, по-своему страшный человек сейчас падал куда-то в пучину собственных ужасов, и Кирен совершенно не представлял что сделать, чтобы как-то остановить это.

\- Перестрелка в вашем клубе, - сказал Кирен, вспоминая заметку. 

Брэди остановил на нем взгляд и несколько секунд смотрел так, будто готов ударить, и долго бить уже его. Кирен замер, стараясь ничем не спровоцировать агрессию. Ему не было страшно - это была его работа, которая настигала его везде, и не участок был тому виной. 

Брендан вдруг немного расслабился и мотнул головой куда-то в сторону.

\- Пойдем.

Они зашагали рядом, едва не срываясь на бег, и достигли клуба “Шез-Шез” в рекордно короткие сроки, даже если учитывать, что в Холлиоаксе все находилось на расстоянии пяти минут ходьбы. Брендан открыл дверь и ударил по выключателю - кислотно-зеленые стены снова обдало светом от натыканных в хаотическом порядке ламп. Брэди прошел по ступенькам и бросил ключи на барную стойку.

\- Три пули - одна в пол, две в потолок, - сказал он, оборачиваясь и указывая направление. - Если бы у Шерил не тряслись руки, мой отец ныне был бы уже покойным.

Кирен присел на корточки, разглядев выщербленный след под ногами и коснулся его пальцами. Если бы тут был Саймон, он бы уже провел импровизированную баллистическую экспертизу “на глазок” и сказал бы, откуда предположительно стреляли. Кирен был не настолько хорош, он мог только слушать. И задавать вопросы.

\- Почему она стала стрелять?

Брэди схватился за барную стойку, словно в поисках опоры, и медленно, почти по слогам произнес:

\- Потому что мой отец хотел изнасиловать меня и избить.

Кирен застыл на месте, ладонью упираясь в пол, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Он должен был что-то сказать. Обязан.

\- Раньше такое уже случалось? - выдавил из себя он.

\- Постоянно.

\- Вы обращались в полицию?

\- Я был маленьким мальчиком, когда это началось.

\- И вы не пошли в полицию позже?

Брендан нехорошо прищурился.

\- Вы идиот?

\- Нет, а вы?

Они замолчали, каждый по-своему пораженный этими словами. Кирен ругал себя за длинный язык и профессиональную деформацию, которая вылезала когда не надо, а Брендан пытался осмыслить что-то свое.

\- Он год за годом разрушал мою жизнь. А я тоже ничего не делал, чтобы это прекратилось. Я не мог. Не мог даже уйти от этого самым простым способом, потому что это грех перед Богом.

Несколько секунд Кирен не мог понять сути этих слов, а затем осознание навалилось на него, выгнав из головы все связные мысли. У каждого человека есть триггер, спусковой крючок, который лучше не трогать, если не хочешь потом собирать себя и, возможно, собеседника, по частям. У блистательного молодого детектива Кирена Уокера тоже был свой.

Он моментально оказался на ногах, подлетел к Брэди и плохо соображая, что вообще делает, рванул вверх рукав куртки, обнажая запястье. Тонкий белесый шрам с годами стал практически незаметен на бледной коже, хорошо разглядеть его можно было только вблизи, или ощутить неровность, если провести по нему пальцем.

\- Как человек, который знает, что вены нужно резать вдоль, могу сказать, что это совсем непросто.

Брендан моргнул и перевел взгляд на протянутую руку Кирена, осторожно взял ее и стал рассматривать шрам.

\- Надо же, а я вам не поверил, когда вы сказали про попытку суицида. Вы абсолютно не похожи на такого человека. 

\- Мне было восемнадцать, я осознал, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга. Единственного друга, строго говоря, во всем городе. Он пошел в армию, уехал, а потом погиб. Когда пришел гроб с его телом, я решил, что мне уже здесь делать нечего.

Брендан продолжал держать его руку, осторожно, касаясь одними только пальцами, как будто не он пять минут назад намеревался врезать Кирену по морде. Он не поднимал глаз, не в силах оторвать взгляд от шрама. 

Кирен продолжал говорить, словно пьяный, словно не было всех этих лет, не было работы в полиции, Саймона, и это был их первый разговор с Сэмом Коули. Душевные раны заживают, как и настоящие на руках, ногах, и остальном теле. Но заживают они абсолютно так же - если их не трогать, не колупать, не мочить и не чесать. И не вспарывать по-новой.

\- Меня спасла моя сестра. Она шпионила за мной, потому что что-то подозревала, или просто возраст такой был. Проследила со мной до нашего места, где я решил умереть, подняла крик, привела людей. Я был уже без сознания, не помню, как оказался в больнице. У сестры еще несколько месяцев были кошмары, видела меня, истекающего кровью. Именно тогда я начал понимать, что возможно, это была не сама хорошая идея.

\- Как вы…

\- Медленно, - Кирен понятия не имел, что хотел спросить у него Брендан, но точно знал, что он хочет сказать ему сам. - Долго не отпускало, хотя повторить я и не думал. Думал, что умру сам. От горя, и потому что больше нет смысла ни в чем. Дураком был.

Брендан наконец отпустил его руку, и посмотрел в глаза. Кирен, не отрывая взгляда, закатал рукав и на второй руке, и выложил руки на барную стойку, под отвратительный белесый свет. При таком жидком освещении шрамы были совсем незаметны.

\- Знаете, что самое интересное? Было так больно. Очень сильно. Я думал, что эта боль останется навсегда, как и жуткие шрамы. Но кожа зажила очень быстро, я понятия не имел почему, у меня даже коленки в детстве так быстро не заживали. Как на собаке.

Кирен пристально смотрел на Брэди, желая, чтобы тот понял его слова. Брендан едва заметно кивнул. 

Тишину разбила трель звонка - у Брендана разрывался телефон в кармане, но он стоял не двигаясь, привалившись боком к барной стойке, и смотрел на Кирена глазами бесконечно усталого человека. Мелодия оборвалась, а затем началась снова.

\- Это Стивен. У нас было… свидание. Должно было быть.

\- Нехорошо, что вы ушли, - сказал Кирен, чувствуя себя, как нельзя глупо.

\- Я не могу быть с ним.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это я. Он слишком хорош для меня, я не заслуживаю его. А вот он заслуживает кого-то более… нормального.

\- Вам нужно показаться психотерапевту, - Кирен покачал головой. - Уж извините. Кстати, куда делся тот человек, который говорил мне, что даже если будет только единственный шанс остаться со Стивеном, то он воспользуется им?

\- Это тяжело.

\- А вы думали, будет по-другому? Между прочим, я разгребаю ваше дерьмо исключительно потому что хочу, чтобы эта история закончилась хорошо, плохие парни сели в тюрьму, а хорошие жили долго и счастливо, - Кирен чувствовал, что его несет. - Не разочаровывайте меня.

Брендан насмешливо выдохнул, прищурившись и наклонив голову так, что Кирен почему-то вспомнил Саймона, критически осматривавшего новую лабораторию в Холлиоаксе.

\- Вы очень странный человек, детектив, - сказал Брэди.

\- Вы тоже, знаете ли, не Джон Смит.

\- Брендан? - испуганный голос Стивена Хэя опередил звук его шагов по лестнице. 

Кирен только и успел, что обернуться, чувствуя себя еще более неловко, чем пару минут назад. Вроде бы в ситуации не было ничего предосудительного - Кирен даже отошел от Брендана на пару шагов, когда тот отпустил его руку, - но почему-то ощущение было таким, будто его застукали в чужой постели.

За каким чертом он вообще вмешивается в жизнь этих людей? Бегает по городу, хватает их за руки, дает обещания, которые невозможно выполнить, срывается в любое время по первому зову, нарушает должностные инструкции? Зачем это все? Чтобы стоять чувствуя себя униженным и оболганным перед чужим недоуменным взглядом и сдерживать предательски пошлые слова “Это не то, что вы подумали”.

Конечно, не то. Это вообще никакими словами назвать нельзя было.

\- Детектив Уокер, что-то случилось? - нахмурившись спросил Стивен.

Кирен слышал, как Брендан за его спиной подавил рвущийся наружу истерический смешок. 

\- Почти случилось, - сказал Кирен, игнорируя этот звук. - Мистер Брэди едва не нарушил нашу с ним договоренность о невмешательстве в работу полиции.

\- Да? - Стивен растерянно перевел взгляд на Брендана, но ничего по его выражению лица понять не смог.

“А сейчас ты просто желаешь им хорошего вечера и уходишь”, -мысленно сказал сам себе Кирен, но ничего не вышло, как и всегда, когда он пытался воззвать к голосу рассудка в эмоциональных моментах.

\- Мистер Хэй, можно вас на пару слов?

Стивен непонимающе кивнул и еще раз бросив взгляд на Брэди, спустился по ступенькам вслед за Киреном.

\- Он что-то чуть не натворил, да? - прозорливо начал он.

\- Да, но дело не в этом. Ему сейчас нельзя оставаться одному. Он рассказал мне про своего отца, - Кирен понял, что сочувствует этим людям всей душой, когда заметил, с каким болезненным выражением на лице замер Стивен. - Раньше он ведь не рассказывал чужим людям?

Сти замотал головой и потер сухие глаза.

\- Ну значит начинается. Это такой период, когда человек зацикливается на своей травме, начинает проигрывать ее в голове снова и снова, и бесконечно страдать от этого. По-хорошему, мистеру Брэди нужна помощь специалиста, но учитывая обстоятельства… Просто будьте рядом. 

\- Спасибо, детектив, - сказал Стивен немного обескуражено, но искренне.

\- Я обязан был это сказать, не как детектив, а как человек, - Кирен осторожно тронул Стивена за плечо. - Спокойного вам вечера и удачи.

Кирен вышел из “Шез-Шез” и снова ощутил, как мрачная, давящая атмосфера этого места отпускает его. Как порывистый ветер ерошит его волосы, и как вечерняя прохлада забирается под куртку и обдает оголенные запястья. Несколько минут он стоял и просто дышал, глядя на ночной Холлиоакс с этой точки обзора, а потом стал спускаться одновременно шаря по карманам в поисках мобильного.

Кирен прислонился к холодной стене и прищурившись на слишком яркий экран телефона в темноте, нашел в списке контактов номер. Он считал гудки - пять, шесть, семь - может не возьмет, может, уже уснула, обиделась…

\- Алло?

\- Джем?


	16. Chapter 16

Сти прошел обратно по ступенькам, ощущая как постепенно успокаивается колотящееся от страха сердце. Ирония судьбы - слова сочувствия и понимания, которые он мечтал услышать от близких людей, сказал абсолютно посторонний и случайный человек в его жизни. 

Брендан стоял около барной стойки, тяжело оперевшись на локти и положив голову на сжатые кулаки. Сти подошел ближе впервые не зная что сделать - коснуться? Обнять? Положить руку на плечо?

\- Как ты?

Брендан повернул к нему лицо и явно силился сказать что-то ободряющее, или хотя бы нейтральное, но потом вздохнул и тихо произнес:

\- Плохо.

\- Сядем?

Брендан неопределенно мотнул головой, и Сти присел на пол прямо возле стойки, похлопав ладонью по месту рядом. Брен усмехнулся и сел, привалившись к его плечу. Сти осторожно взял его за руку и сжал пальцы.

\- Что случилось? Это из-за тех клиентов, да?

\- Да не было никаких клиентов. Их подослал Шеймус, чтобы отвлечь меня, пока тебя похитят.

Сти замер на мгновение, ощущая впервые за все это время страх за свою жизнь. Но несмотря на эмоции, в голове тут же появилась мысль о том, что Брендан наверняка просто в ужасе. Шеймус снова вернулся. Чтобы отобрать у него самое дорогое. И у него, и у Сти.

\- Что говорит детектив? Он в курсе?

\- Про моих покупателей - да. Но про то, что все это дело рук Шеймуса пока не верит, и говорит, что ему нужны только факты, а не предположения. Как у них, у копов, обычно и бывает.

\- Кирен хороший коп.

\- Можно быть хорошим кем-угодно, сути дела это не меняет, - Брендан откинул голову на барную стойку и прикрыл глаза. Сти невольно залюбовался - странное освещение клуба мягко подчеркивало его профиль и беззащитное горло. - Но он правда появился сегодня вовремя и не дал мне наделать глупостей. Когда я узнал про Шеймуса, я просто захотел выбить из этого Гарта всю правду, и тут подоспел он. Иначе ты бы опять сидел со мной в участке.

\- Ох, Брендан, - Сти улыбнулся. - Это стало бы потрясающим окончанием так и не начавшегося свидания.

Брендан простонал и виновато взглянул на Сти.

\- Свидание, Стивен, Боже… Я никудышний парень.

\- О, перестань. Самое главное, что приглашение на свидание было, и оно почти состоялось. 

\- Ты сам себя вообще сейчас слышал? - Брендан с нежностью провел ладонью по щеке Сти. Тот поймал его руку и поцеловал пальцы.

\- Обычно я себя редко слушаю, но этот случай - исключение.

\- Ах, вот оно что.

\- Брендан, - у Сти никогда не получалось позвать по имени так, чтобы выразить всю страсть, нежность, обеспокоенность, любовь. Ему нужны были потоки слов, чтобы рассказать об этом, из которых Брен каким-то чудом вычленял конструктивные фразы и даже понимал их. Но сейчас все слова отчего-то разбежались. Хотелось сказать, что все будет хорошо, и они обязательно пройдут через это. Что ему наплевать на Шеймуса и всех похитителей вместе взятых - они ничто, лишь очередное препятствие на жизненном пути, которое нужно преодолеть. Но вместо этого он осторожно коснулся его губ, втягивая в поцелуй. 

В этот раз невербальный диалог получился так себе - Брендан оторвался от него и, прижавшись лбом ко лбу прошептал:

\- Почему ты все еще со мной, Стивен? За что мне это, я ведь не заслужил. Я не герой, не хороший парень, я даже не обычный нормальный человек.

\- Я полагаю, по той же причине, почему и ты со мной, - Сти положил ладонь на сердце Брендану, ощущая гулкие удары. - Мне не нужен герой, мне не нужен хороший человек или нормальный парень. Мне нужен ты. Такой, как есть.

Он прижался к его губам, подсаживаясь ближе, отвечая на объятия и прикосновения. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул Сти так тихо, что испугался, что Брен не расслышит. - Ты даже не знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Эта фраза словно что-то решила, сломав невидимый барьер между ними. Брендан улыбнулся в поцелуй, и привычно, по-хозяйски огладил бока Сти, дразняще провел пальцами по ребрам, ловким движением стащил с него куртку. Сти вцепился ему в плечи, отвечая на поцелуй и на мгновение забывая обо всем вокруг - о неудобной позе, о том, где они вообще находятся, что было вчера и сегодня, сосредотачиваясь только на уже родных губах и руках.

Брен оторвался от его губ на мгновение, чтобы снять свою куртку, Сти успел стянуть с себя свитер и снова прижался к Брену. Они неспешно целовались, пока Брендан не подтянул Сти к себе, наощупь пытаясь устроить его поудобнее.

Сти с трудом оторвался от горячих губ и хихикнул:

\- Что, прямо на полу?

Брен хмыкнул и поцеловал его в подбородок.

\- Да, действительно, пойдем хотя бы на диван.

Они неловко встали, пытаясь не разомкнуть поцелуй, но все равно отрываясь друг от друга, и со смехом целуя куда придется. Брендан каким-то чудом успел стянуть свои джинсы, и вытряхнуть из брюк Сти, так что на ближайший диван они рухнули почти обнаженными. 

От первого толчка Сти не смог сдержать болезненного стона, и Брендан с тревогой взглянул на него, но вновь начал целовать, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений. Наконец Сти сам двинулся ему навстречу, и дело пошло лучше. Толчки были медленными, размеренными, Брендан непривычно осторожничал, еще больше распаляя их плавными тягучими движениями и не думая убыстряться. Но это казалось правильным - у них уже все было, у них еще все будет, а сейчас нужно вот так. С болезненной нежностью, с тихими стонами, с поцелуями в плечо, шепотом и переплетенными пальцами.

Сти подстраивался под его движения, отвечая на ласки, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и еще чего-то, чему он не мог дать названия. Все будет хорошо, пока они рядом, пока не прерывается танец тел, губ, взглядом, мыслей. Все будет в порядке, и так будет всегда. Короткое, но очень важное всегда.

Брендан обхватил его рукой, вызывая новый стон и тут же заглушая его поцелуем. Сти понадобилось несколько движений и его имя, тихо произнесенное Бренданом, чтобы кончить ему в ладонь. Спустя несколько мгновений Брен обнял его еще сильнее и выдохнул.

Они продолжали лениво целоваться, Брендан попытался устроиться рядом, едва не скатился на пол, если бы Сти со смехом не придержал его. Брен глухо заворчал и так и остался лежать сверху - тяжелым, потным, горячим и потрясающе настоящим. Он дышал в щеку Сти, прижавшись лбом к его виску, пока тот гладил его по шее успокаивающими движениями, как гладят норовистого, но любимого зверя.

Брендан уже начал задремывать, когда раздался звонок с телефона Сти откуда-то из той части комнаты, где они бросили куртку. Брен приподнял было голову, но Сти уверенно положил ладонь на его затылок.

\- Тшшшш. Нас нет.

\- Хорошо, - Брендан усмехнулся и поцеловал его в щеку. - Тебе не холодно?

\- Пока нет. Все хорошо, правда.

Они полежали так еще немного, пока Сти не попытался пошевелить онемевшей ногой. Брендан разомкнул объятия, сел рядом и потянулся за рубашкой.

\- Переночуем тут или пойдем домой?

Брен покачал головой, оглядев клуб усталым и спокойным взглядом.

\- Нет, тут я засыпать не хочу.

\- Без проблем.

Они кое-как оделись, а затем зашли в туалет немного привести себя в порядок. Сти вытер себя салфетками, а потом отфыркиваясь умылся холодной водой, чтобы прийти в себя и не уснуть прямо здесь. В зеркале он поймал задумчивый серьезный взгляд Брендана.

\- Что-то не так? - Сти обернулся, неловко вытирая лицо рукавом. 

Брендан улыбнулся и протянул ему салфетку.

\- Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что, Стивен.

\- Судя по твоему лицу, это что-то очень серьезное. Может, подождем до завтра? Я совершенно не могу воспринимать информацию сейчас, - жалобно сказал Сти и подошел ближе, выдыхая ему прямо в губы, - и это твоя вина.

Брен коротко поцеловал его и натянул на него куртку. 

\- Хорошо. Завтра, так завтра. И, похоже, мне нужно будет зайти к детективу - сказать ему спасибо за то, что наше с тобой свидание закончилось так.

\- Сразу неси ему бутылку, - смеясь, посоветовал Сти.


	17. Chapter 17

Весь вечер Кирен провел в обнимку с телефоном: сначала они с Джем проболтали почти три часа, потом он набрал родителей и полчаса рассказывал маме, как у него все хорошо, и волноваться не о чем, а потом еще, несмотря на поздний час, позвонил Сэму Коули. Джем щебетала и рассказывала о жизни в Лондоне, как о лучшем, что с ней могло случиться на свете, и говорила, что соскучилась. Родители ждали их с Саймоном в гости, хотя бы на один день из выходных. Коули тоже предлагал увидеться, и тоже приглашал вместе с Саймоном. Кирен отшучивался, обещал, что еще немного и он обязательно приедет, и ощущал себя безнадежно застрявшим в Холлиоаксе.

На часах была уже почти полночь, Саймон так и не вернулся и даже не позвонил, и это говорило о том, что он вошел в ту самую стадию экспертизы, когда внешний мир становится незначительной мелочью, по сравнению с уликами в деле. Кирен не стал ему звонить, а вместо этого налил себе бокал вина и достал наугад книгу из стопки. Это предсказуемо оказался детектив - что-то из нового и легкомысленного, что было куплено в приступе очень хорошего настроения.

Кирен поморщился, убрал книгу, в два глотка выпил вино и лег под одеяло. Сон пришел почти сразу же.

Утром Кирен с трудом разлепил веки и обнаружил, что обнимал со сне Саймона, который все-таки пришел домой, а не остался ночевать в лаборатории. Саймон спал беспробудным сном человека, отработавшего две смены за четверых. Кирен осторожно вылез из кровати и пошел варить себе кофе.

Рядом с кружкой лежал его рабочий блокнот - Кирен гипнотизировал его, отхлебывая горячий напиток, но даже не открывал обложку. Работе только рабочее время, иначе все-таки придется получать второе образование на факультете психологии. Саймон вошел на кухню, двигаясь заторможено, как на медленной перемотке кадров, и поцеловав Кирена в щеку, присел напротив. Кирен встал за второй чашкой кофе.

\- Что-то случилось? - поинтересовался Саймон, еще глухим после сна голосом.

Кирен удивленно покосился на него через плечо.

\- Ты встал пять минут назад.

\- И уже заметил твое выражение лица. 

\- Мда? И какое же?

\- Будто ты - о, ужас - не хочешь идти на работу.

Кирен задумчиво хмыкнул и, поставив перед Саймоном его кофе, сел за стол, положив голову на переплетенные пальцы.

\- Я вчера узнал кое-что, что вообще не предназначалось для моих ушей. И чего предпочел бы не знать. И, к тому же, после этого повел себя как полная свинья.

Саймон удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Ты умеешь интриговать.

\- Это потому что я не могу сказать больше. Не моя тайна, - Кирен со вздохом положил голову на стол, зарывшись в волосы руками. - Помнишь, в последнем фильме про Людей-Икс, Чарльз Ксавье залез в голову Росомахи и увидел его прошлое? И еще сказал “Ты бедный, бедный человек”?

\- Снова Брендан Брэди?

Кирен кивнул. 

\- Мы должны раскрыть это дело.

\- Мы раскроем, - серьезно сказал Саймон, но тут же смазал впечатление, с усилием зевнув. - Только я у тебя хотел попроситься сегодня попозже на работу выйти. Всю механическую работу доделал вчера, данные обрабатываются, мне нужна будет свежая голова, чтобы все закончить.

\- Конечно, без вопросов, ты и так вчера переработал.

\- Быть может, и ты задержишься? - Саймон сказал это абсолютно ровным тоном и глядя в сторону, но Кирен снова ощутил себя сволочью и эгоистом, который не проводит время с любимыми людьми.

\- Я вчера сделал важный запрос и так и не разобрал документы на О’Калахана, так что как бы мне ни хотелось…

\- Я понял. Ты только это выражение с лица убери.

\- Эй, ты даже на меня не смотришь! - возмущенно сказал Кирен.

\- Но я хорошо понимаю твои чувства, - Саймон улыбнулся. - Иди работай и ни о чем не волнуйся. Хотя лично я работаю на воодушевлении от твоего обещания.

Кирен шутливо поцеловал его в нос и ушел одеваться.

Машину Кирен вчера оставил возле участка, и поэтому даже не удивился, когда на середине пешей прогулки начался дождь. Он перепрыгивал через небольшие лужи, как в детстве, в Рортоне, и чувствовал, что настроение постепенно начинает улучшаться. 

У полицейского участка его уже ждали. Брендан Брэди стоял на крыльце под козырьком, привалившись спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди и задумчиво наблюдал, как ныне главный детектив Холлиоакса ведет себя, словно дитя в первый осенний дождь. Кирен замедлился, раздумывая, что ему сказать. Спросить, как он себя чувствует? Кирен на месте Брэди не постеснялся бы и сразу ударил за такие вопросы. Извиниться за то, что наговорил вчера лишнего? 

\- Доброе утро, детектив.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Брэди.

\- Стивен говорил, что вам где-то моя подпись нужна?

Ну, можно и так. Кирен кивнул и машинально протянул ладонь, прежде чем пригласить войти в участок. Руку ему пожали без промедления.

Эми абсолютно не удивилась, увидев их, а с невозмутимым выражением лица, смутно похожим на обычное лицо Филиппа, сказала:

\- А я так и знала, что кофе нужно на двоих делать.

В кабинете Кирен порадовался, что убрал вчера бумаги с пола и дотошно сложил все по папкам. Мировое соглашение быстро нашлось, и Брендан мгновенно подписал его едва просмотрев глазами. 

\- Про подписку о невыезде…

\- Знаю, пока еще действительна.

\- Да.

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга спокойно и оценивающе. Брендан не спешил уходить, а Кирен - прощаться. 

\- Я хотел бы извиниться перед вами за вчерашнее, - наконец сказал Брэди.

Кирен почувствовал, что предательски краснеет - глупо, по-детски, пятнами, - похоже, сегодня был его день под названием “Почувствуй себя сволочью”.

\- Вам не за что извиняться.

\- Я нарушил нашу договоренность, в то время, как вы придерживаетесь своих обещаний. И чуть было не заработал себе и вам еще больше проблем.

\- А, это, - Кирен понял, что абсолютно забыл о том, чем началась их вчерашняя встреча с Брэди, но при этом уже не раз отчитал себя за излишнюю откровенность. Быть может, ему тоже сходить к психотерапевту? К штатному?

\- К тому же, прошу прощения за мою излишнюю эмоциональность. Я не должен был вам всего этого говорить.

Нет, к психотерапевту Кирен пойдет, уже после того, как купит туда абонемент Брендану Брэди.

\- За эмоциональность и совершенно неуместные факты о моей личной жизни, должен просить прощения я у вас, - сказал Кирен. - Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло. 

\- Ничего, иногда очень полезно услышать, что у других людей тоже есть проблемы, и на тебе свет клином не сошелся.

Кирен покачал головой.

\- Но не в такой агрессивной форме. На самом деле я обычно не бросаюсь на людей, и не рассказываю им о том, как едва не умер, тыча в лицо шрамами.

Брендан чуть улыбнулся.

\- Я тоже, знаете ли. Но вы вчера были во многом правы.

\- Прав я буду, когда найду похитителей, и вы сможете свободно уехать, - сказал Кирен, возвращаясь к рабочему деловому тону. - Кстати, я тут все утро думал над вашими словами, касательно Шеймуса. Это очень серьезное обвинение, вы понимаете? Вы действительно считаете, что он может быть заказчиком похищения?

Было заметно, что Брэди колебался, и не был готов дать однозначный ответ. Кирен вдруг решил не мучить ни его, ни себя, поэтому хлопнул ладонью по столу, практически копируя вечный дурацкий жест Кендала, и сказал:

\- В любом случае, я обязан отработать все версии событий. Мистер Брэди, вы когда-нибудь присутствовали на очной ставке?

Это снова была комната для допросов, и снова Кирен с Бренданом, но теперь они были не по разные стороны баррикад. Брендан сидел за столом в уверенной сдержанной позе, и казалось, в нем больше не было ничего от того развязного наглого Брендана Брэди, которого знали жители Холлиоакса. С другой стороны от стола сидели мисс Робинсон и мистер Гарт, настороженно поглядывая на него, и изредка на Кирена. Кирен был единственным в этой комнате, кто не присел. Он подпирал стену спиной, легкомысленно засунув руки в карманы. Пиджака на нем не было, рукава рубашки снова были закатаны, и если бы кто-то присмотрелся к его запястьям, то мог бы заметить белесые шрамы. Кирен знал, что выглядел в этот момент как мальчишка - на то и был расчет. Так он себя, собственно, сейчас и ощущал.

\- Итак, мы собрались здесь, чтобы внести ясность в это дело, так как появились некоторые недоразумения, которые требуют скорейшего разрешения во имя завершения следствия. Суть очной ставки понятна, я надеюсь? - размеренно сказал Кирен.

Все присутствующие в комнате кивнули.

\- Отлично. На данный момент у меня на руках есть: показания мистера Стивена Хэя, которые утверждают, что в час дня, ровно трое суток назад, он обедал вместе с мистером Брэди, показания мистера Брэди, подтверждающие это, и показания мисс Робинсон и мистера Гарта, которые повествуют о том, как они в это же самое время сидели с мистером Брэди в клубе. Кто же врет в этом случае?

Свидетели безмолвствовали. Молчал и Брэди, глядя на Кирена не как зритель, а как партнер по сцене.

\- Напомню, что тюремный срок за лжесвидетельство и клевету…

\- Мы знаем, - нервно обрубила Робинсон, накручивая длинный локон на палец.

\- У меня так же имеется диктофонная запись с расшифровкой, на которой ясно слышно о том, что прийти к мистеру Брендану Брэди в клуб в этот самый день и время, а после указать для следствия другое, вам рекомендовал мистер Шеймус Брэди. Так ли это?

\- А вот это незаконно, - попытался возмутиться Гарт. - Это не было официальным допросом!

Кирен сделал вид, будто потерял к свидетелям всякий интерес, обратив все свое внимание на Брендана.

\- Мистер Брэди, вы не отказываетесь от своих показаний?

Брендан качнул головой.

\- Тут написано “с моих слов записано верно”, и я это подписал. Конечно, не отказываюсь.

\- Ну вот и славно, мы, кажется, все решили, - Кирен вынул руки из карманов, подошел к столу и начал собирать бумаги.

\- Постойте, что мы решили? - забеспокоился Гарт.

\- Есть множество способов доказать причастность Шеймуса Брэди к этому преступлению. И когда это случится, я просто прикреплю к делу те ваши показания, которые добыты честным, законным путем, во время допроса. И отправлю дело в суд.

Тишина в комнате стояла такая, что ее можно было резать ножом. Кирен оглушающе зашуршал бумагами, а затем стукнул ими об стол, выравнивая стопку.

Карен Робинсон громко шмыгнула носом и сказала:

\- Не надо суда. Мы все расскажем. Шеймус Брэди заплатил нам, чтобы мы прикинулись покупателями клуба и появились там в назначенное время. И на этом все. А соврали мы вам, потому что дураки. Испугались.

\- Чего?

\- Того, что мы вляпаемся в это дело, и нас еще в преступники запишут. Нет уж, спасибо, я вообще только вышел, - сказал Гарт, глядя в сторону.

\- Мы сбежали из города, нам нужны были деньги. Умоляю, поверьте…

Кирен подошел к двери и коротко постучал - дверь открылась и вошла Эми с пачкой чистой бумаги и ручками. 

\- Пишите. Все, как было, до последней детали. Мисс Робинсон, должен попросить вас пройти в кабинет к моему помощнику - для чистоты свидетельских показаний вы должны писать их в разных комнатах.

Оставив свидетелей исправлять показания под надзором Эми и Филиппа, Кирен провел Брэди на кухню и плеснул чая себе и ему. Они молча пили чай с найденным почему-то в холодильнике печеньем, пока Брендан кашлянув не сказал:

\- А разве мне не нужно записать свои показания о том, как прошла очная ставка?

Кирен хмыкнул и придвинул к нему салфетку с ручкой. Брэди ухмыльнулся, что-то быстро черканул и передал салфетку обратно.

На ней помимо подписи было всего одно слово: “Охуительно”.

После этого Кирен отпустил Брэди, пообещав позвонить как только что-нибудь выяснится, и вплотную занялся свидетелями. Карен Робинсон и Джеймс Гарт не были плохими людьми, как не был никто на этой грешной земле, просто они были молодыми, запутавшимися и очень бедными. Карен работала в закусочной, в маленькой деревушке, которая находилась в трех автобусных остановках от Холлиоакса. Джеймс был обычным разнорабочим, в качестве второстепенной карьеры выбрал воровство, попался, недолго отсидел в тюрьме. Когда вышел - пошел в первую попавшуюся на пути закусочную и встретил Карен. Почти что история Бонни и Клайда, только вот этим ребятам пока повезло больше.

Они сидели в кабинете Кирена - юные, настороженные, чуть испуганные, и тот внезапно почувствовал себя старым. Звание детектива, которое стало уже привычным, приросло, как вторая кожа, вдруг показалось неподъемно-тяжелым. Детектив, мать его. Тридцать три года, интереснейшая работа, заставляющая выкладываться на полную, стабильные отношения с любимым человеком, несколько лучших друзей в разных городах - все, о чем в восемнадцать Кирен и мечтать не мог.

Карен Робинсон снова по-детски шмыгнула носом и Кирен протянул ей салфетку.

\- Мы не думали, что все так серьезно, - произнес Джеймс Гарт.

\- Мы думали, что просто у них с сыном неважные отношения, и он хочет его проучить, ну, знаете, как это бывает, - добавила Карен.

\- Нет, мы вообще не думали. Нам просто нужны были деньги.

\- Нет, думали! Я думала так.

\- Я понял, - Кирен кивнул и еще раз просмотрел записанные показания. - Шеймус больше ничего не говорил, не упоминал, не просил?

\- Вы про то, что мы сказали другому детективу? - Джеймс нахмурился. - Мы сказали, что нас заставили соврать, потому что испугались.

\- Ложь помноженная на ложь становится правдой, по-вашему?

Они молчали, и Кирен снова почувствовал себя неприятно взрослым и до отвращения правильным. Время делать глупости прошло. Жаль, хоть Кирен и успел наделать их на две жизни вперед.

\- Ладно, проехали. В принципе, все подписи у меня есть, если вам больше нечего добавить, то вы можете идти.

Карен и Джеймс переглянулись.

\- То есть как, вы нас отпускаете?

\- А как же наши предыдущие показания? - недоверчиво переспросил Гарт.

Кирен с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом разорвал сначала фальшивые показания, а потом те, которые получил Кендал, расшифрованные Филиппом. Робинсон потрясенно выдохнула. Кирен мельком подумал, что в Лондоне он бы уже пошел под служебное расследование. Хотя нет, под служебное расследование пошли бы они оба с Саймоном, едва камера в лаборатории зафиксировала бы поцелуи на рабочем месте. Но в полицейском управлении Холлиоакса не было камер.

\- Мы правда можем идти?

\- Да, но я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам не уезжать из Холлиоакса. Брать с вас подписку о невыезде я не хочу, но вы можете понадобиться позже. К тому же, это чудесный городок.

\- Мы и не собирались, завтра будет ярмарка, - залепетала Карен.

\- Вот как. Чудесно. Желаю вам хорошо провести время и повеселиться как следует.

\- Спасибо.

Они вышли из кабинета совершенно сбитые с толку, а Кирен потер глаза и поправил рукава рубашки, застегивая манжеты обратно. Отчего-то пальцы стали мерзнуть.

Он включил компьютер и открыл почту - сообщение со списком знакомств Брэди в тюрьме уже было там, как он и предполагал. В Лондоне какая-то добрая душа снабдила список даже краткими био и фотографиями преступников. Или же это был новый принцип сортировки информации по базам данных - в любом случае, очень удобно. Кирен мельком просмотрел их, и вдруг совершенно случайно зацепился взглядом за одно лицо.

Строгие почти хищные черты, острый подбородок, скулы, светлые волосы, зачесанные назад, и внимательные серые глаза. Кирен смотрел на фото и понимал, что визуальная память не могла его обмануть - он уже видел это лицо. И даже знал, где. Медленно, пытаясь оттянуть момент, он подвинул к себе папку с сочинениями на вольную тему об ирландской мафии и Брайане О’Калахане. Отлистал документы до того периода, когда Брэди и О’Калахан состояли в одной группировке и, отделив сами отчеты от офисной канцелярии, увидел тех, кто эти отчеты, собственно, и составлял.

Тогда этими делами занималось Следственное Управление, специально сформированная группа из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Фотографии полицейских, участников группы были черно-белыми, но не размазанными и на удивление хорошо отпечатанными.

Человек на цветной фотографии практически ничем не отличался от человека на черно-белой - наверное, это было типичное для него выражение лица для официальных документов. Кирен прочитал имя - Саймон Уокер, и машинально отметил, что отчетов от Уокера он толком и не видел, наверное, волокитой занимались за него… Стоп.

Уокер. 

Кирен перевел взгляд на био преступника в базе. Алан Шор. Кирен вытаращил глаза и неверяще поднес листок с фото к монитору. Саймон Уокер. Алан, мать его, Шор.

Да они издеваются.


	18. Chapter 18

Сти сидел на лавочке перед магазином и грел руки об чашку с чаем, загипнотизировано глядя в одну точку. За его спиной изредка было слышно, как чем-то гремят грузчики, ругаясь со стекольщиками, что-то возмущенно говорит Даг, и двигается мебель. Сти флегматично подумал, что возможно, стоило действительно попросить Брендана помочь со стеклом и тут же отрешился от звуков. 

Он выпадал из реальности за это утро уже несколько раз. Предыдущий день и неудачное поначалу свидание закончились более чем хорошо, но теперь Сти чувствовал себя совершенно не выспавшимся. Выйдя вчера из клуба в ночную прохладу, они с Бренданом взбодрились и решили немного погулять. Домой они дошли только, когда Сти окончательно продрог и жаркие поцелуи перестали спасать от ветра, забирающегося под куртку. Можно было сказать, что дома свидание продолжилось.

Сти отхлебнул уже немного остывший чай и подумал, что секс был важной, значимой и что уж греха таить, прекрасной частью их с Бреном жизни, но это было не все. Далеко не все.

Ночь он почему-то спал беспокойно, хотя Брендан рядом даже не ворочался, и утром проснулся первым, чего с ним вообще практически никогда не случаясь. Он тихо лежал рядом с Бренданом, рассматривая его умиротворенное лицо, и глядя как размеренно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка от дыхания. Безумно хотелось коснуться, проследить пальцем разлет брови, поцеловать в уголок глаза, потереться носом об шею, но Сти до дрожи боялся разбудить и разрушить хрупкий момент равновесия.

Брендан заслужил покой. Заслужил не просыпаться по ночам от кошмаров, и не бояться больше призраков прошлого. Заслужил быть счастливым, пусть даже он сам в это не верил.

У Сти не шли из головы слова детектива Уокера о том, что Брендану нужна помощь специалиста. Это было настолько простым и естественным решением, что о таком никто из них даже не задумался. Как говорил тот же детектив, такие проблемы не нужно решать в одиночку, особенно если есть люди, которые могут помочь. Но Брендан был слишком горд для того, чтобы просить о помощи. Не гордым был Сти - он чувствовал, что готов на все, лишь бы Брену стало легче, лишь бы Шеймус Брэди наконец оставил его в покое и дал ему свободно дышать.

Сти чувствовал, что не справляется. Он делал все, что в его силах, и одновременно понимал, как этого мало. Брен мог ускользнуть от него в любой момент. Они могли потерять друг друга, и от этого Сти впадал в такую панику, что скоро помощь специалиста могла потребоваться и ему.

Рядом присел Даг, отвлекая Сти он неприятных мыслей и возвращая его в реальность.

\- Стекло уже поставили.

\- Неужели, - флегматично отозвался Сти. - Что разбили в процессе?

\- Пару чашек, но это мы еще легко отделались. Послушай, я тут хотел обсудить с тобой ситуацию по поводу участия в завтрашней ярмарке…

На мгновение Сти снова завис, не понимая о чем вообще речь, а затем медленно произнес:

\- Какой ярмарке?

\- Завтра будет общегородская ярмарка, и поскольку ты вчера не отвечал на звонки, я взял на себя смелость самому решить вопрос об участии.

Сти вспомнил вчерашний вечер, и телефон, на котором он вслепую попадая пальцами по кнопкам с трудом отключил звук - он противно жужжал в кармане и мешал целоваться. И, судя по всему, слава богу, иначе ночь была бы безнадежно испорчена.

\- А в смс-режиме этого нельзя было решить? - проворчал он.

Даг с сомнением покосился на Сти, и тот, вспомнив о горячих пальцах Брендана, подумал, что, да, действительно. Какой смс-режим.

\- Ладно, хорошо, ты уже сделал закупку, как я понял?

\- Вчера, - Даг протянул счет. - Продукты, которые могут понадобиться, прикидывал на глазок.

\- Ну ничего себе на глазок, - Сти просмотрел количество товаров и цену, выбитую внизу. - Даг, это очень много продуктов и вышло откровенно дороговато. Ты хотя бы на скидку договорился?

\- Ну…

\- Ясно. Ты в курсе, что сами мы просто не сможем из всего этого приготовить достаточно еды, чтобы использовать все? Это мучные изделия, нельзя начать делать их уже сегодня, все засохнет. Даже если вставать с утра, то вдвоем мы не справимся, нужно нанимать работников - а на что? У нас и так непредвиденные расходы на счет этого чертового стекла и плюс дорогие продукты… Кстати, ты уже придумал нормальную цену, по которой у нас и люди будут покупать, и мы сможем получить хоть какую-то прибыль?

Даг потрясенно выслушал этот монолог, а потом обвиняющим тоном начал:

\- Если бы ты отвечал на телефон…

\- Если бы я уволился позавчера. Даг, мы даже не открыли еще магазин за эти дни, а ты уже записался на ярмарку!

\- Я подумал, что это поможет поправить нам финансовое положение, а так же привлечь новых клиентов!

\- Ты подумал! Да если мы после этой ярмарки по деньгам в ноль выйдем, то это будет удача!

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? - насмешливый голос Брендана был на три тона ниже, чем предыдущий вопль Сти. Он вряд ли скрывался, когда подходил к ним, но они с Дагом, увлеченные спором, как-то его не заметили.

Даг сверкнул глазами и красноречиво посмотрел на Брендана - было заметно, что он всячески осуждает его и снова обвиняет во всех грехах, особенно в том, что Сти не брал вчера трубку. Однако он ничего не сказал и отвернулся, и в другое время Сти обязательно оценил бы такое поведение. Но сейчас ему было плевать.

\- Я так чувствую, сейчас и драка будет, если мы не прекратим, - сказал он и прошел в магазин.

\- Если ты не хочешь этим заниматься, я тебя не держу, - фыркнул Даг.

\- О боже мой, да не в этом дело. Просто зачем постоянно прикладывать нечеловеческие усилия для того, чтобы получать в ответ ничего? В бизнесе должна быть прибыль, особенно на ярмарках - их для этого и устраивают, знаешь ли. Просто как можно было сделать закупку, не оценив свои возможности?

\- Слушай, если ты хочешь обсуждать то, что уже сделано, а не разбираться с тем, что уже есть, то пожалуйста, я выйду на пару минут, - сказал Даг и скрылся в кухне.

Сти раздраженно грохнул папкой об стол и бросил взгляд на Брендана, который развалился на диване и явно наслаждался ситуацией.

\- Что?

\- Я смотрю, научил тебя на свою голову, - сказал Брендан с какой-то насмешливой нежностью.

\- На голову Дага, скорее.

\- Нет, на свою прежде всего. Что там у вас хоть?

\- Даг решил участвовать в ярмарке завтра, - Сти опустился на диван рядом с Бренданом и протянул ему счет. - Ну и как это называется?

Брендан присвистнул, оценив сумму. 

\- Смело.

\- Глупо. Хорошо бы хоть в ноль выйти.

\- Выйдете. Честно говоря, в словах Дугласа есть смысл - реклама вам не помешает.

\- А мне кажется, что рекламы у нас и так предостаточно, и теперь нам нужны деньги. Вот как мы все это сделаем?

\- Как обычно - встанем в пять утра, и вперед. Я помогу вам.

Сти с благодарностью взглянул на него.

\- Ты не обязан. 

Брендан рассеянно похлопал его по колену, и так и не убрал ладонь, продолжая поглаживать его ногу большим пальцем.

\- Все нормально, мне все равно толком нечего делать. К тому же, я шел сюда отпрашивать тебя с работы. 

\- Мда? И зачем?

\- Извиниться за вчерашнее свидание.

\- По-моему, ты вчера уже извинился несколько раз, к тому же очень успешно. Но я абсолютно не против продолжения, - Сти поцеловал Брена в подбородок, и тот смеясь сжал его колено.

\- Ты бессовестный, Стивен.

\- Пойду скажу Дагу.

Даг страшно удивился тому, что Брендан предложил свою помощь, но тут же вернул кислое выражение лица, когда узнал, что Сти сейчас уходит.

\- Серьезно, а что тут делать? - спросил Сти. - Нет смысла начинать готовить сейчас.

\- Я даже не знаю, помочь мне с продуктами?

\- Помогут грузчики, к тому же там скоропортящегося немного, я смотрел. 

Даг хотел было что-то сказать, но отвернулся, вяло махнув рукой. Пронзительная удушливая жалость почти привычно перехватила горло. “Не смей, не смей так молчать”, - судорожно подумал Сти. - “Ты же сам отпустил меня, сам хотел, чтобы я был счастлив, а теперь, когда это так, смотришь на меня глазами подстреленного зверя, а я не могу ничего сделать потому что так влюблен, что вообще с трудом соображаю”. 

Даг сам его отпустил. Потому что он все равно бы ушел.

Сти бросил короткое “До завтра” и вылетел из магазина, чтобы как можно быстрее оказаться на улице. Брендан спокойно вышел следом, удивленно поглядывая на него.

\- Быть может, приготовим что-нибудь на ужин? 

\- Ты есть хочешь? В холодильнике еще что-то оставалось. 

\- Я бы хотел чего-нибудь особенного.

\- Да? Зачем?

\- Потому что когда ты готовишь, ты успокаиваешься, - насмешливо сказал Брендан.

Сти остановился и с усилием выдохнул. 

\- Прости, - виновато сказал он. - Отчего-то нервничаю сегодня, сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло.

Брендан тихо хмыкнул.

\- Интересно, мы вообще можем сосуществовать так, чтобы никто не нервничал и не извинялся? 

\- Это пока недоступный уровень, мы еще на этом не все монетки собрали.

Готовка и совместный ужин действительно успокоили Сти, и на краткое мгновение показалось, что все хорошо. Они вместе и все даже лучше, чем обычно, чем было когда-либо. Ведь так? 

За окном стемнело, они собрали посуду и сложили в раковину. Сти мыл тарелки, слышал шаги Брендана за спиной и чувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло и спокойствие. На мгновение он перевел взгляд за окно, в темноту и вздрогнул. Где-то там, далеко, в темноте все еще остались люди, которые хотят навредить ему и Брену, которые следят за каждым их шагом и выжидают удачного времени, чтобы напасть. Так уже было. И так, наверное, будет всегда. Осталось только решить, можно ли с этим жить.

\- Стивен, можно тебя на минуту?

\- Да, конечно, я уже закончил, - Сти вытер руки полотенцем и обернулся. - Ты вчера хотел поговорить, я помню. Это по поводу переезда?

\- Не совсем.

Брендан замер напротив, в трех шагах, словно не решаясь подойти ближе. Он смотрел странно, такого взгляда Сти никогда не видел, и ничего не мог понять по выражению лица.

“Если он сейчас опять скажет, что уходит от меня”, - подумал Сти. - “Если он только скажет, я ударю его тарелкой по голове. А потом умру.”

\- Помнишь, когда мы были в камере в участке, ты сказал, что хочешь быть рядом все время, которое нам отпущено?

Сти почувствовал, как комната немного покачнулась. Он оперся спиной на мойку, ноги странно ослабели.

\- Да. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор.

\- Ты имел в виду… То, о чем я думаю? - глупо спросил Брендан. 

\- Да. Судя по всему, это то, о чем мы оба думаем, - немного обалдело сказал Сти, и тут его прорвало: - Я даже хотел сделать тебе предложение, еще два месяца назад, но я идиот, боже, я такой идиот. И еще я постоянно забывал купить тебе кольцо, а без кольца какое предложение. 

\- У меня есть кольцо, - сказал Брендан и действительно достал из кармана кольцо. 

Это был простой серебряный ободок, без украшений и надписей. Брен держал его на ладони, и они вместе со Сти просто стояли и смотрели на него, как два кретина. У Сти пересохло в горле - он не знал, что ему сказать или сделать. Ему казалось, что сейчас Брендан сожмет кулак и уйдет, скажет, что пошутил. Но он не уходил.

\- Наденешь? - неуверенно спросил Сти.

Брендан кивнул, спохватившись, молча взял Сти за руку и надел ему кольцо на палец. Руки у него подрагивали, и Сти, не отпустив его пальцы, привалился к нему в неловком объятии, уткнувшись лбом в плечо.

Сколько они так простояли Сти не знал. Он слушал дыхание Брендана и свое, чувствовал лбом тепло его плеча, ощущал как его несмело гладят по спине и еле ощутимо целуют в висок.

\- Нет, ну я так не могу, - сказал Сти, поднимая лицо и прямо глядя Брену в глаза. - Брендан Брэди, ты выйдешь за меня?

Брен тихо рассмеялся, но голос его был серьезен:

\- Да, Стивен. Я выйду за тебя. А ты?

\- Господи, ты невозможный человек! - Сти прижался к губам Брендана, целуясь отчаянно, как в последний раз. - Да, да, да. 

Брендан вжал его в себя и не переставая целовать гладил спину горячими ладонями, уже без прежней неуверенности. Где-то на периферии сознания Сти различил какой-то звук - звенел его вновь включенный телефон. Он с трудом оторвался от губ Брендана, и тихо сказал:

\- Телефон, это может быть детектив.

\- Или опять Дуглас, - Брен аккуратно прикусил нежную кожу на шее, и Сти невольно застонал.

\- Перезвонят.

\- Да.


	19. Chapter 19

Кирен в третий раз выслушал записанный голос Стивена Хэя, который бодро предлагал ему оставить сообщение на голосовой почте и раздраженно нажав “отбой”, сунул телефон в карман. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул через нос. Дышать, нужно дышать, не сорваться.

\- Пусть я не гадалка, но могу предположить, чем они сейчас занимаются, - Саймон подошел со спины, как всегда, неслышно, его голос был спокойным и чуть насмешливым, и шутка в любое другое время разрядила бы обстановку, но не сейчас.

Они стояли в заброшенном сарае и почти в прямом смысле слова танцевали вокруг забытой кем-то машины. Около часа назад Саймон закончил экспертизу, определив, что Стивен Хэй был похищен на машине марки Фольцваген, модели Тигуан. Автомобиль был довольно приметным для Холлиоакса, и едва узнав модель, Эми кому-то позвонила, десять минут пощебетала в трубку и сообщила, где его видели. Хорошая машина, оставленная в сарае, которым уже давно не пользовались - это было достаточно подозрительно, но едва Саймон присел чтобы рассмотреть колеса и шины, он тут же заявил, что не уверен в том, что это именно та машина.

Саймону в таких вещах Кирен верил больше, чем любым логичным выводам.

\- Я всего лишь хочу достать нам единственного свидетеля, который может подтвердить ту машину мы нашли, или нет. Чтобы ты не делал двойную работу, - Кирен тоже говорил ровным и спокойным тоном, но Саймон слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы не заметить тщательно скрываемое бешенство. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что делать двойную и тройную работу для меня не проблема, - сказал Саймон и иррационально подошел к Кирену ближе.

Правильно, если уж рванет, то заденет только его, а не группу тех, кто по какой-то причине называет себя судмедэкспертами Холлиоакса. Не Эми и Филиппа. Его.

\- Кирен. Что опять случилось?

Кирен дернул плечом.

\- Ровно то, что мне кажется, что я расследую не одно преступление, а десяток. Точнее, какое-угодно преступление, а не то, которое должен. Слишком много фактов, огрызков, эмоций, какого-то постороннего бреда, от которого у меня просто лопается голова. Я не могу связать все воедино, всегда мог, а сейчас не могу. Вот что случилось, Саймон. Точнее, ничего не поменялось с последнего обсуждения дела.

\- Ты не прав. Ты узнал очень много, и тебе просто нужно хорошо подумать, чтобы увязать все это вместе. 

\- Я думаю каждую гребанную минуту. И это не помогает, - Кирен еще раз выдохнул, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться. - Ладно. Делайте с этой машиной, что хотите - перегоняйте ее под участок, собирайте улики, делайте спектральный анализ - мне все равно, я просто должен знать, на ней ли похитили Стивена Хэя, или нет.

Он стремительно вышел из сарая в промозглый вечер. Страшно хотелось курить.

Все то время, пока Саймон доделывал экспертизу, а Эми с Филиппом обрабатывали данные свидетелей, Кирен в прямом смысле слова бегал по кабинету и едва не бросался на стены. В голове всплывали кусочки паззла - один за другим, и складывались в единую картину с тихим щелканьем.

Вот странный взгляд Дага Картера, когда Кирен назвал свою фамилию. Щелк. Повышенный тон Брендана Брэди, когда тот спросил про работу под прикрытием. Щелк. Кендал - человек с самым неразвитым воображением в мире, или речевым аппаратом, тут уж одно из двух, который описывает странного подельника Брэди. Щелк. Пропавшие документы о самом нашумевшем деле за прошлые несколько лет. Смещенная “верхушка” полицейского управления Холлиоакса, спешно отправленная в бессрочный отпуск или на пенсию. И вызванный из Лондона молодой детектив Кирен Уокер - максимально далекий от происходящего в этой глубинке человек. Щелк, щелк, щелк!

Следственное Управление всегда славилось своими секретными операциями, с которых по прошествии времени срывались покровы, и всем желающим демонстрировалась идеальная работа полицейских. Блистательные агенты, годами работавшие в нарко-картелях под прикрытием. Точнейшая координация операций. Заоблачное финансирование. Очевидно, что у всего этого счастья, о котором впору снимать документальный фильм который бы затмил знаменитую сагу о Джеймсе Бонде, была и обратная сторона. В которую с размаху впечатало Кирена.

Кирен вновь сидел у себя в кабинете, пытаясь понять, как. Как у детектива с цепким умным взглядом с фотографии, его однофамильца, мог случиться такой провал? И ладно бы провал - как он мог устроить такое? Почему его не остановили? Кто-нибудь вообще координировал операцию? В чем она заключалась?

Кирен знал, что если он полезет пробивать Саймона Уокера по базам, или попросит Коули навести справки, то и он, и его команда обречены. Судя по тому, как мастерски заметали следы, дело курировал кто-то серьезный, и кто-то, кто очень не хотел, чтобы все это всплыло на поверхность. Кирену же оставалось только ловить крохи информации.

Больше всего подсказок ему дал Брендан Брэди, возможно даже неосознанно. Кирен только теперь понял, почему он постоянно называл его по званию, подчеркнуто игнорируя фамилию. Если звать Кирена на “ты” ему не позволяла дистанция между ними и рамки подчеркнутой вежливости, которые они установили в первую же встречу, то фамилия должна была вызывать просто ужасные ассоциации.

Бедный человек. Бедный Кирен - за что это все на его рыжую голову? Он ведь не психотерапевт, не ангел исцеления, он даже не самый лучший полицейский, а вынужден был предоставить все и сразу. Раскрыть дело. Наказать виновных. Спасти невиноватых. Рассмешить печальных. Исцелить больных. И все это не забывая о семье и личной жизни.

И при этом не свихнуться.

Дверь открылась и в кабинет вошел Саймон - впервые, за все их пребывание в Холлиоаксе, без стука. Он плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей и посмотрел на Кирена самым непроницаемым взглядом из своей коллекции.

\- Машина не та, я угадал? - прозорливо спросил Кирен.

\- Я еще не начинал сверять. Потому что это может подождать до завтра. Все может подождать до завтра, - с нажимом сказал Саймон. - У тебя опять этот период в расследовании, когда тебе нужно просто выдохнуть и отпустить дело на некоторое время.

\- У меня не бывает таких периодов, - заупрямился Кирен. - Всегда есть какие-то идеи…

\- Было. Твое первое серьезное дело, официальное - Коули рассказывал, как ты не спал пять суток, а потом чудом не застрелил подозреваемого на задержании. Послушай, Кирен, я знаю, что ты делаешь только то, что хочешь и считаешь правильным. Но я знаю тебя, и знаю, что тебе сейчас нужно - расслабиться, разгрузить голову, не думать. Пойдем домой. Ты порисуешь, послушаешь хорошую музыку, посмотрим какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм. А с утра ты с новыми силами возьмешься за дело. Идет?

Кирен смотрел на Саймона, не в силах отвести взгляд. У него вдруг появилась отличная идея - они с Бренданом Брэди возьмутся за ручки и пойдут к психотерапевту вместе, на какие-нибудь курсы “Как жить со своим моральным-компасом рядом” или “Как не возводить любимого человека в ранг святого”. Не факт, что поможет.

Кирен молча встал, взял с вешалки пальто и прошел мимо Саймона к выходу из кабинета. Дорога домой наполовину прошла в тягостном молчании, пока Кирен не заставил себя говорить о чем-нибудь отвлеченном. Они с Саймоном обсудили новости от Джем, поговорили о родителях и предполагаемой возможности съездить к ним на выходной. О том, что это случится уже после закрытия дела, оба не упоминали.

Дома Кирен почувствовал себя ужасно усталым, как шарик, из которого выпустили воздух. Не хотелось ничего - ни есть, ни говорить, ни слушать музыку. Он сказал Саймону, что идет в душ, включил воду и содрав ненавистную офисную одежду, залез под теплые струи. В воде не думать не получалось. 

Это была спецоперация Следственного Управления, точно. Группа в которой работал Саймон Уокер сначала пасла всю группировку О’Калахана, и его громкий арест на достаточно долгий срок - их рук дело. Тогда выкрутиться смог только Брендан Брэди и пара человек с железобетонным алиби. Возможно, часть следственной группы потом продолжила наблюдать за этими тремя. Но дальше. Что могло случиться дальше? Как это могло случиться?

Кирен уперся лбом в стенку душевой кабинки и закрыл глаза. Зачем он запер дверь в ванную? Он был уверен, что Саймон бы пришел к нему. Кирену безумно хотелось коснуться губами его кожи, прижаться поближе, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы все лишние мысли вымело из головы. А он сам снова лишил себя этого. В который раз. Идиот.

Несмотря ни на что, после душа Кирену стало полегче, и он решил последовать умному совету и немного порисовать. Портреты писать он перестал давно, развлекаясь только быстрыми карандашными набросками. У него была отдельная папка с портретами Джем, которую она раз в несколько месяцев азартно потрошила, выбирала самый красивый и уносила себе на съемную квартиру ставить в рамку. Хвасталась ли она знакомым талантливым братом или делала загадочные глаза, говоря об ухажере-художнике, Кирен не знал.

Кирен накладывал штрихи, понимая, что за лицо выходит у него из-под карандаша. Такое лицо было бы хорошо писать тушью или, как минимум, черной ручкой. Но набросок стоило сделать карандашом, особенно тщательно прорисовав глаза. Саймон Уокер медленно появлялся на листе бумаги, чтобы Кирену было кому задавать ненавистные вопросы.

Кто ты такой? Что ты сделал, зачем? Ты же полицейский, ты же знал устав, знал правила - служить и защищать прежде всего, а справедливость это немного другая юрисдикция, не наша. Все случилось от того, что ты занялся не тем делом, пошел бороться за правду? Или нет?

\- Интересное лицо. Увидел где-то? - Саймон опустился на диван позади Кирена, снова заглядывая ему через плечо. 

\- Можно и так сказать. В документах к делу, из следственной группы по О’Калахану. Зацепил.

\- Ага, понимаю, - Саймон опустил руки на плечи Кирена и стал разминать усталые мышцы.

Кирен отложил планшет с карандашом и прикрыл глаза. Лицо, которое он только что рисовал, стояло у него перед глазами. Сомкнутые губы, намеренно делающие выражение лица жестким. Каким он был, когда работал в полиции, действительно в полиции? Задерживался на работе, курил ли со всеми, пил чай на кухне?

Да остановится ли это когда-нибудь, или нет?

Руки Саймона продолжали осторожно разминать его плечи и шею, и начали опускаться на спину.

\- Правее, там болит в последнее время, - сказал Кирен. - Я снова стал сутулиться.

\- Нет, но скоро будешь, если пропустишь две недели тренировок. Тебе нужно следить за спиной.

\- Это сложнее, чем за преступниками.

Саймон хмыкнул и убрал руки.

\- Пойдем спать? 

Кирен поднялся вслед за Саймоном, взял его за руку, пока тот не ушел, и потянулся за поцелуем. Саймон с готовностью ответил, но во всех его жестах сквозила осторожность - не оттолкнет ли? Кирен нахмурился и провел языком по губам Саймона, углубляя поцелуй. Саймон улыбнулся, отрываясь от него.

\- А если сейчас снова зазвонит твой телефон?

\- Я выброшу его в окно.

\- Да? - в простом слове слышалась мягкая насмешка.

Кирен толкнул Саймона к стене, прижался всем телом, не переставая целовать. Саймон потянулся было его обнять, но Кирен прижал его запястья к стене, сосредотачиваясь на его губах. Саймон удивленно выдохнул, но поддался, принимая условия игры.

Они медленно прошли в спальню, прерывая поцелуй только чтобы снять что-нибудь из одежды. Кирен толкнул Саймона на кровать, и Саймон не сдержавшись, дернул его на себя за руку так, что Кирен едва не упал на него.

Кирен укоризненно покачал головой и уклонился от губ Саймона, перейдя к его шее и ключицам. Он целовал, гладил и вылизывал, снова зафиксировав запястья Саймона выше головы. Саймон попытался приподнять бедра, чтобы потереться об Кирена, но тот оторвался от него и чуть покачал головой. Саймон прерывисто выдохнул и откинул голову назад. 

Когда Кирен оторвался от него, чтобы сходить за смазкой и презервативами, Саймон молчал, лишь неотрывно смотрел темным поплывшим взглядом. Молчал он и когда Кирен неспешно растягивал его, прикусив нижнюю губу и судорожно сжимая в кулаках простыню. Лишь когда Кирен вошел в него, он не смог сдержать низкий тягучий стон. 

Кирен взял странный ритм - рваный, сбивающийся, как будто они куда-то спешили, и у них на все оставалось не больше десяти минут, а дальше ничего не станет. Но судя по тому, как Саймон стонал и метался под ним, с ритмом все было в порядке. Кирен не давал ему касаться себя, снова сжимая его руки и отвлекая быстрыми поцелуями. Когда стоны стали совсем хриплыми и протяжными, Кирен взялся за его член и только провел пальцами вдоль ствола - Саймон захлебнулся стоном, выгибаясь. Спустя несколько движений он начал мелко дрожать, и Кирен ускорил темп, тоже чувствуя приближение разрядки.

Оргазм словно омыл его волной - и тело, и разум. Кирен вышел из Саймона и немного откатился на кровати, перевернувшись на спину. В голове царила желанная труднодостижимая пустота. Ни одной мысли, ни одного образа или воспоминания. Лишь приятная истома и удовлетворение от текущих секунд жизни. Кирен лежал, с наслаждением просто вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. 

Он не глядя нашел руку Саймона и сжал его пальцы. В ответ он почувствовал такое же расслабленное пожатие. В сладостной абсолютной пустоте его мыслей, вдруг появилась одна, которая показалась ему ужасно важной.

\- Саймон? Извини меня за сегодняшнее. Я не должен был так говорить с тобой, я едва не сорвался на тебе.

\- Кирен, - Саймон с трудом придвинулся ближе, взял Кирена за подбородок, развернул его лицо к себе и медленно поцеловал. - Кирен. Заткнись.


	20. Chapter 20

За окном было все еще темно. Сти с Бренданом лежали в постели и, несмотря на уже прозвеневший будильник, играли в любимую игру всех, кому нужно рано вставать, под названием “Ну еще пять минут”. Сти расслабленно откинул голову на плечо Брена и наслаждался его объятиями, которые перемежались с короткими ленивыми поцелуями. Этой ночью они почти не спали, но усталости практически не было. Зато было огромное желание никуда не идти, а остаться в кровати еще минимум на сутки.

\- Никогда не думал, что буду так ненавидеть свою работу, как за эти дни, - сказал Сти. - Вокруг происходит столько всего, мысли у меня забиты совершенно другими вещами, а тут еще и Даг со своей ярмаркой.

\- Ты зря переживаешь, вы справитесь. Но если работа начинает приносить такие неудобства, то стоит задуматься об ее смене. Знаешь, как говорят, если виски мешает работе, нужно бросить работу.

Сти рассмеялся.

\- Да, прекрасная логика. Но ты же знаешь, я готов все бросить в любой момент. Я пока не говорил Дагу, но мне кажется, он вздохнет с облегчением, когда я уеду. А мы уедем сразу, как только закончится следствие. Правда?

Брендан молчал и Сти повернул голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Эй?

\- Ты так веришь в хороший конец этой истории? - задумчиво сказал Брендан.

\- Конечно верю, и это будет не конец, а… Начало нового этапа, вот! Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты такой пессимист. Полиция уже знает кого искать, осталось дело техники.

\- Да, осталось найти. 

Сти фыркнул и вылез из кровати, с сожалением покинув объятья Брендана. Он быстро доставал из шкафа одежду, прикидывая на ходу, нужно ли будет им сегодня переодеваться и что необходимо погладить. Он не глядя бросил в Брендана полотенцем, затем домашним халатом.

\- Я помню, как вчера кто-то предложил свою помощь, и кто я такой, чтобы отказываться от бесплатной рабочей силы?

\- Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, только мне нужно…

\- Еще пять минут, - закончил Сти, и обернулся.

Брендан пристально смотрел смотрел на него, но не в глаза, и не рассматривал его целиком, словно оценивая в сотый раз или любуясь, а на руки. Сти понял, что неосознанно постоянно поправляет кольцо большим пальцем, или так или иначе как-то его касается. От кольца было странное ощущение - Сти уже отвык носить что-то на руках, к тому же, кольцо Дага было совсем другим. Брендан подошел к нему и взял за руку, касаясь пальцами кольца.

\- Ты уверен на счет этого? - заметив дикий взгляд Сти, он тут же осекся и поправился. - Я имею в виду, ты уверен, что стоит надевать его сейчас? Перед Дагом, перед всеми?

Забавно, но Сти даже не подумал над ситуацией с такой стороны. Впрочем, он всегда меньше зависел от общественного мнения, чем Брендан.

\- Если ты его пока снимешь, я все пойму.

\- Нет. Честно говоря, мне все равно, кто что скажет или подумает. Я знаю, выглядит плохо по отношению к Дагу, но… Это же твое кольцо.

Брендан выдохнул, поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал палец с кольцом.

\- Ты очень смелый человек, Стивен. Гораздо больше, чем я.

\- Потому что вся моя смелость это ты, - Сти провел пальцем по губам Брендана и улыбнулся. - Кстати, я вот как-то слышал, что у ирландцев есть особенные кольца, там сердце, руки, корона… Очень романтично.

\- Кладдах? Серьезно? Ты хочешь его?

\- Я не знаю, возможно к свадьбе… И вообще на данный момент кольца нет у тебя, так что я просто озвучиваю варианты.

У Брендана вытянулось лицо, и Сти со смехом поцеловал его.

\- Ладно, собираемся, а то продукты съедят Дага, прежде, чем он из них что-то приготовит.

\- Нет, серьезно, где я тебе найду кладдах? Шерил что ли позвонить...

\- О, забудь.

Но кладдах оказался настолько благодатной темой, что они обсуждали его пока одевались, а потом еще пока шли до магазина. На улице было не видно ничего дальше нескольких шагов из-за утреннего тумана, и Сти опирался на руку Брендана, стараясь хохотать не слишком громко чтобы не разбудить всю улицу. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно заоблачно счастливым. 

Даг не слишком удивился им, возможно, поскольку сам наполовину спал. Дальнейшие действия слились для Сти в какую-то бесконечную круговерть из работы, воплей по поводу того, что они опять не успевают, все пропало, кто-то не заказал палатку, не хватает ингредиентов… Каждый раз, когда Сти срывался и начинал орать, откуда-то возникал Брендан и тихим спокойным голосом решал проблему. 

С открытием ярмарки стало чуть полегче - уже не нужно было готовить, а только продавать. Сти несколько раз обсчитался, и Брен с Дагом отправили его подальше от кассы, просто следить за тем, чтобы продуктов хватало. Сти вышел из импровизированной палатки, присел на какой-то пустой ящик и достал телефон.

Он начала набирать Эми смс, а потом удалил все и нажал на кнопку вызова.

\- Да, Сти.

\- Привет, как вы там? Хорошо добрались? Видел твое сообщение, но хочу больше подробностей.

\- Да, все просто отлично. Детектив Кендал посадил нас на поезд, а потом отбежал и купил себе билет. Запрыгнул в последний вагон, представляешь? - голос Эми лучился самодовольствием. - В итоге провел нас вплоть до какой-то пересадки.

\- Ого, ты просто роковая женщина, - насмешливо поддел Сти.

\- Я к тому же приличная женщина! С двумя детьми. Не давала никаких поводов. Всю дорогу мы вели светскую беседу.

\- Даже не поцеловались ни разу? Не верю!

\- Ну, разочек на прощанье. Но это не считается!

\- Конечно-конечно. А что сказали дети?

\- Дети нашли себе друзей прямо в поезде и были очень заняты, - Эми вздохнула и как-то замялась. - Тут Лиа… передает привет дяде Брендану. И говорит, что очень скучает. Лукас присоединяется.

Сти улыбнулся, на мгновение зажмурившись - в глазах защипало.

\- Спасибо, Эми.

\- Не за что, - нежно ответила она. - Как ты? Просто звонишь, или есть какие-нибудь важные новости?

\- Даже не знаю, у нас тут немного дурдом, Даг решил принять участие в ярмарке, и это мои первые свободные минуты начиная с пяти утра… Но мы справляемся.

\- О, я в этом уверена.

\- Эми, я тут чего звоню… Брендан сделал мне предложение. И я ответил “да”.

Молчание.

\- Я хочу сказать тебе, чтобы ты знала, чтобы не получилось, как в прошлый раз. Я уверен в своем решении, и как только следствие закончится, мы уедем, и…

\- Приезжайте к нам.

Сти прижал руку к губам, неверяще посмотрел на телефон, и снова поднес его к уху.

\- Что, прости?

\- Вы же пока не решили куда ехать? Приезжайте к нам, поживете немного, подумаете, что и как делать дальше. 

\- Мы думали сначала заехать к Шерил…

\- Шерил уже в курсе?

\- Пока нет, ты, получается, первая, кто узнал.

\- Ого, я польщена! - голос Эми был мягким и немного печальным. - Сти, я правда очень рада за тебя, если это действительно то, чего ты хочешь.

\- Это то, о чем я всегда мечтал, - прошептал он.

\- Вот и хорошо. Тогда… Передавай мои поздравления Брендану. Он очень удачливый сукин сын. И скажи ему, что если он опять возьмется за свое, я приеду и оторву ему голову!

Сти рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, передам. Детям привет, и от Брендана тоже. Скажи, что я скучаю. И до связи.

\- Пока-пока.

Сти прижал телефон к губам, не в силах сдержать глупую улыбку. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое возможно. Он осознавал, что Эми дала Брендану единственный шанс исключительно ради него. Брен был прав, его любят очень много людей. Или ему просто страшно везет. Ведь ирландцы приносят удачу, а у него теперь есть свой личный?

Над плечом тихо кашлянули - Сти поднял голову и увидел Дага, который грустно улыбался. Сти подвинулся, освобождая для него немного места на ящике. Даг осторожно присел и задумчиво сказал:

\- Я слышал почти все. Выходит, я не ошибся. Ты и Брендан…

\- Да.

\- Ты действительно счастлив? Это то, чего ты хотел?

Сти кивнул, вытирая мокрые глаза.

\- Даг, прости…

\- Нет, не извиняйся. Я должен что-то сказать, наверное. Пожелать вам счастья я не могу, сам понимаешь, пока еще слишком тяжело. Но… Мы ведь так и не развелись по факту, ведь так? И я даю тебе развод прямо сейчас. Отпускаю тебя. Ты свободен.

Сти прерывисто вздохнул, судорожно обнял Дага и быстро отстранился.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо, что понимаешь. Спасибо, что терпишь все это.

Даг улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.

\- Я думаю, ты можешь меня понять. В плане понимания и терпения. Постарайся быть счастливым. И передай Брендану, что если с тобой что-то случиться, я, наверное, смогу пересилить себя и убить человека.

Сти потрясенно открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но Даг быстро поднялся и ушел обратно в палатку.

К четырем часам поток людей стал меньше, основная толпа схлынула, чтобы вернуться вечером, и Сти вдруг заметил, что уже час не видел нигде поблизости Брендана. Под ребрами кольнуло знакомое беспокойство. Телефон Брен почему-то оставил на стуле рядом с курткой Сти.

\- Даг, Брендан не сказал, куда пошел? - спросил Сти, уговаривая себя не переживать раньше времени.

Даг неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Я как-то не зафиксировал этот момент.

\- Хорошо, тогда я немного пройдусь.

Сти ходил вдоль рядов палаток, стараясь ненавязчиво заглядывать в проходы между ними, и пристально разглядывая толпу. Некоторые уже распродали весь товар и начали сворачиваться. У одной из сложенных палаток в конце ряда Сти остановился, оглянувшись на оставшуюся позади него ярмарку. Внезапно он почувствовал, как его грубо схватили за локоть, дернули в сторону и прижали что-то тонкое и острое к правому боку.

\- Привет, милый, - ухо обдало жаром и Сти застыл на месте, узнав этот голос. - Скучал? Мы с тобой не закончили в прошлый раз.

\- Я…

\- Сейчас ты пойдешь со мной, иначе лезвие войдет тебе прямо между ребрами и пробьет легкое. Твоего крика никто не услышит.

Сти лихорадочно думал о том, как вырваться и куда бежать, но следующие слова сделали его безвольной куклой.

\- А еще он у нас.


	21. Chapter 21

Телефон звенел в другой комнате - в гостиной, где Кирен вчера его оставил, и надоедливую мелодию вполне можно было игнорировать, если накрыть голову подушкой. Но кто-то на том конце провода не унимался, нажимая кнопку вызова снова и снова. Саймон неловко шевельнулся, случайно двинув Кирена локтем по ребрам.

\- Кирен, телефон, - сонно сказал он.

\- Я выброшу его.

\- Нет, не выбросишь. 

Кирен застонал и с трудом выполз из-под теплого одеяла, нашарил домашние штаны и прошлепал босыми ногами по обжигающе холодному полу. Он даже не удивился, когда посмотрел на экран телефона.

\- Кендал, твою мать. Ты на часы смотрел, или тебе религия не позволяет?

\- Уокер, а не офигел ли ты? Почти семь, нормальные люди уже на работу собираются. Я, к примеру, уже там, - голос Гэри звучал до отвращения жизнерадостно и бодро.

\- С тобой не заскучаешь - то к полудню тебя не дождешься, то в шесть утра уже работаешь, - Кирен вернулся в спальню и сел на кровати, засунув замерзшие ноги под одеяло.

Саймон уже не пытался даже сделать вид, что спит, и с интересом наблюдал за разговором, насмешливо прищурившись.

\- Да, я такой, внезапный и непостоянный. Короче, я приехал, что там у нас с делом?

Кирен рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку кровати.

\- Если бы ты приехал на сутки раньше, как и планировал, то знал бы новые подробности дела. Но прогулка с чужой женой это намного интереснее работы, я согласен.

\- Во-первых, она не замужем, а во-вторых, откуда ты знаешь, может, я к больной тетушке заезжал или навещал бабушку? 

\- Какие нынче шикарные бабушки пошли - хорошенькие блондинки, правда с двумя детьми.

\- Эй, ну ладно тебе, Уокер. Я здесь, я готов работать, и, по-моему, мы с тобой договаривались, что я тоже в деле?

\- В семь утра? - Кирен потер глаза и почувствовал, что сон ушел полностью. - Ладно, как хочешь. Я намеревался сегодня сходить к миссис Гаррет и прояснить кое-что из того, что видела она, и не мог видеть я.

На том конце провода Гэри возмущенно закашлялся, и Кирен злорадно улыбнулся.

\- Что? К миссис Джи? Этой местной полоумной вуайеристке?

\- Кендал, откуда такие подробности? Ладно, расскажешь при встрече, а я взамен расскажу тебе о деле. 

\- Эй, постой, я не хочу к миссис Джи, что за идиотизм?!

\- А я не хочу работать с утра, но уже встаю и собираюсь. Давай, увидимся, пока.

Кирен мстительно нажал на кнопку отбоя и снова нырнул под одеяло. Саймон укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Ты само коварство.

\- Нет, просто мой дерьмовый характер проявляет себя, когда меня будят в семь утра, особенно после хорошей ночи.

Саймон хмыкнул и притянул Кирена к себе, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. 

\- Кстати, о ночи. Секс все-таки неплохо прочищает мозги, и у меня появилась одна идея на счет экспертизы. Может оказаться так, что Тигуан, который мы нашли, все-таки та самая машина, на которой был похищен Стивен Хэй. Просто колеса чуть больше и рисунок шин немного другой. Это меня и смутило.

\- Да? А такое возможно?

\- Да, если подобрать диски чуть большего диаметра, но нужно чтобы пазы в сборке совпадали. А это наталкивает на следующую мысль: салона Фольцвагена нет ни в Холлиоаксе, ни где-то в округе. Такие колеса только заказывать, и покупку можно отследить.

\- Но между похищением и нашей находкой всего несколько дней, - задумчиво сказал Кирен.

\- Именно. Это значит либо они возили с собой все четыре колеса, либо машина кого-то из местных. Тот самый третий человек. Но они точно заметили, что наследили на складе - это очевидно.

Кирен отстранился от Саймона и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Идея интересная, но я как-то пропустил тот момент, когда мы стали брать работу в постель.

Саймон расхохотался.

\- Работа всегда с нами, как третий не такой уж лишний, Кирен. И у нас без того достаточно дурацких правил, которые этой самой работы касаются, - он нежно провел ладонью по щеке Кирена. - И сегодня мы нашли какой-то новый сорт трудоголизма - начать работать раньше, чтобы поработать побольше.

Кирен фыркнул, но не дал Саймону убрать руку, накрыв ее ладонью.

\- Мое обещание остается в силе, - сказал он, удерживая зрительный контакт. - Нам стоит только закрыть дело.

\- О, только бы попробовал ты о нем забыть, - ехидно сказал Саймон.

На работе они появились только спустя полчаса, нарочно собираясь неспешно. Кирен захватил с собой неизменный блокнот, в который, повинуясь какому-то странному импульсу, вложил листок со вчерашним наброском портрета Саймона Уокера. Возможно, он отвлечется на работе, чтобы подумать, заняв при этом руки. Загадочную историю полицейского из Следственного Управления Кирен пока отложил на второй план, решив вплотную заняться похищением и тем, что у них уже есть на похитителей. Эта история все еще беспокоила его, вызывая странный подкожный стыд за свою профессию и за себя. Но это вполне могло подождать.

Как ни странно, Филипп с Эми уже были в участке, правда не на рабочих местах, а в общей кухне. Они сидели за столом по разные стороны, держась за руки и переплетя пальцы, пили чай и тихо разговаривали. Эми улыбалась с такой нежностью, что Кирен невольно отступил назад, чтобы не испортить момент. Однако его уже заметили - Филипп повернулся и начал было вставать, чтобы сказать что-то, касающееся дела, но Кирен отмахнулся и прошел к холодильнику.

\- Сидите-сидите. Никакой работы до, - он взглянул на часы, - восьми. Меня сегодня разбудил детектив Кендал, и я даже чаю выпить толком не успел.

Эми захихикала.

\- Ого, детектив уже вернулся? Я думала, он задержится на неделю, и подоспеет как раз к закрытию дела.

\- Детектив вернулся - и более того - уже рвется в бой. Поэтому сегодня мы с ним идем к миссис Джи.

Филипп тонко улыбнулся, и почему-то посмотрел на Эми.

\- Надеюсь, тебе понравится у нее. А вот за детектива Кендала я не ручаюсь, - сказал он.

Кирен покачал головой и отвернулся налить себе кипятка.

\- Я хотел у тебя спросить, Филипп, стоит ли спрашивать у миссис Джи что-то определенное, или просто импровизировать?

\- Я думаю, она тебе сама все расскажет. Едва вы сядете за стол, она вывалит на вас поток информации, в котором нужно будет не захлебнуться. А потом отфильтровать все.

\- Да, я так и понял. Помню, ты рассказывал, что вычленил из ее рассказа нечто про человека в капюшоне… Твое профессиональное мнение - про что это она?

Кирен серьезно посмотрел на Филиппа, и тот надолго задумался.

\- Я думаю, она видела или кого-то из похитителей, или заказчика, - медленно сказал он. Вопрос - где? Этого мне добиться от нее так и не удалось.

\- Постой, ты тоже думаешь, что заказчика не было среди похитителей?

\- Я читал показания Хэя и Брэди, это очевидно, - мягко напомнил Филипп.

\- Черт, прости, с утра голова совершенно никакая. 

\- Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, - заботливо сказала Эми.

\- Да как же, отдохнешь тут, - хмыкнул Кирен и прошел к выходу. - Если что - я у себя.

Филипп постучался ровно через полчаса, как только часовая стрелка коснулась восьми. Кирен как раз успел немного поработать с бумагами и набросать черновик для пары отчетов. Филипп положил на стол объемную папку, но в кресло для посетителей не присел.

\- Тут все, что я нашел на Рэстона. Крайне неаппетитное зрелище, должен предупредить.

\- Твое краткое резюме? - осведомился Кирен, положив локти на стол, сомкнув пальцы и касаясь их губами.

\- Прилагается. Но если совсем коротко - понимаю, почему Саймон вспомнил о нем, когда прочитал показания Хэя, - Филипп немного поколебавшись все-таки сел, но на самый краешек кресла и постучал костяшками пальцев по папке. - Саймон Монро входил в экспертную группу, когда на Рэстона только открыли первое дело. Собственно, благодаря этой группе была идентифицирована личность преступника, а до этого все его жуткие убийства ходили под грифом неизвестного маньяка. 

Кирен изумленно округлил глаза.

\- Саймон не упоминал об этом, и вообще не говорил, что участвовал в подобном.

\- Он плохо относится к своим ошибкам, - сказал Филипп и грустно улыбнулся.

\- Но это была не его ошибка, Рэстона упустил не он!

\- Но тем не менее. Он продолжил следить за его делом, хотя их группу расформировали - в их услугах уже не нуждались, невозможно делать экспертизу по тому, чего нет. Рэстон залег на дно. А два года назад он внезапно всплыл в составе одной из группировок, потом в другой. Он далеко не дурак, очень изворотливый тип - понял, где его слабое место и прикрыл тылы. Теперь он может убивать в свое удовольствие, а другие будут подчищать за ним. Только вот от его услуг быстро отказываются, слишком… приметные трупы получаются.

Кирен открыл папку, будучи морально готовым к тому, что он может там увидеть. Но к такому невозможно привыкнуть - неправильно и отвратительно видеть человеческое тело таким развороченным, и знать, что можно сделать с тем количеством крови и органов, что есть в каждом из живых. Чертова память мгновенно подбросила образ Стивена Хэя - молодого симпатичного мужчины, с солнечной улыбкой и светлой челкой, - который только чудом не оказался в списке тех тел, которые были запечатлены на фотографиях.

Нет. Он не допустит этого. Он найдет этого маньяка раньше, чем он вновь выйдет на Стивена, чего бы этого не стоило.

\- Пол-года назад среди ирландских полицейских начали ходить слухи, что “подручный маньяк”, как они его называют, появился в их криминальной среде. Я подозреваю, что именно в то время он и прибился к О’Каллахану, - продолжал говорить Филипп.

Кирен бездумно кивнул.

\- Как думаешь, О’Каллахан имеет на него какое-то влияние, или это временное партнерство?

\- Я думаю, скорее имеет, чем нет. Когда являешься частью команды, трудно не подстраиваться под других, а для Рэстона это единственный способ выжить и не попасться полиции. Он знает свои слабости, и знает, как с ними бороться. Если бы была возможность, я бы настаивал на психиатрической экспертизе - какая-то девиация у него присутствует.

\- Вполне возможно. 

\- Эм, Кирен? Я тут хотел… отпроситься у тебя с работы? - казалось, Филипп сам был удивлен своими словами. - Просто сегодня ярмарка, Эми бы хотела пойти…

\- Знаю про ярмарку и отпускаю вас, - Кирен улыбнулся. - Вы еще не так больны трудоголизмом, как мы с Саймоном, так что вы обязаны повеселиться.

Филипп с облегчением улыбнулся.

\- Мы можем принести вам еды, если вы задержитесь.

\- Мы задержимся в любом случае, так что будем вам рады. Все, выметайтесь прямо сейчас. Из работы на тебе пока только отчеты, но они могут подождать хоть неделю.

\- Спасибо, Кирен.

\- Не за что. Отдыхайте.

Филипп вышел, а Кирен остался всматриваться в открытую папку с делом Рэстона, не видя ни букв отчетов, ни жутких снимков. Перед глазами стояло лицо Саймона - он столько раз рисовал его, что, казалось, может сделать это, не глядя на бумагу. Он знал его разным - сосредоточенным, с нахмуренным лбом и сведенными бровями, задумчивым, с отсутствующим рассеянным выражением лица, счастливым, с вечной чуть насмешливой улыбкой, страстным, с потемневшим от желания взглядом. Он знал, что у Саймона отвратительные отношения с родителями, что он перенес несколько операций на позвоночнике, и что в кофе он кладет всего одну ложку сахара. Он знал несколько секретов, которые не рассказал бы никому никогда в жизни. Знал расположение его родинок, какие фильмы он любит, и от какой фразы заводится с пол-оборота. Но даже зная все это, даже живя с человеком под одной крышей и работая вместе с ним, не стоит обольщаться, что действительно знаешь его.

Так было и с другим Саймоном, Саймоном Уокером. Знали ли его коллеги о том, что он продолжал следить за Брэди, или это была его личная инициатива?

От мрачных мыслей, которые грозили вернуться не на тот виток, его отвлек стук в дверь, и в кабинет почти сразу же ввалился Кендал.

\- Слушай, Уокер, - с порога начал он, - ты можешь по-человечески объяснить, зачем нам миссис Джи?

Кирен откинулся в клесле, с наслаждением глядя на потерянное выражение лица Гэри. О, да, этот вид дорогого стоил.

\- Ты любишь варенье? - спросил Кирен.

Гэри сначала недоуменно нахмурился, а потом, наконец, понял, что это бессовестная подколка.

\- Ох, и сволочь же ты, Уокер. А все ангелом во плоти прикидываешься.

\- Маскировка, - сказал Кирен и снял с вешалки пиджак. - Пойдем.

По дороге к миссис Джи Кирен рассказал Гэри о последних изменениях в деле, в частности, о продолжении истории с его свидетелями. Кендал страшно возмутился тем, как Кирен обошелся с их предыдущими показаниями и, получается, что и с результатом его работы. 

\- У тебя что, в голове какая-то фиксация на том, чтобы отпускать важных для дела свидетелей? - бушевал Гэри. - И Брэди твой мог бы посидеть в камере, не расклеился бы.

\- А смысл? Зачем совершать ненужные телодвижения, занимать камеру, запугивать свидетелей, если они и так все рассказывают? И потом, мы с тобой все-таки с людьми работаем, а не с подопытными мартышками, захотел - закрыл в клетке, захотел - выпустил.

\- Лондонские чистюли, я же говорю.

Кирен только отмахнулся, и постучал в дверь - резную, но без единого окошка и щелочки. Казалось, что выполнена она из какого-то металла, мастерски покрашенного под дерево. Спустя несколько секунд за дверью раздалось шарканье и старческий дребезжащий голос произнес:

\- Кто там?

\- Миссис Гаррет, это детектив Уокер и детектив Кендал, полиция Холлиоакса, - сказал Кирен, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что не споткнулся на названии.

\- Полиция? Детективы?

\- Мы от Филиппа.

\- От Филиппа? Это Кирен пришел?

Гэри беззвучно захохотал, состроив гнусную рожу, а Кирен закатил глаза. Миссис Джи бодро открыла дверь и буквально втащила их в дом, неодобрительно покосившись на Кендала. Кирен произвел на нее более благоприятное впечатление, поскольку она сразу предложила ему чаю и показала где повесить пальто.

\- Проходите, мальчики, очень давно хотела с вами побеседовать. Кирен, ты именно такой, каким я тебя представляла. Это большая удача, что ты оказался у нас в городе, нам не хватает хороших полицейских, а то так, отребье одно бегает.

Гэри с шумом подавился чаем и долго отфыркивался, пока Кирен сочувственно хлопал его по спине. Миссис Гаррет, казалось, совершенно не обратила на это внимания, продолжая свой монолог.

\- Вот помню в двадцать восьмом один случай был…

\- В двадцать восьмом?! - сдавленно прохрипел Гэри. - Сколько ей лет?

\- Заткнись, - одними губами ответил Кирен и обратился в слух, повернувшись к хозяйке дома.

За три часа они узнали о том, что порядка в Холлиоаксе не было никогда и полицейский участок играл роль в жизни общества гораздо меньшую, чем местный супермаркет. Рассказы о недобросовестных полицейских сливались с местными сплетнями, а также меткими наблюдениями самой миссис Джи, которые порой противоречили всякой логике. Гэри Кендал сидел с таким лицом, будто в его голове перемешались разом все участники рассказанных историй - наркоторговцы с бомжами, чужие дети с безумными соседками, собачники с недобросовестными парикмахерами. Кирен же сначала слушал внимательно, а потом последовал совету Филиппа и попытался фильтровать информацию хотя бы по ключевым словам. Он пришел сюда послушать про мужчину в капюшоне - причем его интересовали как настоящие, так и прошлые события. И если для того, чтобы дойти до этого эпизода, миссис Гаррет было необходимо настроиться на необходимую волну и размяться, то он готов ждать.

\- В общем, это очень хорошо, что ты приехал, Кирен, и наводишь во всем этом бедламе порядок, - заключила миссис Джи и подлила себе еще чаю. Каким-то образом она успевала перемещаться к кухне и обратно в столовую, не прекращая своего монолога.

По неприкрытому ужасу на лице Гэри, Кирен понял, что это было развитие только первой мысли, которая пришла в голову миссис Джи. Стоило попытаться направить диалог в нужное русло или подать какой-нибудь признак жизни, помимо мычания, хруста печеньем и кивков.

\- Вы льстите мне, миссис Гаррет, но это не ваша вина, а скорее, ваша неосведомленность. Я в городе человек новый, порядков ваших не знаю, и действую совершенно по наитию. И поэтому пока почти ничего не сделал для продвижения расследования.

Миссис Джи поджала губы, недовольно глядя на Кирена. Тот ощутил себя грязным манипулятором - в трех фразах он успел поставить под сомнение ее наблюдательные и аналитические способности, но при этом “съехать на дурачка” и выставить себя без кокетства не таким уж хорошим полицейским. Такое спустить с рук она не могла.

\- Что за чушь, вы же нашли машину!

К слову говоря, это была первая понятная и логичная фраза из ее уст.

\- Вы уже знаете про машину?

\- Слухом земля полнится, - охотно закивала миссис Джи.

\- Скажите, а вы не знаете, чья это машина, или, возможно, чей сарай, в котором она была найдена? - попытался вклиниться в беседу Кендал.

Кирен даже не стал пинать его под столом, он просто сложил руки и приподнял брови, состроив самое ехидное выражение лица, которое только было в его арсенале. Гэри и сам понял свою ошибку, когда миссис Гаррет просияла и глубоко вдохнула для следующего монолога.

\- Конечно знаю, отчего ж не знать, это же сарай МакКензи, сына того самого лучника МакКензи, который на стрельбах Смитсону стрелой в задницу попал…

Первое правило общения со свидетелями: не стоит спрашивать их о том, что можно проверить по документам. 

Спустя еще полтора часа увлекательных историй о клане МакКензи, миссис Гаррет взяла перерыв на то, чтобы ответить по телефону и объяснить что-то невовремя позвонившей соседке. Гэри судорожно схватил Кирена за руку и тот выпал из медитативного состояния.

\- Уокер. Скажи мне, зачем мы здесь, иначе я свихнусь. Это ведь не может быть твоей изощренной местью за то, что я херово работаю и терпеть тебя не могу, ты же сам страдаешь. 

\- Терпение, Кендал. И тогда течение принесет тебе труп врага.

\- Господи упаси!

В комнату вернулась миссис Джи и радостно посмотрела на них.

\- Ну, мальчики, так что вы хотели узнать? - как ни в чем ни бывало поинтересовалась она.

Кирен почти услышал звук, с которым отвалилась челюсть Кендала.

\- Меня интересует человек в капюшоне. Помните такого? Вы еще Филиппу про него рассказывали?

\- О, конечно! Шастал тут здесь один такой, на бомжа похожий. Я в полицию несколько раз письма отправляла, но все без толку! И сейчас все точно так же, да-да, разве что ты, милый, можешь что-то изменить.

Кирен внезапно развеселился, чувствуя себя готовым пойти ва-банк.

\- Вы знали Шеймуса Брэди?

\- А кто ж его не знает? Кстати, почему “знала”, с ним что-то случилось? - с любопытством спросила миссис Джи.

\- Пока нет. Когда вы его видели в последний раз?

\- Вчера.

Кендал так пнул Кирена по голени, что чуть не свалился со стула сам. Хорошо, что с прицелом у него было не все в порядке, и удар прошел по касательной. 

\- А кроме вас… его никто не видел? - глупо поинтересовался Гэри.

\- Имеющий глаза да узреет, - недовольно ответила миссис Гаррет. - По-вашему, я полоумная, и Шеймуса Брэди от его ирландских дружков не отличу?

Кирен чувствовал себя так, будто ему открылось небесное откровение - возможно, в Холлиоаксе все дела полиции были так печальны просто потому, что в городе жила эта женщина. Или, скорее, потому что она не работала в участке?

\- Миссис Джи. А можно узнать ваше профессиональное мнение? Где, по-вашему, сейчас находится Шеймус Брэди? - спросил он. 

\- Дома, конечно же, а где ему еще прятаться, черту старому. Он же не местный, - ласково сказала старушка, глядя на Кирена, как на любимого внучка.

Кирен осознавал, что выражением лица сейчас копирует Гэри, но ему было плевать. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его снова прервал звонок, на этот раз его личного телефона. Он поднялся из-за стола и извинившись, вышел поговорить в коридор.

\- Да, Саймон, что у тебя?

\- Ты не поверишь, - голос Саймона был удивленным и мягким. - К нам пришел свидетель, который видел, как похищали Стивена Хэя.

\- Да ладно.

\- Вот и я о том же. Я, конечно, не детектив, но…

\- Я понял. Можешь завести его в комнату для допросов и попросить дождаться нас?

\- Могу хоть в морг, - хмыкнул Саймон и тут же добавил серьезным тоном: - Конечно, будет сделано, детектив.

\- Ты самый лучший, - шепнул Кирен и нажал “отбой” быстрее, чем услышал ответ.

В столовой диспозиция не поменялась - Гэри затравленно смотрел на миссис Гаррет, которая предлагала ему очередное печенье. Да, на сегодня для Кендала, пожалуй, было достаточно, да и для Кирена тоже. 

\- Миссис Гаррет, спасибо вам за гостеприимство и безумно интересные истории, а также помощь следствию. Но, к сожалению, нам с детективом Кендалом нужно уходить. Работа не ждет.

Миссис Джи сияла, как начищенная монетка. 

\- Да-да, я понимаю. Вам спасибо, мальчики, что зашли. И Кирен, если что-то понадобится - информация или варенье, вы заходите.

Гэри странно сглотнул на слове “варенье” и, быстро распрощавшись, вылетел из дома. Кирен задержался, чтобы попрощаться обстоятельнее. 

\- И передавайте привет Эмме, скажите, что ее идея с ярмаркой была гениальной - все так быстро собрались! Нашему болотцу давно не хватало встряски, - сказала миссис Джи, сухо клюнув Кирена в щеку.

Кирен оторопело уставился на нее.

\- Так это Эми, Эми Дайер устроила ярмарку?

\- С моей помощью, - миссис Гаррет снова смотрела на него, как на любимого, но нерадивого внука. 

Кирен устыдился - он работал в полиции Холлиоакса уже больше месяца и до сих пор не знал даже о том, что происходит у него под носом, причем при активном участии его подчиненных. На улицу он вышел в раздумьях о том, зачем Эми вообще понадобилось так возиться. Она любила общественную деятельность, но исключительно узконаправленную - на рабочий коллектив. Приготовить всем поздний ужин, выгнать на спонтанный ночной киносеанс или организовать поход на какую-нибудь современную выставку, чтобы “вынести себе мозги”, - это было в ее стиле. Но городская ярмарка? В Рортоне она такое терпеть не могла.

Кендал переминался с ноги на ногу на улице с выражением истинной муки на лице, поглядывая на дом миссис Джи.

\- Больше никогда, Уокер, - мрачно сказал он.

\- Да ладно тебе, зато выяснили все, что было нужно, про Шеймуса.

\- Так мы берем его?

\- С какой стати? - Кирен уже устал удивляться логике Кендала. 

\- Ну, типа он же во всем виноват? Хотел подставить сынка по-крупному. Заявимся к нему домой, допросим с пристрастием…

\- На каком основании? Пока у меня на руках есть только показания свидетелей насчет клуба, но в них не говорится ничего по поводу похищения Хэя. А историю с клубом мы ни под какую статью не подгоним, даже если Брендан Брэди напишет на него заявление. Шеймуса Брэди пока не в чем обвинить.

Гэри нахмурился.

\- Тогда что нам дал визит к миссис Джи, помимо несварения желудка от ее печенья?

\- То, что мы теперь точно знаем - Шеймус в городе. И еще заполучили надежного союзника в лице самой миссис Гаррет - она в Холлиоаксе каждую мышь знает, а это весьма полезное качество, Эмма Дайер этим вовсю пользуется, - Кирен еще раз насладился несчастным выражением лица Гэри, который видел во всей ситуации лишь огромную подставу и издевательство, и милосердно добавил: - Кроме того, иногда в расследовании нужно брать паузу. Пока мы тут прохлаждались, нам добавилось еще работы.

Сразу в приемной участка обнаружился Саймон - он полулежал на диванчике для посетителей и что-то читал с планшета. 

\- Эй, как там наш свидетель? - спросил Кирен, на ходу сбрасывая пальто. 

Саймон оторвался от чтения и быстро поднялся.

\- На месте, только ты подходи тише, а то спугнешь.

На глазах шокированного Кендала Кирен с Саймоном осторожно, едва ли не на носочках подошли к двери комнаты допросов и заглянули в маленькое окошко.

\- Ну? Я угадал?

\- Да, - Кирен кивнул. - За что мне нравится Стивен Хэй, так это за прекрасную вербализацию визуальных изображений. Свидетель идеально подходит под описание его третьего похитителя. 

\- Как-то в этот раз преступники вернулись не на место преступления, - задумчиво произнес Саймон.

\- Промахнулись, с кем не бывает. Может, пришел машину свою проверить?

Вдруг за их спинами раздался топот и противный скрип входной двери. На пороге стояли Филипп и Эми, запыхавшиеся, как после долгого бега.

\- Кирен, - сказала Эми с несчастным выражением лица. - Кирен, Сти опять похитили. И Брендана тоже.


	22. Chapter 22

Сти шел рядом с маньяком идеально поспевая за ним, шаг в шаг. Со стороны, должно быть, казалось, что они идут по-дружески обнявшись, но на самом деле лезвие все еще упиралось в бок с правой стороны. Сти вспомнил его имя - Рэстон, Эдгар Рэстон - и в ушах набатом звучал голос Саймона, вещающий о том, на какие зверства он способен, и как повезло ему, Стивену Хэю. Видимо, везение быстро кончилось.

\- Убери нож, - попросил Сти. - Я все равно пойду с тобой, потому что у вас Брендан, и ты это знаешь. Если ты хочешь запугать меня еще больше, то у тебя не получится. Я уже устал бояться тебя.

Рэстон ухмыльнулся, из-за чего его лицо странно скривилось, но давление ножа исчезло. Руку, впрочем, он не убрал, а только переместил на плечо, в дешевой пародии на объятие.

\- Как все-таки легко вами управлять. Схватишь одного - и другой прибежит, как привязанный, и будет готов на все. Ты ведь готов на все, а, милый?

Сти просто кивнул, стараясь не смотреть маньяку в глаза. Ему все-таки было страшно, но показывать этого он не хотел.

\- Кстати, позволь мне небольшое любопытство - всегда хотел узнать, о чем думают люди, которые спустя пару часов станут куском мяса? О чем ты думаешь?

Сти подумал, что ему стоило больше заботиться о Брендане. Больше слушать его, больше любить, а не просто говорить об этой любви. У них было преступно мало времени, и он был в этом виноват.

\- Жалею, - ответил он. - О сделанном и несделанном.

\- Всегда одно и то же, - печально вздохнул Рэстон.

Они пришли в старый район Холлиоакса, к одному из заброшенных домов. Дом пустовал сколько Сти себя помнил - они играли внутри будучи детьми, а соседи всегда гоняли их оттуда, беспокоясь, чтобы прогнившие перекрытия не рухнули им на головы. Постепенно все соседи съехали, и теперь округа тоже пустовала. Никто не услышит криков о помощи.

Рэстон втолкнул его в дом, но дальше Сти прошел сам - он знал это место и мог ориентироваться здесь даже с закрытыми глазами. Брендан оказался там, где он и предполагал - в комнате, которая когда-то была каминным залом. Он сидел на полу, боком привалившись к стене, запястья его были скованы наручниками и поверх еще для надежности примотаны цепью к торчащему из пола штырю. Его били - рубашка была заляпана кровью, на лице красовались свежие синяки и ссадины, и левый глаз уже начал заплывать. Сти дернулся было вперед, но Рэстон схватил его за локоть, силой заставив не двигаться с места.

От тени возле окна отделилась фигура, которую Сти сразу и не заметил - невысокий мужчина, ирландец, которого он уже знал. Он улыбнулся Сти, как старому другу и сделал несколько шагов к нему.

\- Боже мой, вот это скорость! - сказал он, всплеснув руками.

Брендан шевельнулся, открывая глаза. 

\- Стивен, - сказал он, рванувшись вперед. - Стивен, уходи!

Рэстон мгновенно прижал Сти к себе еще ближе, приставив к его горлу нож. 

\- Еще одно движение - и он труп, - сказал он уже без всякой иронии и сарказма в голосе.

Ирландец покачал головой, подойдя поближе к Сти.

\- Надо же, на какие жертвы приходится мне идти, чтобы просто поговорить. 

\- Брайан, отпусти его, - сказал Брендан, тяжело звякнув цепью. - Он ни в чем не виноват. Если у тебя есть претензии ко мне, то разбирайся со мной, убивай меня. Но не трогай его. Пожалуйста.

На лице О’Калахана расцвела улыбка. 

\- Ммм, Брендан Брэди умоляет. Музыка для моих ушей. Ты когда-нибудь слышал от него что-то подобное? - он махнул рукой в сторону Сти, и тот почувствовал, что давление лезвия на горло ослабло.

\- Я никуда не уйду.

\- Мда? Даже если отпустим?

\- Да.

\- Ты слышал, Брендан? Твой мальчик не хочет уходить с вечеринки. Интересно, почему?

\- Потому что он не должен быть один. Чем бы все это ни закончилось, я хочу пройти это вместе с ним, до конца.

Брайан подошел к Сти совсем близко, подняв голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Спустя несколько секунд вдумчивого рассматривания он отвернулся, как будто потеряв к нему интерес, и пошел уже в сторону Брендана.

\- Смотри, Брен, как к тебе относятся люди. Готовы за тебя на смерть пойти, отдать последнюю рубашку, защищая тебя, сесть в тюрьму. И я был таким. Ты был мне как брат, я опекал тебя, учил всему, что знал сам. А ты предал меня и все нашу компанию. Сдал копам. Из-за тебя я пять лет провел в тюрьме.

Брендан, казалось, был удивлен этими словами.

\- Так ты из-за этого? Брайан, я не сдавал вас. Вы сами попались тогда.

\- Лжец! - О’Каллахан хлестко ударил Брена по лицу, так, что его голова мотнулась в сторону.

Сти вскрикнул, но Рэстон держал его крепко, не убирая нож от горла.

\- Ты лжец, Брендан. Ты чудовищный, отвратительный лжец. Ты не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего из того, что происходило в твоей никчемной жизни, ты и сам - никто. Твое место в тюрьме, среди таких же отбросов как и ты. Ты портишь все, к чему прикасаешься - дружбу, партнерство, бизнес, любовь. Тебе ничего нельзя доверить. Все исчезнет, рассыпется в пыль.

\- Брендан, не слушай его! Это неправда, все не так! - Сти крикнул так отчаянно, что звук его крика эхом отразился от стен. Брендан поднял на него глаза, и Сти застыл, не отрывая взгляда. Он чувствовал себя самым храбрым на свете сейчас.

“Все будет хорошо”, - прошептал Сти, надеясь, что Брен прочтет по губам. - “Я буду рядом”. Брендан улыбнулся разбитым ртом и кивнул.

Этот безмолвный диалог не укрылся от внимания О’Калахана.

\- Так, Эдгар, уведи его.

Нож у горла Сти чуть покачнулся.

\- И я могу… - начал он, обдавая ухо Сти горячим дыханием.

\- Да. Делай с мальчишкой все, что тебе хочется, только так, чтобы он орал погромче. Так будет даже лучше - когда не знаешь точно, что происходит, воображение дорисовывает все само. 

Брендан побледнел и снова рванулся в их сторону. Рэстон выпихнул Сти из комнаты, и протащил его за собой на второй этаж.

\- Акустика хорошая, они все равно услышат, а у меня там инструменты, - пояснил он.

Сти даже не вздрогнул, мельком представив какого рода там могут быть инструменты. У него как будто отключились все чувства и мысли, кроме одной - Брендан был там, внизу, а он здесь. И он должен был сделать все, чтобы спасти его.

Рэстон втолкнул Сти в одну из комнат, с такой силой, что его ноги проехались по каменному полу, и он затормозил только у стены. Сти снова бездумно крутанул на пальце кольцо и ощутил, как внутри медленно разливается ярость. Он еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать. У него дети, бизнес, друзья, ему сделал предложение человек, которого он любил больше жизни. Он выдохнул сквозь зубы, подлетел к удивленно обернувшемуся Рэстону и с силой ударил его в челюсть.

Голова маньяка мотнулась в сторону, но удивленное выражение с лица так и не исчезло. Сти попытался ударить еще раз, под дых, как в уличной драке, но его руку перехватили. 

\- Давно у меня не было жертвы, которая бы сопротивлялась, - воодушевленно сказал Рэстон. Он заломил ему руку за спину, пытаясь придавить другой рукой, но неожиданно Сти ощутил, как хватка ослабла и рванул вперед.

Когда он обернулся, он увидел, как Рэстон застыл напротив какого-то мужчины. В неверном освещении благодаря сумеркам и полумраку старого заброшенного дома, он был страшно похож на Брендана. Но не был им. 

\- Ты, - сказал Рэстон со странным узнаванием в голосе.

\- Я, - просто ответил Саймон и сорвался с места.

Так не дрались на улице, до первой крови. Так не дрались в кино, постановочной сценической дракой. Рэстон бил точно, стараясь нанести Саймону такую травму, чтобы он больше не поднялся. Саймон пока уклонялся от его ножа, и при этом бил, меняя руки - удар у него был поставлен хорошо и с правой, и с левой. 

Сти чувствовал, что его рассудок капитулировал - он больше не пытался осознать происходящее, и дать ему хоть какое-то объяснение. По-хорошему, нужно было бежать вниз, к Брендану, или помочь тут Саймону, но Сти мог только отступить к стене, давая дерущимся пространство для маневра.

Четвертая стена в комнате фактически отсутствовала - вместо нее было окно и выход на балкон. За давностью лет балкон обвалился, стекло куда-то пропало, и теперь в стене зияла огромная дыра. Когда Саймон толкнул Рэстона к этой дыре, Сти даже не успел сориентироваться и отскочить - настолько быстро это случилось. Зато смог Рэстон - в последний момент перед падением он ухватился за куртку Сти и потянул его за собой.

Сти нелепо взмахнул руками, заваливаясь и почти выпадая из окна, и это его спасло - в его руку вцепился Саймон и потянул на себя.

\- Я держу, - сказал он.

И Сти поверил. 

Саймон втащил его в комнату и обнял, абсолютно безэмоциональным рабочим движением, как будто делал это множество раз. Слава богу, его объятия не были похожи на объятия Брендана - от него по-другому пахло, он осторожно дотрагивался плеч, в то время, как Брен всегда клал руки на талию. 

\- Все хорошо, - сказал Саймон. - Все уже закончилось.

\- Нет, там внизу Брендан и О’Калахан...

\- С ними сейчас Кирен. И если я хоть что-то понимаю в работе полиции, ему лучше не мешать.

Саймон внимательно вгляделся в лицо Сти и, убедившись, что он не собирается впадать в истерику, убрал руки с его плеч и отстранился. Он подошел к дыре в стене и выглянул в нее, сохраняя на лице выражение вежливого исследовательского интереса. Сти не мог заставить себя сделать так же.

\- Он… мертв?

\- Да с чего бы, здесь второй этаж.

\- Вы знали его?

Саймон кивнул.

\- Я поймал его, но он сбежал, когда его перевозили из одного следственного изолятора в другой. Если он снова уйдет, то моя профессиональная гордость будет раздавлена, - Саймон повернулся и сказал уже куда серьезнее. - Вы поможете мне?

Сти поднялся и они прошли по лестнице, бесшумно выскользнув на улицу. Саймон протянул руку, как будто бы хотел взять Сти за плечо, но увидев, что тот не собирается делать глупостей и идти в сторону комнаты с камином, откуда доносился приглушенный разговор, так и не продолжил прикосновение.

На улице были Эми и Филипп - они стояли возле машины детектива Уокера, на которой не было ни полицейских мигалок, ни каких-то отличительных знаков, присущих полиции. Эми всплеснула руками и бросилась к Сти:

\- Ты в порядке, все хорошо?

\- Все отлично, - ответил за него Саймон. - А вот вы просто порадуйте меня.

Эми переглянулась с Филиппом, выдерживая паузу. 

\- Что ж, Саймон Монро, дело, которое не давало твоей совести окончательно уйти в коматоз, наконец-то закрыто! - Эми изобразила бурные аплодисменты, обращаясь к Саймону.

\- Я вырубил его, он в багажнике, - отчитался Филипп.

Сти стоял рядом с Саймоном и мог услышать его тихий вздох облегчения.

\- Какой камень с моей шеи, Господи, - пробормотал он, и повернулся к Сти. - А вот теперь мы можем предложить Кирену свою помощь.

В этот момент из дома раздались звуки трех выстрелов. Саймон и Сти застыли на мгновение, а потом рванули вперед, даже не переглядываясь.


	23. Chapter 23

Наверное, такие моменты были на работе у каждого человека - от офисного клерка и разнорабочего до наемного снайпера. Девяносто процентов рабочего времени обычные трудовые будни, стандартная работа без каких-либо изменений и стрессов. Но раз в неделю, месяц, квартал или любой другой промежуток времени случался дедлайн, во время которого работник аккумулировал и использовал все накопленные за время рутины мозговые ресурсы. В обычное рабочее время можно было зубоскалить с коллегами, выходить на перекур или за чашкой кофе, пытаться научить чему-нибудь стажеров. В дедлайн все просто летали.

У детектива Кирена Уокера на работе никогда не случалось дедлайнов - у него происходили исключительно катастрофы.

Немая сцена после слов Эми длилась недолго - Кирен отсчитал несколько ударов сердца, прежде, чем понял, что ему нужно сделать. Это было сродни озарению - он и раньше планировал примерную поимку преступников, когда соберет достаточно доказательств, и эти планы включали не один детально разработанный вариант. Но именно в этот момент все варианты, кроме одного, отпали за ненадобностью.

\- Кендал, Филипп - в допросную. Разговорите свидетеля любыми способами, помните о том, что он может оказаться похитителем, - приказал Кирен. - Эми, Саймон - в кабинет. Вы будете мне нужны.

\- Эй, Уокер, ты действительно разрешил допрос любыми способами? - Кендал не мог не вставить бессмысленную колкость даже сейчас.

\- Я что, неясно выразился?

В любой другой момент Гэри бы еще препирался хотя бы пять минут, но сейчас что-то убедило его просто кивнуть и отвернуться - то ли выражение лица Кирена, то ли понимание, что сейчас счет пошел на минуты.

\- Прежде чем мы начнем, Эми, - сказал Кирен, открывая кабинет, - зачем тебе нужна была ярмарка?

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, чтобы на улице, где находится магазин Стивена Хэя постоянно находился кто-нибудь из людей, или было какое-нибудь движение?.. И я подумала, что почему бы не сделать наоборот - устроить общегородское мероприятие, чтобы Брэди и Хэй были под присмотром, - Эми посмотрела на Кирена несчастным взглядом. - Это моя ошибка. 

\- Ох, Эми… - Кирен обнял ее, с силой прижав к своему плечу. - Ты не виновата, ты хотела как лучше. Все будет хорошо. 

Эми кивнула, разок всхлипнув и буркнув, что она в порядке. Кирен отпустил ее, подошел к столу и вновь открыл перед собой папку со всем, что было на Рэстона.

\- Саймон, я знаю про Рэстона, - сказал Кирен, решив не ходить кругами. - Какими бы ни были твои причины скрывать участие в этом деле - сейчас, в этом участке, ты единственный эксперт по этому маньяку. 

\- Я вовсе не скрывал это дело, - заметил Саймон - не упрямо, а спокойно, так, будто просто вставил необходимую ремарку.

\- Не имеет значения. В первый раз Стивена нашел Брендан Брэди, потому что знал почерк О’Калахана, и я думаю, что во второй раз место преступления он доверит выбирать Рэстону. Под этим утверждением есть основания - я перелопатил хренову тучу документов о похождениях О’Калахана, и могу тебе сказать, что он так делает всегда. Но про Рэстона я просто не успел ничего просмотреть. Зато я уверен, что ты выучил каждую запятую в его деле, а не только то, что касалось непосредственно твоих обязанностей в экспертной группе.

Саймон прикрыл глаза, словно настраиваясь на невидимую волну. Или так ему проще было вспоминать - черт разберет.

\- Ты хочешь узнать, где он обычно совершал свои убийства?

\- Да.

Саймон стоял с закрытыми глазами еще несколько секунд, а затем распахнул их, глядя прямо на Кирена.

\- Это всегда были небольшие дома, два, максимум, три этажа. Заброшенный дом в покинутом районе это его конек. Поменьше свидетелей вокруг - это главное. Он любит, чтобы жертва кричала, и, желательно, отбивалась. Любит мучить. Обычно для убийства выбирает второй этаж, не знаю почему, какой-то пунктик в голове.

Кирен ненавидел их работу в такие моменты. Никто не пожелал бы слушать такие слова из уст своего любимого человека, никто не хотел бы тыкать его в ошибки прошлого, и давить его чувство вины. 

\- Эми, ты слышала. Заброшенный дом, два этажа, пустынный район. Нам потребуется помощь миссис Джи. Только скажи ей, что это правда очень срочно.

Эми закивала и выскочила из кабинета, на ходу набирая номер. Кирен с Саймоном остались стоять друг напротив друга, разделенные офисным столом. 

\- Как ты узнал, - бесцветно спросил Саймон, даже не удосужившись применить вопросительную интонацию.

\- Филипп.

\- А.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? 

\- Потому что… - Саймон вздохнул так, как будто ему было страшно неловко. - Я был уверен, что ты не поймешь. Прости, я доверяю тебе, наверное, больше, чем самому себе, но это…У тебя много незакрытых дел?

\- Парочка имеется, - Кирен помрачнел, смутно понимая, о чем идет речь.

\- Тогда ты знаешь, о чем я. Это чувство незавершенности, из рук вон плохо выполненной работы…

\- Ты не виноват в том, что его упустили.

\- Да, но расскажи это моему чувству ответственности за выполняемую работу. Ты знаешь, что мы делаем. Ты знаешь, зачем мы это делаем. У меня было такое ощущение все эти годы, что мои руки по локоть в крови жертв Рэстона, который гуляет на свободе. Это уже стало смахивать на одержимость, Кирен. Я не хотел тебя пугать.

\- Во-первых, я все еще твое начальство, и ты обязан пугать меня подобным. А во-вторых... - Кирен взял паузу, предоставляя Саймону право заполнить ее на свое усмотрение, а затем сказал: - Ты поедешь на задержание.

Саймон удивленно округлил глаза, напомнив Кирену вечную реакцию Брендана Брэди на его действия.

\- Ты уверен в этом? А как же должностные инструкции?

\- Это твое незакрытое дело. И мы сейчас находимся в Холлиоаксе - какие могут быть должностные инструкции?

Эми заглянула в кабинет, высунувшись из-за двери наполовину.

\- Миссис Джи дала наводку. Единственный заброшенный район в Холлиоаксе, но насчет дома она не уверена.

\- Я найду дом, - сказал Саймон. 

\- Прекрасно! Тут с нами Филипп еще хочет ехать...

Упомянутый Филипп осторожно выглянул поверх головы Эми.

\- Понятно, никто не хочет пропускать вечеринку. Как в старые-добрые времена.

Они быстро погрузились в машину Кирена и выехали из участка, даже не предупредив Кендала, который все еще был на допросе. Заброшенного района они достигли за несколько минут, распугав поздних прохожих невиданной для Холлиоакса скоростью. Но почти достигнув цели, Кирену пришлось замедлиться. Саймон прилип к окну, осматривая дома вдоль дороги и беззвучно шевелил губами, что-то просчитывая или проговаривая про себя. Они скользили вдоль домов, пока Саймон не сказал “Стоп”.

Кирен вылез из машины, тихо приказал Эми и Филиппу оставаться на месте и следить за территорией вокруг, и направился к дому вслед за Саймоном. Того вело не иначе как шестое чувство. Кирену казалось, что если усомнится сейчас в нем хоть на секунду, если спросит, уверен ли он, то все пойдет прахом, и они больше никогда не увидят Брендана Брэди и Стивена Хэя. И он верил, так сильно, как не верил, наверное, ни во что в своей жизни

Но уже только зайдя в дом, они поняли, что любые сомнения были абсолютно напрасными - это был действительно дом, который они искали. Саймон застыл на месте, прислушиваясь к шуму и разговору на повышенных тонах в дальней комнате. Кирен достал из кобуры пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и кивком указал Саймону направление. Они разделились - Кирен прошел по первому этажу, к той самой “шумной комнате”, а Саймон стал подниматься по лестнице.

Кирен вошел как раз в тот момент, когда Брайан О’Калахан - а это был совершенно точно он - размахивал ножом в опасной близости от лица Брендана Брэди. Он направил дуло пистолета на О’Калахана и сказал:

\- Я бы не советовал этого делать.

Брайан повернулся на звук и недовольно скривился:

\- А ты кто еще, блядь, такой?

\- Детектив Кирен Уокер, полиция Холлиоакса.

\- Что, серьезно?

\- Абсолютно. Положите холодное оружие и проедем в полицейский участок. 

От такой наглости О’Калахан застыл, не зная что сказать, и только открывал и закрывал рот, переводя взгляд с Кирена на Брендана и обратно. Брэди скривил разбитые губы в подобии улыбки и покачал головой. Досталось ему знатно, куда больше, чем Стивену Хэю в его первую встречу с похитителями.

\- Вы с ним заодно! - внезапно сказал Брайан, снова прижимая нож к щеке Брендана. - Скажи, как ты это делаешь? Как ты привораживаешь людей к себе? 

\- Иди к черту, Брайан, - устало сказал Брэди. - У тебя крыша поехала. Не понимаю только, почему в мою сторону.

Кирен поджал губы - сразу видно было, что Брендан Брэди не знал ничего об искусстве переговоров, или же если и знал, то какой-то сокращенный вариант на ирландском, а в переводе многое опустили.

\- Эй, мистер О’Калахан, я здесь, - подал голос он. - Сдавайтесь. У вас нет других вариантов.

\- Правда? А если я его убью?

\- Тогда сядете на пожизненное.

\- А если убью еще и вас?

\- Все равно. Дом окружен моими людьми, показания на вас по делу похищения Стивена Хэя уже тянут лет на пятнадцать по моим скромным прикидкам.

\- Пятнадцать лет?! Это после того, как я чуть не сошел с ума за пять! - сказал Брайан таким истеричным тоном, что Кирен с Бренданом снова переглянулись, оба подумав, что слово “едва” здесь явно лишнее.

\- Все равно пятнадцать лет - это не пожизненное. А если вы пойдете на сотрудничество со следствием, то возможно, ваш срок уменьшат.

Кирен вновь встретился взглядом с Брэди и оценил его внешний вид. Ужасающие побои, разодранная измазанная в крови рубашка и опутанные тяжелой цепью руки. О, нет, О’Калахану не уменьшат срок ни при каком из вариантов, и уж Кирен об этом позаботится.

Брайан снова перехватил его взгляд, и, как ни странно, правильно истолковал. Он выронил нож, быстро выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и направил его на Брендана.

\- Он сделал это с вами детектив, да? Он со всеми это делает. С виду он самый обычный, ничего особенного, но когда подойдешь поближе, тебя просто растворяет в этом человеке. О, он такой прекрасный манипулятор, заставляет все крутиться вокруг него. Вы этого еще не поняли, но скоро поймете. 

Ситуация накалялась. Кирен вспомнил слова Кендала о том, что на Брендане у всех мозги клином сходятся, и сейчас видел прямую иллюстрацию этого факта. И это было страшно.

\- Брайан, положите оружие, - сказал Кирен.

\- А может, это вы положите оружие, детектив?

\- Нет.

\- Да что вы. А если я выстрелю ему в голову?

\- Вы не выстрелите, потому что я выстрелю первым. 

Брайан криво усмехнулся коснулся дулом лба Брендана. Прогремело три выстрела - все три из пистолета Кирена.

О’Калахан сполз по стене, причитая и глядя на Кирена с ненавистью и удивлением. Кирен прошел к нему, бесцеремонно вытащил из слабеющей руки пистолет, и на всякий случай, поднял с пола нож. Затем он порылся у него в карманах в поисках ключей от наручников, и присел рядом с Брэди - выпутывать его из цепей.

\- Нужен еще один выстрел, - сказал Брендан, наблюдая за его манипуляциями. - В потолок. Вроде как, предупредительный, у вас должно быть в инструкциях что-то на этот счет.

Кирен закатил глаза.

\- Я промахнулся, одна пуля застряла в стене. Я думаю, это можно считать предупреждением.

Брендан пошевелил освобожденными руками и попытался подняться.

\- Там Стивен…

\- Сидите, - Кирен с силой надавил ему на плечи. - Со Стивеном сейчас Саймон, он будет в порядке. А я должен кое-что проверить.

Кирен разорвал остатки застегнутой рубашки, обнажая живот Брендана - ссадины и кровоподтеки на нем ясно свидетельствовали, о том, что били очень сильно. 

\- Вас сильно избили, я должен проверить ваше состояние. Возможно, вам сейчас лучше вообще не двигаться. Тут болит? - он осторожно коснулся кожи и чуть надавил.

\- Да, - Брендан с силой выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- А тут?

\- Черт!

\- Поздравляю, у вас как минимум сломано ребро. Голова кружится? - Кирен коснулся лба Брендана - горячий.

\- Да, немного шумит в ушах.

\- У вас возможно внутреннее кровотечение и сотрясение мозга. Давайте вы сейчас очень осторожно встанете, опираясь на меня и не делая резких движений, хорошо?

\- Брендан!

Едва Брэди услышал голос Стивена Хэя, все увещевания Кирена потеряли свою силу, поскольку он попытался рывком вскочить на ноги, морщась от боли и чуть заваливаясь на бок. Кирен встал следом, подставляя ему плечо. Рядом стонал О’Калахан и ругался, перемежая английский с гэльским.

Стивен влетел в комнату и мгновенно оценив обстановку, подошел к Брендану с другой стороны, забрасывая его руку себе на плечо, и помогая Кирену.

\- Ты нормально? - заботливо спросил он.

\- Теперь да, - ответил Брендан, утыкаясь лбом в его висок.

Сти перевел взгляд на Кирена, ожидая подтверждения.

\- Мистеру Брэди требуется медицинская помощь, возможны сильные травмы.

\- Филипп уже вызвал скорую, - сказал Саймон, появляясь на пороге. В отличие от Кирена, он тут же обратил внимание на О’Калахана, присел рядом, и взял за запястье, считая пульс. - К другим новостям: Эдгара Рэстона мы поймали, а погода все еще замечательная, дождя нет. И я надеюсь, ты сделал предупредительный выстрел?

Кирен старался смеяться потише, и не так уж дергаться, чтобы не причинить Брендану еще больше боли, но тот сам хохотал, держась за многострадальный живот. Стивен непонимающе хмурил брови, но ни Брендан, ни Кирен не могли объяснить, в чем дело. Они медленно вышли из дома, оставив О’Калахана на попечении Саймона.

В конце улицы уже были видны огни мигалок скорой помощи. Кирен вместе с Филипом, отвели Брендана и Стивена к первой из подъехавших машин, и убедившись, что с ними все будет в порядке, отправили их в больницу. Кирен пообещал Хэю позвонить, как только все прояснится, а так же если потребуется нужна их помощь.

Филипп в это время направил следующую команду парамедиков в здание, чтобы те оказали помощь О’Калахану. Кирен привалился к капоту своей машины, глядя на суету вокруг. Из дома вышел Саймон, который что-то втолковывал медбратьям, толкающим каталку со стонущим О’Калаханом. Рядом с Киреном присела Эми и тут же крепко обняла его. 

\- Успели.

\- Да, успели, - заторможено отозвался Кирен.

\- Потому что это же мы! Вооруженные ублюдки!

\- О, да, только теперь одному из этих ублюдков придется писать гору отчетов, объясняя, почему у подозреваемого дыра в руке и ноге.

\- Сущие пустяки.

\- Согласен.

Внезапно послышались звуки полицейских сирен и рядом взвизгнула тормозами служебная машина, из которой вывалился Гэри Кендал. Он обозрел открывшийся ему пейзаж и тут же начал орать.

\- Блядь, выхожу из допросной, а в участке никого! Я чуть не поседел на месте. Поехали они, вашу бога душу, на задержание, вчетвером! Охуительное решение, Уокер! Бесценная команда! Детектив, судмедэксперт, помощник детектива и секретарша! Пиздец!

С каждым словом Гэри Эми начинала хохотать все сильнее, и за ней, не удержавшись, начал хихикать и Кирен. Он пытался выдержать лицо при этом монологе, или хотя бы смеяться не так явно, но ничего не получалось. Он сполз по капоту, усевшись на землю, закрыв лицо руками и продолжая хохотать.

\- Ненавижу вас, ублюдки, - каким-то особенно несчастным голосом сказал Кендал, обернулся и пошел. 

\- Вооруженные ублюдки, - простонал Кирен.

\- Гэри, Гэри, стой! Мы любим тебя! - крикнула Эми и помчалась догонять Кендала, чтобы наброситься на него с объятиями.

Кирен еле поднялся с помощью тоже смеющегося Филиппа и последовал за ней. С той же целью. Групповых объятий в полиции Холлиоакса точно раньше никто не видел.


	24. Chapter 24

Дорогу до больницы Сти практически не запомнил - он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не отпускать руку Брендана и не давать ему уснуть, как сказали врачи. Медики рядом негромко обсуждали возможность внутреннего кровотечения, перечисляя симптомы, в списке которых была и сонливость. Брендан улыбался краешком губ и, как назло, постоянно пытался прикрыть глаза, а Сти, глядя на это, обливаясь холодным потом, и начинал его тормошить. 

\- Стивен, успокойся, - негромко сказал Брендан, когда Сти в очередной раз наклонился к нему. - Со мной ничего не случится.

\- С тобой постоянно что-то случается, Брендан Брэди, даже не думай оставить меня сейчас, - испуганно сказал Сти и шмыгнул носом, даже не пытаясь утереть мокрое лицо. - Не сейчас, не после всего, что случилось. Ты не имеешь права, слышишь?

Брендан только улыбнулся и погладил его ладонь большим пальцем. Больше в дороге он не разговаривал.

В больнице, когда Брендана забрали на осмотр, Сти немного пришел в себя. Ему предлагали успокоительное - он отказался. Он проверил телефон: пять звонков от Дага, три от Эми, плюс два сообщения на голосовой почте, судя по которым, Эми была уже в курсе происходящего. Не в силах сейчас ни с кем говорить, Сти набрал смс “Все нормально, я жив, перезвоню позже” и отправил ее им обоим.

Это была самая отвратительная смс в его жизни, но он ничего не мог поделать.

В кармане куртки зажужжало что-то еще - телефон Брендана, который он оставил, а Сти машинально забрал с собой. Звонила Шерил. Сти застыл в нерешительности - это был не его телефон, но это же была его, их Шерил, и не ответить было как-то неправильно. Минуту назад он думал, что не хочет ничего объяснять, но сейчас иррационально захотелось услышать голос Шез.

\- Шерил, привет, это я, Сти.

\- О, здравствуй, мой дорогой! - Шерил явно обрадовалась, и тут же бесцеремонно спросила: - Надеюсь, я ничему там не помешала?

Сти фыркнул и прислонился спиной к больничной стене.

\- Нет, но… У нас тут кое-что происходит. Брендан убьет меня, если узнает, что я рассказал тебе, но ты имеешь право знать. 

Сти быстро пересказал все события предыдущей недели, опустив, разве что, догадки Брендана на счет Шеймуса. Шерил и без того будет расстроена, не стоило волновать ее еще больше.

\- Я просто убью его. Приеду и убью, - сказала Шез, дослушав сбивчивый рассказ. И тут же очень по-женски всхлипнула и добавила: - Как он?

\- Сам не знаю, торчу в коридоре, жду ответа от врачей.

\- Ох, Сти, позаботься о нем, пожалуйста, он, конечно, не малое дитя, но ему так нужны внимание и любовь. Мы нужны ему.

\- Я знаю, Шез. Не волнуйся, я буду с ним. Просижу в больнице всю ночь, если понадобится.

\- Ну, ты тоже не надрывайся слишком. Помните, что вы оба мне нужны!

Сти устало улыбнулся, остро жалея, что Шерил сейчас далеко. Он был уверен, что будь она здесь, Брендану бы сразу стало легче и спокойнее. Да и ему тоже.

Они уже собирались прощаться, когда Сти вдруг выпалил, повинуясь какому-то неведомому чувству:

\- О, кстати, я забыл тебе сказать кое-что. Вчера Брендан сделал мне предложение.

Последовала пауза, во время которой было слышно, как на заднем плане у Шерил что-то упало и разбилось.

\- О. Мой. Бог, - сказала она. - Господи, это так в его стиле! Сделать наконец-то что-то хорошее, то, о чем он мечтал, и тут же встрять в историю. И это так в твоем стиле сначала запугать меня отвратительными новостями, а потом как ни в чем ни бывало добавить, что мой брат собрался жениться! Вы просто…

“Бессердечные засранцы”, - додумал Сти.

\- Идеально подходите друг другу! Нечего сказать. А, дорогой, ты не сказал, что ты ответил!

\- Боже, Шез, что я мог ответить? Конечно же, да!

\- Тогда я поздравляю вас обоих, передай это Брендану. И поцелуй его за меня. И скажи, что я все равно надаю ему подзатыльников, как увижу. У вас будет идеальная свадьба, я сама займусь приготовлениями. 

\- Да, будет, если с Бренданом все будет хорошо, - сказал Сти, глядя на часы и снова ощущая противное беспокойство.

\- Будет. Особенно если ты сказал “да”, - Шерил произнесла это таким тоном, что у Сти немного отлегло от сердца. - Все, дорогой. Удачи вам, пришлешь сообщение, или позвонишь, как что-то узнаешь. Передавай Брену, что я очень сильно его люблю.

Сти завершил звонок и встал со стула навстречу доктору, который направлялся к нему по коридору. Это был тот самый пожилой улыбчивый врач, который осматривал его, когда он приходил снимать побои для следствия.

\- Я смотрю, молодой человек, ваш парень решил продолжить ваше славное дело и попасть в переплет вместо вас, - чуть укоризненно, но вполне доброжелательно сказал доктор.

\- Жених, - неожиданно для самого себя поправил Сти и чуть покраснел. - Как он?

Доктор снова улыбнулся.

\- Ну, могу сказать, что до свадьбы все точно заживет. У мистера Брэди трещина в ребре и небольшое сотрясение мозга. Ему необходим покой, отсутствие сильных потрясений, а так же здоровый сон и хорошее питание. Ах да, физические нагрузки приемлемы, но в меру сил.

Сти снова почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Я могу его забрать?

\- Знаете, я хотел бы понаблюдать его до утра. Могу проводить вас к нему и поставить кресло, если вы не захотите уходить. 

Сти улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Не захочу.

В палате Брендан не спал, а задумчиво рассматривал стену напротив. Он улыбнулся, когда Сти вошел, и попытался приподняться на локтях. Сти подвинул кресло - действительно кресло, как и обещал доктор, причем, довольно удобное - и сел возле кровати.

\- Привет, - сказал он, глупо улыбаясь.

\- Привет, - ответил Брендан, возвращая ему улыбку.

Они молчали и улыбались, Сти нежно гладил Брендана по руке, переплетая их пальцы. Ему вдруг вспомнились два прошлых раза, когда Брен лежал в больнице, а он приходил к нему - ужасное время. Он подвинул кресло ближе, и изогнувшись, положил голову рядом с плечом Брендана. Улыбнулся и довольно выдохнул, когда почувствовал ладонь у себя на шее.

\- У меня просто тонна новостей для тебя, - пробормотал он.

\- Да? Выкладывай их все сюда.

\- Звонила Шерил, я поднял трубку на твоем телефоне, извини, - Сти почувствовал, как пальцы на его шее замерли, а потом продолжили легкие поглаживания. - Я рассказал ей все.

\- И как она это восприняла?

Сти поднялся и нависнув над Бренданом на руках, медленно поцеловал его.

\- Просила передать это.

\- Ух ты, - Брендан насмешливо улыбнулся и провел по губам языком, вынуждая поцеловать его еще раз. - А больше она ничего не передавала?

\- Говорила, что убьет тебя сама и позже. Уже после нашей свадьбы.

\- Ты ей и это рассказал?

\- Ты знаешь, что я всегда слишком много говорю.

\- Я не против. 

\- Кстати, сейчас отпишусь ей, что с тобой все в порядке, - Сти засуетился, вытаскивая из кармана свой телефон.

\- Я люблю тебя, - вдруг сказал Брендан, и пальцы Сти застыли над телефоном. 

Брендан уже говорил эти слова, и не раз, но для Сти они звучали, как в первый. Он взял руку Брендана и поцеловал его пальцы, так же, как это делал он сегодня утром.

\- Я знаю. И я тоже тебя очень люблю. Я так испугался за тебя.

\- И я за тебя. О’Калахан сказал, что ты снова у них, чтобы я пошел за ними, - Брендан чуть поморщился. - Идиот.

\- Просто забудь о нем. Теперь все будет хорошо. Это больше не наша забота, а детектива Уокера.

\- Да, детектив… Интересно складывается жизнь, да?

\- Не то слово. Кстати, об этом. Я звонил Эми, и… В общем, Лиа и Лукас передают тебе привет. И очень скучают. А она сама предложила приехать к ним и пожить немного, когда все закончится.

\- Серьезно? - Брендан выглядел полностью шокированным этой новостью.

\- Я сам не поверил. А еще Даг сказал, что отпускает меня.

\- Еще бы я стал у него спрашивать!

Сти рассмеялся и поцеловал его в лоб, но Брендан не дал ему отстраниться, а потянул на себя, вынуждая сесть на больничную кровать.

\- Ты выглядишь слишком бодрым для человека с трещиной в ребре!

\- Это ты виноват - разбудил меня еще в машине скорой помощи.

Брендан подвинулся так, чтобы Сти тоже мог прилечь рядом, и в итоге они устроились еще более неудобно, чем когда-то, вечность назад, в камере. Они целовались, но поцелуи выходили короткими и смазанными, поскольку Сти пытался не наваливаться на Брендана, и не падать при этом с кровати. Мимо палаты кто-то быстро пробежал и Сти с трудом оторвался от губ Брендана, вспомнив предписания врача. Сколько бы тот ни улыбался, игнорировать его рекомендации не стоило.

Когда они перестали целоваться, дело пошло лучше. Они просто сидели рядом и болтали, в большей степени, конечно, Сти. Ответы Брендана становились все более односложными и неразборчивыми, и Сти аккуратно слез с кровати, когда увидел, как он уснул. 

Сти с большой осторожностью поправил голову Брендана на подушке и снова устроился в кресле, глядя на него. В палате было тихо, лишь за закрытой дверью гудела обычная больничная суета. Сти смотрел на спящего совершенно спокойного Брендана, и почему-то вспоминал его же слова, сказанные сегодня утром: “Ты так веришь в хороший конец этой истории?”.

Правда?


	25. Chapter 25

Несмотря на страшную занятость всех полицейских отделения Холлиоакса, а так же почти раскрытое дело, внутри участка продолжали происходить перестановки. На этот раз это были уже не коробки - им нашлось место в захламленных подсобках, зато в обмен на них, Эми нашла кое-что поинтереснее. 

Кирен понятия не имел, как всего за полтора часа его отсутствия в участке, в его кабинете оказался старенький продавленный диван, но тут же нашел ему применение. Сейчас он лежал на полу, закинув ноги на сидение этого самого дивана, подложив себе под спину для большего удобства пальто, а под голову - небольшую стопку бумаги. Рядом стоял пришпиленный к картонной обложке блокнота портрет Саймона Уокера. Детектив Кирен Уокер считал, что им нужно объединить усилия и подумать над делом вместе.

За полтора часа Кирен успел многое: помириться с Гэри, отдав ему львиную долю оставшейся работы - теперь допросы всех подозреваемых по делу были на нем (отчеты об этих допросах должен был писать Кирен), съездить в больницу и узнать, что его пули из О’Калахана были извлечены успешно, и хотя тот потерял достаточно крови, скоро его можно будет перевести в следственный изолятор. Кирен вызвал несколько констеблей, которых отобрал Кендалл, и оставил их дежурить под палатой. Саймон уехал доделывать экспертизу еще до того, как Кирен отправился в больницу, и судя по воплям из-за двери его лаборатории, он опять разговаривал с Норфолком. На Эми Кирен снова бессовестно сбросил работу со слухами - ее задача было в том, чтобы происходящее сейчас в Холлиоаксе не вышло по полицейским каналам хотя бы за пределы участка. Филипп торчал в допросной вместе с Гэри, и когда зашел занести расшифровку первой порции показаний, тут же получил еще работы в довесок.

У Кирена было множество идей, как привлечь к ответственности Шеймуса Брэди, и одной из них были деньги. Много ли найдется в Ирландии людей, способных нанять команду из бывшего вора и маньяка, и оплатить им похищение и убийство своего сына и его парня? Как бы то ни было, Шеймус должен был быть либо очень богатым человеком, либо общаться с определенными людьми, чтобы быстро достать такую сумму. А так же вращаться в определенных кругах, чтобы быстро найти исполнителей своего плана - с последней их встречи с Бренданом, которая закончилась перестрелкой, прошло чуть более месяца.

Филипп неплохо ладил с ирландскими полицейскими и даже имел несколько хороших знакомств там, что давало жителю Англии, а тем более - Лондона, огромные привилегии. Кирен попросил его поднять свои связи и узнать, не всплывала ли в последнее время какая-нибудь непонятная сумма в преступных кругах. Разобравшись с этим, он улегся на пол вместе с портретом тезки-Уокера и принялся думать.

Во чтобы-то ни стало, это дело нужно было закрыть в ближайшее время. Просто потому, что времени этого у них практически не оставалось. Совсем скоро Шеймус узнает, что второе похищение тоже закончилось провалом, и уедет из Холлиоакса. Совсем скоро Кирену придется сообщить вышестоящему начальству о том, что они поймали Эдгара Рэстона - маньяка, который находится в общенациональном розыске, - и после этого его работа превратится в ад. Совсем скоро у него не будет другой работы, кроме того, как писать объяснительные в трех экземплярах о том, почему он выстрелил в подозреваемого, и почему взял с собой на задержание судмедэксперта. Так что завершить текущее расследование стоило в ближайшие сроки и получить от этого максимум удовольствия.

\- Итак, детектив Уокер, что у нас получается в этом деле, - Кирен чуть повернул голову, гладя на портрет. Тот, как и положено, безмолвствовал.

Отчего-то дурацкая операция Следственного Управления не шла у него из головы. Это дело было таким - одно тянуло за собой другое, события, которые случились пару дней назад вскрывали то, что хранилось в секрете годами, открыв одну часть истории, невозможно было оставить закрытой другую.

В дверь осторожно постучали.

\- Войдите, - сказал Кирен даже не трудясь как-то изменить позу.

В кабинет заглянул Саймон, быстро оценил обстановку и присел рядом с Киреном прямо на пол, касаясь плечом его колена.

\- Пока Норфолк обрабатывает результаты, у меня перерыв, - объявил он.

\- Надеюсь, ты не…

\- Нет, конечно же. Пока никто не знает, кого мы взяли, а экспертизой занимается лично Джон по моей просьбе. Получение результата займет кое-какое время, он работает один.

\- Я понимаю.

Саймон взял в руки блокнот с портретом Уокера и критически осмотрев его, улыбнулся.

\- Разговариваешь со своими портретами, Дориан?

\- Тогда уже Оскар, - Кирен улыбнулся и наконец выполз из своей странной позы, усаживаясь по-нормальному, скрестив ноги по-турецки. - Портреты ничего не говорят.

\- Жаль. Думаешь, этот человек тоже замешан в деле?

\- Нет, тут другое. Никак не могу уловить, что. А здесь все прозрачно - заказчик действительно Шеймус Брэди, но я понятия не имею, как его прижать. Похитители до сих пор не раскололись.

\- Ты знаешь, где он сейчас. Миссис Джи знает, значит, знаешь и ты.

\- Да, но я не имею никаких оснований на то, чтобы вламываться в чужую частную собственность и арестовывать его. Есть правила, Саймон.

Саймон улыбнулся своей невозможной ироничной улыбкой, подтягивая ногу к груди и опираясь на колено подбородком.

\- Ты сам говорил, что здесь Холлиоакс, и некоторые правила проще проигнорировать. Мне кажется, что ты давно уже решил, что делать, просто… выдерживаешь паузу.

Кирен раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Ты снова считаешь меня кем-то вроде мессии или карающей длани судьбы. Но я обычный детектив. Тебе не кажется, что я вообще занимаюсь не своим делом и лезу в чужие жизни?

Саймон долго смотрел на него, прежде, чем ответить.

\- Нет, мне так не кажется. Я вижу, что ты отлично выполняешь свою работу и спасаешь жизни людей. И если тебе нужен аватар твоей совести, чтобы поговорить об этом, то я всегда здесь.

\- Я просто не хочу нарушать закон. 

Саймон встал и покачал головой.

\- Ты знаешь, что такое закон, Кирен. И что такое невиновность. И уж тем более, знаешь, что нужно делать. Так сделай это, пока не поздно.

Саймон ушел, а Кирен еще немного посидел на месте, обдумывая ситуацию и так, и эдак, прикидывая альтернативные варианты. Он то хватался за телефон, и судорожно листал телефонную книгу, чтобы набрать номер Коули, и тут же бросал его. То срывался с места и накидывал на плечи пальто, собираясь бежать хоть через окно. Нет, надо было не так. Во-первых, нужно было успокоиться.

Кирен медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, поднял голову и снова наткнулся взглядом на портрет, который Саймон оставил у дивана, как было. Человек, которого рисовал Кирен, ошибся, потому что был один. Всегда нужен предохранитель. Кирен подобрал блокнот, бережно устроил его на диване, забрал пальто и вышел.

Гэри Кендалл обнаружился в своем кабинете - он пытался вздремнуть, развалившись в кресле и опустив на глаза старую кепку. Но Кирен так забарабанил по дверному косяку, что от такого звука, наверное, подскочил бы и мертвый.

\- Сука, вежливый, - пробормотал Гэри, снял кепку и с силой провел руками по лицу, сгоняя сон. - Чего тебе надо, Уокер? У меня дела без изменений - никто не раскололся, Рэстон пытается прикинуться еще большим психом, чем он есть, а О’Калахана я пока в глаза не видел.

\- А третий?

\- А что третий… Фил Болдуэл, в Холлиоаксе всего полгода, ранее ни за что не привлекался. В никаких порочащих связях за это время замечен не был. Говорит, что все это - огромная случайность, и он просто одолжил некому ирландцу свою машину.

\- Так значит, это его машина? А чего ж тогда про похищение Хэя рассказывать приходил?

\- Да хрен его знает, он уже трижды свои показания менял. У меня башка не варит, решил взять паузу.

Кирен улыбнулся, поправляя пальто. 

\- Не хочешь заполнить эту паузу задержанием Шеймуса Брэди?

Гэри с сомнением прищурился.

\- Да иди ты. Нарыл что-то на него?

\- Нет, просто решил, что пора заканчивать с этим цирком. Я знаю, где он. И, кажется, знаю, чем его поддеть.

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но ты в курсе, что мы не имеем права задерживать человека просто так? А так же вторгаться в чужую частную собственность?

Кирен хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди, копируя привычный насмешливый взгляд Саймона.

\- Я тут подумал, и вспомнил, что жилплощадь, на которой сейчас пребывает Шеймус Брэди формально принадлежит Брендану Брэди, а он не будет возражать, если мы войдем, я уверен. К тому же мы идем проводить не задержание, а… беседу. 

Гэри прищурился, скривил лицо, но Кирен уже видел - попался, снова зацепился за тот же крючок. Он знал это чувство - именно оно двигало его работу и жизнь вперед, было решающим голосом в самых жарких спорах и ставило их с Гэри по одну сторону баррикад.

\- А я смотрю, ты хитрожопый, Уокер. Вы в Лондоне там все такие?

\- Конечно же. Иначе нельзя - съедят и не заметят.

\- Ладно, пойдем. Попытка не пытка. Но за последствия этоо “разговора” отвечаешь ты один!

Гэри блефовал, это было очевидно - у него вообще довольно интересно расходились слова с делами. Он мог зубоскалить, ругаться и орать сколько угодно, но когда дело принимало серьезный оборот, тут же делал правильные выводы и принимал верные решения. Кирен был уверен, случись что с ним или с кем-то из его команды, Кендал бы первым перегрыз горло тому, кто явился этому причиной, а своих защищал бы до последнего. И в случае провала на допросе, как минимум расписался бы в своей некомпетентности рядом с Киреном.

Они подъехали к дому Брэди на машине Кирена и оставили ее на соседней улице, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Кендал виртуозно вскрыл дверь, явно хвастаясь нестандартными умениями. Кирен с трудом сохранял нейтральное выражение на лице - негласное соперничество лондонской полиции с Холлиоаксом стало его забавлять. Они договорились разделиться: Гэри остался на улице, наблюдать за обстановкой и своеобразно “стоять на стреме”, а Кирен засел внутри квартиры.

Это было похоже на какой-то идиотский фильм, про Джеймса Бонда, или вроде того - человек с пистолетом в полутемной пустой квартире, ожидающий появления преступника. Да, точно, в каком-то из последних фильмов про Бонда была такая сцена. Чистейшая импровизация и откровенное безумие - в Лондоне Кирен ни за что бы не пошел на такой риск, но Саймон был прав, в Холлиоаксе некоторыми правилами можно было пренебречь. 

Тихо звякнул телефон, оповещая об смс. От Кендала: “Он идет”. Кирен переставил телефон на беззвучный режим и снял пистолет с предохранителя. 

Скрипнула дверь и зажегся свет. Кирену не нужно было прищуриваться, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету после полной темноты, он благоразумно оставил зажженной лампу, проверив предварительно, чтобы ее не было видно с улицы. Шеймус Брэди прикрыл дверь, бросил на стол ключи и замер, наткнувшись взглядом на Кирена.

Кирен внимательно рассматривал этого человека. Всем, кто работал в полиции пусть даже достаточное время чтобы не верить в такие бредни, все равно казалось, что на преступнике должна быть какая-то печать порока, что-то, что выделит его из обычной толпы. Что-то, что сможет уловить только взгляд профессионала. Кирен смотрел и не видел ничего - человек, насиловавший своего сына с детства и заказавший его жестокое убийство, ничем не отличался от обычного усталого мужчины пожилого возраста.

\- Кто… 

\- Детектив Кирен Уокер, полиция Холлиоакса.

\- Да что вы, - губы Шеймуса изогнулись в насмешке. - Не видел вас там раньше.

\- Интересно, почему это всех так удивляет?

\- Всех?

\- Всех.

\- Что ж, детектив, - от этих слов Шеймуса Кирен едва не вздрогнул - интонации были слишком похожи на Брендана, когда он произносил его звание, - чем обязан?

\- Перейдем к делу сразу, мистер Брэди. Сколько вы заплатили за первое похищение своего сына?

Шеймус приподнял брови таким знакомым жестом - как Брендан, как и все ирландцы.

\- Что, простите?

\- А сколько вам пришлось доплатить за второе? Бензин вы тоже оплачивали, кстати? И как вам удалось сделать так, что на улице не было ни души в первый раз?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

\- Почему ваша дочь стреляла в вас вы тоже не понимаете?

Шеймус снова улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Кирену стало по-настоящему жутко. 

\- Уже разболтал, да? Девчонка, совершенно не держит язык за зубами.

Когда он закончит с этим, он обязательно позвонит отцу и поблагодарит его за то, что никогда не видел от него такого жуткого взгляда и не слышал таких слов. А потом поедет к родителям на выходные. Но это позже, а сейчас он не человек, а безликая государственная функция. Болтик в системе. Служить и защищать. Найти и покарать. Хотя нет, стоп, карать это не его прерогатива. Найти, доказать вину и представить перед судом. 

\- Вы знаете, мистер Брэди, как далеко шагнули современные технологии? Верите в заговор правительства? Знаете, что все телефоны прослушиваются? Считаете это глупостью? Зря. Не прослушиваются, конечно, но способы отслеживания имеются. Как и люди, которые могут это сделать. К счастью, я обладаю такими знакомствами. Вы не видели меня прежде, потому что я и моя команда прибыли из Лондона, но вы это наверняка знаете, слухи в Холлиоаксе распространяются со скоростью лесного пожара.

\- Я все еще не понимаю…

\- Телефонными будками нужно пользоваться, когда планируешь похищение. Или одноразовыми телефонами, а не функцией сокрытия номера. И сразу выбрасывать карту. И уж тем более, не беседовать с заказчиком при самом похищенном. 

Кирен бил наугад, точно не уверенный в том, что Шеймус Брэди действительно пользовался своим телефоном. Но по его лицу он понял, что угадал. Нужно было добивать, сейчас или никогда.

\- Не понимаю только одного - зачем брать в исполнители похищения людей с психическими расстройствами? Это же опасно.

\- Зато ими легче управлять, - отозвался Шеймус и резко шагнул к Кирену.

Кирен выбросил вперед руку с пистолетом, которая до этого лежала на подлокотнике кресла, скрытая в полутьме.

\- Я бы не советовал вам, - мягко сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза Шеймусу. - Вы проиграли. Дом окружен моими людьми.

Шеймус приподнял бровь и сунул руки в карманы, насмешливо покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

\- Но мы все еще говорим.

\- Верно. Я работал над этим делом и все не мог понять - зачем вам было нужно? Это же ваш сын.

\- Мой сын должен умереть. Он порченный. Моя ошибка. 

\- Но его парень…

\- Парень! - Шеймус вдруг резко перешел на крик: - Эта маленькая дрянь, которая сделала из моего Брендана сопливую девчонку! Грязь под ногами. Таких, как он, нужно давить, едва увидишь. 

Кирен наклонил голову, всматриваясь в отца Брендана. Печать порока. Она все-таки была, только чтобы увидеть ее, требовалось время.

\- Вы отдаете себе отчет в ваших словах или совершенно ничего не понимаете? Вы наняли преступников, чтобы убить вашего сына и его парня, причем так, чтобы ваш сын страдал перед смертью - физически и морально, и вы считаете, что они это заслужили, я правильно понимаю?

\- На них лежит тяжкий грех перед Господом.

\- А на вас?

Шеймус вновь шагнул вперед, и Кирен встал ему навстречу. Дуло пистолета практически упиралось Шеймусу в живот. 

\- Пистолет снят с предохранителя. Обычно у меня не дрожат руки, но сейчас всякое может случиться, - Кирен слышал свой голос - пустой и бесцветный - как будто со стороны. Он больше не блефовал, не играл и не манипулировал. Он знал, что выстрелит в этого человека без жалости, как только он даст ему повод. 

\- И что вы сделаете, детектив? Убьете меня? Один уже пытался, и у него ничего не вышло. Знаете почему? Брендан помешал ему. Он будет защищать свою семью до последнего, и если со мной хоть что-нибудь случиться, вы не скроетесь от него. У него странные понятия о чести. И он такой же монстр, как и я.

\- Вы арестованы. Руки за голову.

Шеймус глумливо улыбался, выполняя приказ. 

\- Он убьет вас, детектив. Как убил другого Уокера. Тот тоже пытался остановить Брендана, но у него ничего не вышло. Вам не кажется, что мир должен быть избавлен от такого человека?

\- Эй, Уокер! - никогда прежде Кирен не думал, что его так порадует вопль Гэри Кендала. - У тебя там все в порядке?

\- Нужна помощь! - крикнул в ответ Кирен.

Гэри ввалился в квартиру, выбивая плечом открытую дверь, с пистолетом наперевес и тут же выругался:

\- Тьфу ты, блядь, помощь ему нужна. Одной рукой наручники за столько лет надевать не научился?

\- Представь себе.

\- Чему вас только в вашем Лондоне учат.

Они застегнули наручники на Шеймусе и вывели его на улицу. До машины нужно было еще дойти, совсем немного, но Кирен был уверен, что на завтрашнее утро весь Холлиоакс будет в курсе, кого вчера задержала полиция.

Шеймус склонился к уху Кирена, неприятно обдавая его дыханием и прошептал:

\- Я вижу, что вы хороший детектив. И знаете, где должен находиться убийца. 

\- Я повторяю, мистер Брэди, вы арестованы и имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас.

\- И против моего сына тоже. 

Гэри ушел вперед, чтобы подогнать машину, а Кирен нарочно замедлил шаг.

\- Знаете, мистер Брэди, в этом деле замешано Следственное Управление, и некоторые очень влиятельные люди не хотят, чтобы оно стало достоянием публики. За любую всплывшую информацию можно поплатиться должностью, а то и головой.

\- Но вас это не пугает, верно?

\- Меня - нет. А вот вас должно.

Кирен вгляделся в чужое лицо, на котором медленно проступало понимание. 

\- Ах вы…

\- Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас, - повторил Кирен безэмоциональным чеканным голосом. - Абсолютно все.


	26. Chapter 26

Сти проснулся от того, что ему было жутко неудобно. Затекла спина, часть шеи и кажется онемела правая нога. Он с трудом потянулся, не открывая глаз и едва не упал с кресла. Как он вообще умудрился спать в такой позе? 

Сти шипя и ругаясь пытался размять шею, и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Бренданом, который в отличие от него всю ночь проспал на относительно удобной кровати.

\- Доброе утро, - насмешливо сказал он, выглядя до неприличия довольным и выспавшимся. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Это должна была быть моя реплика. Чувствую себя разбитым, уставшим, но, как ни странно, все еще влюбленным.

Брендан сделал сочувственное лицо и похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Иди сюда. 

Когда Сти присел, Брендан развернул его спиной, и начал интенсивно разминать шею и затекшие плечи. Сти прикрыл глаза, чувствуя в себе желание вырвать еще пару минут сна прямо сейчас. 

\- А я предлагал тебе место на кровати.

\- Чтобы кто-нибудь из нас свалился ночью, благо за врачами недалеко бежать? Спасибо уж.

\- Или ты мог пойти домой, со мной бы ничего не случилось.

Сти повернул голову, пытаясь бросить на Брендана недовольный взгляд и одновременно не прервать массаж.

\- Я не мог уйти домой без тебя.

Руки Брендана на мгновение замерли, а потом продолжили снова, только теперь движения казались более интимными и похожими на ласку.

\- Ох, Брендан, у тебя все еще трещина в ребре.

\- У меня еще и сотрясение мозга.

\- Это многое объясняет, - Сти повернулся к Брену лицом, быстро поцеловал его в губы и отстранился, не дав себя обнять. - Пойду найду доктора и спрошу, можно ли тебя забрать. И еще заскочу домой, возьму тебе нормальную одежду.

\- Стивен, - Брендан поймал его за руку, с беспокойством заглянув в глаза. - Может, не стоит, может лучше вместе?..

\- И как ты пойдешь? В порванной рубашке и заляпанных кровью брюках? Брен, не волнуйся, я скоро, вот увидишь.

Брендан недовольно разжал руку и строго сказал:

\- Позвони мне, когда зайдешь домой.

\- Я, наверное, такси лучше возьму. 

\- Все равно позвони.

Сти тяжело вздохнул и вышел из палаты. Полный дурдом. Наверное, так быстро он не бегал никогда - таксист даже не смог взять денег за простой машины, а доктор искренне сказал, что это вообще было перемещение во времени. Впрочем, Брендана он выписал, строго-настрого запретив ему нервничать и перенапрягаться. 

Дома той еще задачкой оказалось уложить Брендана в постель (и не оказаться там самому), а после выйти на работу, проверить как там Даг. Брен ворчал и капризничал не хуже Лукаса, и снова порывался встать и проводить Сти.

\- Я только туда и обратно, обещаю.

\- А по телефону это нельзя решить?

\- Мне кажется, у Дага случится истерика, если я позвоню. Вчера я не отвечал на звонки и сообщения весь вечер, а потом написал смс, что я жив, и снова пропал. Лично я бы уже поседел после таких новостей. 

\- Ничего, Дугласу полезно нервничать, - сказал Брендан, снова притягивая Сти к себе. После каждого поцелуя желание уйти и разбираться с делами таяло все больше и больше. 

\- Я правда очень быстро, - сказал Сти, поцеловал Брена еще раз, и вылетел за дверь, на бегу крикнув: - Люблю тебя!

Даг выскочил из-за стойки, едва Сти появился на пороге магазина, и крепко обнял его, глядя как на привидение.

\- О Боже, ты жив…

\- Да-да, все в порядке. Все хорошо, Даг, - Сти успокаивающе похлопал его по спине и отстранился.

\- Ты не ранен? Ты вчера не отвечал на сообщения.

\- Я в полном порядке, вчера был с Бренданом в больнице. 

Даг нахмурил брови и осторожно спросил:

\- Он… с ним все в порядке?

\- Трещина в ребре и сотрясение. Легко отделался. Сейчас он дома, так что я не надолго. 

\- А что похитители? Их поймали?

Сти тяжело вздохнул и присел на диван у входа. Ненадолго он, конечно же. 

\- Да, все похитители находятся под стражей. Детектив Уокер и его команда пришли вовремя, если бы не они, то не знаю, что бы и было. 

\- И что, по-твоему, будет дальше?

Сти поднял глаза. Даг выглядел очень серьезным и страшно нервничающим.

\- Я имею в виду, расследование. Будет суд, ведь так?

\- Честно говоря, я еще не задумывался об этом. Наверное, нужно будет еще закончить расследование, но о таких деталях нужно спрашивать детектива. Могу узнать, если тебе интересно.

\- Мне интересно? Мне интересно! - выкрикнул Даг, едва не срываясь на истерику. - Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Сти? Конец нормальной жизни для тебя. Теперь она будет состоять из ирландской мафии, полицейских расследований и судов.

Сти сузил глаза, ощущая, как откуда-то изнутри, из-под усталости и желания побыстрее разделаться с делами и немного поспать, поднимается тщательно контролируемое бешенство. Каждый раз одно и то же. Вчера тебе желают счастья, а сегодня готовы плюнуть в спину. Интересно, это Холлиоакс так на людей действовал или Сти притягивал к себе таких противоречивых личностей?

\- Даг, кажется, вчера ты говорил кое-что другое. Или мне это приснилось?

\- Да, но я волнуюсь за тебя! Ты собираешься связать свою жизнь с таким человеком…

\- К этому человеку ты отпускал меня несколько раз! - Сти вскочил на ноги, не успев заметить, когда он перешел на крик. - И нет, не будет. Не будет так, как ты сказал. Больше никаких преступлений, следствий и судов, никакой тюрьмы, наркотиков и ирландской мафии. Потому что Брендан изменился. А еще потому что изменился я. Я больше не оставлю его разбираться с этим дерьмом, он больше никогда не почувствует себя одним против всех. 

\- Я вижу, я не вовремя зашла.

Сти обернулся - в дверях стояла Эми Дайер и старательно изображала неловкость, которую сейчас совершенно точно не испытывала. Она улыбнулась, подмигнула ему и абсолютно расслабленно прошла внутрь магазина, с любопытством рассматривая выпечку на витрине.

\- Знаю-знаю, я просто мастер неловкости, и всегда прихожу “вовремя”, как волшебник, только наоборот.

Сти против воли улыбнулся - в присутствии Эми было невозможно грустить или злиться, или испытывать какие-либо негативные эмоции. Как показала практика, эта магия действовала даже на детектива Кендала.

\- Здравствуй, Эми, рад тебя видеть, - сказал Сти. - О, вы еще не знакомы, это Даг, мой копаньон. 

\- Познакомились вчера, но мне все еще очень приятно, - Эми пожала руку немного удивленному Дагу. - Здравствуй, Даг. Снова.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- О, ничего такого, просто зашла спросить, как там Брендан. И как ты.

Сти бросил быстрый взгляд на Дага. Удивительно, как новым едва знакомым людям была небезразлична судьба Брендана, в то время, как все остальные, вероятно, желали ему как минимум абсолютного устранения из их чистеньких жизней.

\- Брендан в порядке, я уже забрал его домой. Травмы не такие сильные, внутреннего кровотечения нет, но детектив Уокер был прав - у него трещина в ребре и сотрясение.

\- Оу, это хорошо. Он сможет подойти в участок, если что?

\- А что такое? - Сти напрягся, глядя на плавные движения Эми, которая все еще рассматривала витрину так, будто никогда в жизни не видела еды. - Что-то все-таки случилось? Дай угадаю, Эдгар Рэстон сбежал, и мы теперь снова в опасности?

Эми наконец-то оторвалась от созерцания витрины и возмущенно посмотрела на Сти.

\- Нет, конечно же, что за чушь! Если бы мы упустили Рэстона еще раз, то Саймон бы нам головы пооткусывал, а кому хочется ходить без головы? Проблема в том, что мы наоборот, взяли еще одного преступника.

Сти замер и отступил назад, неловко наткнулся ногой на диван и упал на него, решив, что так будет даже лучше. Эми смотрела на него сочувственно.

\- Брендан может не идти? Ему обязательно снова видеть его?

Эми пожала плечами.

\- Я не знаю, правда. У нас сейчас в участке черти-что творится, ночь очень веселой была, детективы просто на ушах стоят. Кирен ничего не говорил официально, он бы позвонил вам, если бы вы были нужны, но ты же понимаешь, что без вас дело не закрыть. Я думаю, Брендану нужно поговорить с Киреном до того, как он увидит своего отца.

От этой фразы застыл и Даг, который был, конечно же, не в курсе всей ситуации, но способен был сложить два и два.

\- Так значит, это правда? Это отец Брендана спланировал похищение?

\- Это материалы следствия, которые я не имею права разглашать, - нараспев сказала Эми и пристально посмотрела на Сти. - Будет лучше, если ты скажешь ему. И наверное, будет лучше, если вы оба придете как можно быстрее, пока карусель канцелярщины не раскрутилась как следует. 

Она подошла к Сти и ласково погладила его по плечу.

\- Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

\- Я надеюсь. Спасибо.

После того, как Эми ушла, Сти быстро распрощался со все еще недоумевающим Дагом и побежал домой. На половине пути он вспомнил, что так и не сделал то, зачем приходил на работу - не спросил у Дага, как прошла ярмарка, и есть ли у них теперь хоть немного денег. Потом, все потом. Сейчас это было совершенно не важно. 

Сти понятия не имел, как сказать Брендану про Шеймуса. Новость не станет большим сюрпризом, но определенно ударит по старым страхам. Черт возьми, Сти уже сам боялся отца Брендана, едва ли не больше него. Боялся того, что этот человек спустя годы продолжал делать с ним. Проблема была более чем серьезна, и ее нельзя было решить в одиночку. Детектив Уокер был прав - требовалась помощь специалиста, потому что сам Сти не знал даже как заговорить об этом, и что сделать, чтобы уменьшить боль.

Брендана он застал мирно спящим в кровати и потеряно застыл, глядя на такую умиротворенную картину. Кажется, Сти хлопнул дверью, когда на всех парах влетел в квартиру, но Брен не проснулся. Все-таки он тоже жутко устал и измучился за эти дни, и травмы определенно не добавляли бодрости. 

Сти тихо подошел к кровати и как можно более осторожно поправил чуть сползшее одеяло. Будить Брендана и говорить ему об отце прямо сейчас, он не решился. Но и смотреть на него такого сейчас - спящего, беззащитного, почему-то показалось неправильным. 

Сти вышел на кухню и стал слоняться туда-сюда, то хватаясь за мытье тарелок, то за перестановку продуктов на полках. Усилием воли он заставил себя немного успокоиться и сесть. Ничего страшного пока не случилось, Брендану можно вообще не говорить про Шеймуса. А к детективу сходить самому Сти, поговорить, объяснить ситуацию. Он должен понять. 

Сти услышал шаги в коридоре и попытался сделать нормальное выражение лица - хотя бы не такое похоронное. Он улыбнулся заспанному Брендану, вскочил, поцеловал его в щеку, и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше.

\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Брендан, проводя пальцем по губам Сти. Наверное, улыбка вышла совсем жалкой и неправдоподобной.

\- Да нет, ничего…

\- С Дагом что-то не то, или детектив звонил?

\- Не то и не другое, но… - Сти закусил губу. - Черт, я не могу врать тебе. Лучше присядь, ладно? 

Брендан нахмурился и наклонил голову, но просьбу все-таки выполнил, осторожно присев на стул и глядя на Сти снизу вверх.

\- Не пугай меня, Стивен, врач сказал, что мне сейчас лучше не нервничать.

\- Да о том и речь… Но в этой ситуации, наверное, не получится. Детектив Уокер вчера задержал Шеймуса и этим практически закрыл дело, как я понимаю. Но без нас полностью закрыть его не получится.

Брендан замер, глядя в одну точку, практически не изменившись в лице. Но Сти успел заметить тотт короткий момент паники в его глазах, прежде, чем он закрылся. Он сел рядом с Бренданом, держа его за руку и касаясь его щеки.

\- Ты можешь не идти, тебе незачем с ним встречаться, я пойду. Брен, слышишь? Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Детектив все поймет, я уверен. 

Брендан прикрыл глаза, потерся щекой об его ладонь и тут же отстранился.

\- Нельзя всю жизнь прятаться, Стивен.

\- О, нет, пожалуйста, ты не должен проходить через все это снова.

\- Один, - Брендан коротко улыбнулся. - Ты будешь рядом, и тогда все будет хорошо.

Сти облегченно выдохнул.

\- Да, конечно, я буду рядом. 

До участка они дошли быстро, но Сти все равно успел снова накрутить себя, глядя на непроницаемое лицо Брендана. Детектив Уокер встретил их на пороге в прямом смысле слова - он сидел на крыльце в своем дорогом лондонском пальто, и встал только когда они подошли вплотную. Глаза у него были усталыми и воспаленными, а выражение лица таким же отстраненным, как и у Брена. Рядом стоял судмедэксперт Саймон, который приветливо кивнул Сти, и, похоже, не собирался никуда уходить, как он это делал обычно.

\- Детектив, - сказал Брендан.

\- Мистер Брэди. Нам нужно поговорить.

Сти мельком заметил, что Кирен не подал Брендану руки, как делал это обычно при встрече. И вообще вел себя как-то странно.

\- Я знаю. Поэтому я здесь. Пойдемте?

Они зашли в участок, и на пол-пути к кабинету детектив как будто опомнился и обернулся к Сти.

\- Мистер Хэй, подождете немного? Есть вещи, которые нам с мистером Брэди нужно обсудить в первую очередь.

Сти растерянно кивнул и остался стоять на месте. И вздрогнул от необычно громкого голоса Саймона над ухом.

\- Эми, у нас еще остались сигареты?

\- Да что ж за день сегодня такой, - покачала головой Эми, и, достав пачку из первого же ящика, бросила в Саймона.

\- Ты ангел, - улыбнулся он и обратился к Сти: - Не составите мне компанию?

\- Я не курю.

\- Я обычно тоже. Но сегодня все наперекосяк. Не хочу торчать на улице в одиночестве, а вам вроде как пока тут нечего делать.

Сти пожал плечами и снова вышел на крыльцо вслед за Саймоном. Тот изящно прикурил от небольшой зажигалки, и с наслаждением выпустил дым изо рта. Брендан не курил, но отчего-то у Сти снова пошли непрошеные ассоциации с тем, как бы это могло выглядеть в его исполнении. Наверное, очень похоже.

\- Вы не выглядите как новичок в курении.

\- Всякое бывало, - философски отозвался Саймон. - В молодости курил очень много.

\- А почему бросили?

\- Сам не знаю. Просто в один день перестало хотеться и все. Иногда по старой памяти бывает, после того, как перенервничаю, или после рабочих суток вроде этих.

Сти улыбнулся.

\- Надо же, многие люди не могут бросить курить годами, а вы - раз и все.

\- Я знал, что вы не поверите, - Саймон насмешливо покосился на него и снова выдохнул дым.

\- Почему же, верю. Всякое бывает. 

\- Это уж точно.

Сти нервно сунул руки в карманы, давя в себе порыв походить по крыльцу туда-сюда. Хотя, возможно, не будь рядом потрясающе расслабленного Саймона с пристальным насмешливым взглядом, он бы так и сделал.

\- Что ж, мистер Хэй, расскажите мне про Холлиоакс. Про людей, про себя, про центры развлечений.

Сти уставился на Саймона, не веря, что он правда это слышит.

\- А вам это зачем? Только не говорите, что правда интересно.

Саймон смерил его долгим взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

\- Я ищу темы для разговоров, чтобы вас отвлечь. 

\- У вас не получается. 

\- Я заметил. 

Сти рассмеялся и нервно провел рукой по волосам.

\- Вы не знаете, о чем они могут там говорить?

\- Есть пара идей. Но насколько я знаю Кирена, его действия абсолютно невозможно предугадать. Все, кто работают с ним вместе, все время диву даются, да и я не исключение.

\- Вы давно его знаете?

\- Хотелось бы дольше - возможно, тогда я бы смог хоть что-то понимать.

\- Вы не можете не говорить загадками, да? - усмехнулся Сти.

\- Чего вы боитесь? - вдруг сменил тему Саймон. - Вы даже в нашу первую встречу после бессонной ночи у нас в участке не выглядели таким напряженным. Да что там, даже в одной комнате с маньяком вы были не настолько испуганы.

Сти отвел глаза, чтобы не видеть участливого лица Саймона - его стало раздражать даже сочувствие, пускай и от людей, которые хотели помочь.

\- Я боюсь за Брендана. Его отец… У них не лучшие отношения.

\- Вплоть до того, что он заказал убийство своего сына. Я понимаю.

\- Вы не знаете всего. Поверьте.

Саймон просто кивнул и потушил сигарету.

\- Хорошо. Но я думаю, что вам не нужно бояться. Что бы ни произошло дальше, мне кажется, вы сможете с этим справиться.

\- Я не хочу справляться, я хочу просто жить свою скучную нормальную жизнь со своими детьми и человеком, которого я люблю. Я хочу, чтобы он любил меня, улыбался, чувствовал себя счастливым, и не просыпался по ночам от кошмаров. Разве я много прошу?

\- Я придерживаюсь мысли, что с нами не происходит ничего из того, что мы не можем пережить. 

\- Да-да, трудности делают нас сильнее, я знаю, - Сти поморщился. - Но в таком случае, я сейчас очень сильный. Только что-то это не чувствуется.

Саймон кивнул.

\- Вы сильный человек, Стивен. Просто вы этого не замечаете, верно. Но вам определенно не нужна помощь в том смысле, который обычно вкладывают в это слово. Вам не нужны чужие советы, потому что вы знаете, что нужно делать. И это хорошо. Это то, чего некоторые люди не достигают до конца жизни - знать, что нужно делать.

Сти медленно кивнул, завороженный этими словами.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы все было в порядке.

\- Так и будет. И вы будете в порядке. Так или иначе.

\- Пока опять все не станет плохо? - ехидно поддел Сти.

\- Вы, кажется, начинаете понимать, как все работает.

\- А я ведь так и не поблагодарил вас за вчерашнее спасение. Спасибо вам.

\- Что вы, за это не благодарят, как и за хороший секс, - Саймон усмехнулся и снова вернулся к своему образу немного странноватого ирландца. - Но мне приятно, не скрою.

\- Вы сейчас испортили впечатление от вашего монолога.

\- Ничуть! А вы, кстати, замерзли. Пойдемте внутрь.

Когда они вошли, Эми, конечно же, предложила им чаю.


	27. Chapter 27

Первым делом, вернувшись в участок, Кирен отправил домой Эми с Филиппом. Время близилось к полуночи, ночь предстояла веселая, и иррационально, остатками разума хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то пришел на работу завтра свежим и отдохнувшим. Они пытались сопротивляться, но Филипп лишь взглянув на выражение лица Кирена, аккуратно взял Эми за локоть и повел к выходу. 

Шеймуса Брэди определили в следственный изолятор, и допрашивать его в ближайшее время Кирен запретил. Во-первых, он не мог полностью сбросить и эти допросы на Кендала, а во-вторых, при одной мысли о том, что снова придется говорить с этим человеком, его начинало тошнить. За все годы работы такое не часто, но случалось. В самом начале карьеры такие допросы брал на себя Коули, а позже Кирен научился с этим справляться. Нужно было немного времени и отупляющей монотонной работы.

Одно в сложившейся ситуации было хорошо: они великолепно сработались с Кендалом. Если бы кто-то взглянул на них сейчас, то ни за что бы не поверил, что еще в начале недели они даже не могли нормально поздороваться. Все взаимные претензии отошли на второй план, и они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Точнее сказать, им пришлось это сделать, поскольку дело вышло в ту стадию, когда нужно проверять каждую мелочь и две головы лучше, чем одна.

\- У нас нет ничего на Шеймуса, строго говоря, - Кендал ходил по кабинету Кирена, страшно раздражая его. - Кроме его признания тебе, но он может сказать, что оно получено под давлением.

\- Но он думает, что у нас что-то есть на него, и поэтому у нас хотя бы есть время.

\- Найти то, что у нас должно быть на него? 

\- Да.

\- Мы проиграем это дело на первом же слушании. 

\- Ты не мог бы присесть, Кендал! - рявкнул Кирен. Гэри рухнул на противно звякнувший диван. - У меня есть пара идей, как прижать Шеймуса так, чтобы он не отвертелся. Чтобы у нас на руках были реальные документы. Но для этого мне нужно время. 

\- Да, ты уже говорил, деньги и телефон. И второе более незаконно, чем первое.

\- Эй, почему это пробить деньги, которые отданы преступникам на похищение, это незаконно? Ты что, совсем ничего не понимаешь в работе детектива?

Гэри вдруг перестал дергаться и спокойно посмотрел на Кирена уставшими глазами. 

\- Уокер, скажу тебе честно - будь я помоложе, я был бы впечатлен и восхищен твоими методами работы, но, к сожалению, я видел в этом участке достаточно дерьма. И хочу сказать тебе, что сегодня его количество просто зашкаливает. В этом деле у нас маньяки, ирландская мафия, полоумный родственник и местный житель, решивший заработать оригинальным прокатом своего автомобиля. И ей богу, я хотел бы обойтись кем-то одним.

Кирен отодвинул бумаги на свободный край стола - небывалая свалка для его рабочего места, - и сложил руки перед собой.

\- Ты намекаешь на то, что нам нужна помощь?

\- Я об этом прямым текстом говорю. Стоит сообщить, что мы поймали Рэстона, и передать его вам в Лондон или куда там. 

\- Однажды Рэстон уже сбегал при перемещении его в другой изолятор.

\- Но он же не может остаться в Холлиоаксе!

\- Я просто излагаю факты.

\- Факты, - Гэри фыркнул. - Факты таковы, что у нас сейчас банально не хватает камер. Если бы ты не выстрелил в О’Калахана, нам бы пришлось сажать его в обезьянник вместе с пьяными детишками и проституткой Мардж.

\- А вот это уже не мои проблемы. Я в этом чертовом участке даже стены допросной перекрасил!

\- Лучше бы хлам из подсобки вынес и под камеру ее приспособил.

\- Кендал, а не пошел бы ты! - Кирен откинулся в кресле и с удивлением посмотрел на Гэри. - Я вообще не понимаю, с чего мы вдруг обсуждаем проблемы отделения полиции Холлиоакса - ваши проблемы, между прочим, - вместо того, чтобы работать над делом.

\- Пока ты тут это и твои проблемы тоже. 

\- Дело, Гэри, - с нажимом сказал Кирен. - Перед тем, как мы поехали за Шеймусом, ты говорил про то, что Фил как-его-там менял показания трижды. Мне нужны все три варианта его рассказа. 

\- Конечно же, - сказал Кендал, поднимаясь. - Ты ведь сегодня домой не собираешься? Кстати, зря - не знаю, чего тебе наговорил Брэди-старший, но выглядишь ты сейчас отвратительно. Бледный, краше в гроб кладут.

\- Поверить не могу, что тебя это волнует, - сказал Кирен, подкрепив свои слова саркастической усмешкой. - Собрались, работаем, вперед!

\- Ну конечно, загнешься тут в участке, а мне отвечать, - пробурчал Кендал, выходя из кабинета.

Кирену понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы заторможено осознать, что это сейчас было. Вполне возможно, простая человеческая забота в исполнении Гэри Кендала.

По-хорошему, Кендал был прав, и Кирен знал это - о поимке Рэстона стоило сообщить в вышестоящие инстанции, и теперь не было никаких оправданий, чтобы этого не делать этого. Похитители задержаны, заказчик пойман - время сполна насладиться горой отчетов и последующей головомойкой с передачей дела в суд. Кирен посмотрел на часы и решил сделать единственную гадость, которая ему все еще была доступна - сообщить о Рэстоне как можно позже. 

Он набросал черновики нескольких отчетов, переписал их на чистовую, прикрепил к ним отчет из Норфолка и написал в э-мейл в главный офис Отдела уголовных расследований. В офисе дежурили круглосуточно, но все-таки некоторая вероятность того, что основная свистопляска начнется с утра, сохранялась. Теперь оставалось только ждать. Кирен закончил еще пару отчетов о сегодняшнем задержании, а потом занялся расшифровками допросов. Показания Фила Болдуэла были путанными, но кое-что из них можно было выцепить, привычно расчертив схему и отметив совпадения. Стоило все-таки сходить на допрос самому и задать этому интереснейшему человеку пару вопросов. Когда глаза не будут так слипаться.

Время подбиралось к трем утра. Старый диван, невесть зачем притащенный в кабинет, уже перестал казаться Кирену непривлекательным и совершенно бесполезным предметом. Он перебросил блокнот со все еще пришпиленным к обложке портретом Саймона Уокера на кресло для посетителей, проворчав, что у него-то наверняка не было таких проблем, упал на диван и мгновенно уснул без сновидений.

Когда Кирен проснулся утром, он обнаружил себя заботливо укрытым своим же пальто. На столе поверх бардака лежал законченный отчет об экспертизе машины. Кирен коснулся его кончиками пальцев и еще раз пообещал самому себе отпуск после этого дела. И всей его команде заодно.

Он умылся ледяной водой в общем туалете - душевая была временно закрыта на ремонт, - и почистил зубы. На общей кухне обнаружились остальные зомби этого утра. Эми и Филипп выглядели предсказуемо лучше всех. Гэри отчаянно зевал, кутаясь в какую-то старую толстовку, и больше всего сейчас походил на случайно забредшего сюда строителя, чем на детектива. Саймон стоял у кофеварки и задумчиво цедил уже явно не менее, чем третью кружку кофе.

Кирен подошел ближе и коротко сжал его плечо.

\- Спасибо за отчет.

\- Не за что. Джон работал всю ночь. 

\- Выгнав всех из лаборатории?

\- О, да, - Саймон мечтательно улыбнулся, - как в старые добрые времена. Хотел бы я снова на это посмотреть.

Кирен кивнул, медленно переваривая эти слова. Что бы это могло значить? Саймон хочет вернуться на работу в Норфолк? Ему настолько не нравится здесь или просто не хочется работать вместе с Киреном? Или его тоже достало это дело? 

Голова после сна просто гудела, Кирен коснулся виска, и мельком подумал, что раньше бы даже не обратил внимания на такие слова. Даже не заметил бы тот момент, когда Саймон захочет уйти. 

Саймон толкнул его плечом.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- А?

\- Голова. Опять держишься за висок. 

\- Да, я в порядке. Просто надо больше спать.

\- Сейчас это никому не светит, - сказал Гэри и зевнул так, что клацнул челюстями. - Короче, Уокер. Раз у нас есть экспертиза по машине, попробую опять поговорить с этим Филом и прижать его. Кстати, что у нас есть в экспертизе?

\- ДНК всех похитителей в салоне и Стивена Хэя в багажнике. Я понимаю, что прочитать отчет очень тяжело, но там много интересного. Включая то, что машину хотели взорвать в том самом заброшенном сарае, я нашел кое-что интересное под капотом. 

Кирен едва не разлил кофе из поданной ему чашки. Да, действительно отчеты нужно хотя бы читать, а потом уже идти умываться.

\- Там было взрывное устройство?

\- Самодельное и очень плохое. Дилетанты.

\- Мне не нравится улыбка этого ирландца, - Гэри поежился. - Но мне определенно нравится то, что теперь у нас есть хоть что-то, чтобы прижать Фила. Я пошел.

\- Хоть толстовку сними, - крикнул ему вслед Кирен.

\- Сказал человек, которому необходимо расчесаться! - отбрил Гэри и захохотал на весь коридор.

Кирен закатил глаза. 

\- Что-нибудь будет для нас, или нам тоже найти себе работу на свое усмотрение? - поинтересовался Филипп.

Поразительно, в воздухе Холлиоакса определенно что-то распыляли, заставляя всех дерзить, странно подшучивать друг над другом и совершать безумные поступки. 

\- Да, будет для тебя, Филипп. Вчера ночью я сообщил в главный офис о Рэстоне. И сегодня вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать повиснет у нас на телефоне. Меня нет до двух часов дня. Отвечай им что хочешь, посылай к отчетам - я предоставил более чем подробную информацию. Дальше. Саймон?

\- У меня еще осталась работа, - ответил тот.

\- Отлично. Эми… У нас есть сигареты?

Эми удивленно моргнула, но тут же сориентировалась:

\- Да, где-то были. Найду и выложу на стол, ладно?

\- Отлично. У тебя остаются текущие обязанности, плюс, проверь пожалуйста мои отчеты на предмет грамматических ошибок, я писал их в два ночи. 

\- Да, сэр, - Эми присела в шутливом реверансе. Кирен не остался в долгу, высунув язык. Утро определенно стало налаживаться.

Кирен зашел в кабинет за пальто и телефоном, а потом забрал со стола Эми сигареты и вышел на крыльцо. Едва не обжег пальцы с непривычки, разбираясь со старой зажигалкой. С первой затяжкой головная боль стала как будто бы легче, и мир обрел четкие краски. Мысли роились в голове, не задерживаясь надолго. 

Первая сигарета закончилась до обидного быстро, и Кирен достал вторую. Из участка вышла Эми, присела рядом на крыльцо и положила Кирену голову на плечо. Они сидели так, пока он не докурил вторую сигарету и не потянулся за третьей. На этом моменте Эми забрала у него оставшуюся пачку, сунула в карман пальто и сообщила, что пойдет прогуляется за едой. Кирен бездумно кивнул. Одна сигарета у него еще оставалась.

После того, как Эми ушла, начались звонки. Секретарши из офиса, коллеги из Лондона, начальство. Кирен выключал звук на телефоне каждый раз, когда видел новое имя на экране. Спустя полчаса звонки прекратились - видимо, все убедились в правдивости слов Филиппа, что Кирен сейчас отсыпается после вынужденного суточного дежурства. Но это был еще не конец. Кирен успел докурить третью сигарету, когда позвонил Коули.

\- Да, Сэмюэль, рад слышать вас.

\- Я так и знал, что ты не спишь, мальчик. Такими хитростями меня не проведешь, - голос инспектора лучился удовлетворением.

\- Ваша школа.

\- Молодец, все отыграл как по нотам. Наши все на ушах, даже вызвонили меня в выходной день, что, как ты знаешь, совсем непросто. Кирен, что у вас там творится? У тебя все в порядке?

\- Все нормально, Сэм. Мы поймали маньяка, который находился в общенациональном розыске, а также его прикрытие - ирландского мафиози. 

\- Это я уже понял из сбивчивого пересказа и твоего отчета.

Кирен рассмеялся.

\- Они отправили вам мой отчет? Уже? Так скоро?

\- А ты как думал. Это полиция, здесь все работает быстро. - Коули хмыкнул и добавил в голос чуть беспокойства: - Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

\- Более чем. Это сложное дело, и мне еще нужно несколько дней, чтобы предоставить полный отчет о происходящем. Кроме того, у меня есть опасения, что мы не удержим Рэстона здесь. Или снова упустим при перевозке.

Сэмюэль молчал несколько секунд, а потом коротко ответил:

\- Понял. Я займусь этим. Что-нибудь еще? Ты говорил про какой-то номер, который нужно пробить, еще в самом начале расследования?

\- Да, это помогло бы подтвердить заказчика похищения. Пришлю вам мэйл, если сможете помочь.

\- Сделаю, что могу. И Кирен. Как закончишь хотя бы с частью дела - отдохни. Просто потому что после у тебя этой возможности не будет. Это серьезная заявка на продвижение по карьерной лестнице, и я давно хотел обсудить с тобой множество вещей.

\- О, Сэм, давайте поговорим об этом когда я высплюсь, правда, - Кирен улыбнулся. - Я сижу на крыльце полицейского отделения Холлиоакса, Эми унесла мои сигареты, и больше всего на свете я не хочу идти допрашивать главного подозреваемого. А вы мне говорите о повышении.

\- Запомни этот момент, - Коули хмыкнул в трубку. - И передавай привет Саймону. Его экспертиза, как всегда, блистательна.

\- Это только часть ее. Еще раз скажу, что рад был вас слышать. Извините, что испортил вам выходной. Созвонимся позже.

\- Ничего страшного. До связи.

Кирен усмехнулся, с чистой совестью перевел телефон на беззвучный режим и сунул его в карман. Пока он говорил с Коули, мимо него в участок успела вернуться Эми с коробкой чего-то сладкого в руках. Но идти в кабинет по прежнему не хотелось. Теперь осталось самое сложное - подумать.

\- Пачка закончилась так быстро? 

Еще один насмешливый голос, который Кирен готов был слушать бесконечно. Саймон присел рядом с Киреном, свесив ноги. Когда он впервые позвал его в Рортон, они сидели так же на старом заборе и разговаривали, болтая ногами. И казалось, что у них двоих есть все время мира.

\- Как у тебя получается быть таким бодрым? - утомленно спросил Кирен. 

\- Мой секрет в том, что я просто делаю свою работу, не думая при этом о судьбах человечества. Что-то случилось вчера вечером на задержании Брэди, верно? 

Кирен подозрительно покосился на Саймона.

\- Мы даже не говорили толком этой ночью, а ты уже заметил, что что-то не в порядке. Как?

\- Ну, когда ко мне подошел Гэри Кендал и сказал, что я единственный, кого слушаешь ты, псих, извини за цитату, и я должен поговорить с тобой, я как-то призадумался.

\- О, Кендал. Его некстати прорезавшаяся забота уже меня бесит.

\- Зря. Так может расскажешь, что случилось? - Саймон осторожно коснулся его плечом. - Кирен, я вижу, как что-то мучает тебя на протяжении всего этого дела. Да, оно сложное, но по-моему, все было довольно прозрачно с самого начала. Мы сразу знали одного из похитителей, нашли второго, быстро вышли на заказчика. Недели не прошло, а все практически готово. Дальше предстоит еще много нудной кропотливой бумажной работы, но ты мечешься так, будто тебя это совершенно не волнует. А что волнует?

Кирен тяжело вздохнул. От двух человек в своей жизни он не мог скрыть ничего - Сэма Коули и Саймона. Была еще мама, но она была далеко, как и Сэмюэль, который устроил бы ему допрос с пристрастием, только дождавшись встречи с глазу на глаз. Пока в его распоряжении были только телефонные разговоры, Кирен мог отмалчиваться и опускать детали. Но Саймон видел его насквозь и при этом делал какие-то свои, недоступные Кирену, выводы. Были моменты, которые они просто не обсуждали, но бывало так, когда Саймон спрашивал напрямую, как сейчас. И трудно сказать, что из этого было лучше.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что в этом деле слишком много всего? - начал наконец Кирен.

\- Да. Как будто ты расследуешь не одно дело, а несколько. Помню.

\- Так и есть. Тот человек, которого я нарисовал. Из группы Следственного Управления, которая пасла Брендана Брэди еще во времена его работы с О’Калаханом. Они не остановились на этом. Точнее, мне кажется, он не остановился.

\- Кто - “он”? 

\- Его зовут Саймон Уокер…

\- Интересный каламбур, - Саймон заметил выражение лица Кирена и кашлянул. - Ладно-ладно, не смешно, я понял.

\- Да по мне хоть Джон Смит, главное - что я раскопал на него. Хотя в этой ситуации интереснее то, чего я не раскопал. Вспомни, Саймон, день нашего назначения в Холлиоакс. Самая спонтанная командировка на моей памяти - ко мне просто пришли и поставили перед фактом, несколько незакрытых дел пришлось передавать в соседние отделы. Мы собрались за один вечер, а утром уже были в поезде. Объясняли ли нам причины? Нет. 

Мы приехали сюда, узнали, что старая гвардия детективов этого участка была смещена, и требуется помощь. Или инспекция. И это было так, никто не удивлен - стоит только взглянуть на сотрудников и цвет здешних стен. Но что, если все это была спланированная акция, чтобы скрыть нечто значительное? Нечто, что касается дел полиции. Последнее дело - захват заложников, и снова семья Брэди. Эми не нашла ни единого упоминания ни в бумагах, ни на электронных носителях, о том, что это вообще происходило. Ни одного документа. 

\- Ты думаешь, что…

\- Я знаю. Человека, который взял в заложники Бреднана Брэди и его отца, звали Уокер. И вот тут начинается самое интересное. Они познакомились, когда Брендан был в тюрьме, но я проверил всех его сокамерников и нашел некого Алана Шора. С лицом того самого Саймона Уокера.

Саймон скептически прищурился.

\- Алан Шор? Серьезно? “Юристы Бостона”?

\- Следственное Управление всегда отличалось фантазией на оперативные псевдонимы, но видимо в последнее время дела у них обстоят хуже, чем у братьев Винчестеров.

\- Ну и что, нашлось что-нибудь на этого Алана?

\- Я не смотрел, - Кирен сжал пальцами виски - головная боль усиливалась. - И Уокера по базам не пробивал. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу. Если бы я был один, или хотя бы был в Лондоне, я бы мог попробовать докопаться. Но у меня есть вы. Ты, Филипп, Эми. Команда. Если я полезу куда не следует, то в ответ ударят по всем.

\- Ты думаешь, что все настолько серьезно? Это не может быть какая-нибудь ошибка, или совпадение?

Кирен мотнул головой.

\- Вчера вечером Шеймус Брэди намекнул мне, что Брендан убил Уокера. 

Саймон вдруг странно расслабился и даже улыбнулся.

\- Ах, вот оно что. Я, кажется, начинаю понимать. 

\- Это не смешно, Саймон. Он убил человека - копа. Все указывает на это. Уокер пропал, Шеймус точно уверен в том, что он мертв, а Следственое Управление уничтожает всю информацию.

\- Погоди-погоди, мне кажется, или все доказательства, которые у тебя есть - косвенные? У тебя нет информации ни на Саймона Уокера, ни на Алана Шора, у тебя ничего нет, кроме слов Шеймуса Брэди, который настолько ненавидит своего сына, что заказал его убийство. Кирен, посмотри на меня, - Саймон взял Кирена за подбородок и развернул его лицо к себе, а после коснулся лба прохладными пальцами. - Презумпция невиновности. Помнишь о такой штуке?

Кирен покачал головой.

\- Некоторые вещи… Ты просто знаешь, что они есть. Как знали все, что Шеймус Брэди заказал собственного сына.

\- Но это не рассуждения одного из лучших детективов Лондона. Кирен, я всегда буду на твоей стороне, но сейчас ты перегибаешь палку. Этот Саймон Уокер, что бы там с ним ни случилось, - не то дело, которое ты расследуешь. Если хочешь покопаться в этом, но не хочешь подставлять нас, то попроси Коули - у него куча знакомств в таких кругах, в которые нам никогда не попасть. Даже если Следственное Управление облажалось, то найдутся люди, которые знают об этом.

\- Человек пропал, Саймон. И поступила информация о том, что его убили. Я не могу проигнорировать это, - Кирен чуть отодвинулся от Саймона, и тот бессильно опустил руки.

\- Но и мои слова ты игнорировать не можешь. Факты, Кирен. Улики. Хоть что-нибудь. Ты меня вообще слышишь?

\- Слышу. Ты прав, но мне все равно придется обсудить это с Бренданом. Мы заключили сделку или что-то вроде того. Он говорит мне правду, а я помогаю ему завершить это дело. Не лезу в его криминальное прошлое. Помогаю избежать тюрьмы. Кто-то из нас должен будет отступить от условий договора.

Саймон тяжело вздохнул и спрыгнул с крыльца на землю, отряхивая джинсы.

\- Ты с самого начала знал, что это сделка с совестью. Не смотри на меня так, ты знал. Ты согласился закрыть глаза на прошлое Брендана Брэди, потому что тебе понравились эти люди, их пара, их история. Я понимаю тебя, мне самому они нравятся, и в этом нет ничего такого - мы работаем с людьми, а не с машинами, мы должны относиться к ним по-человечески. Но ты всегда знал, кто такой Брендан Брэди, и еще с самого начала понял, что без его прошлого в этом деле не разобраться. Людей не похищают просто так, ни с того ни с сего. И конечно же, в итоге ты должен выбрать между долгом полицейского и человечностью.

Кирен молчал, глядя себе под ноги. Саймон разжал его руку и положил на ладонь таблетку, коротко улыбнувшись в ответ на недоуменный взгляд.

\- Вообще-то я шел дать тебе таблетку от головной боли, раз уж ты отказываешься нормально спать.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Кирен и быстро проглотил таблетку. - Я просто не думал, что появится что-то настолько серьезное. Это убийство. Нельзя просто убивать людей, которые тебе не нравятся.

\- А если за этим стоит что-то еще? - Саймон сжал его плечо и прошел по ступенькам к двери участка. - В любом случае, Кирен. Мы всегда будем на твоей стороне. Что бы ты ни решил. Пойдем?

Кирен покачал головой.

\- Посижу еще немного. 

\- В любом случае, недолго сидеть осталось. 

Кирен поднял глаза и увидел, как по направлению к участку идут Брендан Брэди и Стивен Хэй. Прекрасно. Только этого сейчас не хватало. Может, они подождут, пока подействует таблетка? Видимо, не подождут.

Стивен остался в приемной, а они с Бренданом уже почти дошли до кабинета, когда Кирена буквально поймал за рукав Филипп.

\- Извиняюсь, что прерываю, у меня тут кое-какие новости, - он помахал небольшой папкой. - Можно вас на минуту, детектив?

Кирен кивнул и открыл Брендану дверь в кабинет.

\- Проходите, располагайтесь. Я сейчас буду.

Дверь закрылась.

\- Что там у тебя?

\- Счета и деньги ирландцев. Забыл? В общем, все оказалось очень просто: у О’Калахана есть сестра, на счет которой регулярно приходят крупные суммы денег и растворяются спустя пару суток. След ведет к какому-то банку на Каймановых островах, а дальше запутанные транзакции. Но мы с ирландцами пробили по датам, и обнаружили, что был совершен перевод двухсот тысяч фунтов на этот счет за сутки до похищения Стивена Хэя. Потом деньги исчезли.

Кирен взял папку и просмотрел документы с подчеркнутыми датами.

\- Хорошо, копай в этом направлении. Неизвестно, откуда был совершен перевод?

\- Не из Ирландии точно. Возможно, откуда-то из лондонских банков.

\- Свяжись с нашими. Все равно это дело у нас скоро отберут и потащат по всем кругам проверки.

Филипп понимающе кивнул.

\- Тебя все еще нет? 

\- Абсолютно ни для кого, потому что Сэмюэль Коули уже дозвонился, а все остальные кто меня волнуют, вполне могут постучать в дверь. Но в ближайшие полчаса я бы не советовал этого делать.

\- Хорошо. Удачи.

Кирен криво усмехнулся и вошел в кабинет.

Брендан сидел в кресле, сложив руки перед перед лицом и касаясь пальцами губ. По правде говоря, Кирен не знал, с чего начать этот разговор, да и вообще - что ему сказать. Он прошел к столу, оттягивая момент как можно дольше, и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на портрет, брошенный поверх бумаг. Черт. Стоило ли все эти годы быть так помешанным на порядке, чтобы отступить от этого раз в жизни и тут же поплатиться за это.

Брендан поднял на Кирена очень усталый взгляд и кивнул в сторону рисунка.

\- Я вижу, вы уже знаете все, детектив.

Кирен медленно повесил свое пальто, снял пиджак и сел в кресло.

\- Не все, мистер Брэди. Остались значительные пробелы.

\- Хорошо. Что бы вы хотели узнать?

Кирен посмотрел на портрет - детально прорисованные глаза и лишь штрихами обозначенный подбородок, волосы. Не успел закончить - дела отвлекли.

\- Он был… хорошим человеком?

Брендан хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

\- Вы же понимаете, что спрашиваете об этом не того? Возможно, раньше, до встречи со мной, он был хорошим человеком. Может быть, он даже был хорошим копом. Но я знал его другого. Я был знаком только с его ложью.

Кирен подвинул портрет на край стола, убирая его с глаз.

\- Это был честный бой, детектив, - сказал Брендан, глядя ему в глаза. - Один на один. И он почти выиграл. Но я не мог проиграть. Не мог.

\- Зачем вы мне рассказываете все это? Почему вы не выпрыгнули в окно, увидев этот портрет, не ушли? 

\- Потому что я устал бегать, детектив. И потому что вы честный человек. От правды невозможно сбежать.

Кирен нервно улыбнулся.

\- Всего одна неделя и вы стали доверять копам?

\- Вы верите в Бога, детектив? - вдруг спросил Брендан, с интересом глядя на Кирена.

Вопрос был задан так внезапно, что Кирен ответил практически не задумываясь, как говорил всегда на подобные темы.

\- Я художник. То есть, я не отрицаю, что нашими жизнями возможно управляет некая сущность, что-то нам неподвластное, но строгое католическое воспитание прошло мимо меня. Мне интереснее было рассматривать стиль различных фресок и икон в книгах, чем слушать проповеди. 

\- Но вы не станете отрицать, что некоторые люди встречают друг друга не просто так. Слишком много совпадений для случайности. Я думаю, Бог послал мне вас именно сейчас для того, чтобы я понял что-то. И я думаю, что уже почти разобрался. Даже то, что вы тоже Уокер...

\- О, нет, не говорите ерунду!

\- Нет-нет, послушайте. Возможно, Саймон Уокер был хорошим копом когда-то, но я уверен, что он никогда не был так хорош, как вы.

\- Да прекратите же мне льстить!

\- Нет уж, послушайте! Вы пообещали все выяснить и отпустить меня, и я был на свободе следующим утром. Вы поверили мне, а не лжесвидетелям, вы не скрывали ничего на протяжении всего расследования, вы всегда были рядом, когда это требовалось. Вы были добры к Стивену и ко мне, хотя у вас не было на это никаких оснований - вы просто были добры. Вы обещали, что найдете похитителей и заказчика, и вы сделали это. Не говорите после этого, что вы плохой коп.

Кирен раздраженно прикусил губу. Никогда еще его не хвалили таким злым обвиняющим тоном.

\- Вы только что признались мне в совершении убийства, мистер Брэди. Я могу открыть новое дело на вас, вы понимаете? И даже если придерутся к формальностям, что этот разговор не был технически допросом или свидетельскими показаниями, я уверен, что смогу найти улики и доказать вашу виновность.

\- Сможете. Докажете. - спокойно ответил Брендан, как будто не он тут орал секунду назад. - Я не буду отрицать. Но, пожалуй, это будет к лучшему. Вы просто посадите меня в тюрьму, а не будете травить наркотиками моего сына, заставлять меня убить моего отца, угрожать смертью моему любимому человеку и его детям.

У Кирена перехватило дыхание.

\- Он делал все это?

\- Да.

\- Почему?

\- Он обвинял меня в смерти своего брата. Из-за наркотиков, которые я ему продал.

В довесок к признанию в убийстве Кирену сейчас признавались в торговле наркотиками, причем совершенно без давления. Такого шикарного “допроса” у него не бывало с начала карьеры. И вряд ли когда-нибудь еще будет. 

Брендан смотрел на него со спокойным ожиданием, и Кирен отвел глаза. Все они так смотрели на него - Саймон, Эми, Стивен Хэй, - словно ожидали божьего чуда, сотворенного на их глазах. Зачем, зачем Брэди рассказал все это, зачем вывалил все это на него? Разбирайтесь, детектив Уокер, вы же так хотели этого. Вы же задавали вопросы. Вы же интересовались, так вот вам информация в ответ на вашу доброту. Черт вас возьми.

Кирен порылся в бумагах, достал нужный документ и передал его Брендану.

\- Следственное Управление. Они пасли вас со времен вашей работы на О’Калахана. Потом, я думаю, следственная группа по вашему делу рассредоточилась, и Уокер следил персонально за вами. Ваше знакомство в тюрьме было спланированным.

\- Оу, - только и сказал Брендан, возвращая бумаги.

\- У меня остался еще один вопрос к вам, мистер Брэди. По поводу этого дела.

\- Да?

\- После того, как вы спасли мистера Хэя, почему вы вернулись?

Брендан выглядел удивленным, но ответил почти сразу же:

\- Он забыл дома телефон. Он должен был созвониться с Эми на счет детей, у них были некоторые разногласия. После похищения он был немного не в себе, ничего не слышал по поводу другого способа связи с ней. Стивен попросил меня вернуться, - Брендан улыбнулся самому себе. - Я никогда не мог отказать ему.

\- Ну конечно, так просто. Что ж. Я думаю, вы можете идти, мистер Брэди.

\- Что, простите?

\- Я слышал, у вас сотрясение. Вам следует соблюдать постельный режим ближайшие пару недель и не волноваться по пустякам.

\- Вы это серьезно?

Кирену захотелось рассмеяться. Все было так просто.

\- Да, конечно. 

\- И это все? - неверяще переспросил Брендан.

\- Вы еще понадобитесь для свидетельских показаний, как и мистер Хэй, но это уже позже. Сначала мне нужно разобраться с допросами похитителей и перевозкой опасного маньяка в Лондон.

Брендан замер, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Кирену жутко хотелось ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость из фильмов, вроде фразы “Бегите, пока я не передумал!”, но он держал язык за зубами.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я не имею права вас судить. Я не Бог, не ангел и не статуя Фемиды с завязанными глазами. Я всего лишь человек. Как и вы. И вы можете идти.

Брендан улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Значит, так все и закончится?

\- Ну почему же закончится. Все только начинается. Это расследование будет долгим и муторным, и мы еще с вами увидимся, хотя я постараюсь вас оградить по максимуму от вашего отца. И к тому же ваша дальнейшая жизнь, хотя это уже не мое дело…

\- Я не подведу вас, детектив, - серьезно сказал Брендан.

\- Кирен. Называйте уже так, черт с вами, если моя фамилия для вас триггер.

\- Брендан, - они пожали друг другу руки, глупо улыбаясь.

После того, как они вышли в общий зал, на лицах всех присутствующих читалось неописуемое изумление. Особенно когда Брендан сообщил Стивену, что все в порядке и они идут домой. Кирен еще раз сказал, что позвонит, если будут какие-то новости или ему потребуется их помощь, и они ушли.

Эми подошла первой и крепко обняла Кирена. Он поцеловал ее в макушку.

\- Я же обещал тебе, что не обижу их.

\- Я обожаю нашу работу больше всего на свете именно в такие моменты. Ты самый-самый, Кирен Уокер.

\- Что бы я делал без тебя, Эмма Дайер. И без этой регулярной лести.

Эми звонко захохотала и чмокнула его в щеку. Саймон просто стоял в стороне все это время и мягко улыбался. Кирен кивнул ему и вернулся в кабинет. Он подошел к окну, глядя на снова начинающийся дождь и подумал, что впервые за прошедшую неделю чувствует себя действительно хорошо.

Дверь кабинета хлопнула, но Кирен не оборачивался до тех пор, пока не почувствовал руки, обнявшие его, родной запах Саймона и его дыхание возле уха.

\- Это был довольно очевидный выбор, - пробормотал Кирен, откидывая голову назад.

\- Нет.

\- Нет?

\- Я знаю, какую ответственность ты взял на себя. За этого человека, за успешное завершение этого дела. И за того полицейского тоже.

\- Да, со следствием придется постараться, чтобы прошлое Брендана Брэди не фигурировало так явно. И если где-то что-то всплывет, то отвечать будем мы. Я, прежде всего. Коули сегодня говорил о моей возможной карьере, но он даже не подозревает, на чем она сейчас висит.

Саймон коснулся губами его виска, а потом волос.

\- Куда бы тебя не отправили. Что бы с тобой ни было. Я буду рядом. 

\- Лучшая новость за этот день, - Кирен повернулся в объятиях Саймона и крепко поцеловал его. - Боже, я так ужасно хочу спать. Сбежим с работы?

Саймон провел рукой по его волосам, приглаживая растрепанную челку. 

\- Конечно.


	28. ЭПИЛОГ

Курить в прихожей было холодно, а выходить на улицу казалось еще более глупой затеей. Саймон смотрел на утренний туман сквозь тонкое стекло и выпускал дым в приоткрытую дверь. По ногам гулял сквозняк пробираясь под тонкие домашние штаны, заставляя его зябко ежиться. Он сам не знал, что заставило его подскочить в шесть утра, найти в дальнем ящике забытые сигареты и накинув только колючий свитер на голые плечи выйти мерзнуть и думать о всякой ереси. Которая, по-хорошему, должна была приходить в голову перед сном, а не мучить выспавшегося человека по утрам.

Вообще-то он мог покурить и в своей комнате, ему бы и слова никто не сказал, хотя все бы очень удивились. Саймон не курил, когда встретил Кирена - бросил, когда впервые приехал в Лондон, но пачку сигарет всегда по привычке держал где-нибудь в углу в качестве заначки. Кирен, сам будучи таким же спонтанным курильщиком, абсолютно не возражал против такого расклада. Но Стив в приливе морализаторского вдохновения вполне мог позволить себе пару реплик в защиту здорового образа жизни.

Саймон выпустил дым изо рта и усмехнулся. “Его комната в доме Уокеров” - он до сих пор примерял эту фразу на себя и так, и эдак, и никак не мог полностью ее осознать. Саймон упорно называл ее “гостевой”, даже в мыслях не придавая статус “своей”, хотя гость по-прежнему был всего один. Кирен поначалу упрямился и пытался переманить его в свою спальню, а потом плюнул и смирился. У комнаты было богатое прошлое: во-первых, она была студией-мастерской Кирена, а во-вторых, являлась пристройкой к дому. Она появилась уже после попытки самоубийства, которую домашние щадя нервы друг друга называли “происшествие”, или “досадное недоразумение”. Саймона поселили там, когда он впервые приехал в Рортон, и он согласился с этим, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. 

Кирен говорил, что студия больше не имеет для него значения - Саймон не верил. Это был дом Уокеров, дом Кирена, и Саймон не хотел разрушать то, что составляло его основы. Не хотел лезть в спальню, которую родители оставили нетронутой с тех пор, как Кирен уехал, не хотел обживаться в чужой мастерской среди красок и холстов. Его желания в этой семье учли и истолковали по-своему: уже на следующий приезд Саймона в мастерской вместо старого неудобного дивана стояли кровать и небольшой шкаф, которые каким-то образом органично вписались в обстановку. 

Странная обычная семья, чертовски странная жизнь - как Саймон вообще оказался в Рортоне, единственном месте в Англии, где в середине лета такая холодина, почему стоит босой в одном свитере и потертых штанах, и курит в прихожей чужого дома?

\- Саймон, милый, ты уже встал? Так рано. Ты хотя бы выспался?

Саймон неловко попытался спрятать сигарету и разогнать дым рукой, а Сью за его спиной тихо хмыкнула и подошла ближе, кутаясь в кофту.

\- Ты можешь не прятаться, в этом доме периодически курят все.

\- Серьезно? - Саймон недоверчиво покосился на Сью, пытаясь представить с сигаретой ее или отца Кирена.

\- Бывали разные времена. Тебе не холодно?

\- Немного, но я уже скоро пойду в дом. И я выспался, спасибо. Кажется, впервые отоспался за несколько месяцев.

\- Ох, дорогой, вы с Киреном так много работаете.

\- Сложное дело, Сью. 

\- Да, я знаю, - она погладила его по плечу, а потом с силой потерла сквозь кофту, разгоняя кровь. - У вас было очень тяжелое дело, и я рада, что вы наконец закончили с ним. Кирен рассказал, почему оно так важно для тебя, и я просто хотела спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Саймон хмыкнул, продолжая смотреть в окно. Он не хотел отвечать правду - не было смысла. В любом другом месте он бы отшутился или послал спрашивающего куда подальше, в зависимости от того, в каких отношениях они состояли. Но дом Уокеров делал с ним что-то странное. Делал его другим - своим.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Саймон и потушил окурок. - Я правда не знаю, Сью. Я думаю об этом всем, и не могу понять, что же произошло. Мы победили, виновные наказаны, функция “служить и защищать” выполнена, и я закрыл дело, которое мучило меня годами. Но я не чувствую ничего. Ни радости, ни гордости, ни облегчения, ни досады. Почему?

\- Вы слишком сильно пропускаете все через себя, - в голосе Сью было искреннее сочувствие. 

\- А разве можно иначе? Это люди. Мы работаем с людьми и ради них.

\- О, иди ко мне, дорогой.

Саймон обернулся, и Сью порывисто обняла его, прижимая к себе. Он замер на мгновение, а затем расслабился, опуская голову. Мама обнимала его в последний раз много лет назад, да и не принято было у них в семье подобное. Но Сью обнимала его в любой момент, касалась плеча, ласково ерошила волосы, улыбаясь как родному сыну. А он каждый раз замирал под ее руками, как дурак, не в силах поверить, что это правда происходит. И правда для него. Кирен в такие моменты смотрел на них с необычайной нежностью и улыбался тепло-тепло. Они со Сью были так похожи, что давно перестали обращать на это внимание.

\- Тот человек делал ужасные вещи. Никто не должен делать таких вещей, но вы с Киреном, Эми и Филиппом справились с этим. Поэтому сейчас нужно просто отпустить это. Насладиться праздником. Обещаешь? - спросила Сью отстраняясь.

\- О, да, праздником, - Саймон страдальчески закатил глаза. - До этого праздника еще нужно дожить, и что самое главное - сделать его.

\- И не говори, дорогой. Нам понадобится много сил и терпения.

Праздник. Сообщение о грядущей свадьбе Эми и Филиппа никого не удивило, но весьма порадовало, как и предвкушение торжества, запланированного на магическую дату “сразу как только закроем дело”. Шутить и мечтать об этом ночью, посреди рабочего завала было здорово - это придавало усталой команде жизненных сил. Но сама подготовка к свадьбе оказалась просто какой-то генеральной репетицией Апокалипсиса. 

Во-первых, свадьбу решили играть в Рортоне, потому что “а где же еще”. На ворчание Саймона о том, что никто не ценит его Родину и отличную выпивку, Эми посмотрела на него так задумчиво, что ему стало не по себе. А во-вторых, внезапной и существенной проблемой оказалось количество гостей. Эми не просто знакомилась с людьми по работе - она общалась с ними и поддерживала дружеские отношения до такой степени, что не прислать кому-то из этой оравы приглашение было бы просто неприличным. Эти два факта и определили дальнейшую подготовку.

Именно по этой причине Саймон стоял в восемь часов утра на перроне и поджидал поезд. Гости стали прибывать за три дня до торжества, и это еще было не все - некоторые заранее извинялись за возможное опоздание, но обещали приехать на церемонию. Саймон за этот месяц успел побывать во всех ролях - от разнорабочего до сворачивателя салфеток, и в итоге был выдворен этих самых гостей встречать. 

Кирену повезло меньше, он продолжал заниматься всем и сразу. Эми от него просто не отлипала, называя его своим ангелом и вообще хранителем ее будущего брака. Кирен не возражал, он возился с Эми и баловал ее, как еще одну сестру. Посторонних людей могла удивить такая странная привязанность, но они просто не знали всей истории. Эми с Киреном познакомились в самые мрачные времена своей жизни - Эми только похоронила своих родителей, а Кирен едва не умер, - и пережили их. Благодаря Кирену Эми встретила Филиппа, а вот уже их сближению уже поспособствовал Саймон, не в силах смотреть на эти неловкие топтания друг возле друга. По-хорошему, Кирену на свадьбе было бы впору место шафера, но Эми решила по-другому. Шафером стал Саймон, а Кирен согласился вести ее к алтарю. Местные кумушки уже вдоволь обсудили эту новость и такое вопиющее попрание традиций.

Саймон посмотрел на часы - поезд опаздывал уже на пять минут. Саймон покачал головой, присел на мокрую скамейку, устроившись на непромокаемой куртке, и вытянул ноги. Сью была права - они только что закончили тяжелое дело, и тут же приступили к не менее изнурительной подготовке ко свадьбе. Ни о каких “сутках в постели” и речи не шло - Кирен был так занят, что Саймон даже не упоминал об этом забавном обещании.

В процессе тягостного завершения дела случилось то, от чего отмахивался Кирен - его заметили. Юный детектив Уокер, который раньше был для начальства кем-то вроде выскочки и весьма бойкой занозы в заднице, заявил о себе более чем серьезно. Если раньше на результаты его работы смотрели сквозь пальцы, раз в пару лет немного повышая зарплату, то такое расследование просто нельзя было проигнорировать. Киреном заинтересовались влиятельные люди, не без помощи Коули, и стали звать его на различные встречи и деловые ужины. Это означало, что помимо основной работы, которая и без того прекрасно справлялась с уничтожением времени и сил, Кирена дожимали еще больше. 

Коули сиял и лучился самодовольством - он в последние годы только и мечтал о том, чтобы Кирен продвинулся по карьерной лестнице. Филипп забрал на себя большую часть бумажной работы, чтобы хоть как-то помочь. Саймон следил за тем, чтобы Кирен ел, спал, и не свалился с нервным срывом. Секс стал скорее спонтанным, чем регулярным явлением. 

Саймон раздраженно выдохнул и похлопал по карманам. Пачка сигарет осталась дома, в дальнем ящике. Да и не сигареты были тут нужны. Саймон знал за собой тайный грешок - когда что-то приходило к нему в руки, ему было необходимо полностью и безраздельно владеть этим явлением, чтобы с уверенностью поставить в голове галочку “мое”. Так было и с Киреном - ослепительно солнечным, переменчивым, как ветер, знакомым, но непонятным, - любимым. Ему всегда было мало Кирена, даже когда его голова покоилась у него на коленях, и Саймон перебирал его волосы, переплетя пальцы другой руки с его пальцами. Стоит ли говорить, что последние месяцы казались ему катастрофой. За одно это утро он успел несколько раз по ролям прогнать в голове диалог на тему “Прости, мне было хорошо с тобой, но…”.

Чертов поезд наконец-то приехал, выдернув Саймона из неприятных мыслей. На перрон вышло несколько пассажиров, и Саймон поднялся со скамейки, направляясь к двум людям, которые выглядели особенно потерянными.

\- Да, этот безрадостный пейзаж действительно ваша остановка, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

Стивен Хэй обернулся и тут же одарил его солнечной и чуть смущенной улыбкой.

\- Поверить не могу, что здесь правда все такое… зеленое! - сказал он, и отвлекся, хватая за руку маленькую белокурую девочку. - Лиа, стой спокойно, не отходи от меня. Поезд еще не уехал. Держи меня за руку, ладно?

\- Можно я буду держать за руку папу Брендана? - уточнила девочка исключительно, чтобы поприпираться.

\- Держи за руку кого-угодно знакомого, только не свались на рельсы, я тебя умоляю.

\- Трава зеленее только в Ирландии, - сказал Саймон и подмигнул Брендану. Тот улыбнулся и протянул ему руку для приветствия. В другой руке он держал светловолосого мальчика, который с любопытством осматривался.

\- Это Лиа и Лукас, мои дети, - засуетился Сти, - Дети, поздоровайтесь, это Саймон - наш друг. Он работает вместе с детективом Уокером.

\- Он тоже детектив? - спросила Лиа.

\- Нет, я судмедэксперт, - сказал Саймон, присаживаясь перед девочкой. - Я узнаю о том, что было на месте преступления по маленьким деталям. 

\- Уликам, - сказала Лиа и критически осмотрела Саймона, заключила: - Ты похож на папу Брендана.

\- Это потому что мы с ним - ирландцы. Кстати, хочешь секрет? В этой деревне есть места, где трава такая высокая, что накроет тебя с головой.

Девочка недоверчиво прищурилась.

\- Врешь!

\- Я клянусь, - серьезно сказал Саймон.

\- Покажешь?

\- Конечно, - он снова поднялся на ноги, и пошел к выходу из вокзала, указывая всем куда двигаться.

Сти продолжал говорить немного обеспокоенным тоном:

\- Детей просто было не с кем оставить. Эми уехала, а если бы мы сделали крюк и заехали к сестре Брендана, то опоздали бы на свадьбу. Это ничего, что они с нами?

\- Абсолютно ничего страшного. Места предостаточно, вы остановитесь в небольшом доме, бунгало. В Рортоне большая проблема с переселением - многие люди уехали в города, и оставили свои дома на попечение Городскому Совету, все равно ведь продавать бесполезно. Но эта печальная ситуация сыграла нам на руку. Гостей столько, что если бы не эти дома, и не связи Филиппа в Совете, то наверное всем бы пришлось спать в палатках. Кстати, детей будет много, и ваши не заскучают.

\- Наши бы точно не заскучали, - сказал Брендан, перехватывая за руку Лиа, которая собралась было бежать вперед с восторженным воплем.

\- Папа, там барашек! Настоящий, смотри! Я никогда не видела такого маленького!

\- Где барашек? - Лукас тоже с интересом завертел головой, свешиваясь с руки Брендана.

\- Можем подойти поближе и познакомиться с достопримечательностью Рортона, - усмехнувшись сказал Саймон. - Здесь они все примерно одинаковые. Надеюсь, вам будет весело.

Пока дети гладили немного обалдевшего от такого внимания барашка, а Стивен пытался удержать дочь от попыток бежать искать его родителей прямо сейчас, Саймон смотрел на эту картину со стороны и чувствовал, как сердце обволакивает чем-то невероятно теплым и приятным. Редко когда увидишь результаты своей работы настолько наглядно. Ладно еще люди рабочих профессий, но вот учитель никогда не узнает, как ученик воспользуется знаниями, вложенными в его голову, и воспользуется ли. Писатель не увидит, как его новый роман изменил чью-то жизнь, а музыкант - как именно его музыка помогла родиться новому чувству. А тут такое чудо.

Одно дело повторять себе и всем вокруг, что они все делают правильно и работают для людей и ради людей, а другое - вот так просто видеть, что все не зря. Так и в божье предназначение уверовать недолго.

Брендан шагнул к Саймону и спросил:

\- А Кирен?..

\- Занят. Просил передать свои извинения, что не встретил вас, он действительно хотел. Они с Эми репетируют, а что - я сказать не могу, иначе меня выгонят со свадьбы еще до ее начала.

\- Ах, да, Эми мне звонила и рассказывала, что Кирен поведет ее к алтарю, - сказал Стивен, подтаскивая к ним Лиа. Брендан снова подхватил на руки Лукаса, и они зашагали по тропинке среди густой травы.

\- Кому она это только не рассказала, - Саймон усмехнулся. - Итак, немного поясню вам диспозицию. У нас тут очень весело - то есть, бывает, когда просто весело, а бывает, когда как у нас. В городе сейчас куча гостей - это такие растерянные люди, которые везде бродят и друг друга стесняются. Не бойтесь знакомиться с кем-то, знакомства могут оказаться приятными и даже полезными - у Эми потрясающее чутье на людей. Местных вы сразу опознаете по неодобрительным взглядам. Родители Кирена захотят с вами познакомиться, много наслышаны о вас, вы понимаете, но лучше это сделать на самом торжестве в непринужденной обстановке. Церемония начнется завтра ровно в полдень в церкви, а потом уже переместится на гостевую площадку. Кстати, она находится прямиком позади борделя - это самое большое открытое и ровное место в деревне. Гостей правда очень много.

Глядя на Стивена, который с трудом сдерживал смех, Саймон с удовольствием продолжил:

\- И не вздумайте называть бордель борделем, “домом терпимости” или какими-нибудь подобными синонимами - местные вас тут же съедят.

\- А я думал, это только в Холлиоаксе так весело, - сказал Брендан, выделив интонацией последнее слово.

\- Ну, честно говоря, в моей родной деревушке все еще запущенней, чем Рортоне. Хотя когда я впервые сюда приехал, было ощущение, что как домой вернулся. 

\- Я думал, ты из Дублина, - Сти бросил на Саймона заинтересованный взгляд.

\- Я из Корка. Точнее, графство Корк, деревня Бантир. Около пяти сотен жителей и бездна веселья, - Саймон шутливо содрогнулся. 

\- Я так и знал, что ты с юга, - сообщил Брендан. - Южное произношение. Даже не акцент, а построение фраз.

\- Я уже говорил, что ты вполне можешь работать на нашу контору, - поддел Саймон.

\- О, нет. В полиции достаточно плохих копов и без меня.

Перешучиваясь таким образом они дошли до города и прошли по одной из главных улиц. На них оглядывались местные, и мгновенно оценивая обстановку, тут же переводили выражение лиц из нейтральных в неодобрительные. Саймон давно уже привык к такому отношению и, честно говоря, ему было плевать на это, как и Кирену. Но вот Сти удивленно оглядывался, и наконец не выдержав тронул Саймона за локоть.

\- А почему они так смотрят?

\- Потому что их не пригласили на свадьбу. Большую часть людей. Хотя, я подозреваю, если бы пригласили, то они гордо все проигнорировали. Сложные добрососедские отношения.

Стивен кивнул, но по его виду было ясно, что он ничего не понял. Саймон хотел было пересказать пару смешных баек о местных, но откуда-то слева с радостным воплем выскочила Эми и повисла почему-то на нем.

\- Боже, какие люди! Ты их все-таки встретил! - Эми звонко чмокнула Саймона в щеку и побежала обниматься со Сти и Бренданом. - Ужасно рада видеть вас, спасибо, что приехали. Надеюсь, вам будет весело. Как ваше ничего? И что это за два прелестных эльфа?

\- Это пикси и брауни, - с улыбкой ответил Брендан, поудобнее перехватывая Лукаса.

\- Мои дети - Лиа и Лукас, - с гордостью сказал Сти, обнимая Эми. - Дети, это Эми Дайер, наш хороший друг.

\- Это ты выходишь замуж? - тут же спросила Лиа, дернув Эми за рукав к себе.

\- Да, это я, малыш. Ты просто очаровательная маленькая принцесса, тебе говорил кто-нибудь об этом? Принцесса Лиа, как тебе?

\- Нравится, - девочка подняла глаза на Сти и тут же прибавила: - Ты тоже очень красивая.

\- Спасибо, малыш. Лиа и Лукас. Как Люк и Лея, из “Звездных Войн”! 

\- Что? Нет, мы специально не подбирали, - обескураженно сказал Стивен, но Эми его не слушала, обращаясь к завороженной Лиа.

\- Вы с братом - знаменитости, про вас сняли много фильмов! Не видела?

\- Неа.

\- Посмотри обязательно! У Кирена должно быть в коллекции, они с отцом заядлые киноманы.

Саймон посмотрел на восторженную мордашку девочки и понял, что Брендан был прав - эти дети тут не заскучают. Особенно с таким обилием нянек.

\- Эми, как у вас там? - Саймон тронул разошедшуюся невесту за локоть. - Не планируете закругляться и уже готовиться к завтрашнему дню?

\- О, нет, у нас еще репетиция в самом разгаре! Это и есть подготовка. Я тебя искала, чтобы попросить дозаказать пива на завтра.

Саймон критически прищурился.

\- Довезти не успеют. 

\- А это на послезавтра, как раз довезут.

\- Какие сложности. Но ладно, я все сделаю. И эй, до сих пор репетиция? Вы там что, колесом…

Эми ловко закрыла Саймону рот ладонью, а когда убедилась, что он не собирается продолжать, отняла руку и поднесла палец к губам.

\- Тссс. Это же сюрприз! Почему свадьба должна быть скучной? Это же свадьба, в конце концов!

\- С развлекательной программой для гостей, конечно, - Саймон вздохнул. - Что мне сказать Сью, что Кирен опять не придет на обед и на ужин? 

\- На обед - точно нет, с ужином мы постараемся…

\- Вы там вообще едите?!

\- Не переживай, ест твой Кирен, еще как! - Эми рассмеялась и потрепала Саймона по плечу.

\- Я надеюсь, шоу будет того стоить.

\- Вы посмотрите - он еще и сомневается! Так, сказала все, что хотела, с вами поздоровалась… Побегу дальше! 

Эми убежала так же стремительно, как и появилась, а Стивен с Бренданом долго провожали ее взглядом.

\- Когда я вырасту, хочу быть как Эми, - авторитетно заявила Лиа, и Брендан чуть вздрогнул.

\- А что, я скучал по этому, - сообщил Сти.

\- Я не могу прожить без этого и дня, - заговорщицким тоном поделился Саймон. - Это уже зависимость.

Саймон довел Стивена с семьей до их дома и отправился в сторону местного паба. Там поначалу обрадовались количеству гостей и предполагаемой выпивки, но вскоре возненавидели эту свадьбу за обилие дозаказов. Саймон продиктовал недовольной Перл очередную порцию и посмотрел на часы - этот день оставался у него свободным, можно было пойти поискать в толпе знакомые лица. 

\- Саймон!

А вот и одно из них. Саймон обернулся, нацепив дружелюбную улыбку, мысленно мечтая, чтобы он ошибся и перепутал этот голос с кем-то другим... Но нет - за столом в пабе действительно сидел Сэмюэль Коули и потягивал пиво, приветливо улыбаясь. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как ответить на приглашающий жест и подсесть к нему. За то время, что они не виделись, у Сэма прибавилось морщин, и лицо чуть оплыло, еще больше придавая ему схожесть с бульдогом. Но взгляд остался прежним - светлым, ясным, цепким. 

\- Сэмюэль. Давно не видел вас. Как добрались?

\- Прекрасно, мой мальчик. Я ведь уже бывал здесь, и не раз, так что на местных дорожках не заблужусь. Выпьешь со мной? - Коули постучал пальцем по бокалу.

\- Какой ирландец откажется от выпивки, - сказал Саймон, делая знак официанту.

\- Ох, Саймон, все такой же. Совершенно не меняешься с годами. А мы ведь и правда давно не виделись, сколько - год-два? Я все приглашаю вас с Киреном в гости, а он отшучивается и говорит, что у него много работы.

Саймон внутренне содрогнулся - сидеть вместе с Киреном на диване в идеальной, в меру дорогой и в меру показушной гостиной Коули, улыбаться его речам и кивать в такт, глядя как Кирен смотрит на своего бывшего наставника с обожанием, - о, нет. Лучше и правда поработать дополнительную смену.

\- Да, Сэмюэль. Дела. Кому как не вам знать, что у нас творится, особенно в последнее время.

\- Да, дельце вам досталось тяжелое. Но эй, вы прекрасно справились! Особенно Кирен, - Сэм восторженно прищелкнул языком. - Каков талант. Как он потрясающе выступал в суде - я был впечатлен, да что там, все были под впечатлением. А бумаги! Великолепная работа, ни убавить ни прибавить.

\- С бумагами работал Филипп, - сказал Саймон, все еще держа губы растянутыми в улыбке. - Под конец работы над делом Кирена постоянно отвлекали.

Коули пропустил намек мимо ушей, или по крайней мере сделал вид, что ничего не услышал.

\- О, Филипп, он перспективный юноша, далеко пойдет. Но ему еще необходимо поучиться. 

\- Не такой перспективный, как Кирен, верно?

Сэм отставил свой опустевший бокал, вежливо дождался, пока Саймон сделает глоток и продолжил.

\- Ты же не можешь отрицать явного таланта Кирена. У него дар распутывать преступления, общаться с людьми, добиваться справедливости. Если бы в нынешней лондонской полиции было хотя бы полсотни таких, как Кирен, то мы бы не знали проблем с преступностью. 

\- Но, к сожалению, Кирена нельзя клонировать.

\- Это было бы неразумно. Нужно работать с тем, что есть. Саймон, мне кажется, ты как-то странно относишься к карьерному росту Кирена. Разве не ты всегда говорил о том, что никто не замечает истинной ценности его ума и не воздает ему по заслугам? Сейчас самое время собирать урожай хотя бы славы после стольких лет труда. А слава в нашем обществе дает еще и неплохие деньги, и заявку на хорошее будущее.

Саймон вцепился в свой бокал с пивом, молясь, чтобы не все его мысли можно было так очевидно прочитать по выражению лица. Откровенно говоря, он давно хотел поскандалить с Коули, и сейчас тот буквально провоцировал его. Саймон постарался успокоиться - сейчас нужно было как можно более доступно и вежливо объяснить, что Кирен не принадлежит Коули, и может заниматься тем, что хочется и нравится ему, хотя бы иногда. Но почему-то заранее казалось, что ничего из этого разговора не выйдет. Максимум, Саймона потреплют по плечу и поумиляются трогательной заботе о любовнике.

\- А что насчет настоящего? - спросил Саймон и медленно отпил из бокала.

\- А? Ах, ты об этом. Иногда стоит поработать на собственное будущее, чтобы потом держать все под контролем.

\- Кирен молод, и работа без того отбирает у него много времени. Но работа это еще не все, согласитесь, Сэмюэль? Это ведь не вся жизнь, должно быть что-то еще. Иначе это даже жизнью назвать нельзя, а так, функционированием рабочего дрона на службе у государства.

Коули предсказуемо рассмеялся тем самым смехом, который так бесил Саймона. Он снисходительно приобнял его за плечи, и Саймон едва не дернулся в сторону, чтобы избежать прикосновения.

\- Жизнь такая странная штука иногда, мой мальчик. Бывает, что все идет полосами - затишье, а потом какой-то период, что просто и вздохнуть некогда. А потом опять блаженная пустота, но хочется-то уже другого. Уже знаешь, что можешь больше, и вроде как вышел на новый уровень. 

“Просто оставьте его в покое и ему будет когда вздохнуть”, - думал Саймон, бросив все свои силы на то, чтобы не сказать это вслух. - “Он не ваша игрушка. Он ничего вам не должен. Или все ваши благие дела были лишь своеобразной инвестицией в будущее, а теперь пришло время платить по счетам?”

\- Порой нужно менять свою жизнь, особенно, если для этого есть все возможности, - задумчиво произнес Коули, отпуская наконец плечи Саймона.

Саймон бы обязательно сделал какую-нибудь глупость и испортил все неуместной фразой, насмерть разругавшись с наставником Кирена и этим ухудшив ситуацию еще больше, если бы не увидел в дверях паба знакомую фигуру. Нет, этого просто не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы удача, на которую он уже давно перестал надеяться, так улыбнулась ему сегодня. Наверное, звезды как-то сошлись над Рортоном, не иначе.

\- Извините, Сэмюэль, одну минуту, - Саймон чуть привстал из-за стола и махнул рукой, привлекая внимание вошедшего человека: - Джон! Мать твою, ты все-таки приехал!

Джон Уэстон удивленно приподнял брови, а затем широко улыбнулся и подошел к Саймону. Они радостно обнялись, хлопнув друг друга по спине.

\- О, Саймон, сколько лет!

\- Иди к черту, Уэстон, мы с тобой минимум раз в неделю созваниваемся.

\- Ну да, твой голос уже на подкорке мозга у меня записан. А вот твою ирландскую рожу я, признаться, стал забывать.

Саймон еще раз обнял Джона и отстранился, поворачиваясь к Коули, который замер с вежливой улыбкой на губах.

\- Джон, познакомься, это мистер Сэмюэль Коули - лучший инспектор Скотланд Ярда, великолепный сыщик и, можно сказать, цвет полиции Англии. Сэмюэль, это доктор Джон Уэстон, волшебник, благодаря которому лаборатория Норфолка до сих пор не загнулась. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказал Джон, пожимая руку Коули. Тот улыбался уже куда более приветливо.

\- Саймон еще тот льстец, я гораздо более скромный человек, чем он описал.

\- Зато как приятно, - Джон улыбнулся и еще раз хлопнул Саймона по плечу. - Лаборатория Норфолка пытается восстановить свое былое могущество, но стажерам нужно время на обучение. Уход Саймона стал большой потерей для нас.

\- И большим приобретением для команды Кирена, - Коули подмигнул Саймону, и тот снова едва не вздрогнул. Наивный глупый ирландец, думал, что его ревность прошла незамеченной мимо Скотланд Ярда. Все уже подметили, взяли на карандаш и раздумывают, как над этим работать, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так.

\- Я бы и сам с удовольствием поработал с детективом Уокером напрямую. Мистер Коули, вы извините нас, если я украду у вас собеседника? Не видел Саймона чертову тучу лет, общались только по работе...

\- Конечно же, бегите, эй, Саймон, брось деньги, твое пиво не разорит меня.

\- Нет уж, я привык платить за себя, - Саймон отсчитал купюры и положил на стол. - Спасибо вам за компанию Сэмюэль, увидимся на празднике.

\- Конечно-конечно, до встречи. Было приятно познакомиться с вами, доктор Уэстон.

Когда они вышли за двери паба, Саймон обессилено привалился к стене. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Джон, искоса поглядывая на него.

\- Да, сейчас… Сигарета есть?

Джон хмыкнул и порылся в карманах, выуживая пачку с зажигалкой.

\- Боже, ты снова стал курить?

\- Да, прямо сегодня. - Саймон прикурил из рук Джона и с наслаждением затянулся. - Так, вот теперь немного начало отпускать. Я буду готов говорить через три минуты.

Джон покачал головой и тоже достал сигарету. Они докурили молча, а после так же молча зашагали прочь от паба.

\- Тот самый Сэм Коули? Великий и ужасный? - спросил Джон. - Что у вас с ним?

\- Кирен, - просто ответил Саймон. - Старик ему проходу не дает, с тех пор как мы разобрались с этим делом. Водит по своим кулуарам, знакомит с закулисьем политического мира и элитой своего окружения. Прочит ему великую карьеру и свое место в будущем, а то и больше.

\- И это плохо, потому что?.. - Джон спокойно поднял светлые брови.

\- Потому что, угадай сколько часов в день он спит? Сколько раз в неделю, нет, в месяц, мы трахаемся? Хотя нет, спроси меня, когда мы с ним в последний раз говорили нормально, а не на бегу, и не по дороге на работу?

Джон коснулся его руки и Саймон остановился, с силой выдыхая и вдыхая в попытке успокоиться.

\- Саймон…

\- Извини. Черт, Джон, извини. Мы не виделись больше года, а я в первые же пять минут встречи вывалил на тебя кучу проблем - моих и чужих.

Джон сжал его локоть, не давая выкрутиться из хватки.

\- Успокойся и дыши, Монро. Все хорошо. Просто плохой день и чертов мужик, который вывел тебя из себя. А о том, что ты на меня что-то там вывалил, даже не думай беспокоиться. Я страшно скучал по тебе и по всему, что к тебе прилагается, включая проблемы.

\- Да ты просто гребанный святой, Уэстон, - Саймон шутливо двинул его плечом.

\- Отбираю у тебя работу, ага, - они снова зашагали по дороге, но уже в нормальном темпе, а не спеша, как на пожар. - Но я хотел сказать вот что: ты с Киреном-то это обсуждал?

Саймон мотнул головой.

\- Ну, так я и знал. Опять двадцать пять, Саймон. Я не бог весть какой знаток человеческих отношений, мы с тобой больше по уликам, да по баллистике, ты же знаешь. Но я уверен, что языки людям даны не просто так, и нет, не для того, о чем ты сейчас подумал, грязный извращенец!

Саймон улыбнулся.

\- Для того, о чем я подумал, они тоже нужны, согласись.

\- Хватит постоянно думать о сексе! Не позволяй своим ирландским корням взять над тобой верх и сосредоточься на разговоре! 

\- Да я-то понимаю. Но подумай, что я ему скажу? Кирен, мне кажется, что твой начальник хочет вылепить из тебя себя не считаясь с твоим мнением по этому поводу? Или может, то, что работа полностью заменила нам секс?

\- Вроде того, только в более приличной форме. Хотя я уверен, что твой Кирен поймет тебя, даже если ты будешь говорить языком жестов, или махать флажками.

Саймон фыркнул и поморщился.

\- Мы не идеальная пара, Джон. Мы два чертовых трудоголика, живущих работой и редкими встречами с семьей. Про нас бы даже фильм не сняли, потому что все умерли бы со скуки во время просмотра. 

\- Прекрати тогда говорить фразами из фильмов. А так же истерить и драматизировать. Выкинь все это из головы хотя бы на время завтрашнего дня. Эмма заслужила настоящий праздник, да и все мы. А потом вы поговорите с Киреном, и все будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю.

Саймон посмотрел на улыбающегося Джона и рассмеялся.

\- Черт, а я ведь мог позвонить тебе, рассказать все это, и ты вправил бы мне мозги гораздо раньше.

\- Да, ты бы мог запереться в ванной, включить воду и поплакать мне в трубку, - Джон увернулся от тычка в плечо и захохотал. - Не за что, Саймон. Обращайся. А сейчас моя очередь! Во-первых, Роуз страшно хотела увидеть тебя, да и Амелия тоже, и я рад, что так быстро на тебя наткнулся в этом городе. А во-вторых, пока мы дойдем до них, я расскажу тебе про свои проблемы.

\- Пожалуешься на Норфорлк?

\- О, да!

Остаток дня Саймон провел с Джоном и его женой и дочерью, которые были ужасно рады его видеть. Саймон постарался показать максимум рортонских достопримечательностей, но они постоянно натыкались на знакомых, ради которых приходилось останавливаться, а иногда даже пить. К вечеру они столкнулись с Бренданом и Стивеном, и Джон смог наконец-то познакомиться с “самым сложным делом” во плоти. Встречей остались довольны все, особенно Лиа, которой Саймон все-таки показал самую высокую в Рортоне траву. Дети бегали в ней полчаса, оглашая округу радостными визгами. Местные жители, которые проходили мимо, шарахались от поляны, как будто там прятались черти.

Когда Саймон вернулся домой, Кирена все еще не было. Сью сообщила, что он забегал на пять минут и тут же умчался доделывать какие-то дела. Саймон кивнул и решил пойти спать прямо сейчас, чтобы завтра не испортить церемонию помятым заспанным лицом. Сон долго не шел к нему. В голову снова лезли мысли, на этот раз совсем другого характера. А что, если Кирена устраивает текущая ситуация? Может, ему нравятся все эти подковерные интриги и новый возможный статус, он в восторге от того, что бумажную работу теперь делают за него, а где-то на втором, или даже третьем плане всегда есть Саймон, который не забудет вовремя поднести еду или кофе. Хорошо устроился, можно сказать.

Саймон мотнул головой и перевернулся на другой бок. Хватит, действительно хватит. Джон прав, нужно отпустить эти мысли хотя бы на один день и как следует повеселиться. А потом все решится. Как-нибудь. Или нет.

Саймон уже стал задремывать, когда услышал стук двери и звук тихих шагов. Кто-то присел на кровать, прошуршал чем-то и залез под одеяло, забрасывая руку поперек его груди. Саймон вздохнул, нашаривая пальцы Кирена. Тот шумно выдохнул ему в затылок и прижался к спине теплой грудью.

\- Не спишь? - тихо спросил он.

\- Уже почти, - Саймон чуть приподнялся, позволяя обнять его и другой рукой.

\- Какой длинный и дурацкий день. Эми меня просто вымотала, но завтра все должно быть идеально.

\- Да. Они с Филиппом это заслужили.

\- Ага. А как ты? Где был, что делал?

Саймон хотел было брякнуть про Коули, а потом раздумал. Зачем портить такой редкий момент покоя.

\- То тут, то там. Ходил по городу, встречал знакомых, общался. Джон уже здесь, Брендан со Стивеном приехали. Арнольд, Мэг, Наоми, Реймонд… 

\- А я даже ни с кем не пересекся. Ладно, завтра, все завтра, - Кирен прижался к затылку Саймона носом и хмыкнул. - От тебя пахнет табаком. Ты курил?

\- С утра немного. 

\- Волосы пахнут, - Кирен легко подул на его шею и прижался к ней губами. - Саймон…

Саймон развернулся в его руках и жадно поцеловал, чувствуя как к нему прижимаются еще ближе, и отвечают, ох как отвечают. Они сплетались языками, отрываясь только чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Саймон умудрялся продолжать целовать Кирена в уголок губ, а потом нежно прихватывать его нижнюю губу зубами и снова приникать к его рту. Кирен перевернулся на спину, а Саймон навис над ним, глядя на то, как тяжело он дышит и смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц. 

Кирен протянул руку и погладил Саймона по щеке, глядя странным взглядом - в темноте было не разобрать.

\- Я скучал, - сказал он, и запустил такую реакцию, о которой и не подозревал.

Саймон как сорвался, он целовал Кирена куда придется - в щеки, в нос, в прикрытые веки, прикусывал мочку уха и вновь возвращался к губам. Кирен намертво вцепился в его плечи, и терся пахом об его бедро, пытаясь при этом как-то стянуть с себя пижамные штаны и белье. Саймон оставил в покое его лицо, чтобы помочь ему с этим, и не удержавшись поцеловал его в коленку. Кирен тихо рассмеялся и приглашающе раздвинул ноги.

Саймон поднял глаза, усмехнулся, провел языком по его члену, слыша как шумно и загнанно стал дышать Кирен, а потом вновь переместился выше, нависнув над ним на вытянутых руках. Кирен закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не стонать - это было их негласным правилом в доме Уокеров, - сексом они занимались молча, но при этом постоянно подначивали друг друга, чтобы кто-нибудь сорвался и неприлично застонал в полной тишине.

Саймон, наверное, рассматривал его дольше, чем требовалось, поэтому Кирен приоткрыл глаза и снова позвал его по имени. Саймон смазал его и себя, и не тратя много времени на подготовку, вошел в Кирена, завороженно глядя на то, как он закатил глаза и прикусил длинные пальцы. Саймон стал двигаться, нарочно медленно и глубоко, но Кирен шепнул “Еще”, на мгновение отняв руку ото рта, и он не смог не подчиниться. 

Кирен кусал губы или свои пальцы, а другой рукой цеплялся за плечо Саймона, и тот не мог насмотреться на эту картину. Кирен в этот момент был полностью, безраздельно его, никуда не бежал, никому не улыбался, ни о чем не думал. Саймон вбивался в него, и каким-то остатком сознания понимал, что только в эти моменты он, пожалуй, полностью доволен их отношениями. Саймон резко остановился, пораженный этим открытием, и Кирен тихо застонал, выпустив пальцы изо рта.

\- Проиграл, - прошептал Саймон и снова вернулся к прежнему ритму, получив от Кирена смазанный пинок пяткой.

Кирен больше не впивался пальцами в его плечо, а обхватил свой член, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм. Саймон милосердно зажал ему рот ладонью, когда он кончал, иначе бы его крик перебудил весь дом. Он последовал за Киреном спустя несколько рваных движений, впившись зубами в его плечо.

\- Это было нечестно, - пробормотал Кирен. - Ты играешь нечестно.

Вместо ответа Саймон потянулся к его губам и медленно поцеловал, а после прижался лбом к его лбу.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе. Очень сильно.

\- Я знаю, - Кирен ласково провел ладонью по его взмокшей спине. - Скоро этот дурдом закончится, и тогда…

Саймон тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал его под ухом.

\- Ты серьезно веришь в то, что дурдом в нашей жизни закончится?

Кирен улыбнулся.

\- Зато весело.

\- Да уж.

Кирен прижался к Саймону, не давая ему двинуться с места, пробормотал ему в плечо, что на душ он сейчас не способен, и мгновенно отключился. Саймон поцеловал его в макушку и устроился рядом, прикрывая глаза. Джон спрашивал у него, почему он не поговорит с Киреном, ну надо же. Разве можно с этим человеком говорить? От его рук, глаз, запаха и голоса Саймон терял волю, а от поцелуев у него когда-нибудь точно съедет крыша. Если уже не съехала. 

С этой мыслью Саймон уснул, заключив, что она гораздо лучше утренних. Утром они проснулись еще затемно, и молча смотрели на то, как первые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь утренний туман.

\- Я вот думаю, - негромко сказал Кирен, - хорошо бы сегодня не было дождя.

\- Не должно вроде бы. Хотя, вашу погоду тут даже гадалки не возьмутся предсказывать. Но если что, площадка под навесом.

Кирен закатил глаза.

\- Этот навес…

\- Эй, я устанавливал тот навес, - Саймон толкнул его плечом. 

\- И я тоже. Просто если у нас дожди, то либо ливни, либо мерзкая морось. От последнего все равно будет противно, а если дождь будет сильным, то земля тут же станет мокрой и холодной. Танцевать будет неприятно, к тому же дети могут заболеть…

\- Ты снова слишком много думаешь. Все пройдет замечательно, нужно только настроиться на позитив. 

Кирен повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на Саймона, подозрительно прищурившись.

\- Я смотрю, ты уже пообщался с Уэстоном.

\- Да, а что такого? - нахмурился Саймон. - Оптимистичный взгляд на жизнь иногда не помешает.

Кирен почему-то рассмеялся и поцеловал Саймона в уголок губ.

\- Да, не помешает, особенно таким помешанным на реализме и контроле происходящего, как мы. Уже страшно хочу повидаться с Джоном и со всеми… да и просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось! Эми, человек-катастрофа, уверен, даже мою сестру выдать замуж было бы проще. Кстати, она еще не приехала?

Саймон покачал головой и тут же погладил по шее мгновенно помрачневшего Кирена.

\- Она успеет, обязательно. У нее еще есть время.

\- Я надеюсь на это.

Позже их с Киреном разделила предсвадебная кутерьма: Кирен остался помогать родителям, а после доделывать какие-то последние приготовления, а Саймон взял костюм и отправился к Филиппу, который в последнее время мог бы выиграть какой-нибудь приз в номинации самого неуловимого жениха. Он тоже участвовал в подготовке свадьбы, но выглядел еще более замкнутым и отстраненным, чем обычно. Саймон подозревал, что его что-то беспокоит, но никак не мог понять что. Это не было связано с Эми - при виде нее он расцветал застенчивой улыбкой, как это бывало обычно, и не сводил с нее влюбленного взгляда. Быть может, что-то было не так с Рортоном, или опять с работой?

Его встретила взволнованная Ширли и, немного нервно улыбаясь, провела к Филиппу. По дороге Саймон попытался было как-то ее развлечь и ободрить, но она лишь отмахнулась, улыбнувшись со слезами на глазах. 

\- Ох, видел бы его отец каким он стал, - всхлипнула она и прижала ладонь к губам, еще раз махнув рукой на Саймона.

Тот обескураженно улыбнулся и постучал в комнату к жениху. Филипп взглянул на него несчастными глазами и указал на уже немного помятый, но так и не завязанный на шее галстук.

\- Раньше Эми сама завязывала, - извиняющимся тоном начал он.

Саймон быстро завязал узел галстука и поправил на Филиппе жилет и манжеты рубашки. 

\- Очень хорошо, - искренне сказал он. Филипп кивнул и отошел к окну, давая Саймону возможность одеться.

Саймон иррационально терпеть не мог костюмы, предпочитая что угодно - джинсы, мягкие водолазки и кофты, а так же верх человеческого гения в моде - лабораторный халат. Он не мог пересилить себя даже ради Кирена, который как-то увидел его на официальном мероприятии и нашел зрелище весьма воодушевляющим. Но сегодня отвертеться никак не получалось. 

\- Интересная у нас свадьба - у шафера меньше заданий, чем у доброжелательных помощников, а подружка невесты еще до сих пор не приехала, - сказал Саймон, застегивая рубашку. 

Филипп не ответил, продолжая гипнотизировать пейзаж за окном. Саймон кивнул самому себе - значит, не показалось. Что-то было не в порядке.

\- Филипп? Ты как?

Филипп прижался лбом к стеклу, комкая пальцами занавеску. 

\- Мне страшно, Саймон.

Тон его был таким же спокойным и размеренным, как когда он сообщал о материалах дела или зачитывал очередной нудный параграф из законодательства. Но его плечи были напряжены, а во всей фигуре Саймону чудилось такое отчаяние, что было очевидно - Филиппа нужно срочно спасать и вытаскивать из этого состояния. Иначе у них просто не будет церемонии.

\- Эй, давай ты отойдешь от окна, а то Рортон засасывает, знаешь ли, - неловко пошутил Саймон и потянул Филиппа за руку. Тот безвольно подчинился, опускаясь на кровать, а Саймон присел рядом на корточки, заглядывая ему в лицо и мысленно проклиная неудобные брюки.

\- Все боятся перед свадьбой, я думаю, - начал он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. 

\- Не в этом дело. Это не то. Мне снятся сны, очень странные, постоянно. Там все такое… пустое, выцветшее. И Эми постоянно умирает. Или ее просто нет рядом со мной, а я ищу ее, ищу и никак не могу найти. 

Саймон сглотнул, ощущая как по спине и рукам побежали мурашки. Ничего себе сны перед свадьбой. Он хотел было сказать, что на самом деле плохие сны снятся к хорошим событиям, и наоборот, но не мог вымолвить и слова. Филипп поднял на него глаза, в поисках поддержки или хотя бы чего-то, что могло ему как-то помочь сейчас.

\- Но потом ты просыпаешься, и она рядом, ведь так? - наконец сказал Саймон, медленно подбирая слова.

\- Да. Но я… так боюсь потерять ее. Знаешь, когда любишь человека настолько, что кажется, что он сейчас умрет или произойдет что-то настолько ужасное, что перечеркнет все, что было между вами и больше не будет ничего?

Саймон вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, разглаживая стрелки на брюках.

\- Каждую грёбанную минуту, Филипп. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него. Этот подкожный страх потерять. Это и есть любовь, наверное. Другой я не знаю. 

Филипп кивнул и шумно выдохнул, потерев лицо руками.

\- У вас все будет хорошо, - продолжал Саймон. - Верь мне. Я не оставлю вас, и Кирен не оставит, и вы друг друга тоже не бросите. И от мира вы никуда не денетесь. Переживать перед свадьбой - нормально, бояться за любимого человека - естественно, но подумай вот о чем: сегодня самая лучшая девушка на этой планете будет твоей. А ты - ее. И это ли не чудо?

\- Божье? - уточнил Филипп.

\- А не все ли равно?

Саймон встал перед зеркалом, повязывая себе галстук. Получилось немного кривовато, но он был уверен, что перед церемонией его поймает Кирен или Сью, и поправит как надо. Все-таки самому себе галстук вязать это та еще наука.

\- Спасибо, Саймон. Мне легче, правда.

\- Полностью отпустит только когда ты увидишь ее в свадебном платье. Ну, или уже без него. Просто дождись этого момента.

Филипп широко улыбнулся и кивнул. 

Увидев на месте гостей таких же иррационально нервничающих людей, Филипп успокоился еще больше и стал похож на обычную версию себя. Саймон проявил организаторские способности и завел всех, кто стеснительно топтался у церкви, вовнутрь. Пока все усаживались и шумели, время неуклонно близилось к полудню. 

Саймон занял место шафера, позади Филиппа ободряюще сжав его плечо, и вгляделся в чужие лица - не видно ли где Джем Уокер. Но нет, ее здесь не было. Может, побежала сразу к невесте? На второй скамейке справа Саймон заметил Стивена Хэя с семьей и улыбнувшись, подмигнул ему. Тот широко улыбнулся в ответ, показав большой палец. Саймон скорчил рожу и кивнул в сторону Филиппа, мол, ему нужнее.

Без пяти полдень перед алтарем вышел священник, заставив всех почтительно умолкнуть. Но благоговейную тишину разбили первые аккорды музыки - но не классической, исполняемой обычно на свадьбе, а современной джазовой, прилипчивого хита, под который так и тянуло пуститься в пляс. Гости недоуменно оглядывались, а Саймон сохранял невозмутимое выражение на лице, лишь улыбнувшись уголками губ в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Стивена Хэя. Про то, как они прятали в старой церкви колонки, он расскажет как-нибудь позже. Возможно, в мемуарах.

Тем временем, под ритмичную музыку в церковь въехали две девочки на розовых самокатах, рассыпая традиционные лепестки цветов с сумасшедшей скоростью, выписывая при этом в проходе восьмерки. Прохода подружки невесты не было, и Саймон поджал губы - все-таки не успела. Но следующими в церковь вошли Кирен с Эми и тут же завладели всеобщим вниманием. Невеста выглядела прекраснейшей на свете, а сквозь волосы Кирена просвечивали солнечные лучи, делая его еще моложе, хотя это казалось невозможным. Но и помимо этого было на что посмотреть. Эми сделала шаг в сторону и Кирен перехватил ее в затейливое па, проводя на пару шагов вперед. Все изумленно ахнули и начали аплодировать, разгадав наконец замысел действа.

Кирен вел Эми к алтарю в танце, причем в довольно зажигательном и хулиганском. Кто-то уже начал пританцовывать в такт. Саймон считал повороты и улыбки, которые раздавала Эми направо и налево - она еще умудрялась здороваться и отпускать какие-то шутки во время этого процесса. Слава богу, колеса и шпагата в конце не было, Кирен просто вложил ладони Эми в руки улыбающегося Филиппа и занял место рядом с Саймоном. Началась официальная часть церемонии.

Традиционная речь священника тоже была скорректирована в соответствии с пожеланиями жениха и невесты, но ключевые фразы остались. 

\- Если кто-то знает причину, по которой эта пара не может быть вместе, пусть скажет сейчас, или же замолчит навеки, - торжественно сказал священник.

Все затаили дыхание. Вдруг откуда-то из конца зала раздался громкий чих и скрипнула дверь. Джем Уокер в заляпанном платье влетела в церковь и остановилась, потерянно глядя на происходящее.

\- О боже, нет. Извините. Я все-таки опоздала.

\- Джем, ты приехала! - обрадованно крикнула Эми и показала Кирену язык. - Я же тебе говорила!

\- Продолжайте, не обращайте внимания, я сейчас сяду…

\- Даже не вздумай! Иди сюда, ты же подружка невесты. Быстро! 

Джем подчинилась командным ноткам в голосе все еще невесты и пробежала по проходу, бросив Сью на руки кофту. Она встала с другой стороны от пары, и Саймон передал ей цветок, который вытащил из петлицы. Джем виновато улыбнулась и кое-как вправила его в корсаж.

\- Так возражения будут или нет? - обескураженно поинтересовался священник.

\- Нет, - веско сказал Кирен, сурово глядя на хихикающую Эми. 

\- Тогда властью, данной мне… Эй, погодите, вы еще не должны целоваться!

Когда каким-то чудом церемония все-таки закончилась, Кирен с Саймоном первым делом пожали друг другу руки, а потом уже пошли обнимать и поздравлять новобрачных. Филипп шепнул Саймону на ухо “Ты был прав”, и у того отлегло от сердца. Вот теперь можно было веселиться по-настоящему.

Чуть позже, когда все желающие сфотографировались у церкви с молодоженами, предварительно обсыпав их цветами и рисом, Эми хлопнула в ладоши и громко крикнула:

\- А теперь - кто первый добежит до борделя!

И повинуясь магии этой потрясающей женщины, толпа сорвалась с места, и рванула вперед.

Дальше свадьба пошла уже своим чередом, больше напоминая нормальный праздник адекватных людей. Все ели, пили, поднимали тосты, смеялись и обливали друг друга шампанским. Саймон с Киреном расположились недалеко от молодоженов, оказавшись за одним столом вместе с Стивеном, Бренданом и детьми. За соседним столиком сидел Джон Уэстон с семьей, Сэм Коули был далеко, и это прибавляло Саймону еще более праздничного настроения. Джем села с родителями, но потом шустро перетащила стул за их столик, и теперь хохотала вместе со всеми, поднимая бокал и счастливо приобнимая Кирена.

Первый танец Филиппа и Эми в качестве мужа и жены обошелся без сюрпризов - они танцевали под красивый нежный вальс, растрогав старшее поколение до слез. А дальше Саймон встал и снова накинул осточертевший пиджак, повинуясь жесту Эми. Он взял в руки гитару, подкрутил колки, и кивнув музыкантам, ударил по струнам. Это они тоже репетировали - три зажигательных композиции, под которые танцевать пошли уже все желающие. Саймон спел любимую песню Джем, глядя на то, как они танцуют с Киреном, а потом заметил Стивена Хэя, который явно хотел присоединиться и поглядывал через раз на Брендана. Тот игнорировал его взгляды, улыбаясь, когда он разочарованно отворачивался. Вот стервец.

Саймон шепнул пару слов музыкантам, и они грянули негласный гимн Ирландской Повстанческой Армии. Брендан удивленно взглянул на Саймона, но быстро сориентировался, перехватил Сти за руку и утянул на танцпол. Последняя песня была полностью на ирландском, медленная и красивая, Саймон выпевал каждое слово, вкладывая всю любовь, которую он испытывал к Эми. Пусть кусочек ирландской удачи перейдет к этой прекрасной женщине и она никогда не испытает горя. А сны Филиппа останутся только снами.

После этого Саймон покинул сцену под бурные аплодисменты и вернулся к столу, намереваясь немного выпить и поесть. Он любил петь, но не любил делать это на публику. Дочь Стивена, Лиа, дернула его за штанину и сообщила, что он классный, и Саймон решил, что это правда был успех. Он чокнулся бокалами с Джоном и выпил свой виски залпом. 

Джем куда-то запропастилась, а Саймон даже не заметил, как музыканты снова заиграли медленную музыку, когда ему на плечо легла ладонь.

\- Потанцуешь со мной? - улыбаясь спросил Кирен. Разве ему можно было отказать?

Они вышли на танцпол, и Кирен позволил ему вести, подстраиваясь под его движения, и крепко сжимая его ладонь и плечо. Саймон подозревал, что со стороны это выглядело не как танец, а как незатейливое топтание на месте, но ему было плевать. Он смотрел в огромные карие глаза Кирена и не мог оторваться. Мир исчез. Ничего не существовало, кроме этих глаз и этой улыбки. Лишь где-то на краю сознания играла музыка, заставляя переставлять ноги в такт.

Саймон никогда не стеснялся проявлять свои чувства к Кирену, хоть и на людях был довольно сдержан в силу характера и воспитания. Но в Рортоне все было не так, как везде. Рортон проникал в разум, подавлял и заставлял играть по своим правилам. От него хотелось закрыться, спрятать все самое дорогое и не показывать, пока не пересечешь черту города. Кирен как-то справлялся с этим ощущением, но Саймон все равно каждый раз боялся, что после очередного поцелуя на улице им в спину полетят камни. Страх, чертов страх за любимого человека, преследующий каждую минуту. 

Не каждую. Сейчас Саймон мог все. Для него имел значение только Кирен, и это длилось всегда. Короткое и бесконечное “всегда”. 

Музыка закончилась и раздались аплодисменты. Кирен выпустил руку Саймона и тоже пару раз хлопнул в ладоши, а потом наклонился к его уху и сказал:

\- Спасибо. Ты потрясающе танцуешь.

\- О, нет, вы с Эми все равно танцуете лучше.

Кирен рассмеялся.

\- Это потому что мы с Эми репетировали! А у нас с тобой экспормт, - он коснулся губами щеки Саймона и пошел к столику родителей.

Вернулась Джем, которая успела сменить заляпанное грязью платье на новое, и даже немного поправить прическу. Она тут же утянула Кирена танцевать, а к ним за столик подсели Филипп с Эми, которым стало скучно сидеть отдельно. На следующий медленный танец Саймон ушел вместе с Эми, предварительно спросив разрешения у новоиспеченного мужа.

\- Я думала, ты никогда этого не сделаешь! - рассмеялась Эми и посмотрела на Саймона горящими глазами. - Ну, как все в итоге получилось? Какие ощущения?

\- Это я у тебя должен спрашивать! Как ты себя чувствуешь в качестве уже замужней женщины?

Эми замерла и нахмурилась, словно действительно прислушивалась к себе.

\- Пока еще не разобралась. Возможно, пойму позже. Но я не о том! Как тебе праздник, платье, танец - все?

\- Все отлично, Эми. Ты прекрасна, вы с Киреном просто молодцы - такого в этой церкви точно никто не делал, а о самой свадьбе еще несколько лет двумя окрестными городами судачить будут.

\- Значит, все в порядке, - Эми вздохнула и положила голову на плечо Саймону, прикрывая глаза. - А платье не слишком закрытое?

\- В самый раз, - Саймон коснулся губами ее макушки и улыбнулся. - К тому же, в нужных местах полу-прозрачное кружево, я думаю, Филипп оценил. Но это он уже потом тебе скажет.

Эми засмеялась, легонько боднув его головой в плечо. Когда они вернулись за столик, Джем с Киреном там не было - Филипп сказал, что они ненадолго отошли поговорить. Эми покачала головой.

\- У нее что-то случилось.

\- С чего ты вдруг решила? - Саймон мгновенно напрягся.

\- Она весь вечер от Кирена не отходит. 

\- Ну, они давно не виделись…

\- Не в том дело. То, как она смеется, смотрит, цепляется за него… Это не объяснить, - Эми сделала затейливый жест рукой. - Значит, случилось что-то, что она может сказать только ему.

Саймон тяжело вздохнул. Почему сразу “случилось”. Точнее, почему всегда случается какая-нибудь гадость, да еще и в дни вроде этого? Все было хорошо, правильно, почти идеально, и вдруг…

\- О, вы только посмотрите, кто пришел, - сказала Эми, расцветая улыбкой и глядя куда-то поверх плеча Саймона. 

Саймон обернулся и увидел Гэри Кендала, неловко топчущегося на краю площадки. В руках у него была большая коробка, завернутая в подарочную бумагу. 

\- Я опоздал, - сказал он глухим голосом.

Эми с Филиппом переглянулись. 

\- Не ты один, - попытался приободрить его Филипп. 

\- Подарок, - сказал Гэри, неловко взмахнув коробкой. - И это. Поздравляю.

\- О, да брось его где-нибудь и иди сюда! - Эми подскочила и повисла у Гэри на шее. - Дорогой, спасибо, что приехал, я боялась, что Холлиоакс не отпустит тебя!

\- Да это скорее ваш Рортон меня не впускал! Где вообще находится этот город, в сраных Бермудах? Мой поезд отменили, ни один таксист не соглашался ехать, а я добирался пешком и на попутках! - возмущался Гэри, успевая при этом обнять Эми и пожать руки всем присутствующим.

Брендан молча плеснул виски в стакан и передал Кендалу. Тот выпил залпом даже не поморщившись.

\- А где Уокер?

\- Это отличный вопрос, - Саймон закатил глаза. - Ты пришел на чужую свадьбу и спрашиваешь где Уокер?

\- Да, хотел у него узнать пару деталей по работе…

\- Гэри, ты нормальный? Никакой работы сегодня! На, лучше выпей еще.

Кендал пристально посмотрел на Саймона, а затем упал на стул, расстегивая куртку. 

\- Да, ты прав. Лучше выпить.

Кирен и Джем скоро вернулись, но оба какие-то хмурые и задумчивые. Джем быстро развеселилась, отвечая на подначки Эми и познакомившись с уже захмелевшим Гэри, но Кирен так и продолжал смотреть в толпу, никого не замечая и практически ни на что не реагируя. Появление Гэри немного развлекло его, но обменявшись с ним приветственными колкостями, Кирен снова ушел в себя. Саймон переводил взгляд с него на Джем, гадая, что она могла ему сказать. 

Джем жила в Лондоне, перебравшись туда после учебы. Какое-то время они снимали жилье вместе с Киреном, но недолго, потому что у Джем было обостренное чувство независимости. Она работала веб-дизайнером, “другим сортом художника”, как она сама себя называла, и буквально бредила своей работой - так что возможные поводы для расстройства с этой стороны автоматически отпадали. У нее было много друзей и подруг, периодически на горизонте появлялись какие-то парни, о которых Саймон слышал лишь краем уха. Возможно, поссорилась с очередным ухажером? Тогда почему Кирен такой мрачный - все настолько серьезно?

Нет, на проблемы с парнями не похоже, судя по тому, как Джем активно флиртовала с Гэри. Тот уже пригласил ее на танец, а Кирен, проводил их задумчивым взглядом и сказал, что пойдет прогуляется. Ну конечно же. Как и всегда. 

Саймон допил остатки виски в стакане, сложил руки на столе и устроил на них голову, прикрывая глаза. Вдруг рядом раздался голос:

\- Что-то случилось?

Саймон открыл один глаз - за столом не было никого, кроме Брендана Брэди, который задумчиво цедил виски и поглядывал в его сторону. Остальные убежали танцевать.

\- А что случилось?

\- Кирен, - коротко бросил Брендан. - Ты не пошел за ним.

Саймон несколько секунд раздумывал, стоит ли вообще что-то пояснять чужому человеку, но ему вдруг стало все равно. Он прикрыл глаза и сказал в темноту:

\- Ему нужно побыть одному сейчас, он это ясно дал понять. Я знаю куда он пошел - на кладбище. К Рику, своему “лучшему мертвому другу”. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Брендан не стал глупо шутить на тему “со свадьбы на кладбище”, лишь уточнил:

\- Это тот, из-за которого?..

\- Да.

\- И часто он так?

\- Каждый раз, когда мы приезжаем, стабильно.

\- И ты никогда не ходишь за ним?

Саймон поморщился - похоже, диалог начинал заходить в тупик.

\- Зачем? Это его место, его мысли и… его Рик.

А вот про Рика говорить не стоило - во-первых, это прозвучало довольно жалко, а во-вторых, мигом обнажило гораздо больше, чем Саймон планировал кому-то рассказывать. Он с беспокойством открыл глаза, и понял, что Брендан уже это заметил.

\- Ты, конечно, можешь сказать, что я лезу не в свое дело… - начал он.

\- Ты лезешь не в свое дело, - охотно повторил Саймон.

\- Но я все равно скажу. Просто потому что Кирен сделал для меня гораздо больше, чем я заслуживаю, и дал мне шанс на две жизни вперед. И если я хоть чем-то смогу отплатить ему, то я это сделаю.

Саймон поднялся, пристально глядя на Брендана, и молча ожидая продолжения. Тот кивнул.

\- Мне кажется, тебе нужно пойти за ним. Даже если он хочет побыть один, он будет рад твоей компании. Потому что он всегда радуется тебе. Стивен долго не замечал, что вы вместе, но для меня это было очевидно - как бы ни было ему тяжело, едва появляешься ты, он откуда-то находит силы двигаться дальше.

Саймон мотнул головой.

\- Это особенность Кирена, от меня она не зависит.

\- О, заткнись, - беззлобно сказал Брендан. - Не позволяй ничему стоять между вами. Особенно мертвецам. Рядом - сколько угодно, но не разделяя вас.

\- Он не разделяет нас.

\- Кому-нибудь другому расскажи, ага? Я знаю это ощущение. Когда тебе кажется, что ты никогда не будешь достаточно хорош для него, и времени у тебя в обрез - ровно до того момента, пока он этого не понял. Это у тебя в голове. И это не вытравить.

Саймон осознал, что ему срочно нужно выпить. Он налил виски себе и подлил Брендану - тот усмехнулся, отсалютовал ему бокалом.

\- Бывают моменты, когда действительно хочется послать все к черту, никого не видеть и не слышать, и выдержать дистанцию - от проблем и от близких. Но это неправильно. От проблем не сбежишь, рано или поздно с ними придется разбираться, а отталкивать тех, кто хочет быть рядом, вообще глупо. Есть старые проблемы, с которыми привык разбираться сам, но… рано или поздно наступает момент, когда уже не хочется делать это в одиночку. Понимаешь?

Саймон глотнул немного виски из бокала, который просто держал в руках, пока слушал монолог Брендана.

\- Если честно, то не особо. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас встал и пошел за ним на кладбище?

\- Именно. Я бы тебя еще и провел, если бы знал дорогу. Но пока могу только придать ускорения, - Брендан отобрал у него из пальцев бокал и перелил виски в свой. - Вперед.

Саймону ничего не оставалось, кроме как встать со стула и накинуть пиджак.

\- У Господа очень странное чувство юмора, не находишь? - сказал он. - Иначе бы мы с тобой никогда не встретились.

\- Прекрасный тост, - усмехнулся Брендан.

Казалось, что в остальном Рортоне немного прохладнее, чем на свадьбе под навесом. Или на небольшом ветру быстрее начал выветриваться хмель. Саймон шагал в темноте, безошибочно ориентируясь по углам зданий и теням от деревьев. Они с Киреном довольно часто гуляли вечером, а в Рортоне было не так много дорог. По странной случайности, почти все они вели к кладбищу.

Когда он вышел за пределы освещенных улиц, тени стали глубже, но Саймон уже видел куда идти. Впереди сиял слабый огонек, указывая ему путь - Кирен всегда приходил к Рику с зажженной лампадкой, всегда приносил ему свет. Кирен сидел возле могилы Рика скрестив ноги по-турецки, подложив пиджак, чтобы не сидеть на холодной земле, и его белая рубашка практически светилась в темноте. Он обернулся, заметил Саймона и мягко улыбнулся.

\- Ты пришел.

Саймон кивнул, подошел поближе и присел рядом на корточки. Нужно было что-то сказать или сделать - поздороваться с Риком? Сказать, что это Брендан Брэди его прислал? Глупости какие-то. Так они и сидели, глядя на огонь.

\- Я… постоянно хотел привести тебя сюда, но потом думал, что это будет слишком странно, - медленно сказал Кирен.

\- Вовсе нет. В этом нет ничего странного. Я должен был прийти раньше. 

\- Хорошо, что ты пришел именно сегодня.

Два дурака, Боже. Два влюбленных дурака.

\- Ты никогда не рассказывал, а я не спрашивал… Каким он был?

Кирен на секунду задумался, прикрыв глаза.

\- Я думаю… Я не помню. То есть, помню, но не все. Только хорошее. Как мы сбегали с уроков, или как я показывал ему репродукции картин Дали и объяснял, что хотел сказать художник, а на его лице читалось все, что он об этом думал. Но ведь было и плохое. Мы часто ссорились. Дрались, когда были поменьше. Мы были очень разными людьми. Но я помню только отрывки. Смазанные, нечеткие, светлые. Я уже забыл его голос и почти забыл его улыбку.

\- Но самое главное все равно осталось, - Саймон коснулся пальцами нагретого стекла лампадки. - Видишь?

Кирен улыбнулся и встал на ноги.

\- Пойдем, я кое-что покажу тебе.

Он поднял немного помятый и испачканный землей пиджак и критически осмотрел его, не зная, что делать. Саймон закатил глаза, отобрал у него испорченную вещь, и накинул на его плечи свой пиджак. Кирен, как ни странно, возражать не стал, а поднял с земли свечу и повел Саймона куда-то вглубь кладбища. Они остановились у совсем старых, полу-заросших травой могил, и Кирен безошибочно остановился у одной из них. Неровный свет выхватил имя, выбитое на надгробии: “Кирен Уокер”.

Саймон непроизвольно сделал шаг назад, когда свеча дрогнула еще раз, освещая и даты жизни.

\- Боже, Кирен, - Саймон выдохнул с облегчением. - Ты меня так до инфаркта доведешь.

\- Что? Ты думал, что?.. - Кирен расхохотался. - Я и представить не мог, извини. Это мой дедушка. 

\- Шутник, смешно ему, посмотрите! Я аж протрезвел.

\- Прости. Это брат папиного отца, погиб во время Второй Мировой. Мама говорила, что я такой рыжий в него уродился, и назвали меня в его честь.

Саймон взял Кирена за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Безумно хотелось поцеловать его, но делать это на кладбище, в присутствии рыжего дедушки было как-то неудобно. 

\- Пойдем, иначе скоро замерзнем, - предложил Саймон.

Кирен отвлеченно кивнул.

\- Джем сказала мне, что у нее диагностировали бесплодие, - вдруг сказал он.

\- У нее… что?

\- Не знаю подробностей, они с подругами ходили сдавали анализы, и ей сказали, что она не сможет иметь детей. Она очень испугалась, проревела два дня, потом успокоилась, заключив, что детей ей пока и не надо, а там будет как будет. Но потом свадьба, эмоции, толпа детей… Вот она и утащила меня со свадьбы поплакать.

\- А ты потом пошел к Рику переживать, - догадался Саймон.

\- Ну… да.

\- Послушай, все эти тесты в ее возрасте - полная чушь. Если она хочет полное обследование на эту тему, то я могу его ей устроить, у нас с Джоном полно знакомых в медицинской сфере. А до тех пор пусть даже и не думает заморачиваться. И ты тоже перестань так беспокоиться.

\- Думаешь?

\- Конечно. 

Кирен хмыкнул и потер плечи под пиджаком. 

\- Черт, а казалось, что ночь совсем теплая.

\- Это потому что нужно выпить. Пойдем?

\- Да. И Саймон, спасибо.

\- Обращайся.

Они зашагали по дороге с кладбища, оставив одну свечу гореть для Рика, а другую для дедушки Кирена. Когда они вошли на освещенную улицу, Саймон остановился, вспомнив еще кое-что.

\- Кирен, - позвал он. - Мне нужно сказать тебе одну вещь. Прямо сейчас, иначе я никогда этого не сделаю, и тогда Бог знает, как все может закончиться.

\- Да, я слушаю? - Кирен остановился удивленно нахмурив брови.

\- Твоя работа, Кирен. Я всегда ревную тебя к ней, как полный идиот, но в этот раз все стало серьезнее. Я почти не вижу тебя. Когда ты дома, ты либо спишь, либо мыслями все еще там. Эта свадьба - первое мероприятие за полгода, куда мы наконец-то выбрались вместе, и то только потому, мы сами готовили ее для Эми и Филиппа. Не знаю, что изменится от того, что я сказал это, но по крайней мере ты должен знать о том, что мне чертовски не по душе эта ситуация.

Кирен сжал губы и кивнул.

\- Я вижу, что происходит, и мне тоже не нравится это. Нашей работы всегда было слишком много, но в последнее время она выжимает практически все силы. Коули…

\- Заигрался.

\- Нет, его можно понять. И я понимаю, - Кирен щелкнул пальцами в воздухе, пытаясь поймать мысль и сформулировать ее. - Он много сделал для полиции и не хочет, чтобы все это рассыпалось в прах после него. Благодаря детективам вроде таких, которые были в Холлиоаксе до нашего приезда. Но проблема в том, что такие предложения, которые делает он, нужно принимать будучи гораздо старше. Или будучи другим человеком. Не таким как я.

Кирен вновь сжал ладонь Саймона и улыбнулся.

\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю. Распутывать преступления и все, что к этому прилагается. Копаться в архивах, проводить допросы, бегать за преступниками, стрелять на поражение, запутывать свидетелей - все, если это поможет в расследовании.

\- Спасать людей, охотиться на нечисть, - процитировал Саймон с улыбкой.

\- Да. Это то, почему я вообще оказался в полиции. Это то, что вернуло мне любовь к жизни. И еще мне нравится быть с тобой, - Кирен коснулся его щеки, ласково поглаживая пальцами и привлекая к себе. - Я люблю работать с тобой, люблю разговаривать, люблю…

\- Кирен.

\- Тебя. - Кирен улыбнулся и поцеловал его - осторожно, одним касанием. - Страшно?

Саймон выдохнул.

\- Вообще-то, да. Я поверить не могу, что ты готов отказаться от всего, что предлагает тебе Коули, ради меня и сумасшедшей нервной чокнутой работы.

\- Я много думал над этим. Это не спонтанное решение. Мне кажется, Сэмюэль поймет. Я немного не тот человек, который ему нужен.

Саймон рассмеялся и обнял Кирена, прижимая к себе.

\- Спорю на что угодно, что он скажет, что это все мое тлетворное влияние.

\- Да мне наплевать, если честно.

Они простояли так немного, пока Саймон не почувствовал, как у него замерзли пальцы.

\- Я так боюсь тебя потерять, - наконец тихо пробормотал он, отпуская Кирена.

Тот пристально посмотрел на него и серьезно сказал:

\- И я тоже.

Саймон потянул его за руку, усмехаясь.

\- Кстати, о работе. Тут Кендал первым делом, только-только поздравив новобрачных, спросил где ты, и сообщил, что хочет посоветоваться с тобой на счет работы.

Кирен закатил глаза.

\- О, твою же мать…

Дожль пошел на следующий день - мерзкая морось, как и предполагал Кирен. Большая часть гостей разъехалась еще утром, и в городе остались только самые близкие друзья молодоженов, которым некуда было спешить. Все собрались дома у Эми и Филиппа и играли в настольные игры. Гэри неожиданно выиграл в монополию, хотя видел эту игру в первый раз, а Джон обставил всех в покер так загадочно улыбнувшись, что никто не решился задавать ему вопросы. 

Утром Эми решила открыть подарки и обнаружила прекраснейшую картину от Кирена: на ней они с Филиппом сидели за столиком держась за руки, а из окна их фигуры освещало оранжевое солнце. Саймон знал, что Кирен писал эту картину три месяца, как только узнал про будущую свадьбу, за те редкие часы, которые он урывал у без того скудного сна. Картина понравилась всем, а Эми даже расплакалась, но самое главное - о том, что в компании есть художник узнала Лиа. Таким образом, пока все развлекались Кирен сидел в окружении детей и рисовал. Сначала ему поручили нарисовать зайца, потом оказалось, что между зайцем и кроликом есть существенная разница, и пришлось браться за другой рисунок. Когда Кирен спросил мультяшного или настоящего зайца Лиа хочет получить, у той было такое выражение лица, словно она попала в Диснейленд.

Отложив очередной рисунок, Кирен посмотрел на часы и обратился ко всем:

\- Эй, уже половина пятого, дождь закончился и это идеальные условия для того, чтобы показать одну вещь. Тебе, Стивен.

\- Мне? - изумился Сти. 

\- Да, - Кирен кивнул. - Остальные могут присоединиться.

Все высыпали на улицу и пошли вслед за Киреном и Сти. Кирен уверенно вел процессию к выходу за черту города, но при этом какими-то странными тропками, иногда по колено проваливаясь в мокрую траву. Когда до выхода на железную дорогу оставалось где-то около полумили, Кирен остановился и поманил Стивена к себе.

Он заставил его замереть в определенном месте, а потом велел смотреть прямо перед собой.

\- Что ты видишь?

Стивен несколько минут напряженно вглядывался в окружающий пейзаж, и Саймон подошел поближе, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

\- А я должен?.. - обескураженно спросил он.

\- Да. Ты узнаешь это место.

\- О, боже! - Стивен обернулся к Кирену, неверяще улыбаясь. - Это правда оно? Правда здесь? Те картины у тебя в кабинете!

\- Ага, - Кирен едва не светился. - Помнишь, ты тогда спросил меня, почему я уехал из таких красивых мест?

\- Да, а ты тогда ответил про обстоятельства…

\- Обстоятельства были таковы, что я каждый день приходил на это место и рисовал разные точки пейзажа. Чтобы в итоге получилось что-то вроде коллажа или панорамы. Честно говоря, я забыл эти картины в Рортоне, а Саймон нашел их, когда впервые приехал сюда и уговорил меня забрать их, - Кирен обернулся к Саймону и улыбнулся. - Я думал, что они больше не нужны мне. Но оказалось, что все немного не так.

Сти все еще напряженно вглядывался в пейзаж, пытаясь разгадать головоломку. 

\- Если бы я не видел выхода, то я бы рисовал вот так, - Кирен взял Стивена за плечи и развернул в обратную сторону.

Саймон смотрел на них, слышал шум голосов позади себя: Эми с Филиппом, Джем, Гэри, Джон с дочерью, Лиа, Лукас и Брендан, который что-то тихо им втолковывал, и вспомнил, что у Кирена была еще одна картина. Он начал набрасывать ее в черно-белом варианте, но заканчивать планировал в цвете. Два человека, которые идут по дороге, странно похожей на ту, что вела от участка в Холлиоаксе. Со спины было не разглядеть, кто это.


End file.
